Emma's Wizardly Adventure
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Sequels canceled. Updating this story with Alternate True Ending and random one-shots for fun! If you need a summary go inside for details. Ch 42 is up!
1. Prologue

_**Angel: Hi, as of now I am revising Emma's Wizardly Adventure, chapter by chapter, some of the stuff in these chapters needs to be more detailed and some necessary info. So those of you, who are starting to read this, enjoy! (Posted on 12/16/10)**_

_I don't own Wizard101. KingsIsle does. But I do own my very own character in the game. Emma EmeraldBlossom. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

It is a cold snowy Saturday morning on Earth. Everybody is enjoying the cold day in the snow… except for a young girl who is sitting on the couch completely bored. Her name is Emma Green. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She is a 15 year old girl. She is an only child, at least that's what her parents told her. For some reason though, her heart tells her that she has a sibling that is out there somewhere.

Emma lives a boring life, hence her boredom as of now. She has no friends in High School. Whenever she tries to make a friend, she gets ignored as if she is not cool enough to make friends. Her friends before High School moved away and Emma never gets to see them again. This made her sad and lonely.

She never went to any activities at school since she thinks that she is not good at them. Her parents worry about her, but she says she is fine, which is a big lie. One thing that's always interesting in her life is that she keeps on having dreams of wizards and being in a magical place. Other than that, it seems like she has no life at all. She feels like she doesn't have a purpose in this world.

Emma's personality is pretty odd, she is a very shy girl, very nice to people, although somehow she turned into a tomboy at the age of 5. She hates DRESSES. She hates wearing anything that relates to dresses and anything that seems way too girly. She can also be hot-tempered pretty easily.

The blond girl sighed of boredom, "Oh man, another boring weekend…"

Emma tapped her fingers on the couch to figure out what to do. She could go outside and play in the snow, but for some odd reason whenever she touches snow or anything cold it will instantly melt or be warmed up, which make people think she is very strange. She remembers the time she first played out in the snow when that happened. She was around the age of 5 and going on 6 in the winter of 1998.

Flashback…

_10 years ago, a 5 year old Emma is sleeping in her room when she heard her mother call her. _

"_Emma! It's snowing! No school today!" yelled her mother_

_Emma opened her eyes and smiled. She threw off her blankets and rushed to the window to see for herself. It was indeed snowing and Emma squealed in delight. She quickly rushed to her closet, got out of her pajamas and placed on some casual clothes and then appropriate clothing for snow days. She checked herself in the mirror before running downstairs so she can go outside. She almost ran into her dad in the process. _

"_Woah! Easy Emma" Her father chuckled, "Slow down there, you don't want to hurt yourself" Emma ignored her father's statement and opened the front door. _

"_I am going to play in the snow!" shouted Emma _

"_Ok, play safe dear!" Her mother shouted back_

_Emma nodded and happily went out the front door. Her dad smiled at this, "Ah kids, they can be so adorable" _

_Emma went out in the front yard and admired the snow, "Wow, so beautiful! I am going to make a snowman!" _

_She picked up some snow in her right hand, but suddenly it melted. She looked shocked and picked up another clump of snow. Like the first time, it melted in her hand as well. Emma started to cry and placed her hands over eyes. _

_End Flashback..._

That is one memory she is not fond of.

"I wish there was something I could do that will rid of my boredom I have right now" said Emma

Emma then decided to go back to bed and just try to sleep for the rest of the day if possible. She went upstairs to her room and went to bed. Once in, she sighed as she shut her eyes closed and hope the day will be over soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a place called Wizard City, an old man with a white beard, glasses, staff in his right hand, and had wizard like clothes on, was talking to an owl that seems to be his pet. The Owl had on like a graduation cap and some glasses on.

"Gamma, I think I finally found one that has the potential of saving wizard city!" said the old man who was looking in a crystal ball. The Crystal Ball showed Emma asleep in her bed.

"Oh really? Where?" asked Gamma the Owl

"Oh a very distant realm… (Gasp) My goodness! On a world that does not even believe in magic!" said the old man

"I wonder what manner of a wizard she will become" continued the old man

"Well let's cast a spell to bring her here!" said Gamma

"Let's hope this girl is the right one" said the old man hopefully

The Old man raised his staff into the air and began a spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth, Emma stirred awake after sleeping for about an hour. She looked at the clock, it read 11:30. She sighed; sleeping wasn't the brightest idea of trying to make time fly. Emma decided to get up and walked lazily into the living room to lie on the couch some more and perhaps read a book. She was not a fan of reading but if it pasts the time, she might as well. Emma got a book out called Breaking Dawn, the fourth book of the Twilight series and began reading. Then out of nowhere, the house started to shake. Emma jumped up in panic.

"Earthquake?" asked Emma

It was no Earthquake, because a portal just opened behind her and started to suck her in. Emma let out a scream and tried to run away though it was of no use, it was too strong. She grabbed a hold onto the couch, hoping to not get sucked into the portal, but alas she lost her grip on the couch and got sucked in…

1 hour later …

Emma stirred on the floor as she opened her eyes slowly and she sees an old man and an owl looking at her.

"Ah you're awake, young wizard" said the old man

Emma quickly got up from the floor and stared at them in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Emma

"My name is Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, and over here is my owl pet, Gamma" introduced the old man

"Please to meet you, young wizard!" said Gamma

"Young wizard? I am not a wizard" said Emma in confusion

"Ah but you are one, I sensed magical power within you" said Merle

Emma stood there confused, she must be dreaming. Wizards, magic, talking owls, this seems too much like a dream.

"Now before I can get you enrolled in Ravenwood, we need to figure out what type of wizard you are" said Merle

Merle Ambrose walked over to a book pedestal and grabbed a book from it. Merle Ambrose then handed it to her, who hesitantly took it slowly.

"Answer the questions in the book so we know what type of wizard you are" said Merle

Emma nodded slowly and opened the book. The questions were simple, such questions were, which one is the strongest, which is your favorite animal, and what is your favorite gemstone. Emma answered all of them with ease and the book started to glow. The Letters in the book began to break apart and form together into the word… FIRE! She looked at it wide eyed.

"Ah, so you are a wizard of fire!" said Merle

Emma seems to understand why she is a fire wizard, anything cold she touches, heats up or melts.

"Oh and excuse me, but I forgot to ask what your name was, what is your name anyways?" asked Merle

"Emma Green" she responded (Made up last name)

"That is your earth name; you need a more wizardly name. From now on… you'll be called… Emma EmeraldBlossom"

Emma seemed to like that name, it sounds very pretty and she loves the color Emerald.

"Also, you need to get rid of those earth clothes, they don't suit you in this place" said Merle

Merle raised his staff into the air and casted a spell on Emma, within a blink of any eye, her earth clothes were gone and it was replaced by a red and orange wizard robes. Emma looked at herself astonished. Merle Ambrose looked at the clock.

"Oh my, look at the time, you need to go to your fire school" said Merle

"School? But it is winter" said Emma

"You're point being?" asked Merle

"Never mind"

"Here take this wand and deck of spell cards and be on your way, come to the Golem Court after your class is over so I can give you some instructions" said Merle

Merle quickly handed her a wand and a deck of spells as he then pushed Emma out of his office. Emma looked around at what was outside; she sees multiple buildings and a bunch of young wizards heading toward a cave that had a sign on the top saying, "Ravenwood" Emma decided to follow them into the cave. In a few moments she made it out to the other side. She was astonished at the sight, there was a very big tree in the middle and 5 trees circling it and 5 schools around the big tree as well.

"This must be the place" said Emma to herself.

Emma walked up the sidewalk until she found a school building decorated with fire and right next to it, a tree on fire. Emma has a confused look on her face as to why the tree was on fire, but she shrugged it off, thinking that this is some weird dream and she'll wake up from it later. She entered the fire school to find a woman in a red dress and fire like hair. The School felt really warm inside, but Emma didn't seem to mind. She is used to hot heat.

"Welcome young wizard, my name is Ms. Dalia Falmea; I will be teaching you the arts of fire. Please have a seat" said the teacher of fire

Emma nodded and took a seat at a desk. In a couple of minutes, the whole class was filled up with students of fire. Dalia took the attendance of everybody and then started class.

"Welcome young novice Pyromancers, today's lesson is how to create a fire symbol. Take out your wands!" said Dalia Falmea

Everybody took out their wand and so did Emma. Dalia Falmea was drawing the fire symbol on the board.

"Now, trace this symbol with your wand, first one to be able to create the fire symbol can learn the Fire Cat spell first"

The students began to trace the fire symbol in the air. Emma watched as others try to make the fire symbol but they were failing miserably and some of them accidently caught a person's hair on fire. She then looked at the fire symbol on the board and began to slowly trace the fire symbol in the air but nothing came out. Emma frowned and did it again, but same results as before. Emma looked frustrated, but she began to relax. She thought maybe relaxing and thinking about the fire symbol will work. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and thought about the fire symbol in her head, she traced the fire symbol in the air and the fire symbol was then created in the air before going away.

"Good job, Miss EmeraldBlossom" said Dalia

All the students stared at Emma and she blushed bright red.

"Come on up and tell the students how you did it"

Emma slowly got up from her desk and walked up to the front of the class.

"I… I uh…" Emma stuttered because of a secure case of massive stage fright

"Go on, Miss EmeraldBlossom" urged Dalia

"I relaxed… and thought about the fire symbol in my head… and I uh… traced the symbol" said Emma

"NO WAY!" said one fire student

"I did that and it didn't work!" said another.

"Quiet in my classroom" said Dalia

The class went silent and Ms. Dalia Falmea turned her head over to Emma.

"Well good job of making it, you can now learn the Fire Cat Spell" said Dalia

Dalia got three spell cards from her desk and each of them had a picture of a Fire Cat, she then handed it to Emma.

"Now, try and summon a Fire Cat, just place the card in front of you and trace the fire symbol around it to summon the Fire Cat" said Dalia

Emma nodded and placed the Fire Cat spell in front of her, it floated out of her hands into the air and stayed there. Emma relaxed and closed her eyes, she thought of the fire symbol, she then traced the fire symbol around the Fire Cat Spell and created the Fire Symbol successfully. In a blink of an eye, a Fire Cat jumped out. The class clapped.

"Nicely done young wizard" said Dalia

3 hours later…

Emma walked out of the Fire School. She thought why she wasn't awake from her weird dream yet. Emma decided to pinch herself to see if it is a dream or not. She did and she felt a slight pain.

"Ouch, okay, I am not dreaming, this is real…" said Emma

Emma is a little afraid that this is real and wondered if she will ever get back to Earth. She then remembered to meet Merle in Golem Court after class. Emma decided ask for directions to where the Golem Court is. She asked a boy who was by what looked like a Boys Dormitory.

"It's right by the Fairegrounds, you can't miss it" said the boy

Emma thanked him and went into the cave that led to the Commons. Once there, she walked up the road to her right into Golem Court. She arrived on the other side and saw Merle Ambrose and Gamma the Owl waiting for her.

"Well if it isn't our newest student!" said Merle Ambrose

"You're just in time!" said Gamma

Emma walked up to them and gave a nervous smile.

"We expect great things from you young wizard, but first let me teach you some basics here" said Merle

Emma nodded slowly.

"First thing is teleportation, you can teleport to the Commons at anytime by just thinking of it and yelling teleport, let's see you try" said Merle

Emma did what she was told, she thought of the Commons in her head.

"TELEPORT!" yelled Emma

She then disappeared from the Golem Court and then reappeared in the Commons.

"Cool!" exclaimed Emma

She ran back into the Golem Court to learn some other things she needed to know here.

"Well done young wizard" said Merle Ambrose

Half an hour later, Merle has taught Emma the basics in Wizard City. She learned how to whisper to a friend that is a far distance from you, dueling enemies, and collecting red wisps to heal your health, and blue ones to restore Mana, which is used for spell casting. Also the fact of leveling up in order to get higher rank spells and become a Master or even a Grandmaster of your school.

"That is basically all you need to know young wizard, it's getting late, I should probably show you to your dorm room" said Merle

Before they even start moving, dark clouds formed in the sky as lightning striked down onto the Golem Tower's top floor. Emma looked up and gasped as she saw a figure walking pass the top window of the Golem Tower.

"How odd… come along young wizard, let's investigate the matter, meet me in the tower!" said Merle

Merle Ambrose disappeared into the top floor of the Golem Tower.

"You best to follow the headmaster! You'll be safe with him! To the Tower!" said Gamma

Emma gulped and walked into the Golem Tower…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next chapter will be up soon I guess… I am just here to improve my writing skills, so your reviews will be quite helpful. Just don't make it seem like a flame. I hate that. _


	2. The Beginning of a Great Adventure!

_All right, I think I might have improved since my last chapter, so let's hope this one contains fewer errors than before. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy it. Oh and I decided if you feel like you want to put your wizard in my story. Be my guest. Just give me the name, school rank, wizard type, and personality in a review or a PM. _

_I don't own Wizard101. Never have, never will. KingsIsle owns it so don't even try to sue. All I own is my character Emma EmeraldBlossom. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Emma walked up to the very top floor of the Golem Tower. From there, she saw Merle Ambrose talking to a man with black hair, black robes, and a huge staff in his right hand.

"MALISTAIRE!" said Merle Ambrose

Malistaire sneers at him.

"Ambrose…" said Malistaire

"You're no longer welcomed here! Why have you returned?" said Merle

"I am here to resolve our unfinished business…"

Malistaire then turned to Emma with a death glare. Emma was immediately scared of him. He looked very powerful enough to kill her with just a swift of his staff.

"Is this your latest student? Hah, my henchmen will see to your little friend!"

Malistaire grinned as two wyverns appeared in the middle of the room.

"How dare you threaten my new student? Young wizard, go and face his minions while I tend to Malistaire himself!" said Merle Ambrose

"Don't be so sure of yourself, old man!" said Malistaire

"You're no spring chicken either!" yelled Emma

Malistaire glared at her and she blamed herself for yelling that out loud.

"What? How dare you insult me! Henchmen, attack the young wizard!" said Malistaire

The Duel Arena appeared as Emma went to her sun spot place while the two wyverns went to the spots on opposite side of her.

Emma knew what to do in a duel as she drew seven cards from her deck. 2 of them were Fire Cats, the first fire spell she learned a few hours ago. The other 5 consist of a Frost Beetle, Thunder Snake, Imp, Blood Bat, and a Dark Sprite which are item spell cards that came with her wand. She picked the Fire Cat and summoned it out. The Fire Cat jumped out from the air and fire clawed the first wyvern.

"Take that you beast!" said Emma

"Hah, that move is useless, watch what my henchmen can do!" said Malistaire

The First Wyvern casted a Balance Spell and out came a Scorpion.

"O crop!" said Emma

The Scorpion stung her with its venom and it made Emma yelp in pain. The Second Wyvern casted an Ice spell and a Frost Beetle jumped out in front of her. The Frost Beetle rammed its tusks into her. She screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Ahah! You doddering fool! Your wizard is no match for my forces!" mocked Malistaire

Headmaster Ambrose growled at him, "Don't underestimate her Malistaire! She has great power!"

"Hah we'll see about that!" said Malistaire

Emma was nervous that she might not be able to survive. Those attacks the wyverns launched at her were powerful, any more like that and she could possibly die. Emma drew her next card from her deck, it was a Scarab. Emma decided to launch the strongest spell in her hand, which was Thunder Snake. She summoned it out with ease as the Thunder Snake appeared on the field. It hissed at the second wyvern and zapped it with its tail.

"Die ugly!" said Emma

The Wyverns had a murderous look on their faces. Emma cringed at that as they began using their spells. The first one summoned out another scorpion, like the first one, it stung her with its venom. The second wyvern played a storm spell and the field was flooded with water. Emma saw a sharp point coming out of the water and it swirled around her. She screamed as a shark came out of the water and bit her.

"Oh my, your health is very low, quickly, use this unicorn spell on yourself!" said Headmaster Ambrose

The Headmaster transformed her Dark Sprite card into a Unicorn spell. Emma looked at the unicorn spell in her hand and smiled. She outlined a leaf around the Unicorn spell and summoned it to the field. It bowed its head and a rainbow came out of the horn on its head and healed Emma back to full health.

"You're just stalling old man!" said Malistaire

The Headmaster ignored him and edged Emma on to continue the fight. She looked at him and then slowly nodded. Emma drew the final card from her deck, which was another Fire Cat spell. She decided to go with the spell Scarab. She quickly summoned it to the field and it dropped down onto the field with a growl. The Scarab dug underneath the field and then when it reached directly under the first wyvern, it jumped out and rammed its tusks into it.

The first wyvern played a Life spell and all of a sudden the field got filled with leaves. Emma waited to see what was going to happen. Few seconds later, a Centaur popped out and pointed at her. The Centaur rose up on its hind legs and charged up an arrow. It fired the arrow and time slowed down as the arrow slowly made its way to Emma and then it slammed fast into the ground near Emma's feet. A tree grew under Emma at impact then it broke apart into pieces and slammed into Emma.

Emma screamed in pain, "Owwie! I don't want to die!" The second wyvern played a Death spell, and the field was filled with water yet again. In the middle of the water, a small island floated to the surface and there was a Skeletal Pirate lying near a palm tree.

"_O shitake mushrooms!" _thought Emma as the Skeletal Pirate picked up its sword and mumbled something in pirate before slicing her with the sword.

"Young wizard, quickly use this Balance Blade on yourself, it will strengthen your next move!" said the Headmaster

He transformed her Imp spell into a Balance Blade. She played the spell and a gray sword appeared in front of her as it circled around her. (25% next attack) The first wyvern played a Myth Spell called Minotaur, it appeared from a portal and it growled at Emma. It swung its axe over its head then it sliced back down on Emma. The second one played another myth spell, but this one was different, it was a spell called Ninja Pigs. Three Ninja pigs popped out of the floor and jumped on one another. They stared at her. She gulped and prepared herself of what they were going to do. All three Ninja Pigs then jumped into the air and then in slow motion they attacked her by throwing their weapons.

Emma collapsed on the floor in pain. Another hit and she was done for.

"Get up young wizard!" said Headmaster Ambrose

Emma slowly got back on her feet but she can hardly stand.

"Here, quickly cast the Meteor Strike Spell, the Balance Blade should give it more power to finish both of them off" said Headmaster Ambrose

Her Blood Bat spell was transformed into a Meteor Strike spell. Emma picked the Meteor Strike spell and casted it. Meteors then came striking down onto the field from blue portals. The Balance Blade that swirled around her broke off and gave the Meteor Strike spell more power. The meteors struck both wyverns and they collapsed to the floor dead.

"Good work young wizard! Now let me show Malistaire a thing or two, threatening a new student on the very first day!" said Headmaster Ambrose

"Another time, old man, I got what I came here for, and now I will take my leave of this wretched place" said Malistaire

Darkness engulfed Malistaire and he was gone.

"He's gone and none too soon! What sinister goal brought him here? Hmm…" pondered the Headmaster

Emma cleared her throat for the Headmaster to take notice of her.

"Oh yes sorry, I was just in thought, here let me refill your health back to normal!" said the Headmaster

He lifted his staff and light flowed through Emma as her health went back to normal.

"You did a fine job taking out those henchmen of Malistaire! Now it's time for me to give you your dorm room for the night" said the Headmaster

Headmaster Ambrose teleported to the Girl's Dormitory as Emma then quickly ported to him. Once there, they were standing in a hallway filled with lots of doors that lead to many different dorm rooms. The Room in front of them was room 256. The Headmaster unlocked the door and opened it for Emma.

"This is where you'll be staying for time being until you have enough money to buy a home or a castle. Now, I need to get going, some of the things in my office needs to be tidied up. See you soon!" said the Headmaster

With that he teleported away as Emma walked inside her room. It was a small dorm room; there was a window, a double bed, a trunk, and a desk with a chair. Emma walked up to her bed and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"So… this is my new life I guess" said Emma to herself

With that said she slowly shut her eyes and went into a deep slumber until tomorrow morning to continue her adventure in Wizard City…

_**Next time on Emma's Wizardly Adventure...**_

_**Emma begins her new life in Wizard City although there are a lot of evil things lurking around, though she gets to meet some friends along the way. Her first quest is to save Unicorn Way from the evil there. Can she possibly do it? She is a Novice Pyromancer after all... Find out on... Unicorn Way Bonanza!**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_So what did you think? Does it have fewer errors than before? Btw, I enabled Anonymous Review for those who want to comment. Anyways if you feel like adding your wizard in my story, do send me the details of your character in a PM or review if possible. _


	3. Unicorn Way Bonanza!

_Hello! Here is chapter 3 for your liking. I do not own Wizard 101, never have, and I never will! I do own Emma EmeraldBlossom. She is a real wizard in the game. She is a Grandmaster Pyromancer in case you wanted to know. I got everybody's request down on paper. They will appear in the next chapter. _

_Emma's Profile in story:_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 2'_

_Hair: Blond_

_Eyes: Crystal Blue_

_Rank: Novice_

_School: Fire_

_Second School: None at the moment_

_Likes: Helping, Friends, and Hot meals_

_Dislikes: Malistaire, Teasing, Bullies, Stalkers, and too many boys… or girls… flirting with her (That happened while I was playing 0_0)_

_Personality: She is very shy though she is VERY helpful when asked for a favor by a friend. She is also very nice, but if you get on her bad side, she can be very hot tempered. (No Pun intended) _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma woke up with a knock on her dorm room door. She groaned as she got up from her bed and sleepily went to the door. She opened the door and she was greeted by a girl in orange wizard robes. She had dark blue eyes, blue hair, and an ice staff in her right hand.

"Hi, I'm your next door neighbor!" greeted the blue haired girl

The blue haired girl held out her hand and Emma hesitantly took it in a shake.

"My name is Destiny, Destiny SwiftWraith, what's yours?" asked the girl with a smile that brightens any room.

"Emma… Emma EmeraldBlossom" she replied with a stutter

"Pretty name" said Destiny with another smile

Emma blushed at this. She never received a compliment like that.

"T-Thanks" said Emma

"What school do you go to Emma?"

"Fire" she replied

"Cool, I am an adept student of Ice" said Destiny with a smile

"Nice" said Emma as she returned the smile but it was a weak one.

"Well I'll see ya around! I need to go to my early adept Ice Class, it is hectic! Bye!" said Destiny

With that she left. Emma yawned and shut her door and went back to her bed to take a few more minutes of sleeping. Unfortunately she couldn't as another knock came to her door. She groaned and went back to open her door. In front of her was Headmaster Ambrose.

"Oh Headmaster, what do you need?" asked Emma with a yawn

"I'm sorry to interrupt you young wizard, but it is time to pick out your second school!" said the Headmaster

"Second school?" asked Emma in confusion

"Yes, all wizards have a second school or maybe even three. Here is a training point to use on a school you like, just go around Ravenwood and talk with the teachers in each school" said the Headmaster

The Headmaster gave her a training point and she walked out of the dormitory. Emma did what she was told and went to each school in Ravenwood, excluding the one she was in. Storm seemed interesting to Emma, it is strong, but hard to summon the creatures in it. Ice seemed okay; it had weak attacks but good defense. The Life School seems nice, though not much attacking spells but it is very good at healing. Myth School, well let's just say the second she walked in; she walked out fuming a few seconds later because of the mean teacher there named Cyrus Drake.

"I am not going back there again, he discriminated me and said I wasn't "Adept" to be here" thought Emma angrily

Moving on, she went to where the Death School was. Though once there, she only saw a gaping hole.

"Have you come looking for the Death School" asked a young boy in dark clothes.

Emma slowly nodded.

"Well you found where it used to be, before it got torn away from Ravenwood. Now I'm about all that's left of it here. I don't mean to boast but I was one of Malistaire's Top students. I am supposed to teach the students here death magic, or Necromancering. If you're up for it, stop by and I can teach you some" said the boy

Emma waved him goodbye and decided to pay the teacher of Balance a visit. She soon found out that Balance was pretty good at weakening spells (Weakness), strengthening spells (Balance Blade), and can use elemental spells plus can be quite powerful.

"Whew, that's all of them! I wonder what school I should pick" said Emma to herself

She sat down on a bench and pondered. In a few minutes, a voice called out from behind her.

"Yo Emma!" said a familiar female voice

Emma turned around and saw Destiny walking up to her.

"Hey" said Emma with a shy smile.

"Watcha doing?" asked Destiny

"O, I was just uh… figuring out what school I should pick for my second school" said Emma

"Well what schools do you like?" asked Destiny as she sat down next to Emma

"Well Storm seems interesting to me. They have such powerful spells like Stormzilla. Life seems cool. I could use the spells Satyr and Spirit Armor to help friends. Oh and Balance, it might prove useful with its Weakness spell and such" explained Emma

"Hmm, well I can't decide for you, but choose what you feel like learning" said Destiny

Destiny patted her on the back. Emma gave her a warm smile.

"Hmm, I guess I'll choose the Storm School" said Emma

"Okay, have fun learning the magic of storm!" said Destiny

Destiny got up from the bench.

"I am going to go to the Arena in Unicorn Way, you should stop by there and try it out sometime, it is fun and you get to meet lots of new people!"

They both waved goodbye at each other as Destiny teleported away. Emma got up from her bench and went to the Storm school to train her first storm spell, the Thunder Snake. Professor Balestrom seemed please to teach Emma storm magic. When Emma was done learning, she got three of the Thunder Snake card spells to add to her deck.

"Well that's done, what now?" asked Emma to herself

Her question was answered as she received a Whisper from Headmaster Ambrose.

"Young wizard, I need you to head to my office for emergency reasons" said the Headmaster

Emma quickly ported to the Commons then ran to the Headmaster's office in just a few seconds. Once in, she saw that the Headmaster had a letter in his hand.

"Please deliver this letter to Private Stillson by the gate of Unicorn Way; there are a lot of troubles there, and I need you to go and help out" said Headmaster Ambrose

He handed Emma the letter and she made her way off the Unicorn Way gate. The Guard there pointed his sword at her.

"None shall pass, there is too many dangers in Unicorn Way" said the Guard

Emma told him that she had a letter from the Headmaster to enter. She quickly handed it to him and he looked at it.

"Looks legit, I'll let you pass, show this to the other guard in Unicorn Way"

The Gate of Unicorn Way opened and Emma made her way in. She made her way to a guard that was yards away from her and handed him the letter.

"Ah wonderful, we could use wizards like you to help out" said the Guard

"I would be happy to help" said Emma

"I need you to take care of a few Lost Souls for me. That will lessen the numbers of them. Could you do that for me?" asked the Guard

Emma nodded and went down the road to find several ghosts that are supposedly Lost Souls.

"Hey lost Souls! Over here!" said Emma

The Lost Souls turned and glared at her.

"You stink!" taunted Emma

"FOOL! Come on let's get her boys!" said one of the Lost Souls

Duel Arena formed and Emma was against one of the Lost Souls. Emma quickly summoned out a Fire Cat. It clawed the Lost Soul with one swipe and it was done.

"_That wasn't so tough" thought Emma_

Emma then began taunting them that they were weak. They got angry and another battle came but two lost souls this time. Emma chuckled as she summoned a Thunder Snake to the field which obliterated one of the Lost Souls with Electric Breath. The Other Lost soul casted an Ice Spell but it fizzled. Emma mocked it then summoned an Imp to the field and it blasted the Lost Soul with music notes and it was vanquished.

"You guys are too weak, I could this with my eyes closed!" mocked Emma

"She is too good! Run for it!"

The Lost souls ran away and Emma chuckled to herself. She made her way back to the guard and told him that the Lost Soul problem was cleared.

"Nice work, now I need you to do me another favor. There is another guard in a house somewhere in Unicorn Way and I need you to go find him. I would go myself but I have to stay at my post"

Emma gave a slow nod to him, then made her way off into the deeper depths of Unicorn Way. She checked in every house of Unicorn Way and finally managed to find the one with the guard in it. She entered and greeted the guard.

"Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I am okay, I can get back if these skeletal pirates on the street were taken care of. Can you defeat some for me?" asked the Guard

Emma sighed and then nodded.

"_More battles for me" thought Emma_

Emma made her way outside and immediately saw some Skeletal Pirates. Emma got into a quick battle with one. The Skeletal Pirate gave her a slash with a sword. Emma dusted herself off like she was taunting it and then summoned out a thunder snake to eliminate it. She did the same to a few more battles of skeletal pirates.

"_This place is easy, if they are a lot of wizards here, you think they have this place under control" thought Emma_

Emma was about to head back inside but then she heard a girl scream.

"EEK! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" screamed a girl

Emma looked around to see where the scream was coming from. In a moment she saw a girl in orange robes with long brown hair caught in a battle with two Dark Fairies. Emma made her way to the battle the girl was in and joined.

"What happened?" asked Emma

"My friend just fled from the battle and now I have to face two of these guys" said the brunette girl

"I'll help you!"

The Dark Fairies seem to be first as the first one struck the brunette girl with an Imp spell. The other casted a Fire spell towards Emma but it fizzled. The brunette girl casted a Scarab Spell and it rammed the first dark fairy with its tusks to defeat it. Emma quickly summoned out a Thunder Snake and it zapped the other dark fairy dead.

"Thank you so much, I thought I might die" said the brunette girl

"You're very welcome, I am glad to help" said Emma

"My name is Brooke WildCaster, I am from Balance, you?" asked the girl

"I am Emma EmeraldBlossom. I am from the school of fire" replied Emma

"Cool, well thank you again for saving me. Um, do you want to be friends? I could use a friend like you" asked Brooke shyly

Emma smiled and accepted her offer.

"I'll see you later; I need to go back to my Balance Teacher. Bye now! If you need anything, whisper to me!" said Brooke

"Ok, bye Brooke!"

With that, Brooke teleported and disappeared. Emma then went back to her mission of returning to the Guard to tell him the streets is clear of Skeletal Pirates.

"Thanks so much, I can make my way back now"

Emma smiled and then made her way back to the other guard to tell him that he is safe.

"Oh good, if we had more wizards that are brave and helpful as you, this place would be safe again"

Emma blushed by the compliment she was given.

"No problem"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Malistaire's Lair, Malistaire was talking to one of his servants. The servant was a boy wizard with dark hair and brown eyes. His robes were death robes which were black and white.

"Valkoor DeathBlade" said Malistaire

"Yes master?" asked Valkoor

"I want you to go to Wizard City and eliminate this wizard named Emma EmeraldBlossom. I don't want to her to interfere with my plans and don't fail me!" said Malistaire

"I won't, I'll squash her like a little bug!" said Valkoor

"Then get going! Don't waste my time!"

Valkoor bowed before teleporting off to Wizard City. Malistaire walked towards his window and looked out.

"Everything is going according to plan. That wizard doesn't even have the chance to stop me and my servant will see to it! That will teach you Ambrose for trying to find a wizard that can stop me, THE MASTER OF DEATH!" said Malistaire

Malistaire laughed evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Unicorn Way, Emma EmeraldBlossom has helped and done almost everything there is to do to help Unicorn Way out. She was on a quest Ceren Nightchant sent her out on to meet Lady Oriel at the end of Unicorn Way. Once there, she saw Lady Oriel floating in the middle of a circle that looked like a battle circle platform.

"Oh praise the light! Someone has come to help us in our time of need" said Lady Oriel

"Yep, I am the one, what do you need?" asked Emma

"Can you go please go and defeat some of the dark fairies around here and bring back some of their wings, I know it is a dark task, but it must be done, I need to know how they are corrupted" said Lady Oriel

Emma accepted her mission she was given and went outside to defeat some dark fairies. When she stepped out, Destiny SwiftWraith ported in front of her which almost gave her a heart attack. Destiny giggled at her scared friend.

"Hi!" said Destiny with a smile

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Emma clutching her chest.

"Sorry, I'll port with warning next time, anyways… what are you doing?" she asked

"Defeating some Dark Fairies and bringing their wings to Lady Oriel" replied Emma

"Oh, mind if I help? I got nothing else better to do anyways" asked Destiny

"Sure if you feel like it" said Emma

With that, they went off to defeat some dark fairies. They got into a battle with two of them.

"This is simple" said Destiny

Destiny casted an Ice Trap on the second Dark fairy. Emma played Fire Cat but it fizzled which made her frown. Both Dark Fairies played a Life Blade on themselves to boost their next life attack.

"They won't be using that" said Destiny

"Why?" asked Emma

"You'll see"

Destiny casted an Ice spell and the field suddenly got cold as big Ice balls came out of portals from nowhere, then two ice balls came striking down on the dark fairies and they were defeated. Emma's jaw was hanging at how strong Destiny was.

"Wow, you are good, I wish I was as strong as you" said Emma

"Why thanks, you'll become strong as me soon but let's keep defeating some more" said Destiny

Emma collected the wings from the Dark Fairies and then went into another battle. The Dark Fairies were first and they striked both of them with a life bomb. (Idk what the heck it is)

"Hey Destiny, I think they need to "Chill out!" said Emma

"And I hate Puns, but okay!" said Destiny with an evil smile

Destiny casted an Ice Serpent and it hacked up an Ice Ball at the first dark fairy to defeat it. Emma played an Imp spell but it fizzled and Emma frowned again.

"Ah don't worry, I got it" said Destiny

The Dark Fairy tried to cast a Death spell but fizzled. Destiny casted another Ice Serpent at the Dark Fairy and it was defeated.

"Yah!" cheered Emma

Emma and Destiny high fived each other as they then picked up the wings and headed back to Lady Oriel, who thanked them greatly for their work.

"Thank you for your help young wizards" said Lady Oriel

"You're Welcome" they both said in Unison

Lady Oriel examined the wings closley and she gasps.

"Oh no, they have been corrupted by a dark force from a skeletal warrior named Rattlebones. (Skipping the caged fairy part) Please, go and defeat Rattlebones and maybe the corruption of my fairies will stop" said Lady Oriel

"We will, Lady Oriel" said Emma

"You can count on us" said Destiny

"May the light be on your sides, young wizards!" said Lady Oriel

Destiny and Emma went to Rattlebones's Tower then reluctantly went inside. In there, they found Rattlebones himself and three dark fairies on his side.

"You cannot stop us wizards, the corruption of the fairies is just the beginning of Malistaire's plans, all of Wizard City will belong to us and there is nothing you two can do about it, HAHAH!" said Rattlebones

"That's what you think!" said Emma

Emma and Destiny went into battle with Rattlebones and his army of Dark Fairies. Destiny was first as she played Ether Shield on Emma, which blocks almost all the attack of a single Life and Death attack. Emma played a Thunder Snake on one of the dark fairies and that one was defeated. Rattlebones cast a Death Blade on himself while the other dark fairies passed for some reason; maybe they were saving up for something. Few seconds later, Brooke ported to Emma and joined the fight.

"Hi Emma and… person I do not know" said Brooke

"You're just in time" said Emma

"We are going to kick Rattlebones's butt!" said Destiny

"I have no butt!" said Rattlebones

"Okay um, bones then!" said Destiny, rolling her eyes

"Coolness, I want in!" said Brooke

Destiny cast Ice Armor on herself for protection of a few attacks. Emma played Blood Bat. A brown bat appeared and chomped down on one of the dark fairies. Brooke played elemental shields on Emma. Rattlebones played a Death Spell called Ghoul, a zombie popped out of a grave and growled at Destiny. It zapped Destiny with death sap and then it gave Rattlebones some health. Both of the remaining dark fairies played Leprechaun and attacked Emma with it. The first one leprechaun attack broke the only life shield while the other did some direct damage on Emma.

"Ouch, I don't feel so good" said Emma

"I got you" said Destiny

Destiny played a Life spell called Sprite. A Sprite popped out and said hi to Emma before giving her a little heal. When it was Emma's turn, she was healed even more.

"Aw thanks, I feel better now" said Emma

"(Wink) No problem, now let's finish this battle" said Destiny

Emma played Fire Cat and it attacked the already damaged Dark Fairy and it was defeated, leaving just Rattlebones and one last dark fairy.

"Snappy Time" said Brooke

Brooke played her Scorpion spell and it stung the last dark fairy with its venom and it was defeated.

"You're next Rattlebones!" said Emma

Rattlebones was now terrified and didn't know what to do. He was going to be defeated and that is 100 percent true. The girls laughed at his terrified state. Destiny played Frost Beetle and it damaged Rattlebones a bit. Emma played an Imp spell and it sent magical notes towards Rattlebones. Brooke then finished him off with a Balance Wand spell and Rattlebones feel apart in a boney pile.

"We did it!"

"Amazing!"

"That was fun!"

The Girls then went to Lady Oriel's place to tell her the good news. She looked very happy and thanked them greatly

"Oh thank you so much for your help, here, you each should deserve this spell, I know it will help you out in the future" said Lady Oriel

Lady Oriel hands each of them a Pixie spell to put in their deck.

"Go and tell Headmaster Ambrose what have you done here, I am sure he will be pleased, please come by any time, you three have been most helpful here" said Lady Oriel

The Girls waved Lady Oriel goodbye before porting to Headmaster Ambrose to tell him all about what happened in Unicorn Way. The Headmaster was amazed and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good show young wizards, you defeated Rattlebones and saved Unicorn Way. You each deserve a badge of being Heroes of Unicorn Way" said Headmaster Ambrose, giving each of them a badge.

"Thank you Ambrose" they said in Unison

"Now it is getting late, I think it is time for you to turn in, you can continue your adventures tomorrow morning"

The 3 girls nodded as they were getting tired. They waved their goodbyes. Emma went back to her room in the Dormitory before the other girls did. She then collapsed on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep. In her head, she thought of what is going to happen these next few days or so here in Wizard City…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, there you go. Hoped you enjoyed it. Your requested wizards like I said will appear next chapter. Humor will appear more in the next chapter. The 2 girls in this chapter are real wizards created by my best friends.

Name: Destiny SwiftWraith

Age: 15

Height: 5" 3'

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

School: Ice

Second School: Myth

Rank: Adept (26)

Likes: Friends, Humor, reading, and helping

Dislikes: Not nice people

Personality: EXTREMLY NICE AND HELPFUL, she is also comical and acts somewhat goofy. She can be very patient and likes to spend time with friends.

Name: Brooke WildCaster

Age: 16

Height: 5" 1'

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Purple

School: Balance

Second School: Storm

Rank: Apprentice (5)

Likes: Somebody (You'll see), Food, and Balance

Dislikes: Being left alone

Personality: Shy but not too shy. Tends to be nice and she is also very clingy to a friend or person she likes.


	4. Filler Arena Battles Part 1

_Hello once again. Welcome to the fourth chapter. I made some adjustments in this chapter and the previous ones to make this story better. Enjoy. Warning: "This Chapter contains content not suitable for young readers, Reader Discretion is advised" The Warnings in here are Language and Yuri mentions. I don't own Wizard101. KingsIsle does so don't try to sue me for it. I own Emma EmeraldBlossom and nothing else. OC's in this chapter belong to the reviewers and the 2 girl wizards in the last chapter belong to my best friends. I hope I got their personalities as good as I can. This Chapter and the next have Arena Battles so I can introduce the OC's of the reviewers before going back to the Main storyline. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

A few days has passed since Emma has stayed in Wizard City. During that time, she became an Initiate Pyromancer (12) and has saved all the streets except Colossus Blvd. Right now, she is sleeping in her dorm room peacefully… until a knock was heard on her door. Emma groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

"House keeping, want me to vacuum your floor?" asked a voice

"Go away! Sleep is needed here!" Emma yelled back at the door.

That didn't work, the person kept on knocking.

"House keeping, want me to wash your clothes?"

"GO AWAY! I really need sleep!" groaned Emma

Yet another knock came at the door.

"House keeping, want me to fluff your pillow?"

"What kind of a Dormitory is this?" yelled Emma

Emma got up and opened the door only to find Destiny SwiftWraith standing there giggling.

"Oh it's you… DON'T DO THAT!" said Emma giving Destiny a playful smack on the shoulder

Destiny giggled some more.

"Sorry, but you have to get up, we need to save Colossus Blvd from those disgusting farting Gobblers" said Destiny

"Eww, don't even remind me, I lost my appetite fighting those guys" Emma shuddered

"Well we are going to have to fight them anyways, but let's have Breakfast first; they are serving Blueberry Pancakes"

Emma ran off to the Cafeteria with quick speed, leaving a smoke version of herself in front of Destiny and then it vaporized. Destiny smiled at how ridiculous her friend is before heading down to the Cafeteria. Emma was at the Cafeteria, already having a plate of three blueberry pancakes. She sat down by a nearby table before gobbling the blueberry pancakes down. Destiny rolled her eyes and chuckled as she got her blueberry pancakes and sat down next to Emma.

"So, should we fight the Gobblers after we eat?" asked Destiny, giving herself a bite of Blueberry Pancake.

"No thanks, maybe later, I think we should go to the Arena have ourselves a few quick battles before going to the horrible gobblers" Emma said with a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

"Where are your manners?" asked Destiny in a somewhat disgusted tone

"Sorry"

Brooke WildCaster came up to them.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit down with you?" asked Brooke shyly

"Be my guest" said Emma

Brooke sat down next to Emma.

"So… What is up?" asked Brooke

"Do you want the Definition of up or do you want to know what is up or do you want to know what is going on with us?" asked Destiny teasingly

"You got to be kidding me" said Brooke

Destiny giggled, "Just joking"

Emma rolled her eyes at Destiny.

"We are going to the Arena in a bit then later fight some… (Shudders) Gobblers" said Emma

"Cool, can I come with you?" asked Brooke shyly

"Sure, the more the merrier" said Emma with a smile

Brooke blushed and smiled back. Destiny saw this and was slightly amused.

"Well I got to go and check on my pet for a bit and then I will come back to join with you guys" said Brooke

"K" said both Destiny and Emma

Brooke shyly waved a little farewell before heading off to her dorm room.

"You know, maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, but… I think Brooke has a crush on you, Emma" said Destiny

Emma looked at Destiny like she was crazy.

"I don't think she is like that, Destiny" said Emma

"O come on, did you see her blush when you smiled at her? That meant something" said Destiny

"That's because she's shy" said Emma, rolling her eyes

"Whatever"

After they finished their pancakes, they picked up Brooke and then headed down to the Arena at Unicorn Way. The place was filled with wizards that were waiting for their match to begin.

"Ah the Arena, the best place for dueling and meeting new faces" said Destiny

"Yeah, it really makes me improve my skills" said Emma

Diego the Dueling Master walked up to them.

"Ah young wizards, I heard great things about you saving Unicorn Way, Fire Cat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops Lane. Going to Duel here?" asked Diego

"Yes, a couple of battles to test our skills then heading off to save Colossus Blvd." said Emma with a smile

"Good! Let me set up a match for you" said Diego

Diego got out a pencil and a notepad.

"Let's see, Emma EmeraldBlossom is a level 12 Pyromancer, Destiny SwiftWraith is a level 33 Thaumaturge, and Brooke WildCaster is a level 16 Sorcerer" said Diego writing what he said down on the notepad.

"Okay, it will take about five minutes to find the perfect team to challenge you" said Diego as he walked off

"Thanks Diego" said all 3 of the girls

"So Emma, did you practice trying to summon that Storm Shark?" asked Destiny

"I did but it keeps on fizzling, see watch!" said Emma

Emma got out her Storm Shark spell and traced the Storm Symbol around it and it fizzled. The sparks fell to the floor in front of her feet and she frowned.

"Maybe I can help you summon it, with a Precision spell for more accuracy of summoning the Storm Shark" said Brooke

Brooke got out her wand and played the Precision spell on Emma. Emma then played the Storm Shark spell again and it still fizzled.

"Thanks, but it still fizzled!" said Emma

"Maybe you need to concentrate more on the Storm Shark spell" suggested Destiny

"I did that but it still fizzled, but at least my Sunbird doesn't fizzle as much" said Emma

Emma summoned a Sunbird in front of her. It gave out a squawk as it came out of the ground and flapped around with its mighty fire wings before disappearing.

"Will the wizards, Emma, Destiny, and Brooke, come to the Marleybone Arena for your match with your challengers" said Diego from a stereo speaker on the wall

"Game time!" said Destiny, adjusting her hat on her head and her Ice staff ready.

"All right guys, we are just here to have fun and to sharpen our skills, doesn't matter if we win or not" said Emma

"Right, but… I still don't like losing" said Brooke

"Brooke…"

"Okay, okay"

The Girls teleported to the Marleybone Arena, there they found their three challengers. Two of them were girls, the other was a boy. One of the girls was a Death wizard; she had Black hair, and brown eyes. (Lvl 33) The other girl was a Balance Wizard; she had black hair and light blue eyes. (Lvl 39) The boy was a Myth wizard; he had black hair and dark blue eyes. (Lvl 14)

"Howdy!" said Emma

"OMG, its Emma EmeraldBlossom! The Chosen Hero of Wizard City!" yelled the death girl, jumping up and down in place.

"Calm down Alexis, you're embarrassing us…" said the Balance Girl

"Oops, sorry" chuckled Alexis

The Myth boy rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess we are challenging you guys" said Destiny

"Oh yes indeed!" said Alexis in delight

"(Rolls eyes at Alexis) My name is Jacqueline Silverstone, over here as you probably know already is our goofy friend Alexis Drakebreaker" introduced the Balance Girl

"HIYA!" said Alexis

"Nice to meet you, but who is that myth boy with you?" asked Emma

"I was getting to that, he is Talon Drakebreaker, and he doesn't talk much. He is more of a man of action you might say" replied Jacqueline

Talon grunted in response.

"My name is Emma EmeraldBlossom, obviously, over here is Destiny SwiftWraith, and over here is Brooke WildCaster"

"Okay, introductions dealt with, let's duel!" said Jacqueline

The Dueling Platform formed beneath them and each of them went to their spots on it. Diego called out on the Stereo above the arena.

"On your mark, get set, DUEL!" said Diego

The Dueling Platform selected Emma's team to go first. Emma played the Thermic Shield upon herself, and then Destiny played Ice Trap on Jacqueline. Brooke decided to play the weakness spell on Alexis. Then it was Jacqueline's team to shine

"Let's see what you're made of!" said Jacqueline

Jacqueline cast a balance spell that gave everybody in her team, including herself, a 20 percent increase to their next attack spell. (Don't recall what it's called, I may have to look up the spell) Alexis casted the Death Blade upon herself while Talon played the Myth Blade on himself.

"They have a pretty good set up" whispered Emma to Destiny

"Yeah, but were here to sharpen our skills, so it doesn't really matter if we lose or not" Destiny whispered back

Emma played the Fire Blade upon herself while Destiny gave her a Dragon blade. (Increases 30 percent next attack) Brooke then played another weakness, but this time on Alexis. Jacqueline played the Spectral Blast spell on Destiny, which attacked her with lightning.

"Is that all you got?" said Destiny with a grin

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Jacqueline with an evil grin.

It was now Alexis's turn and she played Vampire. A coffin rose up from the center of the platform. It then opened and revealed the face of a Vampire. The Vampire got out and attacked Emma with its fangs. Emma screamed in pain as some of her health was taken out of her and was transported back to Alexis.

"You okay Emma?" asked Brooke with deep concern

"I felt worse" said Emma

Talon's turn as he played a Myth spell called Cyclops. A Cyclops came bursting out of the platform and flexing his muscles. It then growled at Brooke as it raised its hammer over his head and slammed back down on Brooke.

"Ow! Son of a bitch that hurt!" yelled Brooke

"(Gasp) Brooke! LANGUAGE!" said Destiny

"What? It did!" said Brooke

The Duel continued as Emma drew a spell out of her deck. She looked at it and it was a Storm Shark. A spell she hasn't successfully summoned yet. She didn't bother to summon it but used Sunbird instead. It went flying out of the platform and striked Talon with a strong fire dive to the head. Destiny summoned out her Ice Wyvern, the area was snowing as an Ice Wyvern came out. It then let out an Ice Scream at Jacqueline. Brooke followed it up with Sandstorm. A sand Tornado was swirling around in the center of the platform. It then striked all 3 of them and it also made Talon knocked out unconscious.

"Hah, one down!" said Brooke

"I wouldn't be celebrating…" said Jacqueline

Jacqueline played Scorpion and it snapped on Brooke with its claws. Then it was Alexis's turn as she played a Death wand spell on Brooke, skeleton hands came popping out of the ground near Brooke's feet and they sucked the last of Brooke's health out. She was then unconscious on the floor.

"BROOKE!" yelled both Destiny and Emma

"You guys are next!" said Jacqueline

The duel continued on for an hour. Emma was down to her last bit of health, Destiny still had a decent amount of health left, while as Jacqueline and Alexis seem to have almost full health. Emma played the Link spell on Jacqueline in hopes of surviving. Destiny quickly played the Satyr spell and gave it to Brooke, healing her back to full health.

"Oh man, thanks, this battle is intense!" said Brooke

On Jacqueline's turn, she got a bit of damage from Link before playing a spell called Judgment. A Blindfolded lady with a Balance in her right hand went flying out of the ground. It then tapped the Balance with a bar and it damaged Destiny a lot, just enough to knock her out. She then fell to the floor unconscious. Emma and Brooke frowned at this.

"Bye bye, Emma!" said Alexis

Emma prepared herself of what she was going to play. Alexis played a death spell called Skeletal Pirate but it fizzled.

"NO! NO! NO!" Alexis whined

"Settle down Alexis, it was just a fizzle" said Jacqueline, rolling her eyes

"GRR, I'll get you next time" said Alexis

Emma was relieved to stay for another round as some of her health was restored by Link. She then played Pixie to get back most of her health. Brooke then quickly played Weakness on Alexis to weaken her next spell if she plans on knocking out Emma. Jacqueline passed on her turn and Alexis played a Death spell, which damaged her a bit cause of the weakness and gave some health to Talon, bringing him back in the duel.

"Heheh, your defeat is 100 percent true now!" said Alexis

"Oh dang it!" said Brooke

The Battle went on for another 30 minutes. Emma was now very close of being knocked out and Brooke was well… unconscious on the floor like Destiny. Jacqueline and Alexis had a decent amount of health while Talon had some health left. Emma decided to go out with a bang. She had a Balance Blade on her that Brooke gave to her before being knocked out and she had 3 pips. She decided to try and summon the Storm shark. She relaxed and thought about her inner storm and water, before tracing the Storm symbol and it was successful! The field was filled with water as the storm shark swirled around Talon's feet. It then bit him and he was knocked out.

"You took him out again! Congratz but this is where it ends!" said Jacqueline

Jacqueline summoned out a Hydra. (I'll just say it came from a necklace since I know it's an lvl 42 spell)

"OVERKILL!" said Alexis

The Hydra blasted Fire, Ice, and Storm on Emma and she was knocked out like her friends.

3 minutes later…

Emma and her team woke up back in the entrance of the Arena. They got up and saw their challengers.

"GG, as in Good game, you guys make a good team, and each of you are skilled, impressive" said Jacqueline

Talon agreed with a nod.

"We should play again sometime!" said Alexis in a cheerful tone

"Yeah… we had loads of fun" said Emma

"I didn't" said Brooke

Destiny and Emma gave her a look

"Okay Okay, I actually had fun… (Not really)"

"Later amigos, we are going to Marleybone to train" said Jacqueline

Emma and her friends waved goodbye at them.

"Whew, what a match! I feel like doing more!" said Emma

"You do some 1v1 PVP, me and Brooke will "Chill out" on the benches" said Destiny

"Okay"

Destiny and Brooke sat down by a nearby branch to cool off while Emma tries to find a match to join. A Boy then suddenly walks up to her with a smile. Emma stared at him questioningly.

"Hi, I saw your match, you did pretty well against one of the greatest teams in Wizard City" said the boy

"Uh thank you?" said Emma with a shy smile

"My name Austin RedCrafter and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you Emma"

He grabbed Emma's hand and gave it a little kiss and Emma blushed, too shocked to pull back her hand. In the back, Brooke was in rage.

"IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER?!" said Brooke in rage

"I believe so, what, are you jealous Brooke?" asked Destiny teasingly

"N… N… NO!" said Brooke, her face turning red

"Liar, you have a crush on Emma don't you?"

"I don't… just don't want guys like him to flirt with Emma" said Brooke

"You're a terrible liar, I know you like her"

"… I… ok, yeah I do…" said Brooke sadly

"I knew it, you like Emma! You like Emma!" chanted Destiny

Brooke then quickly placed a hand on Destiny's mouth.

"Quiet! I don't want her to hear it!"

"Sorry"

"Seriously though, he shouldn't flirt with Emma, I mean, she only just met him for God's sake" said Brooke

Emma, after being shocked for tens of seconds, she responded

"Uh… nice meeting you too… uh Austin" said Emma

"I was wondering, would you like to have a duel with me?" asked Austin

"Uh… sure" said Emma

"Great, I'll be looking forward to it, I'll set up the match" said Austin with a smile

He then went of to create the match. Few seconds later, Brooke ran up to Emma at a fast pace.

"Emma! What did he say?!" said Brooke in a demanding tone

"Just said he had a pleasure meeting me and wanted me to duel him" said Emma

"I am going to rip his head off" muttered Brooke

"What?"

"Oh nothing, good luck on the match"

Emma smiled at her and Brooke blushed.

"Aw thanks Brooke, means a lot, well got to get ready" said Emma

Emma walked away to get ready for her match. Destiny then walked up to Brooke.

"You're going to what now with his head?" asked Destiny

"Um… giving him a noogie" said Brooke

"No you said you were going to rip his head off. Man, you must really like Emma" said Destiny, rolling her eyes

"SHUT UP!"

Diego called on the stereo of the Arena.

"The Duel between Wizards Emma EmeraldBlossom and Austin RedCrafter is about to begin, teleport to the Grizzleheim Arena to see them in action" said Diego

"Come on, let's go cheer Emma on" said Destiny

The 2 then teleported to Grizzleheim arena to watch Emma's match…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ugh I don't like how this chapter came out or the ending of it, but especially the long match. Hope you enjoyed it and hope I got the personalities somewhat right, if at all. Oh and yes, my best friend Brooke does have a crush on me in the game. Oh and no, we are not in a relationship in the game. But if you like to see that kind of romance in here or any romance at all. I'll be happy to do it, but I am not gay just so you know. Just give me a PM about it or something. Oh and please give me some advice on my battling writing. I know I have screwed up on it. Okay enough rambling. See ya next chapter. _


	5. Filler Arena Battles Part 2

Welcome to chapter 5 of my story. Sorry for long delay. School has been bugging me and Winter Break was just too fun to work on story. Anyways, enjoy. There is one more OC to be revealed. Also, there is my own OC in here. This character is not real in the game but will be soon. Enjoy! I don't own anything except Emma and my own OC. Oh and I have a poll in my profile about which pairing should have romance so go and check it out. It is only on for a week.

**Citgirl: I am sorry but I can't accept your OC unless you can give it's personality, second school, school rank and such. I don't like giving OC a personality that the owner hates. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke WildCaster and Destiny SwiftWraith appeared in the cheering stand of the arena in Grizzleheim. In front of them, Emma and Austin were getting ready to duel each other.

"Don't go easy on me Emma, just because I am a level 6 Pyromancer!" said Austin

"Oh I won't! I'll give you everything I got!" said Emma with determination

"Come on Emma! Squash him like a helpless little bug!" yelled Brooke

"A little bit too far Brooke" said Destiny

"Whatever"

"On your mark… get set… DUEL!" said Diego the Duelmaster

The Dueling Platform chose Austin to go first. He grinned and drew his seven cards from his deck.

"I play Fire Blade!"

He cast the spell and a fire sword hovered around his head.

"Your turn princess!" said Austin with a wink

"Ok! My turn!" yelled Emma

Emma drew her seven cards and scanned them carefully. She had 2 Lightning Bats, 2 Fire Elf's, Thermic Shield, Fire Blade, and a Sunbird. She picked the Thermic Shield and cast the spell. A Fire and Ice shield appeared around her feet.

"That won't work for what I am going to play" said Austin

Austin brought out a Fire Elf. It laughed and jumped into the air and fired an arrow at Emma. The shield broke and it did little damage to her. When it was Emma's turn she got burned deeply. She let out a yelp in pain but she continued on as she drew a card. It was Storm Shark, but she can't use it yet.

Emma then decided to play Lightning Bats. A storm cloud formed above the platform as 3 Lightning Bats came out of it and then zapped Austin with a strong lightning blow.

"Not bad, but the game is still on!" said Austin

Emma watched her opponent plan his next move. He then yelled, "Thunder Snake!"

The Thunder Snake appeared and hissed at Emma before striking her with its electric tail.

"Come on Emma! You can do better than this!" yelled Brooke from the cheering stand

Emma nodded at her before she drew a card from her deck and then getting burned by the second round of fire elf. This time she got Pixie, though she needs to wait another turn before using it. She went ahead and used Fire Blade on herself.

Austin's turn and he played Imp. An Imp came out and it played music notes at Emma, hurting her a bit.

"That's nothing!" said Emma

"That's right! Show me what you can do!" said Austin

Emma drew her card and then being burned the final time by Fire Elf. Her health was really low and she can be knocked out in another attack. To play safe, she played Pixie. It healed her health a lot.

"Stalling eh? Don't worry, I love to make our duel longer" said Austin

"I don't like this guy at all…" muttered Brooke

Destiny rolled her eyes at her, "You only hate him because he is flirting with Emma"

"…No comment"

The Duel continued as Austin made his turn. He cast a Fire Blade upon himself and then it was back to Emma. Though this time, she gained a Power pip. Emma decided to cast the Fire Elf spell, she traced the fire symbol but then it fizzled and sparks of fire fell to her feet.

"Aw don't worry, fizzles happen to everyone" said Austin with a wink

"Uh ok …" said Emma blushing a bit

Brooke was in rage and was about to break in the arena to do something to Austin but Destiny held her back.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him to shreds!" yelled Brooke

"NO BROOKE! NO!" yelled Destiny

Austin paid no attention to what they were doing or yelling as he drew a card from his deck. He then played Ghoul. A Zombie popped out of a grave and growled at Emma. It then drained Emma's health and then gave half that health to Austin.

"Man you're good for an Apprentice of Fire" said Emma

"Thanks, I get that a lot when I duel people that is a higher rank than me" said Austin

Emma drew her card and it was a Sunbird. Emma decided to play it, she traced the fire symbol around the card with her wand but it fizzled, just like the fire elf.

"MAN! I don't normally fizzle this much!" said Emma in anger

Austin just gave her a comforting smile.

"Remember we are just dueling for fun"

"Yeah I know"

Austin's turn again as he played another Thunder Snake spell. The Thunder Snake appeared on the field once more before zapping Emma with its electric breath, leaving her health low again.

"She isn't doing so hot. She will lose next turn if Austin does not fizzle with his next attack" said Destiny

"Grr… come on Emma! You can do it! I… err… We believe in you!" said Brooke

Emma gave them a smile as she drew from her deck. It wasn't a Pixie, it was Thunder Bats. So healing is out of the question. She had only two options. Pass and lose or use Storm Shark that will be enough to take out the rest of Austin's health. Though the Storm Shark wasn't really nice to her, she gets more fizzles than she gets succeeding in summoning it.

"_What do I do? Pass and lose or do I try and summon the Storm Shark?" _thought Emma to herself

After a few seconds of quick thinking, she decided to play Storm Shark. Emma traced the storm symbol and thought the power of storm in her mind. It was successful and the arena was filled with water. The Storm shark took Austin by Surprise as it chomped down the rest of his health and he was unconscious.

"The Duel is over! The Winner is… EMMA EMERALDBLOSSOM!" yelled Diego the Duelmaster

Destiny hooted and Brooke danced around like an idiot.

"YAY! EMMA WON! EMMA WON!" chanted Brooke

After a few minutes, everybody was teleported to the Arena entrance room. Austin went up to Emma and congratulated her.

"Good job Emma! I didn't expect anything better than that. It was an honor dueling you. Perhaps we should hang out sometime" said Austin

"Thanks and I'll think about your suggestion another time, right now I need to go and save Colossus Blvd." said Emma with a smile

"That's ok, I'll see around" said Austin

Austin gave her a wink and a wave goodbye. Emma blushed and waved back.

"Ok guys, ready to fight some Gobblers?" asked Emma with a cheerful smile

"Oh yeah, I feel like kicking Gobbler butt! Better yet, destroy their butts! Because they fart TOO much!" said Destiny

"I'm always ready when you are ready" said Brooke with a shy smile

Emma smiled back, "Well then let's go! Let's go save Colossus Blvd!"

Just when they were about to leave the Arena, Ambrose sent Emma a whisper.

"Young wizard! I have a surprise for you in my office! Come see me!"

"Hey guys, can you wait at the Colossus Blvd entrance? The Headmaster wants me to meet him" said Emma

"K!" said both Brooke and Destiny

"I'll be there in a bit"

Emma teleported to the Commons then made her way inside Headmaster Ambrose's Office in a quick pace. Once inside, she saw a girl in purple robes, purple hair, and a star staff in her hand talking to Headmaster Ambrose.

"Oh young wizard! You came fast!" said Ambrose

"Hi! Uh who is this?" asked Emma gesturing to the unknown girl

"Why Emma, this is your sister…" said Ambrose

"My… SISTER?!" yelled Emma

The girl turned around to face Emma.

"Yep! We are sisters!" said the girl

"But… I am an only child…at least, that's what my parents told me" said Emma

"No you weren't Emma, your sister Anna can tell you that story" said Ambrose

"You see sis, it was about 14 years ago, a year after you were born" started Anna as she began telling the whole story.

_Flashback…_

_**It was a rainy afternoon and our mom was about to give birth to me in a Hospital. **_

_In room 13 of the Hospital, there laid a blonde hair woman screaming in pain as the doctor was delivering the baby. Supporting her on the side was her husband, he had red hair and some glasses, and he had a baby in his arms. The baby's name of course was Emma. _

"_Hang in there honey" said the red haired man_

"_Easy for you to say! I am in a lot of PAIN!" said his wife_

"_Just a few more pushes! Give it all you got!" said the Doctor_

_The blonde woman gave a good hard push and screamed real hard. A baby cry was heard. _

"_Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!" said the Doctor_

_The Doctor hands her the crying baby and the woman stared at her in awe. _

"_She is so beautiful, just like Emma" said the blonde woman_

"_Look Emma, that's your new sister" said the red haired man_

_The red haired man walked up to the hospital bed and kneeled down to get a good look at his new daughter. _

"_What should we name her?" asked the blonde woman_

"_I think we shall name her… Anna" _

"_Anna Green" _

_The Blonde woman smiled at that name. _

_**But then a strange thing happened after a half hour of my birth. **_

_The Storm outside the hospital was getting very violent and loud. _

"_Man, what bad weather were having today" remarked the red haired man. _

"_We never had a very bad weather in this town before…" said the blonde haired woman that was still carrying Anna_

_A few seconds later, a huge wind broke the Window of the room they were in and Lightning came down. The Lights went out and everybody was in panic. Few more seconds later, the lights came back on. Everybody seemed okay except…_

"_ANNA! SHE'S GONE!" screamed the blonde woman_

_Everybody began searching for her. They checked all over the building but they found no sign of Anna anywhere. The Blonde woman cried as her husband comforted her. _

"_She's gone! Where did she go?!" cried the blonde woman_

"_Don't worry I'll call the police to look for her" _

_**Our dad called the police and they found no sign of me. They said that it looked like I probably vanished from the face of the Earth. In fact I was vanished from the face of the earth; the Storm had transported to me Wizard City. **_

_In Wizard City Commons area, a storm formed as some rain trickled down and then lightning struck down onto the ground. Baby Anna appeared there and the storm vanished as quickly as it came. A young boy, who was about 4 years old, who saw the storm came outside from his house and began to investigate this weird happening. He eventually saw Anna on the ground all alone. _

"_MOM! There is a baby out here all alone!" said the boy_

"_LIAM DRAGONHUNTER! (OC of Reviewer) DON'T MAKE EXCUSES OF NOT DOING YOUR ALPHABET HOMEWORK!" said the mom _

"_But Mom, there is!" said Liam_

_The mom walked outside of her house and saw what the boy saw. _

"_Oh my! How did you get here all alone?" asked the woman to the baby Anna_

"_Mom, can we keep her?" asked Liam_

"_We can't, this is somebody else's child. Let's just give it to headmaster Ambrose, he should know what do" said the mom_

"_But I think she appeared in a storm. Didn't you hear that storm that erupted a minute ago?" questioned Liam_

"_Yes I did hear a storm and it is somehow gone a second later. Plus this baby doesn't seem to be wet" exclaimed the mother_

"_So… can we keep her?!" asked Liam excitedly_

"_Well I guess… the other families here have better things to do than adopt a child anyways" said the mother_

_The Mother and Liam took baby Anna into their house. _

_End Flashback…_

"So they took me in as part of their family for years. I had completely forgotten that I even had a sister until Ambrose reminded me that I did" explained Anna

"Wow… I don't know what to say… I actually have a sister!" exclaimed Emma

"Yes you do young wizard, you now have another person to aid you on your adventures. A Storm student like Anna is good addition to your group" said Headmaster Ambrose

"Thanks Headmaster, thanks for reuniting us" said Emma

"My pleasure, now I am sure you need to go save Colossus Blvd. The Gobblers there are creating even more havoc by the moment! Not a moment to lose!" said headmaster Ambrose

Emma and Anna nodded as they headed out to Colossus Blvd in the Shopping District. On their way there, they had a good conversation with each other.

"So Anna, what level are you in storm?" asked Emma with a smile

"I am a level 28 Storm and proud of it. Also I am one of Professor Balestrom's top students!" said Anna

"Wow! Oh and how was living with the Dragonhunter's?" asked Emma

"It was ok and fun. Oh and I think Liam has a crush on me for a couple of years since we aren't really related"

"Oh how weird"

"Yeah I know, but how about you? How was living with mom and dad and how are you doing in Wizard City?" asked Anna

"Pretty boring to be frank, Mom and Dad are always out of the house and I get stuck at home alone with nothing to do. Though living in Wizard City is so much of a thrill. You never know what's going to happen"

Anna nodded with a smile. They reached the entrance of Colossus Blvd and found Destiny and Brooke standing there impatiently.

"What took you? I know Ice wizards are patient, but I am not that patient when it comes to waiting for a friend for almost two hours" said Destiny

"Destiny, be nice, Emma has her reasons…" said Brooke

"Oh you would say that…"

"Oh sorry, headmaster Ambrose found my long lost sister" said Emma

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" exclaimed Destiny and Brooke

"Yep! I am right here! Anna Dr… err… I mean… Anna EmeraldBlossom at your service!" said Anna as she bowed to both of them.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Destiny SwiftWraith and over here is Brooke WildCaster"

"Pleased to meet you both" said Anna with a smile

"Ok, Introductions dealt with, shall we kick some Gobbler butt?" asked Emma

"Yep!" said all three girls

"OK! LET'S ROCK ON!"

They then entered Colossus Blvd, but what they didn't know was that Valkoor DeathBlade was watching them from above. He grinned evily.

"Go on and save Colossus Blvd cause that is the last place you'll save before I destroy all of you!"

He laughed and then vanished within thin air.

XXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it. Give any advice if necessary and see you next chapter

Name: Anna

Age: 14

Hair: Purple

Eye: Emerald Green

Height: 5"2'

School: Storm

Second School: Fire

Likes: Water, Storm, and friends

Dislikes: Being sad and left alone

Personality: She is nice but makes some insults at times. She cracks some odd jokes sometimes and can have a very extensive vocabulary but she somehow doesn't know about it.


	6. Saving Colossus Blvd

_Angel of Dreams and Hope: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 6! I don't own anything! I own Emma and Anna. Nothing else! Destiny and Brooke belong to my best friends. OC characters belong to the reviewers. The rest belong to KingsIsle. Got it memorized? (Line belongs to Square Enix) Sorry for the long delay. Oh and the poll results are in. Here they are. EmmaxAustin has 3 votes, EmmaxBrooke has 3 votes, and Other have 2 votes. Seems there is a tie. Don't know what to do with that, but make a "The Date" chapter. There will be 2 of them, but to actually confirm which pairing will go throughout the story… I don't know I will have to think about it. Enjoy the chapter! (The Date Chapters will be on 10 and 11)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma, Anna, Destiny, and Brooke were walking through the streets of Colossus Blvd talking about how to get rid of the gobblers.

"There are so many Gobblers, why don't we take out the Gobbler King and maybe that will get rid of the Gobblers" suggested Brooke

"Are you kidding? He is HUGE with a capital H! He could flatten us with his fatness" Emma shuddered

"Perhaps you should talk to Mindy PixieCrown and figure out a plan, we'll wait here for you" suggested Anna

Emma nodded and then took off without a word, leaving the other girls alone.

"Ok, while she is gone, I want to get to know you guys more" said Anna, "What school rank are you guys?"

"I am a level 33 Thaumaturge! I also take classes in Myth" said Destiny

"Wow, you have guts taking Myth as your second class, Cyrus Drake is a big meanie" remarked Anna

Destiny laughed, "Yeah I know, he tries so hard to get rid of me, though he always fails"

Anna smiled and then turned to Brooke, "What about you?"

"I am a level 16 Sorcerer, I also take classes in Storm" replied Brooke

"Yeah Storm is awesome!" Anna gave Brooke a high five.

The girls heard Emma from a distance yelling, "DANG IT! STUPID GOBBLERS!"

The girls giggled, Emma must have of accidently run into a fight with a Gobbler.

"It might take a while before Emma gets back now" Destiny smirked

"Hope she will be ok" said Brooke

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Man Brooke, you care for Emma too much"

Brooke turned red, "Shut up!"

"So you like Emma huh?" asked Anna with a smirk

Brooke turned even redder and turned around.

"Yep, she definitely does" said Destiny giggling

Brooke cursed under her breath. She so hated being teased for liking some one of the same gender.

"Well if you like my sister, why don't you try asking her out?" asked Anna

Brooke sighed and turned to face them, "I can't, she might reject me for all I know, and we might not be friends after that"

"Sigh … Teenage Drama, just like on TV on the Degrassi Channel" said Destiny

"Brooke, even if she rejects you, she won't stop being your friend, Emma is too nice for that" said Anna

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GOBBLERS!" yelled Emma from the distance

"…Ok… maybe Vehement and "Medium nice" but still you should try, you'll never know until you do" said Anna

Brooke sighed and nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll ask her out later, but right now we have to save Colossus Blvd"

"Right"

After 10 minutes of waiting for Emma, she appeared sweating.

"Whew! Did you miss me?" said Emma

"Yes…" said Brooke silently

"Had fun with the Gobblers?" asked Destiny with a grin

"Heck no, they are so gross! Anyways, Mindy PixieCrown said that we should take out the Barons, before talking to the Gobbler King to see what he has to say" said Emma

"Why that's a luminous idea! Surely Stupendous! Spectacular!" said Anna

"This girl has been reading too many thesauruses" whispered Destiny to Emma. She rolled her eyes at Destiny.

"Ok, let's go, the first Baron is not too far from here" said Emma

With that, they walked off to the first Baron's tower. Once there, each girl went to a sigil slot and the countdown began.

"Ready?" asked Emma

"Totally, I am inclined to do this!" said Anna

Destiny rolled her eyes, the countdown went to zero and they were transported inside. They appeared inside the tower and saw Baron Runtuda and a Gobbler Gorger.

"So you're trying to get us to leave? Not a chance, let's battle!" said Baron Runtuda

"Bring it on fat man!" said Brooke

The Duel Arena appeared and they went into battle. The Triangle Cursor in the middle selected the Baron to go first. He placed the Ice Blade on himself, while the Gobbler Gorger beside him played a Balance Blade on the Baron.

"Prepare to be squashed violently!" spat Emma, as she drew her seventh cards.

Emma then decided to play Volcanic Shield on herself. Brooke played Balance Blade and placed it on Anna for later use. Destiny followed up that spell with Elemental Blades on Anna.

"Thanks guys for the boost" smiled Anna as she skipped her turn.

Baron Runtuda played a physical spell in which he appeared on the center of the field, the blades disappearing on him, and then he burped in Brooke's face.

"Eww! That is so gross!" yelled Brooke as she covered her nose from the stink

The Gobbler Gorger took its turn and played Scorpion on Destiny. Destiny braced for the impact as the Scorpion stung her with its venom.

"That is nothing!" said Destiny

"My turn!" yelled Emma

Emma played Fire Elf on the Baron. A Fire Elf appeared on the field and fired an arrow at the Baron. Brooke gained a power pip and played Locust Swarm on the Gobbler Gorger, which hurt him a bit. When it was Destiny's turn, she simply passed, and it was Anna's turn.

"You're going down now" said Anna, as she gained a power pip.

Anna played Tempest, A Huge electric wave formed on the field and rain poured down, The Balance Blade and the Storm blade of the Elemental Blades disappeared as the waves hit both the Baron and the Gobbler Gorger to defeat them.

"That was easy" remarked Emma

"Girl power rules!" said Destiny

Each of them gave each other high fives and had big smiles on their faces as they went to the next Baron. What they didn't know when they were walking, Valkoor DeathBlade was watching them like a hawk.

"So, they are almost done saving this place huh? Well, I guess it's time for my plan to begin" said Valkoor

Valkoor opened a portal and went in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth, Emma's parents were in a lot of distress that their daughter has been gone for days.

"I can't believe she is gone! She just disappeared like Anna!" said the mother

"I don't either but the police will eventually find her" said the father

"I sure hope so"

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of them and out came Valkoor DeathBlade jumped out, startling the parents.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled the father

"I am Valkoor DeathBlade, you're coming with me!" he said as he summoned out his Death Blade

"Never!" said the father

The Father grabbed a baseball bat that was hanging on the wall and tried to strike him with it. Valkoor simply sliced it in half with his death blade.

"Pathetic Humans, you are no match for a death wizard!"

Valkoor summoned out 2 skeletal pirates and they grabbed the parents.

"Time to find a good place for you 2 on this pathetic world of yours" said Valkoor

Valkoor then disappeared and the skeletal pirates disappeared with him, carrying the parents with them.

Back in Colossus Blvd, Emma and the girls have defeated the other baron of colossus blvd and the prince in Gobblerstone Castle. They headed upstairs to the Gobbler King to speak with him. Once there, they found him eating a castle segment like a chicken leg. The girls felt like they were going to hurl.

"Ehem! Mr. Gobbler King?" said Emma

"Ah! The Tiny wizards are back! Have you come to surrender your city?" asked the Gobbler King, as he munches on the castle piece

The girls made gagging noises at that. Emma shook her head at him.

"No, we are not surrendering, we have defeated your barons!" said Emma

"What?! You defeated them? I find that hard to believe. I'll have to send someone to see if what you say is true or not"

Just about as the King was about to send someone, a gobbler came running into the room.

"Sir! The Barons have been defeated by four student wizards! What should we do?!" said the Gobbler

"Oh! What you said is true! I suppose New Gobblerton … I mean Wizard City is yours, please don't make us leave. Our old home was filled with witches and we are too scared to move back. We promise not to eat so much, you have my word!" promised the Gobbler King

The girls being satisfied with that answer smiled and ported back to Headmaster Ambrose for the news. There, they explained the whole story of what they did and what the Gobbler King said. Merle Ambrose smiled at them.

"I am proud of you young wizards, you saved Colossus Blvd. We couldn't have done it without you" said Merle

"Thanks Headmaster" said the girls

A second later, Gamma the Owl came bursting into the room with rapid warning hoots coming from him

"Ambrose! There is undead on the world Earth!" said Gamma

Emma had her eyes wide opened and went towards Gamma.

"Gamma … is my family safe?" Emma asked

Gamma looked at her for a while before responding, "I am afraid they have been captured by a death student named Valkoor DeathBlade and his undead minions"

Emma at the point was steaming mad at this person called Valkoor and she looked like she was engulfed with flames.

"Emma, chill out, we'll save them" said Destiny, casting blizzard on Emma to cool her down, causing Emma to get wet.

Emma glared at Destiny.

"This is most troubling but I guess I will send you and your friends to Earth so you can go rescue them" said Merle Ambrose

"Thanks Ambrose" said Emma as she dried herself off

"Where is Valkoor hiding me and my sister's parents anyways?" asked Anna

"I do not know, you'll have to venture there and find out" said Gamma

"Good luck young wizards!" said Merle Ambrose

He summoned a portal in front of the girls with a wave of his staff. The girls jumped in and teleported to Earth.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Not my best chapter, I know that much. Yes, I know it's rushed, but I don't have time to make it longer right now, have too much HW to do. Anyways, Naomi, your OC'S will appear more frequently after Wizard City is done. To the reviewers who left OC submissions, I will have them appear after Wizard City as well. Anyways review, if you are still reading that is…Advice welcomed always, flames never! _


	7. To the RESCUE!

**Emma EmeraldBlossom**: _**Hey ALL! Emma here, the writer Angel is sorry for this taking so long but blame school and lack of inspiration for that ;). Anyways, the long awaited chapter 7 is here! **_

_**Brooke WildCaster: Goody**_

_**Destiny SwiftWraith: All right! Let's get this show on the road! 5 New OC's will appear in this story :D. They are Julia FireMask, Ben LifeSucker, Stephanie Drake, Brandon Star, and last but certainly not least, Amber StarGem. (OC's part of the reason why I had to keep re-editing to put these characters in so that they can have a part XD)**_

_**Anna EmeraldBlossom: Angel does not own anything. She owns me and Emma, plus this story. Destiny and Brooke belong to her best friends. Got that? Good. Read on! Ciao!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Emma's POV

The Portal ripped open for my friends and I as we jumped out. I looked around at my surroundings. It was home, but... the sky was very dark and threatening; plus the fact that the neighborhood looks pretty damaged. Oh my, those undead really need to be stopped and that son of a ... bench, Valkoor. MAN did I want to kill him for kidnapping my... err... me and Anna's parents.

"Emma, what are you thinking about?" said a worried Brooke from behind me

I turned around and faced her. I can tell that she just wants to make me feel better, but I'll only feel better when my parents are safe and that Valkoor guy dead. I wanted him dead because if somebody ever messes with my family, I will, without a doubt do some serious harm or kill the person badly!

"Nothing important Brooke" I lied, but I don't want her to worry too much.

"Well... ok"

I turned to look at Destiny and Anna. They were talking to each other about something, so I decided to barge into their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked with an eye brow raised

They turned to look at me.

"We think it is best to split up and cover more ground, so we can find some clues as to where Valkoor had vanished" Destiny said to me

I raised an eyebrow again at that, "Why, I am more familiar to my home than you guys, its best that you guys follow me and not get lost. I don't want to risk losing my friends" It is true, I am very protective of my friends. If I lose them, I can get quite sad and depressed.

Destiny and Anna looked at each other, before nodding. Anna came up to me and said, "Ok sis, lead the way, we'll follow"

I nodded and made my way up the road with them reluctantly following after. We walked for a couple of blocks, looking around every corner for a clue of some sort. In a few moments, we heard a scream from behind us.

"EEK! Help!" It was a woman yelling.

We turned around and saw a woman on the ground with an Undead, or more specifically, a skeletal pirate, in front of her. Due to my heroic side, I quickly went behind the skeletal pirate and slashed at it with a fire dagger that I so happen to have in my pocket. It fell down with a crunch. I heard Destiny and Anna say, "Show off" behind me, but I ignored it.

"Whew, thank you young lady, I thought I was going to be killed" the woman said and I smiled a bit. Nothing like the satisfaction of helping people in distress.

"You're welcome" I said

"You and your friends over there look like you are going to stop that mean wretched boy" The Woman said to me. I slowly nodded at that.

"Yes"

"Well, here is something to help you and your friends on your journey. I found a card on the floor dropped by an armored fellow. (Hehe, if you read the RPG in my forums you should know who I am talking about) I think it contains some powerful magic, like those creepy skeleton monsters have. " She handed me the card and I stared at it.

The spell card was black and grey with some stars. Definitely not one of the Ravenwood School spells though it seems pretty powerful. It is called, Asteroid, and it gets stronger each pip I use in battle. I smiled and thanked the woman.

"BTW, the boy your looking for is at the top of that mountain over there, better hurry" She pointed to the direction of the mountain and I thanked her again.

I went over to my friends. They all stared at the card I am holding.

"Emma... what do you have there?" asked my friend Brooke

"Just a spell, Asteroid, might come in handy later" I said

"Asteroid? What kind of school is that spell from?" asked Destiny

"How would I know? Anyways, let's get moving"

We walked on toward the Mountain. By my estimate, it is 50 miles away. Which will probably take like... a day by foot... I stopped and my friends stopped as well.

"We can never make it over there in time, it is too far away and takes too long by foot" I said

"How about we use them uh... what do they call it in your world?" asked Destiny to me

I cocked an eyebrow at her and realized she never heard of the term "Car". Can't blame her I guess. If I was in a place I never been to, I would ask the same thing.

"Car?" I said to her

"Right... do you know how to use one so we can get there faster?" asked Destiny

As much as I like to say yes, but... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR! I mean sure, I have my permit, but that doesn't mean I know how to drive. Plus, I don't own a car and I don't feel like high jacking somebody else's and attempt to drive there. Last time I drove a car, I almost hit a tree and my parents nearly had heart attacks.

"No, I don't sorry, I don't even have a car myself" I said with a bit of sadness

"Oh..." Destiny said with a bit of disappointment

"Well, we can't just stand here! We need to get there and FAST" said my sister Anna

"But how Anna, how?" asked Brooke

As if her question was answered, we heard a vehicle coming our way. We went out of the way as the vehicle stopped right by us. The Window of the Driver's seat opened and we saw a girl, who was probably 18 years old, with wild jet black hair. Her eyes looked quite odd. The Girl gave a low growl.

"What are you girls staring at?" she spat at us, "Hop in! Unless you feel like walking to that mountain!"

We quickly shook our heads and jumped into the car with no questions asked. This girl is like a third degree black belt.

"The names Stephanie Drake and don't you forget it!"

I intend not to, this girl looked like she could bite my head off. Stephanie started up the car again and drove to the mountain.

"I am a Life Wizard in case you knuckle heads wanted to know and don't say anything about how I am supposed to be nice when I am life!"

I and my friends nodded slowly, we already decided not to anger her with any remarks and all that. Last time I asked questions and remarked on a person, I got a heavy blow to the head. That was an unpleasant memory. The drive to the mountains was silent but not for long... As soon as we hit at least a mile away from the mountain, a bird like screech was heard. Me and my friends looked outside the car window and saw a Phoenix. Oh snap!

"Shit..." Stephanie said as she tried avoiding the bird with quick car turns.

I don't think it could of have done much, the Phoenix bursted out a ball of fire at us and managed to hit the front of the car.

"AH!" I yelled

The Car toppled over upside down and we all toppled out of the car with severe cuts and bruises. I got up with a groan. Man, did that hurt like... FUDGE! I saw the Phoenix pick up Anna, Brooke, and Destiny with its talons and flew to the top of mountain.

"EMMA! HELP!" yelled Brooke

"Save us Sis!" yelled my sister Anna

I was enraged, "HEY! DROP MY FRIENDS!"

The Phoenix squawked before flying up to the top of the mountain. I clenched my fists in anger. Valkoor probably sent that bird. That's it! I'll kill him, revive him only to just kill him again!

"Too bad, but we'll save them later, we got... other problems to deal with now..." said Stephanie from behind me

I turned around and saw an army of Undead Skeletal Pirates coming our way. Holy Snikeys!

"I'll handle them... make your way to the top of the mountain! GO!" said Stephanie

Stephanie morphed into a dragon... no literally, a huge gigantic dragon. I was flabbergasted, but I knew I had to flee and march my way to the mountain.

"Go IDIOT!" Stephanie spat at me as she breathed fire at the advancing Skeletal Pirates

I didn't have to be told thrice. I ran to the Mountain and went up it. I reached a door way about 30 ft up. I opened it and walked in. The Room was dark, I could barely see anything.

_**"I can't see anything... I think I'll have to use my trick that I learned from Ms. Dalia Falmea" **_I thought

I concentrated for a moment and my body glowed orange and red, which lighted the room a lot.

"WOAH! Careful with the light there girl, you almost made me blind!" said a boy voice

I turned around and saw a boy nearly my age, with brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a green outfit on, which I could easily recognize as Life Robes.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly

"I am Brandon Star, Headmaster Ambrose sent me to look after you in case you got in trouble. So... where are the other 3 girls?" he asked me

I said sadly, "Captured by a Phoenix"

"Ah, well, let me help you get to the top of the mountain. I heard from one of Valkoor's henchmen that he is going to kill your parents in one hour if you don't show"

"I"LL KILL HIM BEFORE HE GETS THE CHANCE TO DO THAT!" I snapped

"Then let's rock n' roll baby!" said Brandon

I and Brandon went further into the room in the mountain to get to Valkoor.

End Emma's POV

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain. Valkoor was laughing at Anna, Brooke and Destiny, who were tied to a pole with a pile of sticks below them.

"HAHA! Fools! Do you really think I would let you interfere with Malistaire's plans? HAHA!" laughed Valkoor

Anna struggled and tried to break free but failed.

"Let us go you freak!" said Anna

"Not a chance, besides, I like to see you girls get all angry..."

"You dirty son of a bitch!" said Brooke

Valkoor laughed and walked away. He walked over to Emma and Anna's parents. They were tied to a pole with a timed bomb next to them, it says, "55 minutes till explosion"

"What are you trying to do?" yelled the dad

"I'm trying to lure Emma up here so I that I may kill her so she won't interfere my master's plans!" said Valkoor

"You horrible little boy!" said the mom

"Why thank you... I know I am horrible..." Valkoor laughed evilly

Valkoor went over to his computer and sees that Emma and a new friend of hers were heading up the mountain.

"Just try and win against me Emma EmeraldBlossom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma POV again

As we reached closer to the top of the mountain, the room was getting brighter, so I decided to turn off my spell that was on me. Me and Brandon then reached a locked door that says, "What is a place that let's you go back in time but still stay in the present?"

I had no idea what that meant, I guess we have to answer it to get by. Some kind of weird riddle I believe.

"I don't know what that MEANS!" said Brandon all whiny

I rolled my eyes and tried to think. A place where you go back in time but still stay in the present... what is it? That doesn't make any sense. You can't go back in time but still stay in the present!

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a very girly voice from behind.

"Hello there!"

Me and Brandon turned around and saw a girl with brown pig tails. She also had Chocolate Brown eyes and had on Ice Clothes. She is roughly 4 inches shorter than me. I sighed, more new people.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly but a big agitated.

"The name is Amber StarGem and I like Pie!" she said all girly

Oui, the last thing I need is to be around random girls. I really do hate random people. One time this girl kept saying a lot of random stuff to me, every day, for one whole year! GOD! That was Hell!

"What are you doing here?" asked Brandon

"Oh, I saw Emma and her friends go through a portal here so I decided to join in on the fun! :D I also like Sushi!" said Amber

"Sushi, wonderful, now if you don't mind, we are trying to solve some sort of riddle" I said as I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the locked door

"Riddle? What kind?" Amber said cheerfully

I rolled my eyes again. This girl is very annoying. Why did she come?

"A riddle that says, 'What is a place that let's you go back in time but still stay in the present?'" I said with an annoyed tone

"Oh that's easy silly, a Museum!"

It hit me, of course! Museums holds artifacts that you see from the past! I went to the door and said, "Museum". Surely enough, it unlocked and opened up.

"Uh, thanks Amber" I said indifferently

"Don't mention it, do you got any sushi?" Amber asked

I ignored her question and went up stairs with Brandon, after a few seconds, Amber decided to go up with us. We then reached a giant platform. The Room was oddly very silent. Though in a few seconds, we heard a robot female voice.

"Welcome, before you go any further you must answer two riddles and a very hard challenge to continue"

I did not like the sound of that. Anything said by a robot female voice must not be good! 11 sticks dropped from the ceiling and onto the ground before us. I got confused, what kind of riddle is this?

"Make Eleven sticks become Nine without breaking or taking any of them away"

"Make 11 to 9 without taking any of them away or breaking them? That's Impossible!" said Brandon

"Me too confused, too hard" said Amber

I stared at the sticks on the floor in front of me. How am I supposed to make 9, if I can't take anything away? Let alone break them...

"11, becomes 9..." I said to myself

It then hit me like a rock. Of course, I know the answer! I began re-arranging the sticks. In a few moments I was done. There in front of me was the word NINE made out of the 11 sticks. The Sticks then disappeared out of sight.

"You are correct..." said the female robot voice

"Wow, you're good" Brandon complimented me, "I never would have thought of that"

"Here is the next riddle, 'What does the beggar have, that a rich person doesn't, and that the dead eats...You have 3 minutes..."

"I don't know what that is, I just want my sushi and or pie!" said Amber

"What kind of riddle is that? Let me guess the answer, uh... Brains? Cause isn't that what the dead eats and possibly what a beggar has?" suggested Brandon

"Incorrect"

It was a good guess but not good enough.

"Oui, if it isn't that then what is it?" I said with frustration

A rich person has everything. Money, Loyalty, Respect, and all that, but what does a beggar have that the Rich person doesn't? Also, the dead eats what the Beggar has. I thought about it for a good minute. Then it hit me. Beggars have nothing and rich people always have something. Also, when you're dead, you don't eat anything... unless your Undead... Where you eat like brains or flesh…

"Nothing" I answered

"Correct"

I smiled, these riddles were not that hard, just required a bit of thought.

"You should be on a TV show, you are solving these like crazy" said Brandon with a smile

"Now for your challenge, brace yourself..."

The Floor started to shake. This can't be good. A large skeletal like hand popped up from the ground. I screamed a bit on the inside as the skeletal hand placed it's self on the platform. Then a skull popped out too and then the rest of the body. It was a 10 foot skeleton with a black tuxedo on, monocle, and a big black bloody rapier in its right hand.

"Oh shitake mushrooms!" I said

Brandon, who was right beside me, fainted, and so did Amber. I have to face this thing by myself? There is no way I would win!

"Emma!"

That was two voices I heard that yelled my name. I turned around to see a black haired girl with plant green eyes in Ice robes. The other was a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes in Fire Robes.

"Emma, we are here to save you, Ambrose sent us" said the black haired girl.

Ambrose must really be worried about me if he keeps sending random students to my aid. Though I can't blame him. He is like a great grandfather to me, a weird one, but a great grandfather.

"We came here as fast as we can!" said the blonde haired boy

"Who are you two?" I asked

"The Name is Julia FireMask, over here is my friend Ben LifeSucker" she introduced

"Well please to meet you, but I got a ten foot nicely dressed skeleton here ready to squish me that I got to fight..." I said sarcastically

"We'll help" said Julia sweetly

"Yeah, with us, we should take it down no problem" said Ben

Yeah... right... it will take quite a while and it will be really hard.

The Duel Arena appeared from under our feet and we went into our positions. The Triangle in the center picked us to go first. I drew my seven cards and stared at them. In my hand were, 2 Storm Sharks, 2 Fire Birds, a Fire Blade, Volcanic Shield, and a Fire Shield. Not much of good hand but it will do.

I played a Fire Blade on myself. Julie FireMask played an Ice Trap on the skeleton and then Ben played a treasure card, Fire trap on the skeleton as well. The Skeleton let out a maniacal laughter as it played Meteor. Meteors came from the sky. Oh shit! I heard some groans and looked behind me to see Brandon and Amber getting up.

"Uh... what happened?" asked Brandon

After he said that, me, Julia, Ben, Brandon, and Amber got hit by flaming fire balls.

"OUCH! You good for nothing card, is that all you got?" said Brandon as he joined the circle.

"I can't join, circle is now full" said Amber as she started singing about pie and sushi

_That's ok I guess..._ I said mentally to her, but I don't think we can win, that skeleton played Meteor on it's first turn. Who knows what that skeleton can play next! Man, I so did not want to die.

End Emma's POV again

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the top of mountain, Valkoor was starting at the room through a computer where Emma and her new friends were fighting the Skeletal Monster. He laughed evilly.

"Those fools will never win!" said Valkoor

"You're wrong! She will win!" yelled Brooke

"Oh really? Do you think a noob like her can defeat my skeleton henchmen? I think not!"

"She is not! She is a powerful girl!" exclaimed Anna

"Oh yeah? If she is so powerful, how come she didn't save you from my Phoenix? Huh?" said Valkoor

Anna did not say anything but just glared at him. Valkoor scoffed.

"Well, you'll have front row seats to see your very own friend die!"

A Dragon screech was heard. Valkoor turned around to see a black dragon fly towards him. He ducked out of the way as it landed. Valkoor got up and glared at the dragon.

"YOU! How dare you drop in here!" yelled Valkoor

The Dragon turned into Stephanie Drake. She had an Life Sword in her hands as she got into battle position. Valkoor held his glare as he got out a Death Sword.

"Let's dance pretty boy..." said Stephanie with a low growl.

"Oh I'll dance... when you are dead!" said Valkoor

The two then collided their swords together as they fought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OOH! Can Emma and her new friends stop the new skeleton in time so that she can defeat Valkoor and save her friends and her family? Will Stephanie last against Valkoor enough for Emma to show up? Find out soon! When Chapter 8: Time Struggle! It should be up pretty soon, school is starting to wrap up. _


	8. Time Struggle!

_**Emma EmeraldBlossom: Woohoo! Yo! It is your buddy Emma! Angel is a bit unhappy that there is hardly anybody that will review her stories :(. Though she will keep going. She is not really one to quit what she started and besides... this is her first fic anyways. Enjoy Chapter 8! **_

_**Brooke WildCaster: Angel does not own any of the OC's in this story. They belong to their owners. I and Destiny belong to our owners. She does own Emma and Anna. Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle. **_

_**Destiny SwiftWraith: Here is the Table of Contents. 9: Emma vs. Valkoor 10: The Date (EmmaxAustin) 11: The Date (EmmaxBrooke) 12: Krok Madness! 13: Good Grief! More Kroks? 14: Cleopatra? That is about all she has planned at the moment. **_

_**Anna EmeraldBlossom: Enjoy :). Btw, this is a short chapter, any longer, and it will be just plain boring because there is a lot of fighting and such. :P**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Emma's POV

Why did I get destined to be on this adventure? I didn't ask for an adventure. I mean sure, I was bored and wished there was something to do at home, but... that doesn't mean I wanted an adventure that will risk my life! Now I had to take down this 10ft Skeleton with complete strangers that Ambrose sent to my aid. They are Julia FireMask, Ben LifeSucker, BrandonStar, and Amber StarGem. (Who is singing about pie and sushi, which was starting to become very annoying btw) Oh and I forgot one person, Stephanie Drake, who was like a dragon and a wizard at the same time. Don't know where she is right now.

The Triangle in the center of the circle switched back to us. I drew another card, it was Asteroid, a spell I got from that nice lady I saved. Hmm, I could do a lot of damage with it if I saved all my pips. Though I am not patient and I think I need to use it on that Valkoor dude who I wanted to kill myself. I played Fire Shield instead and it circled around my body.

"All right, Julia, your turn" I said and then sighed

She nodded with a smile and she played Elemental Blades on me. How nice, I can use them for Storm Shark or Sunbird on my next turn. It was then Ben's turn and he played Fire Blade on himself. Last but not least, Brandon, who gained a power pip and used Nature's Wrath, I chuckled, because seeing an evil tree is very amusing to me. A big tree appeared on the field and it picked up a huge rock and threw it at the skeleton.

"Take that, bones!" yelled Brandon

I examined the Skeleton's health circle and it only dropped like 5 percent. Great, another 95 and this thing is done... The Skeleton made another evil laugh and played Death Blade on its self. Hmm, guess he is going to play a very powerful death spell next turn.

"Sushi is great! Pie is great! I love it! I crave it! I want it!" Amber sung from behind us

If this was an Anime, I would have that angry symbol on my head. I really wanted to strangle her to make her stop but once you're in the Duel Circle, you're in there till you win, lose, or flee. The last option I felt like doing, but I got to save my parents and my friends.

Our turn again as I drew a card. This time it was Pixie. I am not in critical condition at the moment so I'll use it later. So I have a decision, Storm Shark or Sunbird? I admit, Storm Shark is powerful, but I am not really good at summoning it yet. I summoned it once and that's it. So I chose Sunbird, I traced the Fire Symbol with my fire staff and out came the squawking Sunbird. The Fire Blade and the Fire Blade from the Elemental Blades disappeared from above my head, plus the fire trap on the skeleton, to power the Sunbird. It let out a huge squawk before fire diving into the Skeleton.

"Woo! That's what I am talking about, Emma!" said Brandon

Julia decided to pass so it was Ben's turn.

"Take this evil doer!" said Ben

I rolled my eyes at that as he played a spell called Immolate. He sacrificed some of his health as his Fire Blade disappeared and then a huge burst of fire struck the Skeleton. Woo! The health circle of the Skeleton is nearly halfway depleted. Though no time to celebrate yet. Brandon passed on his turn and now it was big skeleton dude's turn.

To my surprise, it passed. Though I think it is saving up for something pretty powerful and I for one don't want to find out what it is.

End Emma's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the top of the Mountain, Valkoor and Stephanie Drake were fighting to the death with their swords. Emma's friends were watching them go at each other, but couldn't find it in themselves to cheer Stephanie on... since she get can get really snappy if they do anything to distract her.

Valkoor tried kicking Stephanie in the face but she back flipped out of the way, "Die, you poor excuse for a girl!" he spat before charging towards her.

"Not on my watch," said Stephanie as she blocked his incoming attack with her life sword.

"You're just stalling and I hate stallers!" said Valkoor before trying to slash her again

Stephanie quickly blocked his attack and then kicked him where it counts.

"OW! Right in the nuts! Why you!"

"Bring it on..."

The two continued fighting each other. Emma's parents, who were watching this, were silently cheering Stephanie on.

"I hope our daughter will appear soon and also I can't believe she is a wizard" said the dad

"Me either, I hope she hurries up, because we have 30 minutes till we get blasted into little pieces" said the mom

The ticking clock bomb near them indeed had 30 minutes left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Emma's POV again

The match was starting to wear me out. The 10ft skeleton was about a quarter away from being defeated, though I think it is going to play something powerful. Brandon passed his turn and it was the skeleton's turn. It played a Death spell and out came a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. Uh oh...

"Oh shit! Scarecrow! A Grandmaster Death spell!" said Julia

GRANDMASTER DEATH SPELL? Oh boy, this is going to hurt real badly. The Death blade on the skeleton disappeared and the Scarecrow zapped me with a dark aura.

I yelped in pain as I felt most of my health energy gone, "Ouch..."

The Scarecrow then transferred my health it took and gave half of it to the Skeleton. Oui, we just got it down to near death and now we have to do it again. The Scarecrow wasn't done as it then attacked my new friends and did the same thing as it did to me. The Skeleton's health circle was back to three quarters full. Oh man, we need to get our head in the game or we are dead.

"I don't feel so good" said Brandon

"Me either..." said Julia

I too, did not feel so well at all, "Come on guys, we can do this, we just got to believe" I said, but in reality, I think we are dead and hopeless.

I drew a card and looked at it. The spell was called Fire Elf. I don't think that it is quite helpful right now. I played Pixie on myself and I felt my health go back up a bunch. Much better, but I hope the others can do some damage. Julia played a spell called Frostbite, a spell which damages over time, like my fire elf. A block of Ice appeared under the skeleton and damaged it a bit after it broke away, then a ice emblem circled around its feet.

"WOOT! GO GIRL! GO GIRL!" shouted Amber from behind us

Can this girl be anymore annoying?

"I wonder if that skeleton has any sushi?" asked Amber

I spoke too soon... Anyways, it was Ben's turn. He played Satyr on himself and his health was back to being full. Great, at least one of us has full health now. Brandon's turn now and he decided to pass. I looked at his pips and he had 6 of them. I wonder why he passed. He could have played something powerful, like a Centaur or something.

"_What are you up to Brandon?" _I mentally asked him

"_You'll see pretty girl" _he replied back

Great, I don't need another guy that likes me for my looks. I have way too many of those at home... oh wait... I am home. NEVERMIND! Anyways, he better play something next turn. The Ice Emblem struck the Skeleton and it decided to pass, thank god, so it was our turn again.

I was about to draw when I heard a voice inside my head.

"_Emma! Please hurry! Stephanie Drake can't hold up against Valkoor for very long and I think he is going to kill us soon! PLEASE! Hurry!" _

That was Brooke I heard. That guy won't lay a finger on my friends as long as I am still living! I drew a card and it was Fire Blade. I looked at the other cards in my hand. Only two of them were attacking cards and they were both Storm Sharks. I don't feel like trying to play Storm Shark, so I decided to discard one of them and drew a treasure card from my deck. I looked at it and it was a Phoenix spell. I smiled at this.

"Eat bird!" I yelled

I traced the fire symbol and out came a orange and yellow bird. It let out a screech before doing a back flip and blasting fire at the skeleton.

"Woohoo! Nice work Emma!" said Julia as she high fived me

"Thanks Julia, your turn" I said as I smiled

She smiled back at me and played Ice Wyvern. A big pile of ice appeared in the center of the arena and out came a Ice Wyvern. Even though I am a Fire Wizard, I do enjoy what Ice has. They have cool looking spells... No pun intended... The Ice Wyvern screeched loudly at the skeleton and knocked a good chunk of his health. I examined the health circle and it was back down to a quarter. Good!

Ben's turn and he played Sunbird. My favorite bird stroked the Skeleton with a head dive. Now it was Brandon's turn, if he doesn't summon anything powerful, I'll strangle him, if we survive that is... Brandon chuckled and mocked the skeleton.

"Time to go back to your grave you good for nothing undead!" said Brandon

He traced a myth symbol, which I thought was odd since he is an Life wizard and the summon was successful. A funny looking moon appeared above us and huge ditch appeared in the middle of the field. Huh? Then without warning, we heard a howl and out came a paw from the ditch. Then I saw a big dog nose that sniffed the air, before I knew it, a huge two headed dog jumped out. WOAH! If I remember correctly from Greek Mythology, that is Orthrus, the brother of the three headed dog, Cerberus.

"Go Orthrus, feast on that no good skeleton dude!" said Brandon

Orthrus let out a howl at the moon as it sent some dark energy at the skeleton before snapping at it a lot of times. The Health circle of the skeleton was completely depleted and the skeleton collapsed into a big pile of bones.

"Congratulations... you passed..." said the female robot voice

The Duel Arena disappeared and the ceiling opened up, shortly afterwards, a ladder dropped down.

I sighed and smiled, "Good job guys"

"Woot! Orthrus saves the day!" said Brandon as he pumped his fist into the air.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well guys, let's go, we don't have much time!" I said, "Otherwise that Valkoor guy will kill my friends and family and I don't want that!"

Without waiting for a response, I climbed up the ladder and went up to the next floor.

End Emma's POV again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a very sandy world with Egyptian like pyramids and such. A Dark portal ripped open and out came Malistaire.

"It is time to find what I've been waiting for..." said Malistaire

Malistaire tapped the sandy floor with his staff and out came an army of undead.

"Go! Go find the Krokonomicon! I don't care if you have to destroy this world one brick at a time!" ordered Malistaire

The Undead obliged and marched forward to find this "Krokonomicon"

"Everything is going according to plan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Emma POV

I kept running up till there was a steel door in front of me. I tried to turn the knob of the door but it was locked shut. My new friends managed to catch up and stared at the Steel door as well.

"Another locked door..." said Brandon

"That is an understatement of the century" I murmured

The Steel Door then revealed a question on itself. I began to read it out loud.

"Solve 3 riddles for me to open, 1st Riddle, What circulates continuously, but stands still at the same time...?" I read

"Oh great, another boring riddle" said Brandon

"I just want pie and sushi..." said Amber

"That does not make a lick of sense" said Julia

I think so too. What the heck circulates, but stands still also? It doesn't make any sense!

"How about a toy top? It circulates and practically stands still... kind of..." suggested Ben

I answered "top" to the door and the steel door didn't do anything.

"Hmm, that's not it" I said

I went into deep thought. What could possibly be the answer to this one? I thought about it for a good moment before having an answer in my head.

"Race Track" I said

The Steel Door erased the riddle and I smiled. A Race Track keeps moving for race car drivers, but for the audience, it stays still. A Second Riddle appeared and I again read it.

"What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?"

"Oh that's easy, Charcoal! Charcoal is black, when you use it in a Barbecue it turns red, and then after it is done, it turns gray" said Julia

"Wow, I never would have thought of that" I remarked

I answered Charcoal and the Steel Door once again erased the riddle and appeared the last one. This time, Brandon read it.

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?" read Brandon

One of those, guess what I am type riddles.

"So a being or something that dies when given water..." said Julia

"But lives if given food" continued Ben

"That is the most stupid riddle I've ever heard" said Brandon

I've heard of this riddle before, but I don't remember the answer to it.

"Maybe an Ant? Ant loves food but water is not their cup of tea" suggested Amber

"I don't think so" I said to her

"OOH! I know! FIRE! A Fire goes away with water and if you give it food, like wood and such, it will live on!" said Julia

Man, she is good. I answered Fire to the steel door and it unlocked. I turned the knob and opened it to the outside of the mountain. I went outside and climbed up to the top, with the others following closely behind. When I reached the top, I saw Stephanie Drake breathing hard as she was fighting Valkoor with her life sword.

"HEY! IDIOT! OVER HERE!" I yelled at him

He turned around and he had that smirk on his face. Oh how I want to rip that smirk of his right of his face!

"So, you managed to make it..." said Valkoor as he kicked Stephanie in the face and she fell unconscious

"EMMA!" my friends yelled to me

"Release my friends and my parents!" I yelled with a lot of anger

"Heh, yeah right! As long as I am still around, that won't be happening!" said Valkoor

"I will kill you Valkoor!" I yelled at him

"Easier said than done my friend... And to make things worse... you are in a timed match..." said Valkoor

Valkoor pointed to the bomb near her parents, the bomb had 20 minutes on it and counting down. I growled as I felt my blood boiling as fire glowed on my body. My staff somehow morphed into a Fire Sword but I did not care.

"You are a no good rotten selfish mama's boy!" I yelled

"That's right, get angry, I love to fight angry girls!" said Valkoor as he got ready for their fight

"Do you want any help?" asked Julia

I shook my head, "No, I need to do this myself, he is mine to kill"

"Emma... be careful... I... we don't want to lose you" said Brooke

The Duel Arena formed and we went into a Duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OOh! Cliffhanger! Maybe... Anyways, chapter 9 will be up sooner... or later... who knows... I got finals to do next week and it's going to be hell. So review, leave comments on improvement and such and I'll read them. _


	9. Emma vs Valkoor

_Emma EmeraldBlossom: Hello there! :) I hope you were very excited to see this chapter. Well, here it is! Enjoy! This fight wore me out. _

_Brooke WildCaster: Aw, Emma, you were a great fighter though. You showed him a thing or two._

_Destiny SwiftWraith: Brooke, stop charming Emma._

_(Brooke blushes and Emma is completely oblivious)_

_Anna EmeraldBlossom: (Is thinking how they should just go out already) Anyways, Angel does not own Wizard101. She owns me and Emma, enough said! Enjoy this fight chapter! Warning: Language! That is all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma's POV

So, here I am, in one of the toughest battles I'll ever fight so far. I am battling Valkoor, who I wanted to stab in the heart with my fire sword that was previously my fire staff. I don't know how it did that, but I am too angry and a bit scared to even care.

"Ladies first, be glad I'm generous enough to give you it" said Valkoor with an evil smirk

"I don't need your chivalry, but I'll take it anyways!" I spat before drawing my seven cards.

I examined the cards in my hands. I had all three Sunbirds in my hands, 2 Storm Sharks, a Pixie, and a Fire Blade. Not bad, though I wish I had a Death Shield to protect me from incoming Death attacks that he has. I played Fire Blade on myself and that was that for my turn.

"Let's make things interesting" said Valkoor

He played a field spell of some sort and the whole arena was shrouded in darkness.

"What is this?" I yelled

"Doom and Gloom! A Spell that halves all healing..." Valkoor said with an evil chuckle

I growled, "Curse you!"

"Why thank you! Now it's your turn again" said Valkoor

"Emma, stick with it! You can beat him!" said my sister Anna from behind me

"We believe in you Emma!" said Brooke

Thanks Anna and Brooke, that makes me feel a bit better... I think. Anyways, healing is practically almost useless since it is cut in half now, not that I needed to heal right now. I sighed and drew my card from my deck. The spell card I drew is the Link spell. Not a card I would use right now. Since I didn't get a power pip this turn, I can't play any Sunbirds so I passed.

"Hah, I knew it, your weak! You don't have the power to save the spiral!" mocked Valkoor

I growled in rage, "I'll make you eat those words! You stupid death boy!"

He laughed at me and played a Death Blade on himself.

"Emma, you sure you don't need any help?" asked Amber

At least she is not saying anything about sushi and pie, otherwise I'll be very annoyed.

"Yes Amber, I have to do this myself" I said gently to her

"...OK..." Amber responded to me

I sighed and drew another card from my deck as I gained a power pip. I got Asteroid this time, though I should use it much later, using it now would be a waste. I went ahead and played Sunbird. It came out as my Fire Blade disappeared around me and it struck Valkoor right in the face. He groaned in pain and I smiled with satisfaction.

"That... was nothing!" spat Valkoor

"Oh please, don't pretend it didn't hurt ugly mama's boy" I taunted at him.

"Emma, where did you get your foul mouth from?" yelled Destiny

"Hey, at least she taunted him somewhat good" said Julia

I rolled my eyes at that as Valkoor played the Spiritual Blades on himself. Looks like he is powering himself up for something very strong. I need something to protect myself from his death attack! I drew a card and it was a Fire Sword Spell. Great! I get to slash at him! I played it and then charged at Valkoor with my Fire Sword before slashing him on his right arm.

"Ow! Why you little!"

I blew raspberries at him, "What's the matter? Afraid to lose to a girl like me?"

"NEVER!"

He drew and played Vampire. A Coffin rose up from the center of the arena and the top part opened, revealing the Vampire's pale white face, and then it got out and striked me with its fangs.

I clucthed my chest as I felt drained of most of my health energy, "Ouch"

The Vampire then transported half of what it took to Valkoor. I examined my health circle and I was shocked that it took out half my health. One more powered up attack like that and I'm finished for good!

"Now look who is scared of losing!" said Valkoor

"It's not over... TILL ITS OVER!" I yelled

I angrily drew my next card. The Lightning Bats spell was now in my hand. Great, but I think I will attempt to play Storm Shark. I relaxed and concentrated my mind on the storms as I traced the Storm Symbol with my Fire Sword. To my surprise, it worked! A Pool of electrified water appeared on the field as the Storm Shark went under Valkoor annd then jumped up and bit him.

"Ooh! Sharky! I wonder if it tastes good as Sushi" said Amber

I had an imaginary annoyed symbol on my head like in the Anime shows. One of these days I'll have to teach her maturity. Moving on, I examined Valkoor's health circle and it was nearly a quarter depleted.

"So you are also a Storm Wizard, pathetic..." said Valkoor

"Oh that's it, let me at him!" said Anna

"No Anna! Emma needs to fight him by herself and another thing, you, me, and Brooke are tied up you know" said Destiny

"Oh... right... I forgot" said Anna

I rolled my eyes at my sis. It was then Valkoor's turn and he played a spell called Infection on me. If I remember correctly, it reduces the next heal by 50 percent. Oh great... now my Pixie in my hand is actually nearly useless!

"Give up now and I'll make your death painless!" said Valkoor

"Never will I surrender to the likes of you, you son of a bitch!" I spat

I need to protect myself from his next attack. I drew a card and it turned out to be a Fire Shield. Not a card I was looking for. I discarded my Pixie, since it was nearly worthless for the cost of two of my pips, and drew a Treasure Card. It was a Death Shield treasure card. Yes! That will protect me from the next death spell by a lot. I played it and it circled around my feet.

"Don't think that will save you!" said Valkoor

He played another Death Blade on himself and that ended his turn. My shield should protect me from a strong death attack unless there is a Death spell that damages over time. Hopefully there isn't a death spell like that.

3rd Person POV

Emma's Parents were watching the whole fight and was amazed that Emma was doing very nicely against Valkoor.

"Our daughter is really a wizard..." said Emma's Dad

"Even our long lost daughter Anna..." said Emma's Mom

"Yeah, she looks so beautiful and grown up now, it's been 14 years since we last saw her" Emma's Dad held back a tear

"It's nice to see her again, but I hope Emma finishes him off soon, we have nearly 10 minutes to live now"

The ticking bomb near their feet had 9 minutes and 49 seconds left and counting down.

The Battle continued as Emma drew a card from her deck. She examined it and sighed before passing her turn.

"Emma... please don't lose..." Brooke whispered

"Brooke, I know you don't want to lose her, I mean, don't we all, but you got to think positive, she will win, and I just know it" Destiny whispered to Brooke

"If you say so..."

Valkoor played a spell called Poison and a bottle of poison appeared on the arena. The bottle of poison opened up and dropped all the poison on Emma, eliminating the death shield she had on her, though also a death emblem circled around her feet.

"Oh no, a death over time damage spell?" yelled Emma

"Yes, didn't know one ever existed? HAH!" mocked Valkoor

"Shut up you!" said Emma

Emma yelped as she was stung by the poison before drawing a spell from her deck and it was another Fire Sword spell. She smiled as she played it and slashed at Valkoor's right arm with her Fire Sword.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" said Valkoor

"Marry" said Emma with a smirk (1)

"Enjoy no more!" said Valkoor

Valkoor played a Death Sword spell and he slashed at Emma's right leg with his Death Sword. Emma's health circle was reduced to a quarter left.

"Judging by your health circle, you're about to lose in two rounds" said Valkoor with an evil smirk

"Says you!" said Emma

Emma let out another yelp as more of her health was drained from the poison spell. She drew a spell and it was called Tower Shield. She casted it and a big blue shield hovered around her feet.

"You're just prolonging the battle..." said Valkoor

Valkoor played Ghoul and a nicely dressed zombie popped out of a grave. The Ghoul then threw its shovel at the tower shield, it broke and then the shovel stabbed Emma in the stomach. A bit of health energy was taken and half of it was given to Valkoor. Emma clutched her chest and fell onto her knees.

"EMMA!" yelled all of her friends watching her

"I can't... go on..." whimpered Emma

"That's right, kneel down and admit your defeat!" said Valkoor

"EMMA! You can do this! We believe in you! You just got to believe in yourself!" said Destiny

"_I... just... got... to... believe..." thought Emma_

Emma got up and closed her eyes. She then started repeating to herself in her head to believe in herself that she can win and she will win. She then opened her eyes as her eyes are filled with determination and rage.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Emma screamed

All of a sudden, she had all seven pips near her feet. The Poison struck her one last time before going away, though Emma did not seem to notice.

"WHAT? How did you get all those pips all of a sudden!" yelled Valkoor

Emma did not reply, she grabbed the Asteroid spell in her hand and casted it.

Emma screamed and yelled, "DIE!"

The Spell was triggered successfully and immediately Asteroids appeared in the air. The Asteroids then striked themselves at Valkoor. Valkoor screamed in agony as hundreds of Asteroids hit him and there was a lot of smoke and dust in the air. After a minute or so, the smoke and dust died. Valkoor was on the floor dead.

"I... I did it..." panted Emma

She let out one final pant before collapsing on the floor with a thud and she passed out. Emma's friends, Brooke, Destiny, and Anna was freed from their prison of being tied to a pole. Emma's parents were also freed and the bomb near them disappeared. All of her friends and family rushed toward Emma.

"Emma! Wake up!"

XXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later...

Emma's POV

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan. The first thing I saw was my sister's face and then I saw I was in my room at home.

"Sister?" I said

"Thank god you're awake. We were afraid we had to send Brooke to do CPR on you" said Anna

"H-HEY!" said Brooke blushing bright red

"What? You would have wanted to anyways" Anna rolled her eyes

"Did I really... kill Valkoor?" I asked

"You sure did, you technically overkilled him! He was flat like a pancake!" said Amber

"It was amazing" said Brandon

"Better than average" said Stephanie indifferently

"I can't believe I actually did it, but it served him right, nobody ever messes with my family and friends!" I said

"You sure proved that" said Julia as she smiled at me

"Well, our work here is done, let's go guys, we should return to our homes" said Ben as he yawned

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" asked my mom

"Nah, we got to go. Our parents are probably worried about us. Later Em!" said Ben

Ben, Stephanie, Amber, Julia, and Brandon walked out of my room and disappeared from sight. Leaving only me, Destiny, Brooke, Anna, and my parents in my room.

"I'm so glad to have you back dear" said my mom as she pulled me in a bear crushing hug

"Choking... not breathing..." I said weakly

My mom pulled away, "Sorry" she turned to my sister Anna, "It's been so long since I last saw you dear"

"I know mom, but it was my destiny to be a wizard and live in Wizard City" said Anna

"So, I guess that we can't be able to take care of you and Emma no more" said my dad

"Aw dad, we will visit time to time, but my professor wants me to go on an adventure to save the worlds from Malistaire" I said

My dad nodded slowly, "I understand"

"I think we will have to stay for a while till Emma fully recovers" said Brooke

"What are you talking about? I feel just... (Tries to get up and feels her back crack a bit and whimpers) Ow, ok I do need to recover" I said weakly as I laid back down

"I'll go get you some very hot soup, just the way you like it" my mom said to me

My mom then turned to my friends, "Would you like anything to eat?" she asked

"No thanks, Mrs... Green. We're fine" said Destiny with a smile

"OK, let me know when you need anything"

With that, my mom and dad left my room. My friends then turned to me.

"You did great Emma, you truly are the chosen one to save the spiral" said Destiny as she ruffled my hair playfully

"Aw Destiny stop it, you're making me blush" I said as my cheeks were indeed red

My friends laughed and I laughed with them. It was so good to have the adventure go back to the way it was before.

"Well Emma, we are going to turn in for the night, feel better OK?" said Anna

"I will" I smiled and she smiled back

"Good night Emma" said Brooke

"Night Brooke, Night Destiny, Night Anna" I said

With that, they took off out of my room. Man, I have made it this far through my adventure and it has been tough, I hope things get easier from here on out but... I doubt it. I sighed before closing my eyes and waited for my very hot soup to come.

End Emma's POV

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile... in the world with desert sands and Egyptian pyramids. A Skeletal Pirate was running to Malistaire with urgent news.

"MASTER! MASTER! Valkoor has been killed by that meddling wizard, Emma EmeraldBlossom!" said the Skeletal Pirate

"WHAT? He failed to kill her?" exclaimed Malistaire

"Unfortunately yes master..."

Malistaire screamed before calming down.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I'll find another way to stop her. In the mean time, keep searching for the Krokonomicon!" said Malistaire

"Yes master"

With that, the Skeletal Pirate went away.

"That meddlesome wizard is stronger than I thought, however, she is no match for me..."

Malistaire then disappeared away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the next morning, Emma and her friends woke up and sat down to have some blueberry pancakes made by Emma's mom.

"So, Emma, you feeling any better?" asked Anna as she took a bite of her blueberry pancake

Emma gorged down half of her pancake before saying, "A lot better, I feel like I can hit the road once again!"

"That's good to hear" said Destiny

"Yeah, but, before we go back to Wizard City and continue our quest, can we shop and hang around the neighborhood for a while? I've never spent a lot of time exploring my neighborhood here on Earth" said Anna

Emma sighed, she was never a fan of shopping, though the idea of hanging around and letting her sister Anna explore pushed those bad shopping thoughts away. Anything to please her sister.

"Sure" said Emma with a weak smile

"Thanks sis"

"But before you do that, you need a haircut, your hair is very long" said Emma's mom

"M-MOM!" said Emma

"Don't "mom" me, your getting a haircut"

Emma's mom pulled Emma's ear and dragged her to her room to cut her hair while the girls giggled at this.

"Emma's life at home is so amusing" said Destiny

Both Brooke and Anna nodded then laughed. They then continued to eat their blueberry pancakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yay! Happy! Yeah there is going to be a filler chapter on the shopping and hanging after the NON-CANON Date Chapters are up. Yes, I changed the table of contents a bit, boohoo. Though I don't want to rush into Krokotopia just yet. The Date chapters will be uploaded at the same time. If you are a Yuri basher, avoid chapter 11 ok? Like Yuri? Go ahead and read it! Once again these chapters are non-canon, meaning they don't relate to the story at all... unless told otherwise. Don't worry, you're OC's will pop up again later, the other OC's need some spotlight too. See ya later!_


	10. The Date EmmaxBrooke

_Angel of Dreams and Hope: Hello! Welcome to the date chapter. Sorry, to be honest, I have a lot of trouble doing the EmmaxAustin chapter. This chapter I can do with ease since Brooke's character is one I know very well. If the creator of Austin RedCrafter is still reading, please notify me about he would do on a date. Otherwise I can't finish it! This chapter contains YURI! Yuri means, GirlxGirl stuff, so if you don't like, then get the heck out of here! Pure warning. Anybody who is an idiot enough to say anything like, "I hate Yuri! Why did you create this?" or anything like that, gets a Ban! Those of you who like Yuri, enjoy the romance between Emma and Brooke. This is my first attempt at romance and Yuri. Again, THIS IS NON-CANON!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was a sunny day on Earth. Emma and her friends were laying on the grass outside of her house.

"Ah... what a beautiful day" said Emma as she sighed in contempt

"Yep" said Destiny

"Mhmm" hummed Anna

"Indeed" said Brooke

"What should we do today?" asked Emma

"Whatever you want to do, Emma" Brooke said in a gentle way

"I don't know what I want to do"

Emma sighed and her friends sighed too.

"Well, I think me and Destiny will go hang out at the mall" said Anna as she got up

"Have fun with that..." murmured Emma

"Oh we will" said Destiny

"Have fun" said Brooke as she waved Destiny and Anna goodbye

Destiny and Anna walked off to head to the mall, leaving Emma and Brooke alone together on the grass.

"_Now that we're alone, maybe I can actually ask her out" thought Brooke_

"Um... Emma?" said Brooke

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something..." said Brooke

Emma turned towards Brooke, "Yeah, Brooke?"

Brooke blushed a bit and she started to get a bit nervous.

"I was wondering if you would like to..."

Brooke's sentence was cut off as she heard Emma's mom yell from the house.

"Emma! Do your laundry!" yelled Emma's mom

"M-MOM! Sigh, sorry Brooke, hold that thought, I have to do the laundry" Emma rolled her eyes before running into the house

"_I don't think I can hold it much longer..." _Brooke wanted to say

Brooke sighed before laying back down on the grass. She then heard footsteps coming towards from behind her. She got up and turned around to see Emma's dad standing there.

"Oh hello Mr. Green" greeted Brooke

"Hello Brooke. You look rather sad about something, what's the matter?" asked Emma's Dad

"Nothing..."

"Doesn't look like nothing, come on Brooke, you can trust me, I'm a nice guy, I don't bite" Emma's dad said before sitting down on the grass near her

"Well, if I tell you, you might get mad..." said Brooke in a low tone

"Why would I get mad? I only get mad if somebody is harming me, my family, or I get laid off" said Emma's dad jokingly

"Well... it's about Emma" said Brooke nervously

"Ah... I see... so you want to ask my daughter out on a date?" said Emma's dad

"Wait... how do you know?" asked Brooke with wide eyes

"It's not that hard to see, Brooke. I saw the love in your eyes when you look at Emma" Emma's dad responded gently

"Oh..."

"Brooke, I will allow to you to date my daughter, and I am sure my wife can say the same thing"

Brooke looked grateful but still seems unsure.

"But, I don't know if she will accept my request..." said Brooke sadly

"You never know unless you try Brooke" Emma's dad said before ruffling Brooke's hair.

"Well, I got to go to work, good luck"

Emma's dad then walked away and disappeared from sight. Brooke sighed and closed her eyes as she laid down on the grass. In a few minutes, Emma came out of her house and saw Brooke napping. She chuckled before heading over to Brooke and shook her shoulder.

"Hey... Brooke, wake up lazy bum" said Emma

Brooke opened her eyes and saw Emma. She blushed a bit before getting up.

"Hey Emma, how did the laundry go?" asked Brooke as she stretched her arms

"Horrible, I had to also fold my dad's underwear" Emma shuddered

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Briefs"

"That's bad"

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?" Emma asked

Emma looked at Brooke with a cute questionable look. Brooke blushed even redder.

"_She is too cute! God, I just want to kiss her now!" yelled Brooke mentally_

"Well?" asked Emma again

"I was wondering if you would... like to... go out with me?" Brooke finally said

Emma was shocked when she heard that. Brooke saw this and got scared

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Brooke quickly added

Emma remained silent for a minute before saying, "I am just shocked, Brooke, I had no idea you had feelings for me"

"Well I do, but, if you are not interested, I understand and we can just stay friends" said Brooke

"Actually, I accept your date request..."

Brooke had wide eyes. She wondered if she was hearing things right or her brains was playing tricks on her.

"You do? You sure?" asked Brooke calmly

"Well, I have never dated a girl before, and we've been good close friends so, I guess we should kick it up a notch" said Emma with a smile

Brooke had no words to express how happy she is to hear that.

"So, where are you planning on taking me, Brooke?" asked Emma in a flirty tone

To Brooke, this is a side of Emma she never saw. She never saw her as a flirty type before. Also, perhaps she should have thought of where she should take Emma first before asking her.

"Well, we could go to the movies, then afterwards we go out to eat" said Brooke

"I like that idea, what time, cute stuff?" asked Emma

Brooke blushed red at that, "I'll pick you up at... 6:00"

"All right, don't be late" Emma winked at her before heading back into her house

Brooke felt like she was going to faint.

"This is too good to be true, I now feel like I have butterflies in my stomach" said Brooke

Brooke then realized something. What was she going to wear?

"Oh crap, I should have put more thought into this"

Brooke took out her cellphone, which she got as a gift from Emma, and dialed Anna.

"_Moshi, Moshi?" answered Anna_

_"You and your Japanese, Anna. Anyways, I need help" said Brooke_

_"With what?" Anna asked_

_"Well I asked Emma out and-"_

_"WHAT? You finally asked her out? About time" Anna teased_

_Brooke heard Destiny, "Woot, Woot" in the background and she rolled her eyes. _

_"Yes I did, but I don't know what to wear to the date!" said Brooke_

_"Hmm, I see your problem, ok, port to us, and we'll show you some dresses to wear that will make even Emma drool" said Anna teasingly_

_"Stop with the tease, all right, I'll port on over" said Brooke_

Brooke hung up on her cellphone and ported to Anna and Destiny's location. Once there, she saw that they were already at the clothing department of Nordstroms.

"Ah Nordstroms, my favorite place to find some good clothes and dresses" said Anna

"I hope you find me some good dresses and not ones that make me look like some sort of skank or something" said Brooke

"Oh don't worry, we're professionals"

Destiny and Anna looked through the racks of dresses to find a good dress for Brooke's date with Emma.

"Ooh what about this one?" asked Destiny as she held up a blue sparkly dress.

"Nah and I don't like blue, no offense" said Brooke

"Picky, Picky, Picky" muttered Destiny as she kept on looking

"Oh my gosh, this would look so good on you" said Anna as she saw something pretty

"What, What is it?" asked Brooke curiously

"You'll see when we find some more dresses and give them to you to try in the dressing room" replied Anna

"Oui"

5 minutes later, Destiny and Anna found the "Delicious" looking dresses for Brooke to possibly wear and lured her into the dressing room.

"Here, take these dresses and try them on, we'll see if they look good on you" said Anna as she handed Brooke 5 dresses

"Ok..." said Brooke

Brooke went into a dressing room stall. She got into one dress and came on out for Anna and Destiny to see.

"That looks a bit too snug on you" said Destiny

Brooke was in a green and brown dress and indeed it looked too snug. Brooke can hardly walk in them.

"Next" said Anna

(1 minute later)

Brooke came out in another dress. This time it was a red dress with blue ribbons tied around the waist.

"Uh, does this dress make my butt a little too big?" asked Brooke as she stared at the back side of the dress

"Yes, yes it does" said Destiny and Anna

"Way to be blunt guys..."

"NEXT!"

(Another minute later)

Brooke came out in a Chinese dress. It was green with pink flower decorations on it.

"Uh... no" said Anna

"I agree, next!" said Destiny

(2 minutes later...)

Brooke came out a bit angry as she wore a blue dress that ended at her knees and it had a couple of white flower decorations with sparklers.

"Ooh pretty" said Destiny

"For you it is! NEXT!" said Anna

(Yet another minute later)

Brooke came out with the last dress of the bunch. Destiny and Anna were in awe at what they saw. Brooke was wearing a knee long brown dress made with beautiful fabric, red ribbons tied around the waist, and had some white flower patterns. The Dress fit her in all the right curves and places.

"Now that, is what I call a dress" said Anna

"Emma would have a nose bleed just looking at ya" said Destiny

Brooke walked over to the mirror and gasped. She did look pretty good in it.

"Wow, I look very pretty in this dress" exclaimed Brooke

"Now all you need is some jewelry, I know the perfect one" said Anna

Anna got out a emerald jeweled necklace and placed it on Brooke's neck.

"There, now your ready to hit the town" said Anna

"But you need some flowers first" said Destiny

Brooke stared at them, "What kind of flowers does Emma like?"

"Well Emma's mostly a tomboy, though she likes roses" said Anna

"Where am I going to get some roses?" asked Brooke

Anna quickly zoomed outside the store and then zoomed back in with a bouquet of roses.

"Wow, thanks Anna"

"Don't mention it, I just want to see my sister and my best friend be happy together" said Anna

"What time are you supposed to pick her up?" asked Destiny

"6:00" answered Brooke

"That's in an hour. Remember Brooke, don't show up too early, or too late. Show up fashionably late" said Anna

"I remember my first date, my date came right to my door ON time" said Destiny

"Yeah, hardly any girl, including you, wants their date to come on time, too late, or too early" said Anna

"Wow, I did not know that" said Brooke

Anna got out a some car keys and gave it to Brooke.

"Here, take my car, since you don't have one" said Anna

"Anna... this is your car... what if I accidentally break it?" asked Brooke

"I trust you and besides, I have too much gold, I could just go to a good mechanic and get it fixed well" Anna answered

"Ok..."

"Good luck on your date, Brooke" Destiny said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly one hour later...

Brooke's POV

I drove up to Emma's house in Anna's purple Toyota car. It was 6:03 PM and I got out of the car with a bouquet of red roses in my right hand.

"Well here I go..." I gulped

I walked up to front door of the house and knocked on the door.

"Emma! Your date is here!" I heard Emma's mom say from inside

I then heard footsteps coming towards the door. The Door then opened up and I literally almost had a nose bleed at what I saw before me. Emma was in a sexy looking black suit that fit her in all the right places. She was also wearing some earrings that had Emeralds in them and black high heels.

"Emma... you look... great..." I was speechless

Emma giggled at me. Man, that giggle makes my heart melt.

"You're not too bad yourself, pretty girl" said Emma

I blushed and gave her the roses, "I brought you some roses"

Emma took them and smiled, "Aw, your so sweet. I love roses"

I watched as she smelt the roses for a bit before getting a glass vase full of water to put them in.

"Shall we get going, my lady?" I asked

"Yes, let's" Emma said to me with a smile

We waved Emma's parents goodbye and then went into the car. I started the ignition and we drove off.

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Emma

"We are going to see a horror movie called, 'The Chainsaw Massacre 3'" I said to her. (I could not think of any other good titles LOL)

"Good choice" Emma smiled

I blushed and smiled back. We managed to get to the theater in about 5 minutes. I got the tickets for us to watch the movie and some popcorn before we took our seats to watch.

"I hope you don't get too scared Emma" said Brooke

"Aw but if I don't get too scared, you won't get my clingliness to your arm" Emma teased

"True" I smiled

The movie rolled and we turn our attention to the movie. After about like 30 minutes into the movies. I saw the Chainsaw Massacre come out of the closet of a bedroom and about to chainsaw the couple who were doing... you know. Emma squeaked beside me and buried her face into my arm. I smiled and comforted her.

"It's ok, Emma. I'll tell you when the scary part is over" I said

"Thanks..."

The rest of the movie was kinda odd. He killed a lot of Texans and they still haven't caught him, like that crazy guy in Saw I, II, etc. We walked out of the theater together and went to the car.

"That was a scary movie" said Emma

"Scary, but the plot is a bit odd, even the climax, they can't even catch the guy" I said

Emma nodded and smiled.

"This is a great date so far. I am really enjoying it" said Emma

"I'm glad, but things just got started" I smiled

I drove us to a restaurant named Won King. (It actually exists) I walked up to the podium and asked for a table for two.

"Ok, come" said the waitress

Me and Emma followed her to our table. Turns out, we got a table next to the windows. How nice. We sat down and looked at the menus.

"Man, this is quite a menu" I remarked

"Yeah, can you afford it?" asked Emma

I checked my bag of gold and I still had lots.

"Well of course, Emma, order anything you want" I said to her with a smile

She smiled and examined the menu. I examined mine as well. When we both knew what we wanted to order, we called the waitress over.

"So what would you ladies like?"

"I'll have just the lobster and a sprite soda" said Emma

"I'll have the shrimp balls and glass of iced tea" I said before handing the waitress the menu's

She grabbed them and wrote down our order.

"Ok, I'll be right back"

With that, she left.

"So... how long have you had this crush on me?" asked Emma

I blinked and tried to remember when I first had a crush on her, "Well, it was when we became quick friends in Unicorn Way"

"Really? Wow, so it was like a Love at First sight, huh?" she asked in a flirty tone

I smiled, "Yeah, when I first saw you, I saw that you were a beautiful girl that is willing to help anybody in need. At that moment, I felt like I was in love. When we became closer and I got to know you more, my feelings for you grew"

"Aw... that's sweet..."

The Waitress brought our food and drinks. Me and Emma began to eat in a pleasant silent way. To make this more romantic, I thought about feeding Emma a bite of my Shrimp Balls. (Whoever is perverted enough to comment about that, DON'T!)

"Emma, do you want a bite of my food?" I asked sweetly

"Sounds lovely, I would love to have a bite"

I used my chopsticks and grabbed one of the shrimp balls and placed it in her mouth. She happily chewed on it. She looked so cute when she ate it.

"Delicious... I would want more but... I want to save my hunger for desert" Emma winked

I knew what she meant and I blushed very red. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. After that, I paid for the dinner and I decided to drive her home.

"Brooke, I'll be honest, that was definitely the best date I ever had" Emma said to me

I blushed. She giggled, she was probably amused that my face can turn so red at such an easy compliment or flirt. Well, at least it made her giggle. I love making Emma happy.

"Mine too" I said

When we got to Emma's house, we got out and I walked her to the front door.

"That was truly a great date, we should do it again some time" said Emma

I nodded with a smile

"Good night"

It was then she gave me a kiss on the lips. My heart did a backflip, after a few seconds, I kissed her back.

"_Heaven, I felt like I died and gone to heaven" I thought_

After a minute, we pulled away for air.

"Your lips are tasty" Emma commented

"Uh thanks" I blushed

She giggled before opening the door to her house and went in. I sighed in contempt. The date with Emma was a complete success.

"Do my eyes decieve me? You guys kissed?" yelled Anna from behind me

I sighed before turning around to see Anna and Destiny with a smirk on their faces.

"Yeah... so?"

"So how was it?" asked Destiny

"Wonderful. It was like kissing cherries, except sweeter" I said

"Ah Brooke, you finally got your first kiss!" said Anna as she pulled me into a noogie

"H-Hey! Cut it out" I said a bit angry and laughing at the same time

"I am happy you guys are together. We were afraid we had to make you guys date" said Destiny as she pulled me into a hug

"Aw thanks"

End Brooke's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma's POV

I walked into the living room to see that my parents were watching some action flick. When they heard me walk in, they turned around to see me.

"So sport, how was the date?" asked my dad

"It was great dad, I had the most wonderful time with Brooke" I said happily

"That's great dear, I'm happy for you both" said my mom

I smiled before I went to my upstairs bedroom and laid down on my bed. Who knew dating a girl could be this fun? I had my first female kiss with her and she being the best date I ever had. It makes me excited to see what happens in the future.

"Ah, how excited I am, can't wait to see what happens next between us tomorrow"

I let out a contempted sigh before I flicked off the lights and went into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yay! My first romance yuri chapter is done! Don't worry, I'll finish the AustinxEmma one soon when I get a reply from the guy who created him. In the mean time, see ya next chapter with the Shopping Madness. LOL! LATER! Man I have too much free time... I need a new hobby! :P_


	11. Shopping Madness!

_Emma EmeraldBlossom: Yo Holmes! Emma in the house! Welcome to another, exciting... well not really that exciting... chapter of my story. Not really my story, but I am the star! This has shopping... which I HATE and some other stuff in which I will not mention..._

_Brooke WildCaster: (Is still hung over from that kiss to even say anything) _

_Destiny SwiftWraith: (Rolls her eyes at Brooke) Angel does not own Wizard101. The mighty and all awesome KingsIsle, owns it. She just owns Emma and Anna. Nothing more to it._

_Anna EmeraldBlossom: Enjoy this chapter! I LOVE SHOPPING! Why do you hate shopping sis? It's fun! Nearly all girls love it! Warning: Pure Randomness! XD_

_(Emma makes no comment)_

_XXXXXXXX_

Destiny, Brooke, and Anna were waiting in the living room for Emma's haircut to be done with so they can hit the mall.

"M-MOM! I think my hair is short enough!" yelled Emma

"Not in my point of view it isn't" said Emma's Mom

The girls giggled. They should visit Emma's home more often. After a few minutes, Emma came out with short blonde curly hair. Brooke was in awe and the other girls giggled at her haircut.

"Nice haircut" teased Destiny

"Quiet! Let's go" Emma said

Emma and her friends then waved her parents goodbye before going outside.

"So, where is a good shopping place?" asked Anna

"Washington Square, has everything from restaurants, to jewelry, furniture, theaters, and all that good stuff" said Emma

"Sounds great, but how are we going to get there? You have no license and we don't either" said Destiny

"Bus" Emma replied bluntly

"What's a Bus?" asked Brooke

Emma realized she has to now explain the term "Bus" to them, since they are not familiar with this world.

"Bus, is a vehicle that goes to a stop, picks up whoever is there, and take them to their destination" answered Emma

"Cool!" said Destiny

"Though of course you have to pay money first" said Emma

"We pay in Gold right?" asked Anna

"...Uh ... no"

"What, don't pay in gold? Then what kind of money does this world use?" asked Anna

"Dollar Bills and Coins" said Emma

"Huh?" all the girls said

"It's these things" said Emma as she held out green paper and some silver coins.

"Ok..." said Anna still not understanding the whole concept.

"So, where does the bus stop?" asked Destiny

"At a Bus stop, which is a pole that has bus numbers, times, and maps. Also, there is a bench near it" said Emma

Emma's friends looked confused. She sighed, she couldn't believe she needed to teach them the ways of Earth.

"Never mind, just follow me" said Emma

Emma walked up the sidewalk and her friends reluctantly followed her. After a bit of walking, she stopped at the bus stop pole and sat on the bench. The girls looked confused but then sat down next to her.

"Ok, now all we had to do is wait" said Emma

"For how long?" asked Destiny

Emma checked the bus stop pole for the bus that brings them to Washington Square. She then checked her watch.

"5 minutes"

"5 minutes? I want it here now!" said Anna

"Be patient, sis" Emma rolled her eyes

Anna sighed and decided to wait.

"Let's sing a song while we wait" suggested Destiny

"Let's not and say we did" said Emma, not liking the idea of singing in public

"Emma, don't be such a downer, let's sing a song" said Anna

"How about no times infinity, we are not singing IN PUBLIC!" said Emma

Anna ignoring Emma's comment about it, got up and started to sing a song, "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!"

Anna was doing the Macarena as she sung it where she flung her arms in front of her, flipped one of them and then the other, then placed each hand on each shoulder, then the back of her head, then crossed her arms to her hips, before switching arms to touch her hips again, and then swayed her hips for a finish.

"_Oh no... not the Macarena!" thought Emma_

Destiny then decided to join in on the fun.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!" Destiny sung as she also did the Macarena dance

Brooke was blushing red when she was seeing all this.

"You're turn, Brooke!" said Anna

Brooke reluctantly got up and started doing the Macarena and sang the next verse.

"Macarena tiene un novio se llama, Que se llama apellido Vitorino, Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho, Se metio con dos amigos" sung Brooke beautifully

"YEAH, SING IT GIRL!" said Destiny

The girls, excluding Emma, formed a Macarena line and did the Macarena dance while singing the next verse, "Macarena tiene un novio se llama, Que se llama apellido Vitorino, Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho, Se metio con dos amigos!"

"Come on Emma, join us!" said Destiny

"I really can't..." said Emma, not really wanting to join

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper, join in!" said Anna as she grabbed Emma's arm and forced her to do the Macarena

"Here, I'll even put in the music" said Destiny as she got out a radio (Why does she have that with her?) and played the Macarena song

Emma being very nervous then did the Macarena.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!" sung Emma

"That a girl!" shouted Destiny

Emma was then lost in the moment as all four of them did the Macarena in a line. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by the neighboorhood people.

"WOW! LOOK AT THOSE GIRLS GO!" said a man

"Now that's something you don't see everyday!" said a woman

_**Macarena, Macarena, Macarena, que le gustan los veranos de Marbella!**_

**_Macarena, Macarena, Macarena, que le gustan movida gurrillera!_**

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

**_Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles, y se compra los modelos mas modernos. Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York, y ligar un novio nuevo!_**

**__****_Macarena suena con el Corte Ingles, y se compra los modelos mas modernos. Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York, y ligar un novio nuevo!_**

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

_**Macarena tiene un novio se llama, Que se llama apellido Vitorino, Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho, Se metio con dos amigos!**_

_**Macarena tiene un novio se llama, Que se llama apellido Vitorino, Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho, Se metio con dos amigos!**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que te cuerpo es pa' darle alregra y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Eh, Macarena!**_

The music stopped and the girls stopped doing the Macarena. They heard clapping and they all turned bright red. The girls reluctantly turned around and saw a crowd of neighborhood clapping and hollering.

"Um... thank you" said Emma

"You're are... too kind" said Brooke

Emma gave Anna a, "I'm going to kill you later" glare. The Bus arrived and they got on quickly.

"That was SO not cool!" said Emma as she took a seat

"Well at least it passed the time didn't it?" said Destiny as she sat down next to Anna

"No comment" Emma muttered

"Emma, be nice, at least she was being thoughtful" said Brooke as she sat down next to her

"I guess..."

(5 Minutes Later)

The Bus arrived at Washington Square and they got off. Emma's friends admired the view of the place.

"Wow, this place is huge!" said Anna

"Yep, everybody in my neighborhood loves to go shopping here" said Emma

"Where should we start?" asked Destiny

"Nordstroms for clothes if you want to buy some, Burger King, McDonalds, and Baskin Robins if you want any fast food. Game Stop for some games and Jared and Kay, for Jewelry.

"NORDSTROMS!" yelled Anna

"Sigh... typical..." muttered Emma

"Why do you hate shopping so much, Emma?" asked Destiny

"Shopping is not what I like to do. I don't get why a lot of girls love to buy clothes for fashion. To me, they are just clothes, that and I am a tomboy" Emma said

"Oh come on, Emma. At least come with us there and see what clothes look good on us" said Anna

"Fine... but you owe me a Wizard Shake when we head back to Wizard City"

"DEAL!"

Emma rolled her eyes and lead them to the Nordstroms department. Once in, they went to the girls clothing. Emma decided to stay out of looking for clothes and sat down by a nearby bench.

"Man, Nordstroms have such nice clothes. Do these clothes give out Wizard like powers?" asked Anna as she admired a nice looking Purple T-shirt

Emma shook her head, "This world is deprived of magic you know"

"Oh right, bummer, well, at least they are pretty" said Anna

"Hey Emma, how do I look?" asked Brooke as she was wearing a very pretty brown dress

"Looks great Brooke, you look real pretty"

Brooke blushed, "Thanks..."

"So can we get whatever we want?" asked Anna

"Get whatever shirt, pants, or dresses you want, I have enough money to pay for all this" Emma said

"OK"

Emma sighed and decided to look at the TV on the ceiling. It was now playing the 12:00 news.

"Good Afternoon, I'm David Holfman, and welcome to the 12:00 news. We have a very interesting story and in fact, it is very rare to get news like these" said the anchorman

"Just how interesting is it?" muttered Emma as if the anchorman will answer back

"Who can forget yesterday when these massive skeleton creatures attacked our city. They seem to have been lead by an evil boy. Nobody knows what his motive was but he has been stopped by a girl named Emma Green" said the anchorman

Emma had her eyes wide, she did not expect that this would be on the news, including her.

"The whole fight scene between Emma Green and that boy was filmed by a blimp that just so happened to be above the battle scene"

The TV then showed Emma's battle with Valkoor Deathblade. It then stopped after she has played the Asteroid Spell on Valkoor.

"It appears that both these teens were Magic users, or Wizards for that matter. Nevertheless, this girl, stopped the complete and utter destruction of our fair city. We, the 12:00 news, thank her for saving us" said the anchorman

Emma was blushing really red. Destiny came up to her wearing a blue dress.

"Hey Emma, how do I... wow your face is red..." said Destiny

Emma turned around and said, "You're dress is great but... let's get out of here..."

"Why? We just started!" said Destiny

Emma was about to respond when she heard a shriek of joy.

"Look! It's the girl that saved us!" said a woman from behind her

"OH SNIKEYS!" exclaimed Emma

The crowd of people who watched the TV then turned their attention to Emma.

"IT IS HER!"

"I wanna get an autograph!"

"SHIT!" exclaimed Emma as she got up from her bench and began running

Destiny was shocked that Emma was now like a famous hero to her own home now. She quickly told the others, but paid for the dress first, and told them about the whole thing.

"Somehow Emma's fight with Valkoor being caught on Camera never occurred to me" said Anna

"We got to help her get rid of the fan people and possibly Paparazzi people" said Brooke

"Quick, after her, we want a juicy story from her!" said a Paparazzi person

"OK scratch that, Fan people AND Paparazzi" said Brooke rolling her eyes

"But first, let's pay for our clothes, can't leave the store in them without them being paid for" said Anna

"Sure"

XXXXX

Emma's POV

OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! My worst nightmare has come true! Being chased by fan people and Paparazzi's! Curse that blimp that filmed my battle! I ought to find out who filmed it and punch him or her in the face.

"Worst day ever!" I exclaimed

"Stop! We want to interview you!" I heard from a paparazzi person

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I yelled

I kept on running and I tried to shake them off, but whenever I turn a corner, I see more people after me. CURSES! Who knew going to the mall was a bad idea after you saved your city yesterday in which you thought nobody else was watching it.

"Anna owes me BIG TIME if I ever get out of this mess!" I growled

I ran until I saw a dead end in front of me.

"OH GOD NO!" I yelled

I turned around and saw them ran up to me and trapped me like a mouse.

"Where did you get those Wizard powers?"

"Did you know that evil boy?"

"Emma, is it true that you never been on a nice date with a boy?"

"What? No! How did you know that I never had a nice date? AH get away from me!" I screamed

God, if you are there, please spare me the mercy of dealing with these people! As if my prayers were answered, I got yanked by a hand that came from the wall behind me and I went through the wall to the other side. I saw that I was outside the mall and Anna was the one who yanked me out.

"Jeez, people like those can get pretty annoying huh?" asked Anna

"I don't know whether I should kiss you or kill you" I muttered

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were going to get chased by paparazzi and all that. How am I supposed to know somebody filmed your fight?" asked Anna

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you should have thought about it!" I yelled

"Sister, I am sorry, I'll make it up to you later" said Anna

"Well, there goes our fun of shopping and hanging around the mall" said Destiny

"Yeah, otherwise we are in risk of Emma being chased" said Brooke as she comforted me with some rubs on the back

"Good thing we are heading back to Wizard City later, so I won't have to deal with this stuff" I said, enjoying the comfort from Brooke

"You'll have to come back sometime, our parents can't come with us and they will miss us" said Anna

I sighed, she was right after all, "Right..."

I froze as I heard a yell.

"There she is! Get her!"

"OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled

"Why won't you people interview somebody else?" yelled Brooke

I ran real fast as my friends then ran with me. Now I know how Lady Gaga, Brittany Spears, and all those people feel. This is hell! When we reached the entrance road to the Washington Square mall, I saw my parents in their car stop right in front of us.

"Quick girls, get in!" My dad said

I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately opened the car door and me and my friends quickly went in. My dad then drove off, leaving anybody who was chasing us, dissapointed.

"You are quite the famous hero now, Emma" said my dad

"No kidding, just imagine me avoiding them 24/7" I said

"Some people just don't have lives" said my mother

"I agree" said Destiny

"So girls, did you manage to buy anything?" asked my dad

"My friends did but I didn't" said Emma

"Emma! You need new clothes!" said my mom

"M-MOM! I can take care of myself and besides I hate shopping!" I yelled

My friends giggled and I ignored them.

"Aw my little girl is all grown up" said my dad

"DAD! I am not a little girl anymore!" I yelled

"Calm down Emma, at least we got away from those paparazzi freaks" said Brooke

"Yeah, you're right..." I muttered

"Well how about we give you a disguise so you won't get recognized the next time you go shopping?" asked Emma's mom

"LIKE I WILL EVER GO SHOPPING AGAIN!" I screamed

End Emma's POV

XXXXXXXXX

10 hours later...

Emma and the gang were in the living room watching TV. A show called Freakazoid which Emma likes a lot. (1)

"This show is funny, so what is it about?" asked Brooke

"A Computer nerd named Dexter Douglass, entered a code into the internet and was zapped into cyberspace where he turned into the Freakazoid, and he knows all the information on the internet. That makes him some crazy, funny, superhero" Emma said

"Nice" said Anna

Destiny then decided to talk about something else, "Guys, we need to head back to Wizard City tomorrow, we can't spend another day here, Malistaire needs to be stopped soon!"

"You're right Destiny, we'll leave tomorrow morning" Emma said

"Just hope Emma doesn't get chased again while we leave" said Anna teasingly

Emma glared at her and threw a pillow at her.

"Ok girls, time to go to bed" said Emma's dad

"Good night Mr. Green!" said all of Emma's friends

Destiny, Brooke, and Anna went into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Emma sighed, before going up to her room to go to bed. She hoped that she won't be chased again when she leaves to Wizard City. If that happens again, she'll probably have a spazz attack.

"What an adventure, saving Wizard City, saving my parents, and now I have paparazzi's chasing me, can it get any worse?" Emma exclaimed

With that said, she went to sleep. Dreaming about saving the spiral from Malistaire and what else awaits her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Freakazoid. Awesome childhood show!

_Randomness done! XD. To be honest, when I posted the date chapter, I did not expect any reviews since I know there are a lot of people who dislikes Yuri. So I'll leave the EmmaXBrooke moments as hints. Nothing more than that. I'll see you on the next chapter, which is called KROK MADNESS! Yeah! Krokotopia! Better than Marleybone... Ciao!_


	12. Krok Madness Part 1

_Emma EmeraldBlossom: Yo! Emma here in the house! Welcome to another exciting chapter! Enjoy! _

_Brooke WildCaster: It seems we have new OC to be put in. They just keep coming don't they? ;) _

_Destiny SwiftWraith: Flood of OC's in Angel's story, annoying, but it is a fun challenge for her to try and fit them all in. OC's to appear in this chapter are Naomi Hansen's, Austin RedCrafter, Senaki Mika's, and the new OC. OC's in the previous few chapters will have to wait another chapter. _

_Anna EmeraldBlossom: We also have a cameo appearance of a special wizard for ya! The "special wizard" might appear more times in the story later. Find out who it is when you read on! :) Oh and unfortunately, Angel needs to put the "First part of Krok" which is the Chamber of Fire and all that good fire room stuff as two parts. Just to make the Krokotopia world a bit longer. Though with good cause, Marleybone comes much later! LOL_

_XXXXXX_

The next day on Earth, Emma and the gang were getting prepared to leave for Wizard city.

"I can't believe you are leaving so soon, you are only 15 and leaving us already" said Emma's mom

"Mom I'll be fine, I can take care of myself" said Emma

Emma's mom pulled her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I know you will dear" said Emma's mom

"M-mom... choking... can't breath"

She pulled away with a chuckle.

"I hope you come to visit soon and be sure to take of your sister Anna, ok?" said Emma's dad

"I will, Dad" Emma promised

"Yay... I now feel safe" said Anna in a sarcastic tone

Emma shot her a glare.

"We'll be seeing you, Mr. and Mrs. Green!" said Brooke

"Goodbye girls! Good luck on your adventure! Be sure to do well on your wizard school as well!" said Emma's dad

"We will dad!" said Anna

With that, they exited out of Emma's house. Emma sighed deeply, "I am going to miss my parents"

"We'll visit when we defeat Malistaire, Emma" said Destiny

"I guess"

"Remind me, how are we going to back to Wizard City? I'm not sure if Earth even has a Spiral Door!" said Brooke

"Headmaster Ambrose gave this to me before we went to my home world" said Emma as she pulled out a rock

"A rock?" questioned Anna

"Not just any rock, this rock will open a portal to any world we want by just dropping it on the ground and thinking of our destination" said Emma

"Interesting..."

Emma thought of Wizard City and dropped the rock onto the ground. A bright flash emitted from the rock and a portal ripped open.

"Let's go!"

Emma and the gang then jumped into the portal, transporting them to Wizard City.

XXXX

5 minutes later...

Emma and the gang jumped out of the portal and landed in Headmaster Ambrose's office.

"Ah young wizards, you're back, did you finish off Valkoor?" asked Ambrose as he walked up to them

"Yeah, he is dead, I taught him a lesson or two!" said Emma with a grin

"Good, Good. Though, you need to continue on to another world" said Ambrose

"What world?" asked Destiny

"Krokotopia. It is a sandy world with lots of Kroks, hence it's name. We have recently found out that Malistaire is searching for the Krokonomicon in Krokotopia. I don't know what he plans to do with it, but it must not be good for us" replied Ambrose

"Krokotopia... Ok, we'll go right now! I am ready to take on the dangers there!" said Emma

"After you train for your next spell Emma. According to my records, you just gained enough experience of being a fire wizard to learn the Fire Trap spell and the Storm Trap spell" said Ambrose

"My next spells? WOOHOO!" Emma shouted as she jumped in the air all excited

Ambrose smiled and turns to the other girls.

"You three might also need to get your next spell to aid Emma. Brooke, you learn Power Play and Kraken next. Destiny, you get to learn Ice Blade, and Anna, you get to learn Darkwind" said Ambrose

All three of the girls nodded and smiled.

"Go to your schools immediately and get your spells before bothering to go to Krokotopia. Return to me when you are done" said Ambrose

The girls bowed to Headmaster Ambrose and went out of his office.

"New Spell, here I come!" said Emma

"Yeah, Fire Trap for you, you get to do more damage with your fire power" said Brooke with a smile

"Let's meet up at Bartelby's roots after we are done, ok?" asked Destiny

"Got it" said Emma

The girl's then teleported to their respective schools.

XXXXX

Emma's POV

I appeared in Ms. Dalia Falmea's classroom. Aw, I miss being in here, even though it has been a few days. I walked my way up to the front of the classroom while looking around the room and then I bumped into somebody by accident.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you" I said with embarrassment

"It's ok, everybody bumps into somebody by accident once in a while" said the boy in front of me

I took a good look at him and gasped. Is he... who I think it is? It can't be! He is not real! He is a tall skinny boy, with brown hair, glasses, and that... scar... on his forehead.

"H-Harry Potter?" I asked in disbelief

"That's my name. You must be Emma EmeraldBlossom. The one chosen to save the spiral. It's nice to meet you"

I was speechless. I am talking to a person who I thought was not a real person. Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling's Books is right in front of me! ME!

"I used to be in the same situation as you, you know? I didn't know I was a wizard, but I am one and was sent on a journey to defeat an evil wizard" said Harry

All I did was stare at him, I still couldn't believe my eyes. Harry Potter chuckled at my shock and awe. I blushed, he is actually quite cute in person, though I am pretty sure he is still with Ginny Weasley... if she's here... that is...

"Well, good luck, be seeing ya!" said Harry as he waved goodbye to me

I slowly waved goodbye at him and he walked out of the classroom. Wow, I just met Harry Potter... in person! He is actually real!

"Emma, you look like you have been star struck" said a familiar tender voice from behind me

I turned around to see Ms. Dalia Falmea standing there.

"Oh hi professor, I was just uh... in shock of seeing that boy" said Emma

"Harry Potter? Yes, it is quite rare to see a famous wizard like him around here. He defeated Voldemort, an evil wizard much like Malistaire. Harry pops up in Ravenwood a few times a year. Though no time to talk about Harry Potter, it's time to learn your next spell" said Ms. Dalia Falmea

"Right"

"To prove that you are worthy of playing this spell, you must first pass your Journeyman initiation test before attempting to play it" said Falmea

I groaned, I hate doing tests, even if it was not part of a subject I am used to back at home. I am beginning to miss my old school and the people I met there... even though I did not make any friends over there... the only thing close to that was boys asking me out all the time...

"Don't groan, pass with at least a C and I'll let you try to play the Fire Trap" said Falmea

Falmea handed me the Journeyman initiation test and I sat down in my classroom desk and began to do it. I rolled my eyes at some of the questions, questions like, "How much damage can a Sunbird do?", "How hot is a regular fire?", and "Where is the hottest point of the flame?", were on it. It took me a good half hour to finish the whole thing and I then handed it to my professor. She looked at it and started grading it from start to finish.

"Not bad Emma, you got an A. You could have gotten an A plus if you answered question number 16 correctly" said Falmea

I rolled my eyes. That question was bull! How am I supposed to know the exact range of degrees of the fricken sun!

"Here, take this Fire Trap spell and use it on that puppet"

She gave me the long awaited Fire Trap and I looked over at the motionless puppet to the right of Falmea's desk. I closed my eyes and concentrated, thinking about the mystic powers of fire in all its simplicity. I re-opened my eyes and traced the Fire Symbol around the Fire Trap spell card. It worked and the Fire Trap appeared around the puppet.

"Very good, use those fire traps wisely, Emma"

The Fire Trap in my hand multiplied into 3 and I placed them into my deck.

"Thank you, professor, I need to head over to Professor Balestrom next" I said

Falmea nodded and I went on my way to Professor Balestrom's class. When I went in, I saw Brooke having a hard time trying to summon a Kraken and Professor Balestrom yelling at her to concentrate real hard.

"Oh... Hi Emma..." said Brooke

I waved at her, "Having trouble playing the Kraken spell?"

"Yeah..." she said blushing a bit

"I keep telling her to concentrate on Storm magic and not of Balance! Anyways, you ready to learn the Storm Trap?" asked Professor Balestrom

"Yep"

"Oh good! Here, take this storm trap and play the spell on the mechanical puppet near my desk, then summon a storm shark to finish it. That way I know you are ready to have it" said Balestrom

He gave me a copy of the Storm Trap spell and I stared at the mechanical puppet near his desk. I then looked at Brooke, who was smiling at me while she was trying to play Kraken again.

"You can do it Emma" she said to me

I smiled and stared at the puppet again. I played the Storm Trap on the puppet with ease. I then took out my Storm Shark spell. I hope it won't fizzle... I concentrated real hard on the magic of storms and then traced the storm symbol with my wand. It worked and the Storm Shark popped out and bit the puppet with more force because of the trap.

"Ah! Wonderful! You know how to wield storm magic well! Someday you might be as good as your sister Anna. She is quite the fast learner in my class" said Balestorm

I smiled and the Storm Trap in my hands multiplied into 3. I placed them in my deck and waited for Brooke to finally summon a Kraken. It took her 5 more times before she actually summoned it. The Kraken roared as it appeared and Brooke let out a sigh of relief. I giggled.

"Finally!" said Brooke as the Kraken then disappeared

I gave her a hug of congratz. We then headed out outside, where Destiny and Anna were waiting by Bartleby's Roots.

"What took ya?" asked Destiny

"Brooke was having a hard time with the Kraken" I said

"Kraken isn't that hard to summon" said Anna

"That's because you are a storm wizard and I am not!" said Brooke

"True"

"Can we get going?" I asked being a bit impatient

They nodded to me and we teleported to Headmaster Ambrose's office. We saw that Headmaster Ambrose has a spiral key in his hands.

"Perfect timing, I just found the spiral key to Krokotopia. Here, take this spiral key and go to the spiral door inside Bartleby, then unlock Krokotopia, and go there to find the Krokonomicon before Malistaire does. We must not let him succeed!" said Ambrose

He handed me the Spiral Key and I bowed.

"I won't let you down professor" I said

"That's good to hear, now post haste, there is no time to lose!" said Ambrose

End Emma's POV

XXXXX

5 minutes later...

Emma and the gang were at the spiral door.

"Well, you ready guys?" asked Emma

"Ready"

Emma was about to put in the spiral key when she heard a yell from behind.

"Hey Emma!"

Emma turned around to see Jacqueline Silverstone, Alexis and Talon Drakebreaker running up to them. Emma smiled and waved.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Emma said

"It's only been like 3 days..." said Jacqueline

"I know"

"We overheard your conversation with Ambrose and thought we should help out! It's going to be fun!" said Alexis cheerfully

"Do you really want to come with us?" asked Brooke

"Well we got nothing to do, so we might as well join" said Talon

Emma sighed, more people to aid her with her adventure, as if she had enough people to watch over, not that she hated to protect her best friends and sister.

"Ok, you guys can come" Emma said

"YAY! Also, when we are in Krokotopia, I'll show you where some hidden places are" said Alexis

"That's great, but I'll sight see and explore hidden territory later" said Emma

"AW!" pouted Alexis

Emma sighed and then turned around to face the spiral door. She placed in the Spiral key for Krokotopia and the Spiral door opened up, revealing a spiraling portal. Jacqueline, Alexis, and Talon jumped inside without warning. Emma rolled her eyes. Destiny and Anna went in afterwards, leaving her and Brooke left to jump in.

"Ready Emma?" asked Brooke

"Ready as I ever will be" Emma said indifferently

"It's going to be quite hot there, but for you, I think you can resist the heat" said Brooke

"Yeah I'm already hot, I can't get any hotter" Emma said, rolling her eyes at her own bad pun

Brooke blushed at that pun, "Anyways, uh... ladies first"

"How chivalrous of you" Emma said with a smile

Emma jumped into the portal to Krok and Brooke followed in afterwards.

XXXX

Krokotopia...

Emma, the gang, and her recent friends arrived in Krokotopia's Spiral Door room.

"Man, it's quite hot here..." said Destiny as she fanned herself with her own hand.

"Not a good place for Ice People" said Jacqueline

"You're telling me..." said Destiny sarcastically

"So, how big is Krokotopia?" Emma asked

"Not that big. There is a Pyramid that has the magic of fire. A Sphinx with the magic of Ice and a Tomb with the magic of storm. Also, there is a School of Balance here, plus lots of shops" said Jacqueline

"That's quite a bit to investigate for the Krokonomicon" said Anna

"We can always ask the Marleybonians, who are excavating the place, to see if they have any information" said Alexis

"Marleybonians?" Emma asked in confusion

"They are dogs with human like qualities" Talon responded

"I see..."

"Anyways, me, Alexis, and Talon, will investigate around the shops and ask the Manders or Marleybonians if they have any information of where the Krokonomicon is. We'll find you guys later if we have any info" said Jacqueline

"K"

With that, they opened the door to lead them outside to the Krokotopia Oasis and disappeared from Emma and gang's sight.

"It is so hot here, I hope we find the Krokonomicon soon, because I feel like I could melt in this heat" said Destiny sweating a lot

"I feel just fine. Anyways, let's go find the Krokonomicon" Emma said

"Krokonomicon you say?" asked a voice with a British like accent

Emma and the gang turned around to see a dog in uniform standing up on its hind legs like a human.

"Who are you?" asked Brooke

"I am Sgt. Major Talbot, I am the leader of the excavation in Krokotopia. Anyways, I have heard of this Krokonomicon" said the dog

"Do you know where it is?" Emma asked

"No, but I think the Order of the Fang might have something to do with it, I have no idea where they are, but we might have a clue to where it is in the Pyramid of the Suns"

"Great!" said Destiny

"Speak with Professor Winthdrop in the Pyramid of the Suns and he will tell you more" (I lost memory of Krokotopia plot so forgive me if I am wrong)

The gang nodded and headed outside the Spiral Door Room to the Oasis of Krokotopia. From there, they saw the Pyramid of the Suns and entered it. Another dog, different from the one they just spoke to, walked up to them.

"Hello young wizards! What you be doing here for? The Kroks are back and it is not safe for you wizards to be adventuring about" said the dog

"Are you Professor Winthdrop?" asked Emma

"Why yes I am. Why, do you need some information from me?" he asked

"We need to know where the location of the Order of the Fang is so we can find the Krokonomicon" said Anna

"Ah, the order of the fang... well unfortunately, I would know more of it, but as soon as the Kroks came back I was unable to make rubbings of an Ancient Obelisk leading to the location of the Order of the Fang. Could you go to the dig site, which is to the right of here, and make some rubbings for me?" asked Professor Winthdrop

"Sure"

"Good, just walk till you reach a very sandy place and see an obelisk sticking out the sands, make a rubbing on the obelisk and report back. Oh and beware of any Kroks or Manders that have been corrupted on your way there. They can get nasty!" warned Professor Winthdrop

Emma and the gang nodded. They then made their way into the Dig Site.

"I never knew talking dogs exist" said Emma

"Well they do, what, does dogs not talk in your world?" asked Destiny

"No, all they do is bark and they don't walk on their hind legs..." Emma responded with a bit of sadness

"Your world is quite boring... No offense"

"None taken"

They kept on walking until suddenly, a dark portal ripped open and out came Malistaire. The Girls then glared at him.

"MALISTAIRE!" yelled the girls

"Oh! So you finally decided to come here! Well, I don't have time to deal with you rats" said Malistaire

"How about we fight, right here, right now!" said Emma

"Oh? You think you can beat me? Not a chance, I am the master of Death! Besides, I don't have time to get into brawl with wizards that I can easily beat. However, I will let somebody else fight you. I am sure you remember him, he is a friend you fought in that stupid Arena" said Malistaire

Malistaire tapped the ground with his staff. A boy appeared, he had dark red eyes and Emma and the girls recognized him.

"Austin?" said Emma in shock

"He is now under my power, now, go and fight!" said Malistaire as he walked away

"Yes Master..." said Austin

Austin then blasted Destiny, Anna, and Brooke into a near by wall with his wand and they were knocked unconscious. Emma was shocked and then tried to reason with Austin to get him back.

"Austin! Snap out of it! This is not what you do to your friends!" said Emma

"The Austin you knew is gone. I will now kill you personally" said Austin

"Not if we have something to say about it!" said a voice

Emma turned around and saw two boys running up to her.

"Who are you?" asked Emma

"The name is Liam Dragonhunter and he is Quinn Darkblood. We saw what happened and wanted to help out!"

"Ok..." said Emma, not liking the fact of meeting new people who wanted to help, almost everyday.

"Enough! Let's fight!" said Austin

The Duel Arena formed and the duel commenced.

"Don't worry, Emma, whatever he throws at you, I'll defend ya!" said Liam with a smile

"Ok... if you say so" Emma turning red a bit as she then focused her attention on Austin

"LET'S DUEL!" said Quinn

XXXXXXX

_WOO! Sorry, no Krok battle here XD. Next chapter there will be lots. This is just, evil possession madness IN KROK. Though it is two parts and the next chapter is going to be long. I will hate it, but it will be worth it. It will probably be 10,000 words, so be patient for the next chapter, ok? I have finals to do right now so it might take a week... or so... And yes, Harry Potter will appear more later. I am still debating whether or not to let him be part of the helping crew. XD Ciao!_


	13. Krok Madness Part 2

_Emma EmeraldBlossom: Hello! Welcome to the long awaited chapter 13! Krok Madness Part 2! I am a bit exhausted from this chapter... Also the author is sorry for being so late for an update. She had Writers Block. _

_Brooke WildCaster: Well here is the longest chapter in the story... so far that is... Tons of stuff happening all at once. All the OC's will be featured... including three new ones... Krok Battles everywhere in between and other stuff! _

_Destiny SwiftWraith: Angel does not own squat! She owns Emma, Anna, and ... somebody else that I will not mention..._

_Anna EmeraldBlossom: Enjoy! Warning: Intense Language, extreme violence, and other stuff! This chapter is not 10,000 words but she didn't want to keep you waiting and besides she ran out of ideas to keep it going to 10,000 anyways. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma's POV

So, here I am, fighting against my corrupted friend, Austin RedCrafter. I'm also aided by two new people, Liam DragonHunter and Quinn DarkBlood. I meet and make friends with too many people these days... I should ask God to stop torturing me with new faces coming to my aid every time. The Pointer in the middle of the arena chose me to go first. I drew 7 cards from my deck and looked at them.

"_Horrible hand" _I muttered

In my hand were two storm traps, two fire traps, two fire blades, and a Pixie. What am I supposed to do with this hand? I sighed and I played Fire Blade on myself. Maybe I will get an attack card next turn. I turned my head to Liam DragonHunter to see what he was going to do. He smiled a cute smile at me. Did I say cute? Scratch that, I am not in the mood for admiring boy's cute smiles and all that. Anyways, he played the Life Blade on himself and motioned Quinn to do his turn. Quinn played a Death Blade on himself. Cool, we all played blades.

"You will all die soon" said the corrupted Austin

He played a Fire Blade on himself. Ok good, he has not been converted into a death guy, though I assume Malistaire made him into a strong Pyromancer. A Grandmaster Pyromancer probably, but he will drop down to his regular self after I beat him... I think. Well I don't want to kill him. He has done nothing wrong to me, he is just a corrupted boy.

"MY MOVE!" I yelled as I drew a card from my deck

This time I got a Storm Shark. Hmm, ok, it will do for next turn I guess... I traced the storm symbol around the storm trap with my fire staff and the storm trap appeared around Austin.

"I'll protect you, Emma!" said Liam

As much as I like help, I think he is helping me because of my looks, which most guys do. They try and get some affection from the pretty girls that like a hero, and all that. I'm not one of those girls even though I am pretty. It will take a lot more than that for me to have affection for somebody, plus I hate it when they do it for my looks. He played the elemental shields on me and the shields hovered around my body.

"Thanks" I said

He nodded and waited for Quinn to make his move. He played the death trap on Austin. Ok, I guess he is either playing Banshee next turn or Vampire if he's lucky enough to get a power pip. Austin's turn now and he played the elemental blades on himself. Either he is going to play a strong Meteor or dare I say it... Fire Dragon. Fire Dragon can't be played by just anyone, you need to gain its trust and prove that you are a Master of Fire. Just like Frost Giant and the dreaded Titan. (1_) _I am not even sure I am worthy of playing Fire Dragon myself, but I'll see when I get there.

"My move!"

End Emma's POV

XXXXXXXXX

Destiny's POV

I woke up with a groan and looked around. I saw Brooke and Anna laying on the floor near me. I clutched my head in pain, man, Austin shoved us to the wall pretty hard. I got up from the floor and shook both Brooke and Anna.

"Wake up guys..." I said

Brooke and Anna didn't seem to wake up. Guess I have to wait a bit longer for them to wake up. I looked to the right of me and I saw Emma fighting Austin with... two boys. Should I help out? I bit my lower lip and went into some thought. I then decided I should help out. Emma is not a person comfortable working with people she doesn't know, so me being in there should give her confidence and make her a bit more comfortable.

I headed my way over there, but all of a sudden a couple of Kroks jumped in front of me.

"Not so fast brat!" said one of the kroks

I growled, "Out of my way, reptiles!"

I quickly played Ice Wyvern and the Kroks got ice screamed at. I then finished them off with my Ice Sword. I then turned my head towards Emma's direction.

"EMMA!" I yelled

Emma turned her head around to look at me.

"Destiny" she said

"Want some help ol' chap?" I asked

Emma blinked at me and responded to me with, "No, it is best I do it with these guys"

I rolled my eyes, "Emma, I am helping anyways, we are best friends, and best friends stay together, no matter what"

Emma sighed and smiled a bit at me.

"Ok, Destiny"

I entered the Duel Arena. Emma played the Storm Shark and it fizzled. She cursed a couple of times and stomped her foot. I softly giggled at this. Emma is quite a good and funny friend to have around. I'm lucky I met her. She is like a sister to me. The boy next to her, which I think is a life student, gained a power pip and played Seraph. A Seraph appeared that looked kind of like Lady Oriel from Unicorn Way, appeared and used her sword to strike Austin with light energy. The boy right next to me then gained a power pip as well. He played Vampire, the said card came out of the coffin that rose from the middle of the duel arena and bit Austin with a lot of power, because of the Death Blade and Death Trap. It then gave half of what it took to him even though his health is already full.

"My turn!" I yelled

I drew my 7 cards and examined them well. I got 2 Ice Blades, 2 Frost Bites, 2 Ice Wyverns, and a Balefrost card. Now this is what I call a hand! I played Balefrost and a Ice field formed around the Duel Arena. I felt relief as I felt the good cold air around me. Emma didn't look too pleased and she was shivering from the cold. I giggled and turned my attention to Austin. He played a treasure card Fire Blade on himself. Ok, I am guessing he is playing Meteor Strike next turn.

"You're turn Emma" I said gently to her

Emma gave me a glare for making her cold and slowly drew her next card. She played the Storm Shark spell again and it worked. The Storm trap disappeared and the Storm Shark bit Austin. His health was half way done. Woo! The Life boy next to her passed his turn. The death boy next to me played Death Blade on himself. I then drew my next card, Volcanic Shield. I played it on Emma so she won't die that easily from a fire attack.

"T-Thanks" Emma said, still shivering from the cold of Balefrost

I giggled, "Your welcome"

Austin's turn and he played Meteor Strike, just as I expected. Big, strong, powerful meteors came from the sky and struck all of us. As the meteor hit me, I felt a lot of pain. I examined my health circle and it was pretty low. The other two boys were in low health as well. Emma only seem to get a little scratch and that's it.

"Whew! That didn't much hurt at all!" said Emma

"Lucky you" I murmured

Emma drew her next card and just passed. The Life boy then played Unicorn. The said card appeared and healed all of us with the power of the rainbow.

"Thanks whoever you are" I said

"It's Liam and you're welcome" he said with a wink

I rolled my eyes at him as I watched to see the Death Boy play Death Trap on Austin. I drew my next card and it was Evil Snowman. I like Wyvern better than snowman, but I don't have enough pips yet so I played my new spell, Ice Blade, and put it on myself. Austin played another meteor strike and it striked all of us. I got hit and yet I was still standing... barely... another hit and I am finished. The two boys were almost knocked out as well. Emma was still hanging in there, which is good.

"You ok?" Emma asked to me

"I feel just peachy..." I said sarcastically

Emma rolled her eyes at my sarcastic comment and played Fire Elf on Austin. Liam, breathing hard, decided to pass. The Death Boy played Vampire again and it sucked up most of Austin's health and it gave half back to him. I drew a card and then played Ice Wyvern. My favorite spell so far, appeared in the center arena and then Ice Screamed at Austin, which managed to knock him out.

"WOO!" I said

End Destiny's POV

XXXX

Begin Emma's POV again...

I walked over to Austin's unconscious body. I shook him to see if he will wake up, but he didn't. Oh well, at least he isn't dead.

"I'll take him back to Wizard City" said Quinn

"Ok" I said

I lifted Austin, yes I know, I am pretty strong for a girl, and gave him to Quinn.

"Oh and btw, do you like pie?" he asked

I rolled my eyes at his random question

"Just kidding. See ya later Emma"

Quinn then teleported away with Austin. Destiny walked up to me and gave me a high five.

"Yeah, team work!" Destiny said

I smiled but then realized something, "Hey, where is Brooke and Anna?"

"Well they should be-"

We turned around and looked for Brooke and Anna, but they were no where in sight.

"Oh god, I think one of those Kroks took them somewhere" said Destiny with a bit of shameness

I sighed and patted Destiny on the back, "Well, we might as well look for them"

"I'll help look for them" Liam said to me

"You sure? You should rest since you almost died there" said Destiny

"So did you! Besides, I'm fine, don't worry about it, let's just get a move on and find them"

"All right, let's go" I said, not wanting to argue any further

We began searching for my friends around the Royal Hall to see where they could have been taken.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a familiar group of Emma's friends were walking up to the Pyramid of the Suns. They were of course, Amber, Stephanie, Brandon, Ben, and Julia.

"Why did I get dragged in with you guys?" said Stephanie with a low growl

"Ambrose said Emma might need some additional help" said Julia

"Yeah, but I think she can take care of herself, she even took down that bitch Valkoor... by herself for heavens sake" Stephanie said

"Even so, you can never be too sure" said Brandon

"I just hope we get some pie and sushi for a reward after this" said Amber

The group entered the Pyramid of the Suns. Once in, they heard some voices and they hid by the wall.

"Capturing these two was easy" said a reptilian like voice

"It did not require much effort at all" said another reptile like voice

The group saw two Kroks dragging Brooke and Anna out of the Royal Hall.

"They got Brooke and Anna" whispered Ben

"No shit Sherlock" whispered Stephanie sharply

"What should we do?" asked Julia

"The answer is simple, attack!" said Brandon

With that, the group then charged at the two kroks and beat them senseless. After killing them, they splashed some water on Brooke and Anna's faces. In a few seconds, they woke up and looked at their surroundings.

"You ok?" asked Julia

Brooke got up slowly and then helped Anna get up. They then looked at their friends.

"We're fine, ugh, what happened?" asked Brooke as she felt a sting at the back of her head

"The only thing we saw happen was that you were taken away by Kroks... and we saved you" said Ben

"Well thanks guys" said Anna

"Wait, where is Emma and Destiny?" asked Brooke

"I don't know, where did you last see them?" asked Brandon

"In the royal hall, but then Malistaire came out of nowhere and-"

"Wait, Malistaire didn't attack you did he?" asked Julia

"No, but he corrupted a guy named Austin ..." Brooke said but paused since she kind of hated him, "RedCrafter and made him attack us"

"Sounds serious, well then let's go into the Royal Hall and find them. Then after we do, we'll celebrate with some pie and sushi" said Amber

The gang ignored Amber's last comment at the end and went into the Royal Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jacqueline, Talon, and Alexis were searching around in the island Krokosphinx looking for the Krokonomicon or anybody that knows where the Krokonomicon is.

"This sun is killing me! Can we take a quick break?" pouted Alexis

"No Alexis, we got to help Emma find it" said Jacqueline

"We've been searching for hours!" said Alexis, flailing her arms around

"It's only been one hour..." said Talon calmly

"Yeah well it feels like hours to me!"

"ALEXIS!" yelled Jacqueline

Alexis let out a small eep and looked at Jacqueline.

"We'll take a break after we search this place for it, ok?" said Jacqueline giving her one of those blank scary stares

Alexis slowly nodded. They then went into the Krokosphinx. From there they felt cold air him them.

"Well that's much better, now you don't have to bicker about the heat" said Jacqueline

"Yeah!" said Amber as she embraced the cold air of the Krokosphinx

"I smell intruders..." said a reptilian like voice

"KROKS!" said all of them at once

"It came from over there!" said another reptilian like voice

Within a few moments they saw an army of 25 kroks coming towards them.

"I love killing Kroks" said Talon as he got out his Myth Sword

Talon went over to Krok and began fighting it. Amber got out her Death sword but a Krok grabbed onto it. Amber then decided to play the "Who can put their hand to the top" game. She placed her left hand above the Kroks and held onto the sword. The Krok did the same thing, eventually the Krok placed his hand on top and laughed. Alexis let out a growl and bonked her head on the Krok. The Krok was unconscious from it and Alexis held her head in pain.

"OW! That hurt! I should never do another thing from a movie again..." said Alexis

"I keep telling you that everything in the movies is computerized!" Jacqueline rolled her eyes at her friend before taking out her Balance Sword to slice Kroks with her friend Talon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Emma's POV

Me, Destiny, and Liam came across a glyph sticking out of the sands in the Dig Site in the Royal Hall.

"Hmm this must be where that British dog wanted us to make a rubbing out of" I said while looking at it

"Sure looks like it" said Destiny

I got out a material, don't know what the real thing is called, it looks like paper, and rubbed it onto the Glyph. After a good minute, I put the rubbing into my pocket for safe keeping.

"Ok let's continue to find Brooke and Anna"

"I hear voices..."

"Uh oh... KROKS!" said Destiny

I got out my Fire Staff, "All right! I always wanted to kick Gator butt!" I said enthusiastically.

I turned around to see a group of 30 Kroks coming our way. I went over to a Krok and poked the Krok in the eye with my staff before kicking him in the gut.

"Eat Fire Baby!" I yelled as I shot a Fire ball to his head and he was done for

I turned to see Destiny eating... Ice Cream? WHAT? Why is she eating Ice Cream at a time like this? 5 Kroks came over to her and she held out a hand that signaled stop.

"Do you want Ice Scream?" asked Destiny

Kroks looked confused but seemed hungry and nodded. I had a confused look on my face and then realized something, it was a joke attack.

"OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" said Destiny

Destiny played Ice Wyvern and it ice screamed all of the Kroks in front of her dead. I rolled my eyes at that joke attack Destiny made. I turned to see a Krok go after Liam.

"Wait... Wait... "P" Krok" said Liam

The Krok stopped and looked at him. Liam then got out a pie and threw it at the Krok's face.

"THE "P" WAS FOR PIE!" said Liam laughing before blasting him with a Life attack.

"Did someone say... PIE?" asked a familiar voice

I realized that the voice was Amber and I sighed. _Great, Ambrose brought her and whoever else with her... Why won't Ambrose just trust me that I can fight with Destiny, Anna, and Brooke only and be fine?_

I turned to see Amber, Stephanie, Julia, Ben, Brandon, and ... oh my GOD! Anna and Brooke are with them too. YES! They are ok! Thank god!

"I said Pie and I creamed a Krok with it" said Liam

"Well um... got any more pies?" asked Amber

I ignored this conversation and went over to Brooke and Anna to give them a hug.

"Thank god you guys are ok!" I said with a smile

"Emma... we're choking here with your tight hug" said Anna

I blushed and let them ago, "Sorry, I don't know my own strength"

"Well let's go kick some Krok butt!" said Brooke with a little redness on her cheeks. Must be because of the hot heat.

"I don't need to be asked twice!" I said jokingly

Normal POV

Emma played a Sunbird and it dove right into a Krok, killing it. Then she went behind a Krok and choked it to death.

"BOOYAH!" Emma said

Julia used Frostbite to trap a Krok in a Block of Ice before her friend Ben used Immolate to melt him out and kill him. Brooke played Sand Storm and knocked a couple of Kroks to the ground with them. Anna played the spell Tempest and a wave of water striked all of the Kroks, but not killing them.

A Krok went over to strike Amber but she cart wheeled and slapped the Krok silly before kicking him in the chin. Stephanie turned into her dragon form and roasted all of the remaining Kroks in the way.

"Jeez Stephanie, way to be a show off ..." said Brandon who was just about to kill one with Seraph but couldn't

Stephanie growled at him before turning back to her human form.

"Well thanks guys for helping with killing them" said Emma

"Did you get the rubbing Emma?" asked Anna

"Yep, sure did" said Emma as she got out the rubbing to show it to her and the others before putting it back in her pocket.

"Then let's go back to the Altar of Kings and give it to Professor Winthdrop" said Destiny

With that said, they headed over to the Altar of Kings, which only took about two minutes to get there. Emma then gave Winthdrop the rubbings and he examined it carefully.

"Oh! There is information about the Order of the Fang in the Palace of Fire. Though we can not get in there since it is locked. One of the Kroks in the opposite direction of the Royal Hall has the key to the Palace of Fire. Go and kill Kroks till you find the one with the key" said Professor Winthdrop

"Ugh, more kroks to kill" said Destiny

"Oh come Destiny, killing Kroks is easy and fun. Besides, I love how they scream when they are dying! It's funny!" (2) said Emma

They made their way into the hallway opposite of the Royal Hall and saw a bunch of Kroks marching around the area.

"It's SHOW TIME!" said Brooke

With that, they charged at the unsuspecting Kroks and attacked them. The battle didn't last too long as they finally found the one with the Palace of Fire Key.

"Good! Now let's get out of here!" said Emma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Wizard City (3), a trio of teenage wizards were walking together as if they were going or looking for something. One of them was Kristen StormGlade, she had dirty straight blonde hair and is a initiate diviner. The second was a boy named Andrew StormFlame who was in Mooshu clothing that's purple and yellow. He is a Magus Diviner. The last one is a girl named Shawna PixieBlood. She has long purple hair and she is in Dragonspyre clothing that is Black and White. She is a Master Necromancer.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Kristen

The girl named Shawna sighed, "We are looking for any clues of what Malistaire is really trying to do"

"So we can send this information to Ambrose so he can tell Emma and her friends" continued Andrew

"And how would you know if there is any information in Sunken City?" questioned Kristen

"Look! It is a dark, scary, and most dangerous place in Wizard City, there has got to be some info of some sort here ya know!" said Andrew

"Ok, ok, chill dude, just wondering" said Kristen

"My best guess is that some info is in Grubb's Castle" said Shawna

"Isn't he dead?" asked Kristen

"I don't know, his last words were that he will be back to strike again" said Andrew

"Let's just find out instead of standing here and chatting" said Shawna getting a bit impatient

They then marched their way to Grubb's Castle. On the way there, they were blocked by an army of Undead monsters.

"Out of the way" sighed Shawna as she played Scarecrow and it zapped all of them with dark fire.

Kristen got a Storm Blade treasure card and gave it to Andrew. Andrew thanked her and then played Tempest to wipe away the undead with ease.

"That was too easy..." said Kristen

Shawna and Andrew slowly nodded before walking off to the castle.

"Guys... what if that was a set up of some sort? They probably want us to think this is easy and we'll be doomed for ever thinking of it" said Kristen

"Relax, Kristen, we got like a master Necromancer and yours truly to take enemies down, what could possibly be hard in here with us as a team?" said Andrew

"Ok... just saying"

They got to Grubb's castle and went inside. They scanned the castle for any sign of clues.

"Hmm, if I were a clue, where would I be?" Kristen asked herself as she looked in some cabinets, only to get blasted in the face with dust.

"(Cough) Definitely not there ..." said Kristen covering her mouth

"Looking for this?" asked a ghoulish zombie voice

All 3 of them turned around to see Grubb holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Grubb!" they shouted

"Yes, it is me, and don't think you'll be getting this from me so easily. Malistaire brought me back to life to protect this thing" said Grubb as he summoned an army of one hundred undead skeletal pirates

"Let's just get this show on the road" said Shawna as she got out her Death sword

They then got into battle with Grubb and his undead minions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Krokosphinx, Jacqueline, Alexis, and Talon were exhausted from all the Kroks they had killed.

"Whew man, what a battle, it was thrilling but it made me tired" said Alexis

"Yeah, me too, we can take a quick break now before we continue on finding the Krokonomicon" said Jacqueline.

Talon just grunted tiredly in response. Silence fell in between them before Alexis opened her mouth.

"We should whisper to Emma to see how she is doing" suggested Alexis

"Yeah, we should" Jacqueline agreed as she began talking to Emma in whisper

"_Emma! How are things going?" asked Jacqueline_

_"AH! Jacqueline! Don't scare me like that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" yelled Emma_

_Jacqueline rolled her eyes, "No, sheesh, how are things going with you and your friends?" _

_"We're fine, we found a key into the Palace of Fire where it has information on the location of the Order of the Fang, once we find the Order of the Fang, and we will be able to find the Krokonomicon" _

_"Really? Wow that's great" _

"_Yeah I guess, guess you won't need to search for the Krokonomicon"_

_"Ok, when you need us, give us a call, we are going to search around the Krokosphinx for a bit" _

_"K" _

Jacqueline then turned toward her companions.

"So, what did she say?" Alexis said eagerly

"She said that she and her friends are going into the Palace of Fire to get information of where the Order the Fang is. Then find out where the Krokonomicon is with that" said Jacqueline

"Oh, then, guess we shouldn't bother finding it" said Talon

"Well yeah, but she'll call us if she needs any help. Anyways let's search for anything suspicious around here for the time being"

After resting for a while, they then headed off in a search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Altar of Kings, Emma and the gang were with Professor Winthdrop to show him the key to the Palace of Fire.

"Ah excellent! Nicely done, now, unlock the door and head into the Palace of Fire, where you will meet one of my colleagues. Talk to him and he'll tell you how to go into the Throne Room of Fire for the next step in finding the Order of the Fang" said Professor Winthdrop

The gang nodded and headed into the Palace of Fire.

"Well hello there young wizards! What you be doing here in these parts? It's quite a dangerous place to be! Kroks are everywhere here!" said a British dog in soldier uniform

"Professor Winthdrop sent us here to you so we can get entrance into the Throne Room of Fire" responded Julia sweetly

"The Throne Room of Fire? Well it is blocked by some sort of dark magic. The only way through is by defeating the leader Kroks around this area. Their names are Edo, Nesbit, Akori (Made up name), and Aito (Made up name, because can't remember the names)"

"MORE KROK KILLING? I AM STARTING TO GET SICK OF KROKS!" yelled Destiny

"Calm down tiger" said Stephanie rolling her eyes

"Well, that's the only way you can get through to the Throne Room of Fire. When you defeated them all, report back to me for the next step" said the British soldier dog

"But, one question... where are these leader Kroks?" asked Amber

"There are two on each side of this hallway, when you find a big door that is where each leader Krok is in"

The gang sighed and nodded before heading off to the right to defeat the first two Krok leaders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Malistaire's lair, Malistaire was in a lab planning something. He pulled out a lock of blonde hair from his pocket and looked at it.

"Heheh! Good thing I got this from that young wizard's pillow so I can create a duplicate of her that has dark powers. Since Austin failed to kill her, why not try a duplicate to do the job?"

Malistaire grinned and placed the hair into a machine. The Machine shook violently before analyzing the hair and creating a dark duplicate of Emma into a closed Capsule. In a matter of moments it was complete. Malistaire opened the capsule to reveal a Black Haired Emma with red eyes. Her clothing was Black and White, like the clothing of death. The black haired Emma had an evil grin on her face as she looked at her master.

"Welcome, Amme EmeraldBlossom ..." said Malistaire as he laughed an evil laugh

"It is a pleasure to work for you... master... oh and don't worry, I will kill my original self, EMMA EMERALDBLOSSOM!" yelled Amme

CCCCCCCC

1. Don't know why Triton doesn't cost 7 pips since it is a Titan.

2. Krok death screams are funny XD

3. Well Emma has a big enough group so no need to extend it... for now...

Dun Dun Dun! Well there you go. Next chapter is filler of Austin and Emma date. Don't groan, I know you hated my Yuri filler one so try liking this one. It is 100% straight pairing. Don't worry, I'll update fast, I cross my heart :) I'll even get done with Krok Madness Part 3 done soon too. Oh and I can only allow one more OC in this story all right? Too many OC's to deal with O. o See ya next time!


	14. Krok Madness Part 3

_**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Hey there, well, finally, here is the rest of Krokotopia Chapters, except one of them. I broke my promise but promises can be broken since I had writers block and school bugging me nearly 24/7. Still working on the AustinxEmma chapter. Been researching on stories with good romances to have a good idea for that chapter. But anyways I created 4 chapters just for you. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow for special reasons. I promised 7 for some of you but some things just went on and on so I cut 3 chapters out and some other things out! Oh and I do not own anything! I own Emma, Anna, and Amme. Also, there is one last OC to be brought in this story. No more OC requests please! I have enough to deal with. This chapter is Krok Madness Part 3. Then Krokosphinx Bonanza. Krokopatra and then the... well the last chapter for Krok will be Emma vs. Amme! (Again, will be posted Tomorrow, my time which is Pacific Time in the U.S) Enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Back at Sunken City, Kristen StormGlade, Andrew StormFlame, and Shawna PixieBlood, were fighting Grubb and three of his undead scarecrows.

"You're going down Grubb!" said Andrew

"That's what you think my friend, but it is you who will be going down. MWAHAH!" laughed Grubb

The Duel Arena randomly selected the trio to go first. Shawna was in the first circle of her team so it is her turn.

"All right, my go!" said Shawna

She drew 7 cards and she so happen to get 3 Scarecrows, 2 death blades, and 2 Death Prisms.

"I play Death Blade!"

The Death Blade appeared around her head and it was Andrew's turn. He played Storm Blade on himself and it was then Kristen's turn.

"All right! Time to lose!" Kristen said

Kristen played a treasure card storm trap on Grubb and it appeared around his feet.

"Hope your not afraid of dying! HAHA!" taunted Grubb

Grubb played a Death Blade on himself. The three other Scarecrows played their regular attacks and blasted Kristen with blue fire coming out from their eyes.

"Ow! Hey that's not fair!" yelled Kristen

Shawna rolled her eyes, "It seems fair to them, anyways my move!" She played a death prism on Grubb so he can't resist her upcoming death damage. Andrew then went next, he played the Elemental Blades on himself. Kristen following up that with the treasure card Darkwind. Darkwind formed a bubble around the duel arena and started raining.

Grubb played a death trap on Andrew and it circled around him. The Scarecrows then decided another assault on Kristen to knock her out.

"Oh no you don't!" said Andrew

Andrew somehow reverted their attacks to him and he yelped in pain a bit.

"Thanks Andrew..." said Kristen

"Yeah... no prob" Andrew said

"Whatever, my move!" yelled Shawna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Wizard City Commons, a journeyman necromancer girl, who had black hair, gold eyes, and death color robes was walking around looking for something to do. Her name was Saffron.

"Hmm, what should I do today?" asked Saffron to herself

Saffron walked around the Commons some more and she saw someone mysterious. She quickly hid behind a building and looked at the mysterious person. She saw a girl with curly black hair, red eyes, in death robes. Her facial features and body structure looked exactly like Emma's.

"_Is that Emma EmeraldBlossom? No it can't be, Ambrose told Wizard City that she is in Krokotopia in search of the Krokonomicon. So it can't be her_" thought Saffron

Saffron watched the Emma look alike walk toward Nightside and entered.

"She must be a dark duplicate of Emma made from Malistaire, I best follow her, this might be important" said Saffron

Saffron quietly made her way toward the Nightside entrance and slowly opened the door. She then went in and made it quietly to the School of Death. From there she saw the Emma look alike talking to Malistaire. She refrained herself from gasping and quietly listened in to their conversation.

"What news do you bring, Amme?" asked Malistaire

"It seems that a bunch of wackos decided to aid Emma" said Amme

"Hmm, we should not be worried about that. It is Emma we need to worry about. That good for nothing girl is interfering with my plans. She needs to die"

"I will gladly kill her with ease master. I will make sure she die a slow painful death" said Amme

"You will need this" said Malistaire, giving Amme a very powerful looking Death Blade, it was black and gray, and in engraved into the blade was a picture of a skull, "Once you defeated her in battle, slash her with this, it will cause her body to weaken and she will die within a day. I want her to suffer the most unbearable pain of trying to ruin my plans! Not even Life Spells can save her from it!"

Amme admired the Death blade with an evil smirk, "Oh I am going to enjoy this!"

Saffron had wide eyes, "_I got to warn Ambrose!" _

"Go now to Krokotopia and stop her!" said Malistaire

Amme bowed and disappeared into a dark portal. Malistaire then disappeared from sight as well. Saffron then quickly ran to the Headmaster's Office and then busted inside.

"Ambrose!" yelled Saffron

"Huh? What is it young Saffron?" asked Merle Ambrose

"Malistaire has created a dark duplicate of Emma and he plans on using her to kill her!" said Saffron

"Oh no! Malistaire is more diabolic than I thought! We must warn Emma about this. Quickly head over to Krokotopia and warn her that a dark duplicate of hers is going to kill her"

"I'm on it!" said Saffron

She then ran off. Merle Ambrose then sighed, "Bartleby, I sure hope Emma will survive"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Sunken City, Kristen, Andrew, and Shawna were low on health but they managed to get the three scarecrows gone and got most of Grubb's health gone.

"You're... (pant), going down Grubb!" said Shawna with an eye closed and a hand clutching her chest.

"Oh yeah? From the looks of you, it seems that you are almost dead! HAHA!" laughed Grubb

"Shut up!" said Shawna as she drew a card from her deck.

Shawna had 7 Power pips, which adds up to 14 pips. In her hand, were a Wraith, Poison, Death Prism, Doom and Gloom, Scarecrow, Death Blade, and the card she just drew, Feint. "I'll play Feint ok guys, then you try to add more to that, ok? So we can finish off Grubb with a very powerful attack" she whispered to them

Andrew and Kristen nodded at her. Shawna then played Feint on Grubb. Andrew's turn and he played a treasure card Feint. Kristen followed that up with a treasure card Curse.

Grubb played Scarecrow and it sucked up some of their Health and then gave half back to Grubb. The trio were down to their last bit of health.

"Damn it!" said Shawna as she fell to her knees

"I don't think I can last much longer" said Kristen

Shawna slowly drew the last card from her deck. It was a regular Curse spell and she casted it on Grubb.

"Now Andrew, play Triton, and please don't fizzle, or we're done for!" said Shawna, on the brink of collapsing.

Andrew nodded slowly and concentrated all his storm energy onto the Triton spell he had in his hand. He then traced the Storm Symbol around the card and the cast was successful. The Arena was then filled with Water as a Triton dropped down into the water and groaned. The Triton then raised the trident into the air and collected storm powers. The Traps around Grubb disappeared to make it even stronger and the Triton then zapped Grubb with intense storm power.

"YES! WE DID IT!" yelled Kristen

Grubb collapsed to the floor and died. His army of undead disappeared. The Piece of paper that he was keeping, flew out of him and landed on Shawna's hand.

"He won't be needing this anymore" said Shawna with a smirk

"Shawna! What does it say?" asked Kristen excitedly

"Keep your pants on, I'll read it" said Shawna rolling her eyes. She then began to read what the piece of paper said out loud.

_I can't believe my wife Sylvia died! Ambrose and those healers can't even save her from Death! They'll pay for this! Everyone will pay! They must all feel the pain I HAVE! Once I find all the necessary materials and bring back my beloved Sylvia back to life. I will make sure the spiral will be destroyed and I will reign supreme with my wife at my side! Nobody will be able to stop me! Not anyone!_

_-Malistaire Drake_

The Trio had wide eyes and looked at one another.

"This can't be good!" said Andrew

"We got to warn Ambrose at once!" said Kristen

Shawna nodded and then they made off out of Sunken City to warn Ambrose about what they learned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Palace of Fire, Emma, Destiny, Brooke, Anna, and the gang had managed to defeat the 4 Krok leaders and headed back to the Sgt. from Marleybone.

"Spiffy! You managed to defeat the leaders and the Magic barrier to the Throne Room of Fire has been broken down! Good work young wizards!" said the Sgt.

Emma and the gang smiled.

"Now, go tell Professor Winthdrop the news and then head to the Throne Room of Fire. We are counting on you to find this Order of the Fang!

"Well, Emma, were leaving the rest up to you. Since we know you are safe and you and your best friends can handle the Throne by yourselves" said Julia with a smile

"Be safe Emma! I need some pie and sushi in my stomach!" said Amber rubbing her tummy

"See ya!" yelled Emma as she waved them goodbye

All 5 of their friends disappeared. Brooke, Destiny, and Anna then turned to look at Emma.

"Well it's back to us now! The four of us make the most unstoppable team ever!" said Anna

"We are" Emma smiled, "So girls, ready to take on the Throne Room of Fire?"

"Always"

"YEP!"

"Let's get moving!"

With that, Emma and her gang went out of the Palace of Fire and confronted Professor Winthdrop.

"Excellent! With the barrier dropped, we can enter the Throne Room of Fire. I'll head over there first, I'll see you there!" said Professor Winthdrop as he got his excavating tools and walked to the Throne

"Might as well tell Jacqueline, Talon, and Alexis the news before we head there" said Emma

"Yeah, they need to be filled in" said Brooke

Emma then started talking to Jacqueline in whisper.

_"Hey Jacqueline, we managed to get the Throne Room of Fire open and were about to figure out where the Order of the Fang is!" said Emma_

_"That's good to hear girl. Me, Alexis, and Talon are just about done searching in the Krokosphinx. We have a test coming up so sorry we can't help anymore, but good luck finding the Order of the Fang!" said Jacqueline_

_"All right. See ya and good luck on the test!" _

Emma then turned off her whisper and turned to look at her friends... who seem to be playing a game of Cockroach, Foot, and Nuclear Bomb.

"Cockroach, Foot, Nuclear Bomb!" shouted Destiny and Anna

Destiny had Cockroach and Anna had Nuclear Bomb.

"Ha-ha! Cockroaches escapes Nuclear Bomb!" said Destiny

"Oh dang it!" said Anna

Emma rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her and told them that they should get going to the Throne Room of Fire.

"Right, let's do this girls!" said Destiny

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the office of Headmaster Ambrose, Kristen, Andrew, and Shawna had just given Ambrose the sheet of paper that had a piece of Malistaire's plan in it.

"Oh my, I should have known this would happen" said Ambrose

"What do you think we should do?" asked Kristen

"I am afraid all we can do is wait and pray that Emma will return here with the Krokonomicon so that Malistaire's plan won't succeed"

The Trio nodded in response.

"Well thanks for giving this to me, now we know most of Malistaire's plans. There is just one other part that bugs me, just how is he going to try and bring Sylvia Drake back with the Krokonomicon and the other materials he plans on getting..." said Ambrose rubbing his long white beard.

"Well if you want, we can search for more clues" said Shawna

"No, you have done enough already. I don't want more wizards being danger of Malistaire. Best to remain silent about this information. Go home now young wizards, I will summon you if Emma seems to need help with anything or something pops up, ok?"

They nodded and went to their houses.

"(Sigh) Such a dark time. So much panic and despair going on, it is hard to run a school with Malistaire and his undead roaming about. I hope this situation gets resolved soon...The Fate of the Spiral lies on Emma's hand" said Ambrose

XXXXXXXXX

Emma, Destiny, Brooke, and Anna had just arrived into the Map Room of the Throne Room of Fire. In there was some kind of small replica of Krokotopia. Professor Winthdrop came up to them.

"Yes you're just in time, now let's find out where this Order of the Fang is!" said Professor Winthdrop

Emma and her gang nodded.

"From what I understand from this replica of Krokotopia is that we need to use a staff of some sort so it can pin point the location of the Order of the Fang. I think I know what staff it speaks of. Go down the hall behind me and battle Prince Manu Nirini for the Serpent Staff, we must know where the location is!" exclaimed Professor Winthdrop

"All right" said Emma

"Be safe young wizards!"

They then made their way down the hall he was talking about. While they were walking, Emma felt as if someone was watching her. Emma turned around and saw no one.

"Odd... I could have sworn someone was looking at me... and it felt pretty evil, but not Malistaire evil... something close to it..." said Emma

"Emma! What's the hold up?" asked Destiny

"Oh um..." Emma started as she looked around, "nothing, I'm coming!" She then ran to catch up with her friends.

Up in the air near the area Emma was looking, is Amme EmeraldBlossom, glaring at her good side. She then let out a sinister smile.

"Soon Emma, your time will be up" said Amme as she smiled evilly then disappeared.

Emma and her gang reached a big large door surrounded by Braziers. Emma tried pushing it open but it was locked up tight.

"Hmm how are we going to get this open?" asked Emma as she started thinking.

"Maybe these Braziers have something to do with this door?" suggested Anna

Emma examined the Braziers and noticed that 2 braziers were blue and 2 other braziers were purple. From this, she concluded that Blue represents Ice and Purple represents Storm. Since they were in the Throne Room of Fire, she got the idea that the Braziers should be red for fire.

"Brooke, you got an A in Brazier studies at your school. Do you know how to switch these braziers to Fire?" asked Emma

"Most likely, I am a master at this stuff" said Brooke

Brooke then went over to the Storm Braziers and rubbed them once and they changed into Fire Braziers. She then headed over to the Ice Braziers and rubbed them twice and they turned into fire as well. The door then unlocked and opened for them. They then went inside and saw Prince Manu Nirini with a couple of Krok Mummies.

"So Wizards, you think you can just waltz in here and take my staff. Not while I still live!" said the Prince

"That's the idea! We are going to take you out! DUEL!" yelled Emma

The duel arena formed and they got into their spots to fight. Emma's team was selected to go first.

"All right, my move!" said Emma

Emma drew her 7 cards. After that, she played Fire Prism on Prince Manu Nirini so her next attack will be turned into Ice so he can't resist it. Destiny played Elemental Blades on Emma. Brooke gave Emma the Balance Blade and Anna just used Feint on the Prince.

The Prince tried to play a fire spell but fizzled. His Krok Mummies tried playing death spells but fizzled also.

"Wow, you are definitely a Prince... a Prince of LOSERS that is!" mocked Destiny

"Ha-ha good one Destiny" said Anna

Emma smiled as she gained a power pip. She then played Sun Bird, it appeared on the field and dived into the Prince and he died. Destiny played Blizzard and the Krok Mummies fell to the floor dead.

"Wow, that was so easy!" said Destiny

"Easiest Battle EVER!" said Emma, trying to imitate Comic Book Guy but failed

Brooke grabbed the Serpent Staff from Prince Manu Nirini's dead body.

"Let's give this to Professor Winthdrop right away" said Brooke

"Right"

They made their way back to Professor Winthdrop and gave him the staff.

"All right, time to see if it works!" he said

He placed the staff on the pedestal. They waited for a few moments but for some reason, it did not work.

"It's no use! Wait, the head Krok here has a staff that might work. Go further down the hall and defeat the head Krok. Return to me with the staff and maybe we'll actually find the location!" Professor Winthdrop suggested

"Ok! Got it!" said Emma

They headed further down the hall like he said and saw a Door and a bunch of pedestal looking things with symbols on them. Two of them were Moons which were shining. The other two had suns that weren't shining at all. Emma, Anna, and Destiny looked at Brooke and she sighed.

"All right, don't say a word, I got this" said Brooke rolling her eyes

Brooke walked over to the moon pedestals and rubbed them in a circle once and they were no longer shining. She then went over to the sun pedestals and rubbed them in a circle and they shined. The Door then unlocked and swung itself open.

"Brooke, you are awesome" said Emma, giving her a hug

Brooked blushed red, "No biggie"

"Anyways let's defeat this head Krok" said Anna

They walked until they saw the head Krok walking around the area.

"You're going down, reptile!" said Anna

The head Krok was startled and looked at them with fear.

"Please don't kill me! I heard what you did to Manu! Here take my staff just don't kill me!" said the head Krok throwing his staff to them and bowing like an idiot

Emma and her gang had imaginary sweat drops on their heads.

"Uh... ok, some head Krok you are, you won't even bother to protect your staff..." said Emma

"I know, I am a crappy leader... (Sobs)"

"Let's just take the staff and go... This guy is something else..." said Brooke not even wanting to look at him

"...Yeah, we'll be going now..." said Emma

They then picked up the staff and headed back to Professor Winthdrop.

"Man I was looking for a good fight, but that guy just forfeited at the start" said Anna

"He is such a wuss" said Destiny chuckling

Once they made it back to Professor Winthdrop, they gave him the staff and did not want to tell the story of how they got it so fast.

"Let's hope this works!"

Professor Winthdrop placed the staff on the pedestal and it activated. The staff then blasted a beam of light at a island just East of the Oasis.

"There! That's the location to the Order of the Fang. Never thought it would be on another Island. That place is called the Krokopshinx!" said Professor Winthdrop

"Jacqueline, Alexis, and Talon were there an hour ago" said Emma

"Yeah, we could of just teleported to them and explored there" said Anna

"Ah well, fate wants us to do it the hard way" said Destiny

"Yeah... Stupid Fate!" murmured Emma

"Report to Sgt. Major Talbot in the Oasis, he will provide you the boat to head over there" said Professor Winthdrop

"K"

They then teleported to the Oasis to continue their quest for the Krokonomicon... Little did they know. Amme EmeraldBlossom was watching them from a distance.

"Hmm... I think I'll let Emma live a bit longer. Once she finds the location of the Krokonomicon. Malistaire will be able to get it and I get to kill you Emma..." said Amme as she let out an evil laugh

CCCCCCCCC

_**Dun Dun Dun. Find out what happens next by just pressing the Right Arrow Button below.**_


	15. Krokosphinx Bonanza!

_**Angel of Dreams and Hope: OC's won't appear again until after the first few chapters of the Marleybone world in case your wondering. Now just keep on reading! Enjoy! P.S. Some or a lot of parts are cut out here. The Battles are also really short because with four of them it is too easy. XD Don't worry though. The Emma vs. Amme fight is more detailed and long. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the Oasis, the girl named Saffron was looking for any sign of Emma and her friends. She needs to warn her about Amme, her dark duplicate.

"Where is she?" she asked herself as she looked around the place.

She then sees Emma and her friends' teleport into the Oasis.

"Oh there they are!" She ran up to Emma and her friends, "Emma! I have some bad news for you!"

Emma looked at her friends and they shrugged in response before turning her head back to Saffron.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Emma

"Very bad. Malistaire has created a dark duplicate of you and plans on using it to kill you!" said Saffron

Emma had wide eyes, "How did he manage to make a duplicate of me?"

"Well usually when you make a duplicate, you need DNA, he must have gone to your Dorm and grabbed a lock of your hair that so happen to fall off"

"Curse my hair for falling off!" said Emma

"Does the duplicate actually look like Emma?" asked Anna

"Well the facial features and body structure are the same, but her eyes are red and she had black hair instead of your blond hair, plus the fact that she is wearing Death Robes. Her name as I recall was... Amme, I think" replied Saffron

"Amme? You mean my name backwards?" asked Emma

"Yeah I guess when you have a dark twin or duplicate it has a backwards name. Anyways, be careful of her, Emma. She plans on defeating you and giving you a slow painful death with a powerful Death Sword. Not even Life Spells can save you from it" warned Saffron

"I don't like the sound of this Amme girl. Let's be extra cautious, Emma" said Destiny

"Well thanks for the heads up, I'll stay on the look out for this Amme character. I'll see you around uh..." Emma trailed off, not knowing what her name is

"Saffron" she replied

"Well then, see ya around Saffron, and thanks again for the heads up" said Emma

"No problem and be safe Emma!" said Saffron

"I will"

Saffron then turned around and went back to Wizard City.

"I am afraid of what Amme will do to you if you meet her. She sounds like a very evil version of you" said Brooke

"I know, I just hope I don't meet her or I can defeat her in a duel," said Emma, scratching her head in frustration, "Man, why are adventures so dangerous?"

"Well in any case if she tries to attack you, she'll have to deal with us first!" said Anna

"Yeah! We're not going to let some evil duplicate attack you. She'll not lay a finger on you as long as we're around" said Destiny

"Thanks girls. Anyways, let's go speak with Sgt. Major Talbot" said Emma

They walked over to Sgt. Major Talbot and explained to him what has happened in the Pyramid of the Suns and what they discovered.

"Ah so the Order of the Fang is over at the Krokosphinx huh? Well then, talk to that Blue Mander over there by the boat. Tell him I gave you permission to head over to the Krokosphinx" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"Ok will do. See ya later!" said Emma

"Ta ta! Hope you find this Krokonomicon you seek from the Order of the Fang"

Emma and her gang headed over to the blue mander and told him it was ok to sail over to the Krokosphinx.

"Ok then, hop on aboard and I take you there" said the Blue Mander

They did as they were told and the blue mander sailed the ship. As they were sailing, Emma felt that familiar evil stare she got when she was in the Throne Room of Fire. Emma quickly scanned the area around her, but again she did not see anyone.

"Emma, are you ok?" asked Brooke

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I am being watched by someone. I think it might be Amme" Emma replied with a hint of fear in her voice

"Don't worry Emma, we're here to protect you. Amme has to go through us before getting to you" said Brooke patting Emma's back

"Yeah your right" said Emma with a smile

"This Amme girl is like some sort of stalker if she is watching you" remarked Destiny

"Ew, Creepy much Destiny?" said Emma

"Sorry"

"We're here my friends, have a nice time at the Krokosphinx" said the Blue Mander

Emma, Destiny, Brooke, and Anna went off the boat and looked around. In front of them was the Sphinx itself, to the left of them was a Housing Shop, to the right was a palm tree, which they think is Niles the Balance Tree, and near them is a ladder of some sort leading down somewhere.

"Hmm, I wonder where this ladder goes to?" asked Emma

"Let's find out!" said Brooke

One by one they climbed down the ladder into a classroom of some sort. They looked around and saw that it was the Balance School. This made Brooke squeal very girly like.

"Oh my god, it is the Balance School! I always wanted to come here and learn more Balance Spells!" squealed Brooke

"Why hello young wizards" said a deep wise krok voice

Emma and her gang turned around to see an old Krok in Balance Robes with a cane walk up to them.

"(Gasp) You must be the Balance Teacher, Alzkabar(Made up since I don't remember his name)!" said Brooke

"You would be correct. Are you wizards here to learn some Balance Spells?" asked Alzkabar

"Not really, we are just searching for the Order of the Fang" replied Destiny

"Why you have found it already. This is the place" said Alzkabar with a smile

"This is the Order of the Fang?" asked Brooke

"Why yes, this very place is where members of the Order of the Fang meet. I am the leader of the Order. So what brings you here today?" Alzkabar asked

"We are searching for the Krokonomicon" replied Emma

"The Krokonomicon? Well I am sorry, I can't tell you where it is until you gain the Order's trust"

"What can we do then?" asked Anna

"Go into the sphinx and talk to Wulyahm (I think), a member of the Order, he will tell you what you need to do to gain the Order's trust. Once you done that, I will be more than glad to tell you the location of the Krokonomicon you seek"

"Ok, we'll be back" said Emma

"I think your friend here, needs to stay here for a new spell to learn" said Alzkabar motioning towards Brooke

"I get to learn a new spell?" exclaimed Brooke

"Yep, you are a Balance Wizard aren't you? So it is only natural that you learn your next spell here. A spell called, Judgment!" said Alzakabar

"(Gasp) I always wanted that spell card!" said Brooke in a girly tone

"Brooke can be very girly when she wants to be" said Destiny with a smirk

"Especially with Balance" chuckled Anna, "Well, after you learn your new spell Brooke, port to us ok?"

Brooke nodded and turned to Alzkabar eagerly. Emma, Anna, and Destiny then went up the ladder and headed into the Sphinx. From there, they felt the cold air of the sphinx around them.

"Brr! So cold! I like the Pyramid of the Suns better" said Emma, wrapping her arms around herself

"Ah what a nice feeling. Better than being outside in the hot heat... Ahh..." said Destiny

Anna chuckled at how her sister and Destiny are so opposites of each other.

"Let's hurry up and gain the Order's trust, this place is cold..." said Emma, shivering a bit

"I think that's Wulyahm over there" said Anna, pointing to another old Krok beside a pool of frozen water

They walked up the old Krok and he looked at them.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Emma and this is my sister, Anna, and my friend, Destiny. We were sent here by Alzkabar so we can earn the Order's trust"

"Ah yes. Well if you want to gain the order's trust, the first thing to do is go into the Hall of Champions and find General Khaba there. We need him to help aid us in the fight against the Tuts!" said Wulyahm

"Where is the Hall of Champions?" Emma asked

"Just behind that big door to the right" he replied

"Thanks"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Malistaire's Lair, Malistaire was sitting down in his chair, pondering about something. 3 minutes later, Amme appeared from a Dark Portal and walked up to him.

"What are you doing back? I told you to get rid of Emma" said Malistaire with a sneer

"I am not going to get rid of her just yet. She seems to be on the right track on finding the Krokonomicon. Once she finds the location, I'll kill her and then you can get your Krokonomicon without searching for days in a stupid sandy place like Krokotopia" said Amme indifferently

"Well the sooner the better I guess. Do keep a close eye on her till she finds the exact location of it" said Malistaire

"Yes master" Amme bowed and then went away in another dark portal

Malistaire then got out from his chair and looked out a window, "Soon my wife, Sylvia, you will return to me and we can live happily together again as rulers of the spiral!"

XXXX

1 Hour later...

Emma, Anna, and Destiny managed to find General Khaba and have been working on helping him make a weapon.

"All right, the next thing I need is some frost shards from the colossus warriors nearby. 8 will do the trick. After that, you need to defeat the Krok Alchemist in his chamber to use the Forge to complete my weapon" said General Khaba

"Yes, General Khaba" the girls said

The Girls walked over to the Colossus Warriors nearby and managed to get four of them in a Duel.

"Hmm I wonder what's taking Brooke so long?" asked Emma as she summoned a Fire Elf and attacked one of the Colossus Warriors

"Ah you know Brooke, she's probably taking her SWEET time learning spells" said Anna, playing storm blade on herself

"Anna, be nice to Brooke. Sure she takes her time learning spells, at least she doesn't fizzle a lot like SOMEONE I know" said Destiny, rolling her eyes and playing Ice Blade on herself.

"Hey I told you not to tell that about me out loud!" said Anna

"Too late now" Emma smirked

XXXXX

The girls' assumptions about what Brooke was doing was wrong. Turns out, she got the Judgment Spell at a really fast speed. Faster than any student Alzkabar ever had. Brooke seemed very happy about getting Judgment in her spell deck. As of the moment, Brooke was wearing some type of weird warrior type clothing to get into the Arena and battle her way to get to Khai Amate the Great. She needs him to help fight the war against the Tuts.

"These clothes make me feel itchy" said Brooke to herself

Brooke walked up into the Grand Arena and saw the Announcer Krok standing on a pedestal. She went over to him and asked if she could fight in the Arena.

"Puny Wizard! Do you think you have what it takes to fight in the Grand Arena? Well do ya?" asked the Announcer Krok

Brooke nodded

"Heheh. All right. This should be entertaining. Ladies and Gentleman, we have a new contestant, BROOKE WILDCASTER!" said the Announcer Krok, even though there was like nobody in the audience

"Your first battle will be with the Sokkwi Rippers. Defeat 2 of them in battle"

Brooke went over to the Sokkwi Rippers that just so happen to be walking about to the right of her and went into a duel with two of them.

"Those girls will be surprised when I do the second step for them and they don't have to do it at all. Can't wait to see their faces" said Brooke with a smile as she gained a Power Pip. She then played her favorite spell, Judgment, she appeared out with a "Ahm!", clanged a metal rod against the scale and knocked out a Sokkwi Ripper.

"Ah Judgment..." said Brooke dreamily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Destiny, and Anna had just defeated 8 Colossus Warriors and went to tell General Khaba.

"Good work. Now to use the Forge. Defeat the Krok Alchemist in his chamber and use the forge to make the weapon so I can fight in the war against the Tuts!" said General Khaba

They nodded and went over to the chamber with the Krok Alchemist and transported inside with the sigils.

"Trying to use my forge to make a weapon? Not likely wizards! You will die!" said the Krok Alchemist

"Oh whatever! It is YOU that shall die and we shall laugh at you" said Emma

Emma, Destiny, and Anna went into a Duel Arena against the Krok Alchemist.

"Ok, something's up. Why hasn't Brooke shown up yet? We told her to port over to us after she gets her spell" said Emma drawing her 7 cards from her deck.

"Well I don't think she is in danger of any kind. I can sense when my friends are in danger" said Destiny

"She's probably practicing her Judgment Spell. She practically LOVES that spell" said Anna

"Anna, really, be nice to Brooke. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for why she is gone for so long" said Emma as she played a Fire Blade on herself

"Yeah probably" said Destiny, playing the Ice Blade on herself

"Well enough talk, let's bring this reptile to the ground!" said Anna, playing the Storm Blade on herself

The Krok Alchemist somehow played Meteor Strike on his first turn and it striked all of the girls.

"Ow, that was unexpected!" said Emma

"It will take more than that to take us down, you silly reptile" said Destiny

The girls gained a power pip and all played their 3rd Rank spells, which are Sun bird, Evil Snowman, and Storm Shark. The spells all attacked the Alchemist and he died.

"I am a bit disappointed. This world does not have much of a challenge to us" said Emma

"Yeah, too easy. Let's make the weapon and give it back to General Khaba" suggested Destiny

They headed over to the Forge, put on some gloves and started to forge the weapon. Once the weapon was done they looked at it and it seemed pretty legit and good.

"Looks like a pretty good weapon for the General. Let's head over to the General"

They ran to the general and quickly gave him his weapon. He examined it appreciatively.

"This is a truly marvelous weapon, you sure know how to forge a weapon" said General Khaba

"We try" said Emma smiling

"Now report to Wulyahm and tell him I am ready to face the Tuts!" said General Khaba

Emma, Anna, and Destiny nodded and headed back over to Wulyahm. Once there, they saw Brooke talking to him.

"Hey Brooke, where have you been? You missed out on some good stuff" said Emma

Brooke turned her head toward her friends.

"Oh I saved some time for you girls by doing the second part for the Order's trust for you" smirked Brooke

"WHAT?" exclaimed the girls

"Yes, she helped the great Khai Amate come back from his fighting in the Arena to fight in our war against the Tuts!" said Wulyahm with a smile

"And I also got a medal from defeating Khai Amate. He wasn't so tough... a few traps and a Judgment did the trick" said Brooke with a smirk, enjoying the looks of her friends

"Brooke, you are sneaky, clever, and awesome. I never thought you would be able to do that" said Anna

"Heheh, I am just that good" said Brooke

"Well, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but, are you ready to do the final part in order to gain the order's trust?" asked Wulyahm

All four of them nodded in response.

"Good, the last part will be to take out Krokotep! He has been enslaving Manders for too long and he is a servant to that wretched Krokopatra!" said Wulyahm

_"Krokopatra? Is that some kind of a Krok name of Cleopatra?" _thought Emma

"Defeat Krokotep in his lair and I ensure you that you will get the Order's trust! His lair is behind the door to the left. Be careful!"

Emma and her gang went over to the door he mentioned and teleported into the other side using the sigils in front of the door. Once in, the air was much colder.

"BRRR! I should of really brought a jacket!" said Emma, shivering some more

"No time to complain about the cold, Emma. We have to defeat Krokotep" said Destiny

"You can't complain because you are an Ice student and I am a Fire Student" murmured Emma

They made their way to another big locked door and saw a lever. They pulled lever and the door opened. When it opened they saw a Frozen Pool of Water and 12 Manders locked in chains. Their hearts were hurting from the sight of seeing poor cute manders chained up like that.

"Oh my heart! We should free these Manders. They shouldn't be tied up like this" said Emma with a frown

"Yeah, let's free them! That Krokotep is going to pay for enslaving these manders like this" said Destiny

Emma went over to 3 blue manders and freed them using her wand and melting the chains off of them. Destiny went over to the other 3 and made the chains frozen solid before breaking them with a karate chop. Anna used a Paper Clip and picked the locks of the chains of the other 3 manders while as Brooke simply used a Saw to break it off of the last 3.

"Thank you, young wizards from freeing us from our enslavement, This day will never be forgotten, mark our words" said one of the manders

"You're quite welcome. So long!" said Emma with a smile as the Manders left

"Ah it is so nice to do a good deed" said Destiny

"Yes, but let's keep moving, well slowly, we don't want to slip on the Ice now do we?" said Anna

"Oh don't worry, I brought Ice Skates!" said Destiny, holding up 4 pairs of Ice Skates

"Wow, you carry Ice skates around, Destiny?" asked Emma, rolling her eyes

"Hey, you never know when you might need them"

They put on the Ice Skates and skated across the frozen pool of water to the other side. Then took them off and walked on.

5 minutes later...

They managed to get to another big door. Yet this one was locked and the only things that seemed to be helpful to unlock it was the pedestals with the symbols on them and a book that seems to give a hint of what symbols need to be turned on.

"Hmm another one that requires the right symbols to unlock the door" said Emma

The Symbols on the pedestals were Sun, Moon, Snake, Tree, Skull, and Bird. They read the hint in the book and it says, "Those things that live, must shine bright, those things that do not live, must remain dark. (Yeah I know, this riddle is in the Tomb of Storms but I decided to put it here)

"Well that's easy to answer. Tree, Snake, and Bird are living creatures. Sun, Moon, and a Skull are non-living things" said Emma

"Brooke, you do the honors" said Destiny

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on" said Brooke, rolling her eyes

Brooke rubbed the correct symbols once in a circle and the big door unlocked and opened they then went inside and saw Krokotep

"How dare you free my manders!" said Krokotep

"How dare you enslave such innocent creatures!" said Emma

"They are just worthless manders, their only use is to serve me!" said Krokotep

"You're going down, you monster!" said Destiny

The Duel Arena formed and all four of them went into a Duel against Krokotep. Each of them got a power pip and it was their turn.

"I'm going to electrocute this guy to death! Power me up!" said Anna

"Sure thing!" said the other girls

Emma played a treasure card Hex on Krokotep. Destiny gave Anna the Elemental Blades and Brooke gave the Balance Blade to her. Anna then played Feint on Krokotep.

"Your are so going to die for what you did to these poor manders!" said Anna

"They are just worthless creatures..." said Krokotep with a bit of fear in his voice

Krokotep then played Tower Shield on himself to make sure her attack won't kill him instantly.

"Oh no you don't!" said Destiny

Emma passed so Destiny can play Steal Wards. The Tower Shield went off of Krokotep and onto her. Brooke then placed a storm trap on Krokotep and then Anna played Kraken.

"You die now!" said Anna

The Kraken rose from the middle of the arena. Got a Lightning bolt from the sky and then striked it down onto Krokotep.

"NOOO!" Krokotep screamed as he then collapsed onto the floor... dead with electricity still coursing through his body

"Wow, over kill much, Anna?" said Emma with a smile

"Well... he deserved it" said Anna with an evil smirk

10 minutes later...

Back at the School of Balance, Alzkabar, Wulyahm, Khai Amate, and General Khaba were thanking the girls for their deeds.

"You girls have done well to help us fight against the Tuts. You have more than earned the Order's Trust" said Alzkabar

"We do our best, sir" said the girls bowing

"Now we can now give you the location of the Krokonomicon you seek of. The Krokonomicon is hidden within the Tomb of Storms guarded by Krokopatra and her minions" said Wulyahm

"So, we need to defeat Krokopatra in order to get the Krokonomicon?" asked Destiny

"I am afraid so, but I believe you can defeat her and claim what's rightfully yours" responded Alzkabar

"In order to have access to the Tomb of Storms, you need 3 Golden Scarabs and place them on the glyphs around the teleporter. We can give you the first two with pleasure and the other golden scarab is with that Storm Mander by the Teleporter" said Wulyahm, handing Emma the two Golden Scarabs

"We wish you the best of luck!" said General Khaba

"Yes, good luck young wizards" said Khai Amate

The Girls smiled and then headed out to the Tomb of Storms...

CCCC

_**All right, you read more than half way of these Krok Chapters I just uploaded. Find out what happens next by once again clicking that right arrow below. (Not on your keyboard :P) **_


	16. Krokopatra!

_**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Nothing more new to say here. Tomb of Storms is what I call a short area of Krok, excluding the Side quests there. So it is only natural this chapter is short... somewhat, with a few extra things of course and things cut out sadly, but I won't do that for Marleybone I promise. (hopefully) I know it's rushed but sometimes I am impatient about things. Enjoy! Don't own anything except Emma, Amme, and Anna. **_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Emma and her gang went over to the Storm Mander near the teleporter and told him that they need the third golden scarab to have access to the Tomb of Storms.

"Sure my friends, I have heard you have freed the manders from Krokotep, so it is an honor to give this golden scarab to you. Just place each golden scarab at each glyph and the teleporter will surely activate to let you head over to the Tomb of Storms. Just be careful my friends. Krokopatra is no easy task" said the Storm Mander, giving Emma the third Golden Scarab

"_Since we fought a lot of battles with Kroks in the Pyramid of the Suns and Krokopshinx, they were super easy to kill, I don't think Krokoparta will be much different" thought Emma_

"Ok, thanks" said Destiny

"My pleasure, young wizards"

Emma went over to each glyph and placed a Golden Scarab on each of them. Surely enough the teleporter activated. They saw a huge snake head emerge from the sands in the middle and opened it's mouth. In his mouth was a large sparkling portal.

"All right, let's head over to the Tomb of Storms" said Emma

"Jiramino!" said Destiny, jumping into the portal

"Adarino!" said Brooke, following after her

"Navajo!" yelled Anna as she like cannonball jumped into the portal

Emma rolled her eyes and giggled at her friends and sister's silliness before jumping into the portal with them.

XXXXX

Amme EmeraldBlossom watched the girls jump into the portal and arrive at the Tomb of Storms.

"Congratulations on finding where the location of the Krokonomicon is, Emma... Heheh, once you defeat Krokopatra and think you foiled Malistaire's plans by having the Krokonomicon, think again because I'll duel you and kill you very fast!" said Amme with an evil laugh

Amme took out the very powerful death sword she got from Malistaire. She examined it and started stroking it like it is something special.

"It's a pity that I have to kill your pretty little body Emma, but I do. I am going to make sure you die so painfully" said Amme with an evil smile on her face

Amme then carefully followed the girls into the Tomb of Storms...

XXXXX

Once inside the Tomb of Storms, the girls found a ghost of Krokotep standing right in front of them.

"YOU!" yelled Emma and got out her wand

The girls then got out their wands and staffs

"Do not fear me, young wizards, I actually don't wish to do you harm" said Krokotep

The girls lowered their wands and staffs, but they did not let their guard down.

"I was blinded by Krokoparta. She was the one that forced me to enslave those Manders. I was forced against my will to serve her and now I am here to help you put an end to her once and for all" said Krokotep

"You will?" asked Destiny with a bit of confusion in her voice

"Yes, I want her to pay for what she has done to me and countless others. The Door to her lair is locked tight with 3 locks. There are 3 princes that have a key to unlock it. One is in the Anhic Family Burial Chamber, another is in the Djesserit Family Burial Chamber, and the final one is in Kanarahan Palace. Get those keys and you'll be able to take on Krokopatra!" said Krokotep

"Should we trust this guy?" asked Emma

"He doesn't look like he's lying, I know when people lie" said Destiny

"Well, we might as well trust him because we need to defeat Krokopatra and take the Krokonomicon" said Anna

"Wise choice indeed. I suggest you split up to make things faster and easier" said Krokotep

"Ok, Brooke, you and I will fight the Prince in the Anhic Burial Chamber. Destiny, you and Anna will fight the Prince in the Djesserit Burial Chamber. Once that's done, we'll meet up at the Kanarahan Palace and take out the last Prince" ordered Emma

"Got it!"

"Let's move"

Brooke and Emma went to the Anhic Burial Chamber while as Destiny and Anna went to the Djesserit Burial Chamber.

XXXXX

Emma POV

I walked with Brooke to the Anhic Burial Chamber. I hope I don't run into Amme, my dark duplicate, on the way there, because I don't know if I can stand a chance with her with just me and Brooke.

"Emma, what's wrong?" asked Brooke, looking at me with concerned eyes

I looked at her and said, "Oh nothing Brooke, just... thinking"

"You're lying, some things up" said Brooke, staring at me with those, "Just tell me what's wrong" looks

I sighed, "I am just thinking about Amme. If she is a dark duplicate of me and I am supposed to be the chosen one to save the spiral, she must be pretty powerful and I don't know if I can defeat her" I said

"Emma for the last time, she has to go through me, Destiny, and Anna before even coming in contact with you. We are not going to let some dark version of you lay a finger on you" said Brooke with determination in her eyes

"I know, I am just worried is all" I said to her

"Don't be, ok Emma?" she said giving my shoulder a gentle rub

I nodded to her. I guess she is right. Why am I so worked up for? I got friends and a sister that will protect me no matter what. We entered the burial chamber of the Anhic Family and we see the Krok prince in all his glory with a Lost Soul of some kind.

"If you do not bow before me, you will fall before me!" said the Krok Prince

I scoffed at him, "I'll never bow to the likes of you, you freak!" I said

"Time to kick some reptile butt!" said Brooke

The Duel Arena formed and me and Brooke went to our places in there with the Krok Prince and his Lost Soul on the opposite side of us. The pointer in the middle picked them to go first. Oh well... beggars can't be choosers. The Krok prince played a storm trap on me while as the Lost Soul attacked Brooke straight on. I see her scream in pain for a bit as the Lost Soul went through her.

"You ok?" I asked

"I'm ok, I felt worse" she said to me with a smile

I smiled and then drew my 7 cards. I looked at my hand and played Fire trap on the Krok Prince. Brooke's turn and she being generous, gave me the Balance Blade. I thanked her and awaited what the Krok Prince and his Ghost boy would do.

I see the Krok Prince play the Storm Blade on himself and the Lost Soul played a Fire Shield on the Prince. Dang it! My next fire spell will be practically useless against him. I can't use Storm either because he will resist it if I do. So I guess I should draw an Attack Treasure Card. I discarded a useless card in my hand and drew from my Treasure card Deck. I got a Minotaur Spell card. Hmm, looks like I need to wait three more turns. I played Volcanic Shield on myself and waited to see what Brooke can do.

Brooke got a power pip and she played Locust Swarm. I shuddered. I am not a fan of locusts, they creep me out. A Big Snake head appeared in the arena and I watched as it opened it's mouth and blasted a swarm of Locust at the Lost Soul. It let out a groan and then seeped into the ground.

"Good work" I said to her

She blushed, "Thanks"

The Ugly prince's turn as he played Storm Shark on me. I winced as the Storm Shark took a bite out of me. Good think I had the Volcanic Shield on me, otherwise I would have taken major damage.

"Emma! You ok?" said Brooke

I looked at her with one eye closed, "Yeah I'm fine, it will take more than that to stop me"

She looked unconvinced at me before slowly nodding. I had three pips now but I need five for the Minotaur spell to kill the Prince. 2 more turns to go as I drew another card from my deck. It was Fire Cat, not a spell I would use, so I just went ahead and passed.

Brooke played the Hex spell on the Prince. I then whispered to her that she should put two on since I am playing Minotaur. She nodded in response as it was his turn again.

"Come on, your not even attacking me!" said the Krok Prince

"Oh be patient you reptilian scum! You'll have your chance to die soon" I said as I blew raspberries at him.

He played the Thunder Snake on me and I let out a little scream as it electrocuted me with its tail. Ow, that hurt. Anyways, my turn again, and I just passed. Brooke then played the second hex spell on the Prince.

The Prince then just brought himself to the middle and struck me with storm orbs from his cane things. Ouch, but it is time for him to die! I got my fifth pip and then played Minotaur. The creature appeared from some portal somewhere and growled at the Prince. It swung its mighty axe at him and then swiped the air with his axe and out came some orbs of wind that struck him and he is dead.

"WOO!" I cheered as I rushed over to his dead body and grabbed the key from him.

"Good job Emma" Brooke said to me

"Thanks, now let's meet up with Destiny and Anna!" I said to her

End Emma POV

XXXXX

2 hours later...

Emma and her gang managed to get all the keys and talked to Krokotep about it.

"Well done! We now have access to Krokopatra's Lair! Now unlock the door and take out that wretched Krokopatra!" said Krokotep

They didn't have be told twice as they began unlocking the door to Krokopatra's Lair. Once done, they then opened the door and went inside. They walked down a huge hallway until they reached to a ghost looking old Krok.

"Hello, I am the gate keeper, you wish to seek Access to the Intersanctum of Krokopatra?" asked the Gate Keeper

They nodded in response.

"Well then, one of you will have to pass both the Test of Strength and The Test of Aptitude. So who is it going to be?" asked the Gate Keeper

Emma raised her hand without question.

"Very well, defeat the Son of Storms and you will pass the Test of Strength. Head over to the teleporter to my right"

Emma looked at her friends and they nodded to her. She then sighed and walked onto the teleporter the Gate Keeper said. Emma was then teleported to a Throne Room of the Son of Storms.

"How dare you enter my throne room! Time to suffer the consequences!" said the Son of Storms

"Not likely!" said Emma

Duel Arena formed once again and they got into battle. The Pointer in the middle chose Emma to go first and she gladly did so. She played Fire Blade on herself and it was Son of Storm's turn. He passed and it was Emma's turn once again. Emma played the Fire Trap on the Son of Storms while he played Storm Bats on her. The Bats swooped around Emma and electrocuted her.

"OW! Why you little!" said Emma

Emma played Sun Bird and it came out with a squawk as her Fire blade and Fire Trap disappeared to power it. With one last squawk it then dived into the Son of Storms and he was done.

"...I could have done that with my eyes closed..." said Emma

Emma went onto the teleporter in the throne and was transported back with the girls and the Gate Keeper.

"That seemed like Target Practice to you, none the less, you passed. We value Intelligence as well as might. Think your clever enough? Then stop on the Teleporter on my left and try the Test of Aptitude" said the Gate Keeper

"Good luck Emma" said Destiny

Emma nodded and walked over to the Teleporter on the left of the Gate Keeper. She appeared in a room and a voice was heard.

"Do you know Japanese?" the voice asked

"A little bit?" said Emma with a bit of confusion of what this voice is asking.

"Then you'll probably might get this Riddle" said the voice, "Mr. A of the Game Revolution Company has been working on the Cocoon pod for them. What did the Boss do when seeing Mr. A? Did he 1, Award Mr. A for finishing the Cocoon Pod. 2, Fire Mr. A for playing games, or 3, leave him as he found him, sleeping in one of the Cocoons" said the voice

Emma put some deep thought into this and how it relates to Japanese in a way before she got an idea.

"Cocoon refers to silk worms in the Japanese Language, which are also called Kaiko, and Kaiko is just another way to say Fire in Japanese. So the answer is 2. He fired Mr. A" replied Emma

"Very good. You have one more riddle. There are 4 Pedestals, each having its own symbol. One has the Sun Symbol, one has the Tree Symbol, one has the Beetle Symbol, and one has the Snake Symbol. It seems that you need to light them in order of some kind or leave some dark. The Hint is that the Sun shines down on the Tree, the Tree shades the snake, the snake hisses at the beetle, and the Beetle runs away"

Emma took some time to think about this. In a few minutes she got the answer.

"Light them up the order you just said the hint, Sun, Tree, Snake, Beetle" said Emma

"Congratulations, you passed the Test of Aptitude"

With that, she was transported back to the girls and the Gate Keeper again.

"Very well, you have passed both the test of strength and the test of aptitude. Prepare to enter the Intersanctum at once!" said the Gate Keeper

The teleporter behind the Gate Keeper activated and they stepped on it and was transported into the Intersanctum of Krokopatra. From there, they saw Krokopatra and three Krok Guards at her side. The Girls got out their wands for a fight against her.

"How dare you enter my intersanctum? No doubt you are searching for the Krokonomicon. It will never fall into your filthy little hands! Prepare to be vanquished!" said Krokopatra

"Guess again! Your the one who will be vanquished!" said Brooke

The Duel commenced as the pointer chose them to go first.

"I'll get Krokopatra, you three get the guards" said Anna

"But aren't you storm Anna? She'll resist it" said Emma

"Emma, think first, I have a Storm Prism, I know what I am doing" said Anna

"Oh right, sorry" said Emma with a hint of red in her cheeks

Emma as usual played Fire Blade on herself. Destiny played Ice Trap on one of the Guards, Anna played Storm Prism on Krokopatra, and Brooke played Balance Blade on herself. Krokopatra summoned herself onto the field and attacked Emma with storm magic from her staff. The Krok Guards each played storm blades on Krokopatra.

"Don't think that will help you Krokopatra, you'll be long dead before you even get the chance to use those" said Anna

Emma smiled at her sister as she gained a power pip and as usual, played Sun Bird on a Guard, and he was done for. Destiny got a Power pip like Emma and played Evil Snowman on the Guard she played Ice Trap on. That one was done for as well. Anna played Feint on Krokopatra and then Brooke took out the last guard with Locust Swarm.

"You're next!" said the girls

"Do your worst, pathetic wizards!" said Krokopatra

Krokopatra passed since she was practically outnumbered. Emma passed as well while as Destiny decided to play the Elemental Blades on Anna.

"You shall now die!" Anna yelled

Anna drew a treasure card Kraken from her treasure card deck and played it. The Kraken grabbed a Lightning Bolt from the sky and threw it down on Krokopatra. Krokopatra then collapsed on the floor as the Duel Arena disappeared.

"We did it!" cheered the girls as they high fived one another

"Your triumph means nothing little wizards! I sealed the Krokonomicon in an Obelisk long ago and those Marleybonians took it somewhere. You'll never be able to find it! MWAHAH!" said Krokopatra before she died on the floor

"Dang it! We came so close to get the Krokonomicon and we get nothing" said Destiny in frustration

"Well, we at least have an idea where it might be. She said that Marleybonians took the obelisk somewhere. We just have to ask Sgt. Major Talbot of where they might have taken the Obelisk" said Brooke

"That's right! Let's head over to him now!" said Emma

XXXXXXX

As Emma and her gang walked to get out of the Tomb of Storms to inform Sgt. Major Talbot, Amme was nearby watching them with an evil smile on her face.

"Heheh, now I know where that Krokonomicon ACTUALLY is. It's time Emma met her doom" said Amme

In a few minutes as Amme quietly followed them, Emma and her gang were out of the Tomb of Storms and went up to Sgt. Major Talbot to ask him if Marleybonians have taken an obelisk recently or in the past

"Why yes, as I recall they had taken a pretty large obelisk a year ago. They had taken it to the Marleybone Museum like all the other Artifacts found here" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"Well that Obelisk has the Krokonomicon in it" said Emma

"It does? Well then if that's the case, take this spiral key and use it to get to Marleybone. From there, go to the Museum and see if you can get the Krokonomicon from the owner of the Museum" said Sgt. Major Talbot, handing Emma the Spiral Key to Marleybone.

"Thanks"

"No problem and good luck getting that Krokonomicon!"

With that, Amme sees the girls enter the Spiral Chamber of Krokotopia.

"Now's my chance!" said Amme as she teleported away

"Another world to visit!" said Destiny

"Yeah, I hope Marleybone is a cool place" said Emma

"I heard it had nice views but it's a place where there is a lot of murder and robbery" said Brooke

"That doesn't sound good" said Anna

"Hopefully we'll just be there for a couple of hours" said Emma

Just before they were about 5 feet from the Spiral Door. Amme appeared right in front of them with an evil smile on her face.

"AMME!" yelled Emma, taking a few steps back

"Aw how sweet, you know my name. Thanks for giving me the information of where the Krokonomicon is. Your reward will be death" said Amme as she pulled out her powerful death sword

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Brooke, growling and getting in front of Emma and the other girls did too.

"Pfft, pathetic, protecting your friend from little ol' me. Well if you don't move aside, I'll just have to do it my self" said Amme

Amme snapped her fingers and skeleton hands came popping out from the walls of the Spiral Chamber and grabbed Destiny, Brooke, and Anna, then slammed them into the wall and trapped them there.

"Ugh I can't move!" said Anna

"Brooke! Destiny! Anna!" yelled Emma

"You're friends are of no use to you now" said Amme

Amme snapped her fingers once more and she and Emma were transported into a Dark Abyss of some kind.

"Where did you take us?" asked Emma with fury in her voice

"Oh it's just a Dark Abyss where no one will interrupt our fight" said Amme with an evil smirk

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" said Emma with enough anger in her voice that her wand turned into the Fire Sword and her body was on Fire

"Heheh, Bring it!" said Amme as the Duel Arena formed for them.

CCCC

Dun, Dun, Dun. What will happen? Will Emma win? Or will she fail? Find out tomorrow, since I love giving you guys' cliff hangers. I am already finished with Emma vs. Amme chapter so as soon as a day is up and such I'll post it. :P Review if you are still reading.


	17. Emma vs Amme

_**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Here ya go! Emma vs. Amme! What will happen? Read on to find out! This chapter is mostly about their fight obviously and the end is something else which I won't spoil. Just read! I don't own anything except Emma, Anna, and Amme. Wizard101 belongs to KingsIsle. **_

_**XXXXX**_

Emma POV

Ok, here I am fighting against my dark twin, duplicate, etc. I must say, SHE REALLY DOES look like me. Well, except I don't have black hair and I don't have red eyes. She's got the same build too... Creepy... Anyways, I need to kill her and get her out of the way so I can get the Krokonomicon and hopefully ruin Malistaire's plans of destroying the spiral for whatever reason...

"Anytime now Emma, I got places to be, peoples lives to ruin" said Amme, examining her fingernails.

I fumed at that, "Very well! My move!" I said

I drew my 7 cards and examined them. There was a Fire Blade, interesting how I always have that in my first hand, two Sunbirds, Thermic Shield, Fire Shield, Lightning Bats, and a Storm Trap. The Shield spells are practically useless for me since judging by Amme's clothes, she is death, or maybe she is a pyromancer like me since she is my duplicate. Who knows, but if she does have Fire Magic, I'll keep the shields in mind. For now I played the Fire Blade on myself and waited for her to make her move.

Amme looked at me and then played Fire Blade on herself as well. Hmm, I guess she is a Pyromancer, though her robes and sword screams that she is a Necromancer.

"I know what you're thinking" Amme said to me and smirked, "You're thinking I am either a Pyromancer or a Necromancer. Well guess what, I am a Pyromancer, much to my dismay about that, but it seems that I have to carry the traits of my other when I was created"

"Seems logical" I said

"Shut up and just make your move!" said Amme rolling her eyes at me

"With pleasure!" I spat

I drew a card from my deck, it was another Fire Shield... great... but since she is a Pyromancer like me I might as well protect myself. I played the Fire Shield on myself.

"You're move faker!" I yelled to her

"By the time this is over, you'll be the faker" said Amme, drawing her own card.

I watched her quickly play the card she just drew and it was... Fire shield? Is she copying me?

"I can read what you are thinking and the answer is no. I am not copying you. I have the fricken same deck as you!" said Amme, hissing at me

"Same deck?" I said with disbelief

"Oh I am sorry, did I stutter? Well let me repeat myself... I HAVE THE FRICKEN SAME DECK AS YOU!" said Amme

"I guess you have to have the same deck as well as traits as me, but at least you don't have the same personality as me" I said

"That's a good thing, because I don't get to have your 'sissy' personality!" Amme snapped

"Shut up and let's continue our duel!" I snapped back at her

I drew my card with anger and looked at it. It was Fire Trap. Since Amme played Fire Shield on herself, my next fire spell will be practically useless against her. So I went to the next best thing, STORM! I played Storm Trap on Amme.

Amme looked at me with an evil smirk and played Storm Shark on me. I braced myself as the storm shark bit me and I screamed in a pain a little bit.

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" Amme teased me

"Shut the fuck up!" I said

"Ooh I made a little girl say a bad word" said Amme

GRR! She is really starting to piss me off! Amme laughed, I am SO going to kill her!

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed as I drew my card

XXXXX

Anna, Brooke, and Destiny, who were in the Spiral Chamber of Krokotopia, were still stuck onto the wall by the skeleton hands that grabbed them a while ago.

"Oh man, I hope Emma can win against Amme" said Brooke

"I still feel bad we didn't do squat against her to keep her away from Emma" said Destiny

"Well, all we can do is hope Emma will triumph over Amme" said Anna

XXXXXX

Emma POV again

I need to think of a good strategy to take her out. Her deck has the exact same cards as me, but our strategies are different. I just got figure out what type of card combo I can do against her.

"(Yawn) No matter what you do, I'll win in the end" said Amme

... I'll over kill her if I have to... nobody mocks me and gets away with it. I played the card I just drew, which was Storm Shark, it appeared again in the center and this time attacked her instead of me but with more power because of the Storm Trap. I looked at her and she didn't even flinch from the attack! Not even a blink!

"Yeah, I don't flinch, judging by your obvious expression. Flinching is for the weak. Anyways, enough of that, it's my move!" she said to me

She played the Volcanic Shield on herself. Great, now both my next storm and next fire attack will be weak against her. I got get my head in the game. I drew my next card, I got Fire Elf. Well that will get rid of the fire shield and it will damage her a bit good since it is damage over time. I played Fire Elf, The Fire Blade disappeared from me to power it up and the shield Amme had disappeared to prevent a bit of damage from the Elf's arrow, then afterwards the aura appeared around her feet.

"Pathetic..." she said to me, also rolling her eyes.

Amme got burned from the aura and then she played Storm trap on me. My turn again and I drew Thunder Snake. Weak card, but it could get rid of her shield and it only costs one pip. So I played it and it took off her shield and did a bit of damage to her. I looked at her health circle near her feet and she only lost about one sixth of her health.

"Nice strategy, but mines better!" said Amme, drawing her card and getting burned a second time from the Aura.

I watched her play the Elemental Blades on herself. Looks like she is going to attack me with a pretty strong Storm Shark. I better have Volcanic Shield at the top of my deck...

I prayed for Volcanic Shield to be there as I drew... and I didn't get it ... Great, just my luck... so much for the heart of the cards thing. The card I drew was a Thermic Shield. It was close to what I wanted but no cigar. I sighed and just played Thermic Shield.

"Didn't get what you need? Aw that's too bad..." said Amme with an evil smirk

Man do I want to just rip that smirk off her face and feed it to the dogs! Amme played just what I expected... Storm Shark. The Storm Shark bit me again and I screamed a bit more in pain. I looked down at my health, it did not look good. My health was down to like 25 percent and she is only at like 80 percent!

"Looks like I am winning. I must say I am very disappointed, I thought our fight will be fun but now it is just plain boring" said Amme

I cursed under my breath. Come on, I need to beat her! The fate of the spiral rests in my hands! I must not lose. I drew my next card and it was Pixie. Well I might as well use it, other wise I might as well kiss my butt goodbye. I played it and my health went up to 50 percent. Great, now what?

"Emma, Emma, Emma..." said Amme, putting her hands at her hips, "You'll never beat me if you just plan on prolonging the battle"

Amme drew her next card as the aura burned her one last time before going away. She played Link on me, which is basically, give damage, get health.

"Ugh, my move next!" I yelled

XXXXXX

Back at the Krokotopia Spiral Chamber, the girls were still stuck to the wall.

"Can somebody get us out of here?" yelled Anna

Just then the door that led outside to the Oasis opened and Sgt. Major Talbot came rushing in. When he saw them he looked quite shocked.

"Oh my word! Here let me get you down!" said Sgt. Major Talbot

Sgt. Major Talbot then began chewing on the skeleton hands. Given that he is a dog, he can easily accomplish that. Within a matter of moments he managed to break the girls from their prison from the wall.

"Thanks Sgt." said Destiny

"My pleasure, wait, where is the young blonde lass?" He asked

"Her dark duplicate has taken her away to a battle somewhere" said Anna with sadness in her voice

"Oh my! Should we do anything in the matter?" Sgt. Major Talbot asked

"No, all we can do is wait to see if Emma wins the battle against her dark duplicate" said Brooke

"All right, I'll stick with you till then" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"Thanks..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Emma had 3 pips and had 40 percent of her health circle left while as Amme had 4 pips and 65 percent of her health circle left.

"_I need to rely on the Asteroid spell in my deck, but I rarely ever get it anymore after my battle with Valkoor. I just hope it shows up soon" _thought Emma

Emma drew her card and it was Fire Prism. Emma sighed, it won't be much of use. So she discarded it and drew a treasure card. She got Nature's Wrath. Well she might as well use it. She played it and a big tree came out and attacked Amme with a big rock.

"Lame..." Amme simply said before drawing her next card

Amme looked at her card and then decided to play the last Storm Shark in her hand. The Storm Shark bit Emma once again and her health dropped down to like 10 percent.

"You're dead next turn, if you don't have anything interesting to play" said Amme

Emma growled and drew her last card and hoped it was the card she needed. She smiled and it was indeed Asteroid.

"You're going down!" Emma yelled as she glowed on fire and all 7 pips appeared below her.

Emma quickly played the Asteroid spell and dozens of Asteroids appeared above the Arena. They then struck down onto Amme, multiple times and there were a lot of dust in the air.

1 minute later...

The Dust cleared and Emma looked at Amme... and she dared not say what she saw. Amme was still standing barely... with her health circle NEARLY depleted. Amme clapped her hands.

"My, my, Emma. You certainly almost had me there, but almost doesn't cut it" said Amme with a smirk

"H-How d-did you Survive?" yelled Emma in disbelief

"My robes has an ability to keep me in battle with some health if an attack can take my remaining health out. Too bad you don't have robes like these. Now it's time for you to die..." said Amme

Amme played Lightning Bats and they striked Emma with electricity. Emma's health circle was depleted and she was knocked out.

The Duel Arena slowly disappeared as Amme walked up to her, with her powerful Death Sword in hand. Emma was hardly breathing but her eyes were still open, though her eyes carried a look of fear.

"You did your best to defeat me, but it is time to pay the consequences!" said Amme

Amme raised her sword and then slashed down on Emma's chest. Emma screamed out a bone chilling scream. The Dark Abyss then faded and they were back at the Krokotopia Spiral Chamber. The girls were then shocked to see Emma clutching her chest in pain as Amme was standing over her.

"EMMA!"

The Girls rushed to her side and looked at her. She had a very large wound across her chest and it looked like Poison was inside the wound.

"What did you to her?" Brooke yelled

"Giving her a slow painful death. She deserves it" said Amme

"Why you!"

The Girls tried to attack her but Amme disappeared with an evil laugh.

"My body... I feel like my whole body is collapsing on the inside... it hurts so much..." Emma said in a painful voice

Sgt. Major Talbot rushed to Emma's side and sees the wound.

"Oh my! We need to take her to the Wizard City Hospital and fast!" said Sgt. Major Talbot as he picked up Emma

"Quickly! Open the Spiral Door to Wizard City!" He said

The girls quickly obeyed and opened the Spiral Door to Wizard City. Sgt. Major Talbot rushed through the portal carrying Emma and the girls then followed quickly afterwards.

XXXXX

At Malistaire's lair, Malistaire was waiting for Amme to arrive. In a few moments, she did, and she had an evil grin.

"I take it you defeated Emma" said Malistaire with an amused smile

"Oh yeah, she was pretty easy to handle, I expected better from her, but she got what was coming to her" said Amme

"Good, now I don't have to worry about her ruining my plans" said Malistaire

"By the way, the Krokonomicon is in the Marleybone Museum. It turns out that Krokopatra sealed the Krokonomicon a year ago in an Obelisk" said Amme

"Excellent that saves me plenty of time. You have done well" said Malistaire

"Thank you, master"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Wizard City. Emma was in a hospital bed at the Wizard City Hospital. She is asleep but she might be asleep forever if they don't cure her.

"Oh my, I was afraid that this would happen" said Merle Ambrose

"Is there anything we can do to save her?" asked Brooke with tears coming from her eyes

"Well the Theurgists said they could not heal her from the continuous pain she has inside her body. They tried everything and still nothing. What Death Sword did Amme attack her with?" asked Merle Ambrose

"We don't know the type but it looked long, black, and had a skull engraved at the blade" replied Anna, wiping her eyes with a tissue

Ambrose took out the Death Sword guide book and began turning pages.

"Let's see here... Oh no! It seems that Amme attacked her with the Plague Sword of Death. It will continue to weaken and give pain to her body for 12 hours from a single strike and after those 12 hours... she will die" said Ambrose

The Girls had wide eyes.

"NO! I don't want her to die!" yelled Brooke with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Please Ambrose, is there an antidote to this?" said Anna

Ambrose read more of the description in the book.

"Yes, there is an antidote... but the ingredients are quite time consuming to get... the ingredients are... 2 acorns from Earth, 5 crab claws from Crab Warriors in the world Celestia, a Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms from the Tree of Life in Mooshu, and some water from the fountain of Marleybone" said Ambrose

"Water from our fountain? I will surely get that for Emma" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"Thank you. Now girls, I hope you can get these ingredients in time. We only have 10 hours left before Emma dies. I am counting on you to get them so that Emma can be well again!" said Ambrose with urgency in his voice

"We will!" said Destiny with new found determination

"Emma shall not die! We will get those ingredients lickety split!" said Brooke

"Good luck young wizards..."

With that, the 3 girls marched on out...

XXXXXXX

**What will happen next? Will they save Emma in time or will she die? Well, find out on "The Race to save Emma" **


	18. The Race to Save Emma Part 1

_**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Hey guys! I decided to post the chapter up early since it's been 3 months that I haven't bother to update. So I'll update faster a bit for a few chaps but then I go at my own pace. Marleybone World will start at Chapter 20 just in case your were wondering. Enjoy part 1 of The Race to Save Emma. Don't own anything except Emma, Anna, and Amme. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At the Wizard City Hospital, Ambrose was sitting on a chair near Emma's hospital bed.

"I can't help shake the feeling that this was all my fault. I should have warned her to avoid Amme at all costs, she was not ready to face her yet" said Ambrose with a said sigh

Just then, Sgt. Major Talbot bursted into the room with a vile of water from the fountain in Marleybone.

"I got the water from the fountain you wanted! How much longer do we have before... you know" said Sgt. Major Talbot said sadly

Ambrose looked at the clock and then turned his head back to him.

"We have less than 8 hours I am afraid" said Ambrose

"My stars! I hope those girls can get the ingredients in time!" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"I hope so too"

Ambrose stared at Emma's sleeping form, she was sleeping peacefully, it's a good thing she is asleep, because they don't want her to suffer the pain she has if she is awake.

XXXXXXXX

Brooke POV

Destiny, Anna, and I were in Emma's home world. I hope there are some acorn trees around her home, time is of the essence and I do not want Emma to die. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back to full health.

"How many acorns do we need again?" asked Anna

I sighed and said, "2, Anna"

"Then we also need 5 crab claws from Crab Warriors in Celestia and a Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms from the Tree of Life in Mooshu. Sgt. Major Talbot already said he will get the water from the fountain in Marleybone" said Destiny

"Hope it doesn't take much time to get all those ingredients. Acorns is simple enough. Don't know about getting them crab claws though. The Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms might take some time because I heard it is a long walk from the Spiral Door of Mooshu to the Tree of Life" said Anna

Yeah I hope it doesn't take too long. The sooner we get the ingredients, the better! We walked through the streets of Emma's world, I don't know what the street is called or whatever anything called in this world, because I don't live here and this is unfamiliar territory to me. We searched through tree, after tree, after tree and we still haven't found any acorns.

"GAH! Where can we find some acorns?" I screamed

"Whoa! Calm down Brooke!" said Destiny

I glared at her, "Calm down? I can't calm down until I see Emma is alive and well! I don't want her to die!"

"Brooke, it's ok, we don't want Emma to die either, ok? We'll just ask some people where we can find some Acorn Trees" said Anna

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"How about your parents? They know this area more than we do" suggested Destiny to Anna

"I rather not have them worry about Emma's condition" she said

"Ok scratch asking them. Let's just ask some strangers around here, but NOT strangers that look suspicious" I said to them

"Oh please, what do we look like, idiots?" said Anna, rolling her eyes

I was going to open my mouth to answer that but decided against it. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. It was an old lady... she looked familiar... oh yeah! It's that old lady Emma saved from that Undead.

"I remember you children. Your friends with that nice young wizard on the news, her name was Emma, right?" asked the old lady

"Yes, ma'am" I said to her

"It's good to see you youngsters again. I saw you searching through some of the trees here. What are you looking for?" she asked

"We are looking for some acorns. We need 2 of them for our ... Science Project" I said to her.

"Science Project? It's Winter Vacation for you youngsters" said the old lady

Crap! Emma's world is complicated. Her world has Winter Vacation and we don't at Ravenwood.

"Truth is, ma'am, Emma's sick and we need to get acorns for the medicine to work" said Destiny. Thank you Destiny.

"Oh the poor dear, I just so happen to have some here in my purse"

I watched her dig through her purse and pull out 2 acorns.

"Here, I was going to put these in my yard to grow some Oak Trees, but your friend needs them more than I do. I hope she feels better" she said, handing me the 2 acorns.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks ma'am" I said

"Don't mention it kids. I best be going now. Tell Emma I said hello" she said before walking away

"We will! Bye!" We said and waved goodbye

I turned my head to my friends and smiled, "Yes! We got 2 out of the 4 ingredients we need. We are halfway to bringing Emma back to full health!"

"Let's hurry up and get the other 2 ingredients!" said Destiny

Just then we saw a ... what was it... a vehicle on 4 wheels... oh right, a car, it stopped in front of us and the windows of it came down. I was shocked to see that it was Emma and Anna's parents.

"Hey girls!" said Mrs. Green

"H-Hi Mr. and Mrs. Green..." I said, a bit nervous. I hope they don't ask where Emma is.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" said Anna

"What are you girls doing back here? Shouldn't you be on your BIG adventure!" said Mr. Green

"Wait... where is Emma?" asked Mrs. Green

And the spiral just loves messing with me.

"Um she's... learning some school... spells right now" I said

Mr. and Mrs. Green didn't look entirely convinced.

"You're lying Brooke, I know when people lie" said Mrs. Green

CRAP!

"Tell us the truth girls, where is Emma?" asked Mr. Green with a raised eyebrow

I began to sweat and I turned my head to my friends, they were also sweating. Can't blame them.

"Well girls?"

"Truth is, mom and dad, Emma's at the Wizard City Hospital" said Anna

"What! What happened!" yelled Mr. Green

"This is hard to explain but Malistaire created a Dark Duplicate of Emma, named Amme, and she defeated Emma in battle and gave her a 24 hour poison. (Gulp) Well, after those 12 hours, she will die" said Destiny

I saw Mr. and Mrs. Green had wide eyes and then got out of the car. Oh this can't be good.

"WHAT! Is there a way to prevent that?" said Mrs. Green

"We are getting the antidote right now. We just need two more ingredients..." I said, trying to stay calm

"Girls, take us to Emma. We want to see her" said Mr. Green, locking his car

"But, we can't bring Non-Wizard people into Wizard City. It's against the rules!" said Destiny

"I am sure they'll let it go since Emma's in danger of... dying... Just take us there. I want to make sure our daughter is all right" said Mr. Green

We looked at one another and then back to them.

"Ok..." we eventually said

Oh the Schools are going to be mad about this. I sighed before reaching into my pocket and pulled out a teleporter rock.

"Ok, everybody think of the words 'Wizard City Hospital' in your heads now" I said

They did and I threw the rock up into the air and then it hit the ground. We were then transported into the Wizard City Hospital...

End Brooke POV

XXXXXXX

In the top floor of Malistaire's lair, lay Amme's room. Amme was sitting on a bed staring at absolutely nothing in particular.

"Kind of boring without Emma to track down and battle now since she is eventually going to die" Amme said to herself

"**How could you do that to your real other?" **yelled a voice inside Amme's head that sounds a lot like Emma

Amme growled and yelled back at the voice inside her head, "I had to! She was ruining Malistaire's plans!"

"**You're not meant to be evil... your just a perfect duplicate of Emma but with Darkness corrupting you! Fight it!" **

"I am not good and I'll never will be! I am just plain evil and you can't do anything about it!" said Amme

"**We shall see about that..." **

Amme then felt a very bad headache and she clutched her head. Her hair was slowly turning from Black to Blonde and her red eyes were slowly turning to blue.

"Grr! No I won't allow it!" Amme yelled

Amme resisted what the voice inside her head was doing and it worked. Her hair went back to pure black and her eyes back to pure red.

"I got too much to look forward to! The Destruction of the Spiral and the suffering of lot's of people!" said Amme

"**Oh really? Is that what you really want?" **

"Shut up!" Amme yelled

Amme growled and slashed a nearby desk in half with her Plague of Death Sword.

"**You're not meant to be evil..."**

Amme clutched her head in pain.

XXXXXXXX

Brooke, Destiny, and Anna appeared at the Wizard City Hospital with Mr. and Mrs. Green. Merle Ambrose and Sgt. Major Talbot were quite shocked to see Emma and Anna's parents here.

"Young wizards... why did you bring them here?" asked Merle Ambrose

"I am not from Wizard City but I heard it's against the rules to bring non-wizard humans into Wizard City" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"We're sorry Headmaster... They just wanted to see Emma" said Anna, dipping her head down in shame

Ambrose sighed, "Well I'll let that slide for now. Anyways, did you manage to get the Acorns?"

Brooke nodded and handed Ambrose the 2 acorns.

"These will do just fine" said Ambrose looking at them, "Now all we need is the Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms and the 5 Crab claws from Crab Warriors in Celestia"

Mr. and Mrs. Green stared at Emma's sleeping form. From the looks of them, they were worried and they looked like they are starting to cry.

"How much time they have left to get the other ingredients?" asked Mr. Green

"Let me check the clock" said Ambrose

He stared at the clock and then back to them.

"6 hours I'm afraid" said Ambrose

"Will that be enough time?" asked Mrs. Green wiping her eyes

"It is. The Tree of Life in Mooshu has the Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms, it is a 2 hour walk from the Spiral Door to the Tree of Life. The crab claws will possibly take 2 hours at most. The Crab Warriors are in a Castle that is 1 hour away from the Spiral Door plus the fact that it takes an hour to get the crab claws in battle and escape" said Ambrose

"We can get the antidote finished once the ingredients are here before Emma dies, unless of course Malistaire and this Amme person finds out about this and tries to interfere" continued Sgt. Major Talbot

"Well then girls, we are counting on you to get these ingredients. Please hurry" said Mr. Green

The Girls nodded in response.

"I suggest getting the Sakura Blossoms first then go for the Crab claws afterwards. Here, take this Spiral Key and open the door for Mooshu. Best of luck!" said Ambrose

Ambrose handed Brooke the Spiral Key.

"We won't fail you Ambrose" said Brooke, with a salute

"See that you don't" said Ambrose as he then walked over to join Mr. and Mrs. Green.

Brooke, Anna, and Destiny then looked at one another.

"Ok girls, I have a feeling that Amme or Malistaire is probably going to notice what we are doing soon so let's be cautious. We don't want to risk losing our chance to get Emma back to full health" said Destiny

"I feel that too. We should not let them stop us! Emma's life is in our hands!" said Brooke

"Well then, let's get going!" said Anna

XXXXXXXX

Amme decided to look around Wizard City and possibly mess with some wizards or kill them just for the heck of it while Malistaire was doing some things in Marleybone.

"Grr... I shouldn't be here... I hate this place. Oh well, better than being in my room doing nothing. Time to mess with some weaklings!"

Just before Amme was going to set off looking for some 'victims', she saw Brooke, Anna, and Destiny walking out of the Wizard City Hospital.

"Hmm... what are those freaks up to?" Amme said to herself as she decided to get a closer look

"I always wanted to see what Mooshu was like. I heard it is such a beautiful place" said Anna

"We are not there for sight seeing Anna, we got to get the Sakura Blossoms for the antidote" said Destiny giving her a look

"I know, I know"

Amme looked shocked at what she just heard.

"They managed to find an antidote for the poison from my sword? Malistaire won't be too happy to hear that... I've got to stop them or better yet, kill them..." said Amme

"**No, don't! Fight the darkness inside you Amme!" **yelled the voice inside her head

"_Shut up. For the last time! I am not good! I am EVIL!" Amme replied to the voice_

"**No you're not. There is good inside you...it's just that darkness is clouding you, now fight it!" **

"_NO! GRR!" _

Amme cursed silently to herself as she held her head in pain.

"I am not good, I'll prove it by stopping those girls!" whispered Amme harshly

She silently then followed the girls into Ravenwood.

XXXXXX

On the roof tops of Marleybone, Malistaire was talking to a big buff cat.

"Help me bring down the magic barrier to the Marleybone Museum by breaking out an old friend of mine from Newgate Prison and I'll give you what you want" said Malistaire

"All right Malistaire, you got a deal, I'll get my O' Leary Gang to have a raid on Newgate Prison tomorrow night!" said the Big Buff Cat

"Good"

With that the Big Buff Cat left, leaving Malistaire by himself.

Malistaire grinned evilly, "Soon that Krokonomicon will be mine!"

XXXXXX

Brooke, Destiny, and Anna were now in Mooshu. They stared in awe at the beauty of the place.

"This place is so green and beautiful! I wish we could stay here longer" said Anna

"We can sight see after Emma has her health back. Now let's get that Bouquet!" said Brooke

"Wish we had brooms so we can get there faster. I don't think my feet will like walking for 2 hours non-stop" said Destiny

"Destiny, we have to, besides, brooms cost 2,000 gold for a rent of a day and 50,000 for a forever one, we don't have THAT kind of money on us right now" said Anna

"Yeah you're right" said Destiny

They continued to walk on unaware that Amme was nearby watching.

"I'll make sure they don't get to the Tree of Life..." said Amme

Amme snapped her fingers and an army of 20 Undead appeared before the girls.

"Ah! Undead!" said Anna, getting out her wand

"How did they get here?" asked Brooke

Destiny examined the area around her and saw Amme. She growled with anger.

"Amme..." Destiny said

Brooke and Anna looked at the direction where Destiny was looking and growled as well.

"YOU!" said both Anna and Brooke

"Yes, it's me. You didn't think I'll let you go and save Emma now did you?" said Amme

"Come over here and face us like a real woman!" said Brooke

Amme just grinned in response.

**"What are you doing? Call off your undead and revert back to good!" **

"Grr! I know what I am doing, stop trying to control me!" yelled Amme, clutching her head in pain

The girls had a confused look on their faces when they saw Amme do that.

"GRR! Attack!" ordered Amme still clutching her head

The Undead then started marching towards the girls. The girls brought out their wands and prepared for battle.

CCCCC

**Well now. What will happen next? Find out on the second part of The Race to Save Emma! Review if you're still a regular reader of this story. **


	19. The Race to Save Emma Part 2

**Angel of Dreams and Hope: HEY THERE! Here is the 2nd part of The Race to Save Emma! Enjoy! :) Again, I do not own anything, EXCEPT, Emma, Anna, and Amme. In response to Quinn DarkBlood's review, yes, I know it does seem reasonable that if Emma does die, Amme should die with her, though I have a different thing in mind for that but you'll find out when the story is like half way done. Btw, I had to change the 24 hour poison thing to 12 hours. It seems more dramatic that way and the fact that 24 hours is WAY too easy :P Also... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**XXXXX**

Brooke, Anna, and Amme were in a fight with 20 Undead but can only have a fight with 4 at a time due to the fact that the Duel Arena only allows 4 opponents at one time. All the while, Amme was watching but still clutching her head in a lot of pain.

"GRR! Why are you doing this to me?" yelled Amme

"**Oh I'm not doing anything, your body is starting to hesitate in your 'evil' doings and turn back to good" said the voice inside her head**

"I AM NOT GOOD! GRR!" yelled Amme

The girls heard this and looked very confused.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Destiny, playing an Ice Blade on herself.

"I don't see anybody talking to her, so she is either talking to some voice or she is just plain crazy" said Anna, playing Windstorm on all 4 Undead.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Amme

"Whatever"

"Let's not pay attention to her and get rid of these undead!" said Brooke

Brooke played Balance Blade on Anna. The Undead's turn and they played Ghoul on Destiny.

"Oh you'll pay dearly for that. Anna will show you why" Destiny said with a smirk

Destiny played the Elemental Blades on Anna, she in turn played Tempest and all 4 of the undead were washed away and defeated.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Anna, giving Brooke and Destiny a high five. They still had 16 Undead to go. Destiny looked over at where Amme was standing and she was still clutching her head. Destiny scratched her head in confusion, what is going on with Amme?

"What the hell is wrong with Amme?" said Destiny. Brooke looked at Destiny and sighed, "Let's not pay any attention to her, like I said before, and get rid of the undead so we can go save Emma. If she chases after us, we'll just have to lose her if we can" Destiny looked at Brooke and then nodded.

"Right! We got a life to save!" said Destiny

XXXXX

Back at the Wizard City Hospital, Sgt. Major Talbot was busy heating up the water from the fountain in Marleybone in a pot, while Headmaster Ambrose and the parents were sitting right next to Emma's hospital bed.

"How's heating the water going?" asked Ambrose as he stroked his big grey beard.

Sgt. Major Talbot looked over at the clock for a second or two before he turned his head to Ambrose. "Going good, the water should be ready in another few minutes. After that, we just have to wait for the other 2 ingredients so we can pour them in and mix them together" He looked at the clock again and then back at Ambrose once more.

"Seems we only have less than 5 hours left. Time is running out" He continued

"Yes, hopefully those girls are near the Sakura Blossoms by now" said Ambrose

"I hope so too. I don't want my precious daughter to die" said Mrs. Green

"I know Mrs. Green, but all we can do is wait for the time being" Ambrose responded

"I know this isn't the right time to say this, but, who is Malistaire anyway? My daughter hardly said anything to me about him" said Mr. Green as he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then put them back on.

Ambrose turned to look at him and sighed deeply, "If you must know, I guess I'll tell you, I was going to tell Emma about this, but you can tell her yourself if she gets cured. Anyways, Malistaire Drake is a Teacher of Death or Necromancy if you will. He used to be a good teacher, working here in Wizard City" said Ambrose

Mr. Green nodded and urged Ambrose to continue.

"He had a wife, her name was Sylvia Drake, and she was also a teacher here. She on the other hand, taught the studies of Life or Theurgy for that matter. They were deeply in love and then... that unfortunately day came..."

_Flashback... (Ambrose POV)_

_I sat in my office doing some paperwork for some new students that enrolled in Ravenwood. I then heard lightning from outside my office, I got up and looked out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy, rain started to fall and lightning striking down a few miles away. _

_"What a gloomy day" I said_

_I went back to my desk and continued to do paperwork. After a few minutes of doing just that, I heard a knock at my door. _

_"Who could that be at this hour?" I asked myself_

_I walked towards my office door and opened it. I stared in shock as I saw Malistaire carrying his wife, Sylvia Drake, who looked really ill right now. _

_"AMBROSE! Sylvia caught a terrible deadly cold! We need to bring her to the Wizard City Hospital!" said Malistaire with panic in his voice_

_"Yes, quickly, she needs to be treated right away!" I said quickly _

_We headed over to the Hospital as quickly as we can. Once there, we asked the Theurgist Nurses to cure Sylvia Drake. _

_"Don't worry, we'll have her cured in no time" said one of the Theurgist Nurses_

_"See to it that she IS cured! I don't want my wife to die" said Malistaire_

_We watched as the Nurses took Sylvia Drake into a Hospital Room and all we could do at the moment is wait. _

_3 hours later..._

_Malistaire and I were in the waiting room, hoping to hear that Sylvia is all right. I looked over at Malistaire and he looked very worried. _

_"Malistaire..." I said before I was cut off when a Nurse came outside the hospital room of Sylvia Drake's _

_"I am sorry Malistaire, we tried everything we can, not even all the best Theurgists can save her from that cold" said the Nurse_

_I was shocked and then I looked over at Malistaire who had wide eyes. _

_"WHAT! ARE YOU JOKING?" said Malistaire_

_The Nurse backed away from him a bit, "I am sorry, there was nothing we can do to save her"_

_Malistaire growled, "Out of my way!" He pushed the Nurse to the ground and made his way into the Hospital Room._

_"MALISTAIRE! WAIT!" I said _

_I followed him inside the Hospital Room. When I came in, I saw him crying and holding Sylvia Drake's body. _

_"Sylvia, no! Come back to me! I love you!" said Malistaire, as he began to cry more_

_"Malistaire... she's in a better place now... We all feel your pain" I said, trying to comfort him_

_Malistaire glared at me, "Pain? Your pain doesn't match my pain I feel right now!" _

_I flinched and tried to reason, "Malistaire, they tried their best to save her...I know you feel crushed but there was no way to save her" _

_"THERE PROBABLY WAS A CURE! They just didn't try HARDER!" yelled Malistaire_

_I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. He probably didn't want to hear it from me. _

_"I'll make sure you suffer the consequences Ambrose and all the people around the Spiral!" said Malistaire_

_With that I saw him take Sylvia Drake's body and teleported off. _

_"This is not good" I said to myself_

_End Flashback...(End Ambrose POV)_

Ambrose then looked at Mr. Green and he had a shocked face on.

"So, he turned evil because of his wife died and he wants everybody to suffer the pain he had..." said Mr. Green

"Yes, I'm afraid so..." Ambrose said sadly

"So, from all that I gathered from the story you just told us, I guess he plans to use the Krokonomicon to bring back his wife?" asked Sgt. Major Talbot

"Yes, but the question is, where, when, and how is he going to do it?" responded Ambrose

"We'll probably figure that out later, right now, let's worry about Emma's life here" said Sgt. Major Talbot, looking at the clock and noticed there was now 4 hours left.

XXXXX

Anna, Brooke, and Destiny have finished off all 20 undead and were now running over to the Tree of Life.

"GRR! You're not getting away that easily!" said Amme, chasing after them

"Uh oh! Watch out girls!" said Brooke

Amme played Meteor Strike and the said spell was coming towards the girls. Destiny stopped as the other girls ran ahead and played a spell, "ICE ARMOR!" she shouted as the said spell blocked all the Meteors.

"She's not playing fair! You're supposed to duel with the Duel Arena!" said Anna

"Looks like she is going to do whatever it takes to stop us!" said Destiny as she quickly caught up to them

"You can run but you can't hide!" said Amme

Amme played Heck Hound, and the said beast appeared.

"Sick them boy!" said Amme

The Heck Hound then chased after the girls. The girls saw this and began running faster.

"I do not want to die by being eaten by a Heck Hound. What a horrible way to die!" said Destiny, running as fast as she could

"You said it!" said Brooke

The Heck Hound gained speed on them and began to breathe fire at them. The Girls quickly played a set of shields that had fire in them and used them to block the incoming fire.

"Maybe we should stay on the defensive AND offensive!" said Destiny

Destiny kept on running with the girls but then played Blizzard. Ice Balls came out of the sky and hit Amme unexpectedly. Amme was then knocked unconscious.

"Yes!" exclaimed Destiny

"That's great but we still have her mutt chasing after us!" said Anna

"SHIT!"

The Girls entered into the Yoshihito Temple area as the Heck Hound was still chasing them.

"Anybody got a bone or a doggie treat? My legs are getting very tired!" said Brooke

"Why would any of us carry a bone or a doggie treat?" exclaimed Anna

"JUST SAYING!"

"I know! Quick! Jump into the water!" said Destiny

When the girls reached the pool of water around the Yoshihito Temple they jumped into the water with a splash. The Heck Hound quickly came to a complete stop above the water and looked scared to jump in. After a minute or so, it disappeared and the Girls sighed with relief.

"Whew!" said Destiny

"'Great, now my good brown balance clothes are wet" said Brooke

"Suck it up Brooke. Anyways, let's head on over to the Tree of Life. I see it from my position" said Anna

Destiny and Brooke turned to the direction Anna was looking at and saw the top of the Tree of Life in their view.

"We're finally here!"

"Let's get that Bouquet!"

They all got out of the water, not caring about drying themselves afterwards, and ran over to the Tree of Life. What they saw when they got closer was a beautiful Tree with lots of Sakura Blossoms. When they reached the Tree of Life, they all felt pleased and happy.

"They smell so pretty!" said Brooke

"I know... come on, let's make that bouquet" said Anna

One by one, they carefully picked up a Sakura Blossom from the Tree, careful not to harm the tree in anyway. When they had enough Sakura Blossoms, they made them into a pile and Brooke wrapped all of them together with a piece of plastic and tape into a lovely Bouquet.

"There, that's 3 ingredients out of 4. Only the Crab Claws left! Let's give this back to Ambrose and hopefully we can get the Crab Claws in time" said Anna

They then ported off to the Wizard City Hospital.

XXXXXXX

Amme woke up with a massive headache.

"Ugh! What happened?" Amme asked

Amme looked around and realized she was knocked unconscious by the girls and they managed to escape.

"CURSES! Those girls shall die dearly!" said Amme

"**Oh shut up, you don't really want to kill them do you?" said the voice**

"Stop questioning me!" yelled Amme

"**Stop denying yourself and admit you are a good person" **

Amme growled in response and her body started shaking.

"What are you doing to me?" yelled Amme

XXXXXXXX

The girls appeared before Ambrose with the Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms in hand. Ambrose smiled and walked towards them.

"Great job girls, you got the Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms!" said Ambrose

Ambrose got the Bouquet from them and gave them to Sgt. Major Talbot.

"Excellent. These should do perfectly!" Sgt. Major Talbot said as he placed the Bouquet near the 2 Acorns

"Now to get the crab claws. Take this Spiral Key to Celestia and head over to the Castle there. Battle 3 Crab Warriors and collect their Crab Claws. When you are done, immediately come over here ASAP!" said Ambrose, handing them the Celestia Spiral Key

"Wait... I heard that Celestia is underwater so... how can we get the claws without drowning first?" asked Destiny

"Yes, I know, I have brewed up a potion that can help you breathe underwater but only for 3 hours..." said Ambrose

Ambrose took out 3 viles of the potion and handed it to each of them.

"Open up the vile and drink it when you're at the Spiral Door before going in, all right?" said Ambrose

"There is 3 and half hours left till Emma dies so post haste!" said Ambrose

The girls gave him a salute then headed on out

XXXX

Meanwhile in the Ironworks of Marleybone. The Big Buff Cat that made a deal with Malistaire, was talking to his henchmen, which were the O' Leary's.

"All right pip squeaks. I cut a deal with Malistaire on something. The Deal is that he will get me what I want if I break an old friend of his out of Newgate Prison. So, I'm ordering you to raid on Newgate Prison tomorrow night!" said the Big Buff Cat

"Right Pops!" said the O' Leary gang

"Oh and one more thing, don't let any wizards or Sherlock Bones and his police find out about this! So don't arouse suspicion, got it?"

"Yes Pops!"

Meanwhile, a few hundred feet away, a orange cat in a thug costume was walking around the place. He reached the place where the O'Leary gang and the Big Buff Cat were chatting. The orange cat then over heard some yelling from them and decided to take a closer look.

"What are they up to?" asked the orange cat quietly to himself

As he moved in closer, he accidentally stepped on a empty milk bottle and unfortunately, they heard it. The O' Leary's looked where the sound came from and sees him.

"It's BAXTER!" said one of them

"GET HIM!"

Baxter quickly ran away as they chased after him.

"Gosh darn my luck!" said Baxter

XXXXXXX

Back to the girls, they were at the Spiral Door inside Bartleby.

"Ok girls, we got to make no mistakes on this last ingredient we need to get. We must avoid any battle with anything besides the Crab Warriors. Avoid any conversations thrown our way and of course, we must not be seen by Amme" said Destiny

"Right. Ok, let's drink the potions and then go into Celestia!" said Brooke

The girls opened up the potion and drank every drop. They stuck out their tongue in disgust.

"Eww, tastes like sewer water..." said Anna

"Nasty! Oh well, whatever it takes to save Emma" said Brooke

Destiny opened the spiral door with the Celestia Spiral Key and they jumped inside.

XXX

The girls appeared in an underwater Celestia Spiral Door Room. To their relief, the potion worked and they can breathe perfectly fine underwater.

"Wow, so this what it feels like to be an underwater creature" said Brooke

"Come on girls, let's get to that Celestia Castle" said Destiny

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming" Anna singed

They swam out of the spiral door room and entered to the Town Square of the place.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said Brooke

They saw lots of amazing buildings, lots of impressive statues, crab folk, and other sea creatures. They also saw the tip of the Celestia Castle in their position.

"There's the castle!" exclaimed Anna

They began to swim over there...

1 hour later...

Anna, Brooke, and Destiny made it over to the Celestia Castle and saw 3 Crab Warriors patrolling the place.

"That's them! Let's go kick some crab butt!" said Destiny

The Crab Warriors heard this and turned to face them.

"Oh! So you want to battle us eh? Well you'll regret ever wanting to do that!" said one of the Crab Warriors

The Duel Arena formed and they got into their positions.

Destiny drew her 7 cards carefully but when she pulled them out, they seemed ok and looked like they resist any water on them.

"Whew, good thing these are water proof otherwise they would rip easily" said Destiny

She played Ice Blade on herself, then Anna played Storm Prism on one of the Crab Warriors seeing how they are storm crabs. Brooke followed that up by playing the Elemental Blades on Anna.

"Time to hurt!" said one of the Crab Warriors

The first Crab Warrior played Kraken, it appeared in the center of the Arena striked down on Destiny with a lightning bolt. The second Crab Warrior played Storm Blade on the third Crab Warrior, then that one played Storm Trap on Brooke.

"These guys are good, though not good enough to defeat us" said Brooke

Destiny and Anna nodded. Destiny played Elemental Blades on herself while as Anna played another storm prism on another Crab Warrior. Brooke played Helping Hand on Destiny, which is a spell that heals over time.

"Thanks" said Destiny

The Crab Warriors' turn again as the first one played Storm Blade on the second and then the second played Triton. Triton appeared on the field instead of water filling up the arena then entering. Triton then charged up its Trident and zapped Brooke with intense electricity. Brooke screamed as almost all her health circle got wiped away.

"Ouch!" said Brooke

"These guys know how to fight" muttered Anna

The last one played Tempest, all of the girls got struck and Brooke got knocked out.

"Hang on Brooke! I got ya!" said Destiny

Destiny got healed by Helping Hand as she discarded a card and drew a Treasure card, Sprite. She played it and the Sprite appeared and healed Brooke back to consciousness.

"This place should be for Grandmasters" remarked Anna

"No kidding, I heard Professor Balestrom say that" said Destiny

Anna nodded and played her last Storm Prism on the last Crab Warrior. Brooke decided to play it safe and played the Elemental Shields on herself. The First Crab Warrior tried to play Lightning Bats on Brooke but fizzled. The second played the same thing and it worked. 3 Lightning Bats appeared and striked Destiny. The third one just passed and it was back to the girls' turn.

"Ok, let's finish them off now!" said Destiny

Destiny played Blizzard and big Ice Balls came out of nowhere and hit them where it counts. Anna played Tempest and Brooke followed that up with Sand Storm. All of the Crab Warriors got hit and they were defeated. The girls sighed in relief and had a smile on their faces.

"We did it! We got the last ingredient!" said Destiny, dancing a bit.

"Well no time to celebrate, time to take off their claws" said Anna, pulling out her pocket knife.

Anna went over to the 3 defeated Crab Warriors and quickly sliced off their claws. Once done, she picked up the claws and placed them in a bag.

"Yes! Now we can save Emma!" said Destiny

"FREEZE!" said a crab like voice

The girls froze and turned around to face an army of lots of Crab Warriors and Soldiers.

"Do not move a muscle! You are now under arrest for killing 3 Crab Warriors!" said one of them

"Shit! What are we going to do now?" whispered Anna

"I don't know! There is too many of them to defeat and there is no where to ru-err... swim!" said Destiny

"Let's try Teleporting!" suggested Brooke

The girls tried to teleport but all that did was make them disappear for a second before returning back to their original place.

"Dang it! I think were supposed to learn underwater teleportation in order for that to work" said Anna

The army of Crab soldiers and Warriors began to close in on them as the girls held their hands up.

"Well this is it, we failed..." said Brooke sadly

"Oh merciful God, help us now please..." said Destiny whispered

Suddenly out of no where, Meteors came out of nowhere and striked down onto the Army, making them unconscious. The girls had wide eyes and looked around to see who saved them. All they saw was a person in a black coat with a hoodie on.

"Thanks... whoever you are..." said Brooke

The person nodded in response. It then went up to them as if to say something to them, but then paused and let out a girl like scream as it clutched its head

"Uh you... ok?" asked Destiny holding up a hand to it.

The person paid no attention to her hand and then swam off pretty fast.

"That was odd, it went up to us like it was about to tell us something but then screamed in pain and swam off" said Anna

"No time to think about what that was about, we got trouble!" said Brooke

The Army started to regain consciousness and started to pick up their weapons.

"Uh oh, let's boogie!" said Destiny

The girls quickly swam off into the direction of the Celestia Spiral Door as the Army began to chase after them. Brooke quickly checked her watch and saw that there was an hour and a half left.

"Girls, we need to swim faster!" said Brooke

"I am swimming as fast I can!" said Anna, kicking her legs as fast she could.

They continued to swim faster as the Army kept on chasing.

XXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later...

Back at the Wizard City Hospital, Ambrose, Sgt. Major Talbot, and the parents were starting to get very worried as the clock started ticking down the minutes till Emma's death. 30 minutes were left and they wondered where the girls are with the crab claws.

"My stars... they better get here soon!" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"Please girls, I'm begging you to get here in time!" said Mr. Green

"Bartleby, please make them get here safely with the Crab Claws in hand!" pleaded Ambrose

XXXXXXXX

The Girls were almost to the Spiral Door Room of Celestia and the potion was starting to wear off.

"Hurry, we are almost there" said Brooke, as she gasped and held her breath.

Destiny and Anna both felt their throats are starting to hurt and they began to hold her breath as the potion wore off. The Army was still chasing them and the girls began to swim with every last bit of strength they had. In a few minutes, they reached the Celestia Spiral Door Room and opened it, then quickly closed it. Their throats were really starting to hurt as Destiny quickly swam to the Spiral Door and opened it to Wizard City. They then quickly swam inside it and got transported into Wizard City.

3 minutes later...

The Girls were thrown out of the Spiral Door and onto the ground. Anna, Brooke, and Destiny coughed up water and started to breathe very hard.

"Come on, let's head over to Wizard City Hospital now!" said Brooke, gasping for air

Once they regained their breath they then teleported to Ambrose in the Wizard City Hospital.

They appeared before Ambrose in the Hospital Room and he quickly went up to them.

"Did you get the Crab Claws?" Ambrose asked urgently.

Anna nodded as a response and gave him the bag with the 5 Crab Claws in it.

"Good! Now let's make that antidote" said Ambrose

Ambrose went over to Sgt. Major Talbot and gave him the 5 Crab claws out of the bag. Sgt. Major Talbot then quickly placed them in the cauldron, then placed in the 2 Acorns, and finally the Bouquet of Sakura Blossoms. He then quickly began to stir the ingredients together.

"Come on, hurry!" said Mrs. Green

"I am stirring as fast I physically can, miss!" said Sgt. Major Talbot

He continued to stir for 3 minutes till it looked completely done. He then picked up a ladle and scooped up every last drop of the antidote into a bowl.

"Open her mouth please, she needs to drink every last drop of it or it won't work!" said Sgt. Major Talbot

Mr. and Mrs. Green nodded and opened Emma's mouth. Sgt. Major Talbot then slowly and carefully poured the antidote into her mouth. Once done, Mr. and Mrs. Green closed her mouth and tilted her head up so she can swallow the antidote.

They then began to wait to see if she'll wake up. After a few long painful minutes, Emma began to move a bit and then a few seconds later, she slowly opened her eyes. They all sighed in relief.

"Hey guys..." Emma said in a low voice, before being tackled into a bone crushing hug by her friends and family.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right!" said Brooke, with tears running down her face

"We thought we lost you!" said Mrs. Green

Emma chuckled a bit, "Guys, can you lay off me, I can hardly breathe here"

They pulled away from Emma as Ambrose walked up to Emma.

"It's good to see you back healthy and well, Emma. Your friends went to great lengths to save you from the poison inside you" said Ambrose

"They did, did they? Well girls, I owe you all so much for doing that for me" said Emma with a weak smile

"Seeing you alive and well is as good as payment for us" said Anna with a smile, giving her sister a soft noogie.

"It's good to see you alive, young wizard. There is no words that can describe how I feel right now" said Sgt. Major Talbot

Emma smiled and then turned her head to Ambrose, "So, should I head over to Marleybone right now? Malistaire is probably over there right now trying to steal the Krokonomicon"

Ambrose shook his head slowly, "No, young wizard, you are still a bit weak right now. I suggest getting some rest now till you feel better"

Emma bit her lip and then looked over at her friends and her sister, "Well, thanks again for saving me, you all must feel exhausted from what you had to put through to save me"

"It was but, seeing you alive and well is more than worth what we had to put through" said Brooke

"It is 3:30 in the morning already so... get some rest Emma" said Destiny

Emma looked at them confused, "I already slept for... how long?"

"Nearly 12 hours" said Anna bluntly

"Damn, I never slept that much in my life" said Emma

"Go to sleep Emma. I'll take your parents to a temporary Hotel they can stay at for the time being" said Ambrose

"And I have to head back to Krokotopia, my men are probably worrying about me" said Sgt. Major Talbot

"All right, thanks Ambrose and Sgt. Major Talbot" said Emma, giving them a weak wave goodbye

"Night and sleep tight, dear" said Mrs. Green

"Night mom, night dad"

Ambrose led the parents out of the hospital room and Sgt. Major Talbot followed shortly after, leaving the girls with Emma.

"Aren't you girls going to go to sleep at your dorms?" asked Emma

"Nah, we're just going to stay here and watch over you, because we don't want anything else to happen to you" said Destiny, patting Emma's shoulder with affection.

Emma smiled as the Girls decided to sit in a chair and took turns staying on guard.

CCCCC

**YAY! Emma is alive and well again! Well I wouldn't kill my own main character I use in Wizard101. Otherwise the story wouldn't be called "Emma's Wizardly Adventure" Yes, I know, some of the stuff I said in this chapter for Celestia might be wrong since I noticed Celestia is out right now in Wizard101. Too bad my membership expired so I don't know what Celestia is like. I'll get my membership back soon... hopefully. Anyways, review, constructive criticisms welcome, flames never. Ciao!**


	20. A Case from Bones Part 1

**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Yes! Hello! Welcome to Chapter 20: A Case from Bones Part 1 This chapter is... somewhat filler just for the fun of it. A Mystery chapter or who done it... kind of chapter. This is based on one of my favorite Animes. If you can guess what that Anime is, well, your number one in my book. So sit back, read the clues carefully, and try to solve who did it and why. I do not own Wizard101, never had, never will. Enjoy! XXXXXXXX**

Sunlight made its way into Emma's Hospital Room and illuminated the room with light. Emma winced as the light hits her eyes. After a few moments she opened her bright blue eyes. She let out a yawn and then looked around for her friends. She found them lying on the ground next to each other sleeping like angels. Emma smiled at this and then heard somebody coming to her Hospital Room. The Door opened and she saw a Theurgist Nurse come in.

"Good Morning Ms. EmeraldBlossom" said the Nurse

"Morning..." said Emma with another yawn

"Had a good night rest?" the Nurse asked

"Oh yeah, I never slept that much... in my whole life" said Emma

"Good to hear; now I just need to get an X-Ray to see how your body is doing. Come with me" said the Nurse

Emma sighed and took off her blankets that were covering her. She looked at herself and saw she was in a Hospital Gown. She looked a bit angry since it is revealing more of her legs than she would like to show, but she knew it is for Hospital Purposes so she'll let it slide. After she's free from the hospital, she is SO going to change very fast into her "Appropriate" clothing.

Emma followed the Nurse into a Room with an X-Ray Machine Room. The Nurse turned on the X-Ray Machine and it whirred into life.

"Ok, just going to take a few pictures of the inside of your body and then we will decide if you are ready to go today" said the Nurse

Emma nodded and then sat down on the bed inside the X-Ray Machine and it placed her inside itself.

"Ok take deep breaths, this will only take a few seconds" said the Nurse

Emma nodded even though the Nurse could not see her nod since she is in the X-Ray Machine. She took a deep breath and the Nurse took pictures.

"All right, you're done. I'll have results back in an hour" said the Nurse as she exited the room.

Emma sighed and then went back into her Hospital Room. She found her friends were starting to wake up. She smiled and went over to them.

"Hey girls" said Emma with a wave

"Morning Emma" said Brooke with a yawn

"Oh wow, never thought I see you walking around in a gown" said Destiny

Emma gave her a glare, "Well don't get used to it, I am so going to change quickly back into my clothes after I get the heck out of this Hospital"

"Emma, you should do it more often, be a bit girly for once" said Anna, stretching

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, not going to happen. I'm a Tomboy remember? My stomach turns at the idea of wearing gowns or dresses, excluding the fact that I am in one right now. Secondly, they show a bit too much skin for my tastes. Lastly, they attract the wrong kind of attention"

"What's wrong with showing off parts of your legs? Emma, you're a girl, you have those rights" said Anna

"I prefer to stick to not showing a lot of skin, thank you very much" said Emma

Just then, the door to Emma's Hospital Room opened and in came her and Anna's parents with Ambrose following in shortly after.

"Morning Mom and Dad" greeted both Emma and Anna

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Green" greeted both Destiny and Brooke

"Hello girls" said Mr. Green

"You feeling better, dear?" asked Mrs. Green to Emma

Emma smiled, "Yes mom, I feel much better now"

"That's good to hear" said Ambrose

"The Nurse said to me she'll be back in a while to decide if I can leave or not" said Emma

"Good, while we're waiting, Mr. Green, mind telling Emma about Malistaire's past? I prefer not to tell the story again" asked Ambrose

Mr. Green nodded and went over to Emma.

"Emma, sit down, this might take a while" said Mr. Green

Emma nodded and sat down on her Hospital Bed while the other girls decided to sit in a chair and decided to listen in on it.

"So what do I need to know?" asked Emma

"Well, if I remember what Ambrose told me, Malistaire used to be a Death Teacher in Ravenwood, right?" said Mr. Green, looking over at Emma and she nodded in response.

"It turns out, Malistaire was a very good teacher in the past. He loved his work very much. One thing he loved more than anything else, was his wife. Her name was... Sylvia Drake. She was a Teacher of Life Magic" continued Mr. Green as he looked around at the Girls. They nodded in response and urged him to go on.

"It seemed like nothing can go wrong for Malistaire...but that didn't go as planned. His wife, Sylvia, got a terrible deadly cold on one stormy night. All the best...uh... what are people that study life magic called?" asked Mr. Green

"Theurgists" Anna replied

"Right, anyways, all the best 'Theurgists' did their best to try and heal Sylvia Drake from her cold, but unfortunately, they could not heal her and she died of that cold"

All 4 girls looked shocked at this new information they were given.

"Well, what happened next?" asked Emma

"What I recall Ambrose told me was that Malistaire was enraged on how they couldn't find a cure for his wife and said directly to Ambrose, 'You and rest of the people in the Spiral shall suffer the same pain I have right now!' Malistaire then took the body of his wife and disappeared. That's all the information I have been told" said Mr. Green

The girls looked at one another shocked before turning their heads to Ambrose.

"So I guess that he needs the Krokonomicon to bring back his wife and... make everybody suffer for his loss..." said Emma

"I'm afraid so. That's why we need to stop him" said Ambrose

"Well then, I'm ready to take him on and save the spiral!" said Emma

"Not yet Emma, you are still too weak to face him. You need more experience and you need more powerful spells. The spells you have now can't do anything to him" said Ambrose

Emma sighed and then nodded a few seconds later.

"Speaking of spells, Ms. Dalia Falmea asked me to give these new spells to you and Professor Balestrom" said Ambrose

Ambrose took out 6 different spell cards that had 3 copies each and handed them to Emma. She glanced over them, she had the spells, Heck Hound, Meteor Strike, Immolate, and Wyldfire from Fire. From storm, she got Kraken and Windstorm. Heck Hound does more damage with each pip and is a damage over time spell, Meteor Strike attacks all enemies with a cost of 4 pips, Immolate makes you sacrifice some of your health in exchange for dealing a lot more damage to your enemy for a cost of 4 pips, and Wyldfire is a Global Spell that increases all Fire Damage for a cost of 2 pips.

"Congratulations, you are an Adept Pyromancer by carrying these spells" said Ambrose

"Wow, I am an adept!" said Emma

Ambrose then turned to the other girls and pulled out more spells.

"Destiny SwiftWraith, you are now a Master Thaumaturge. Here is your second to last spell with a spell Cyrus didn't want to give you." said Ambrose, handing her 2 spell cards with 3 copies

Destiny had wide eyes as she carried the Colossus spell card and Earthquake.

"C-Colossus!" squealed Destiny in delight, not really caring about Earthquake.

"Brooke WildCaster, Alzkabar from Krokotopia sent me these spells for you and some from Professor Balestrom. Congratulations, you are a Magus Sorcerer" said Ambrose

Ambrose gave her 4 spell cards with 3 copies each. Brooke stared at the cards, they were Spectral Blast, Power Giver (Wrong Name), Windstorm, and Darkwind. Brooke smiled and thanked Ambrose. He nodded and then turned to Anna.

"And last but not least, Anna EmeraldBlossom. You have gained enough experience to become a Master Diviner. Here are your two spells" said Ambrose

He handed Anna her spells and she looked at them with wide eyes. Triton and Stormzilla were in her hands.

"Oh my God, I have dreamed of having these!" said Anna

"A-Are they experienced enough to handle the dangers in Marleybone?" asked Mrs. Green

"Yes, they are more than ready to face anything that comes at them in Marleybone but..." said Ambrose as he turned his attention towards the girls

"Be cautious of Amme and Malistaire. They will surely try to kill you all, given the chance" continued Ambrose

The girls nodded in response.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in Malistaire's Lair, a person in black with a hood on that saved the girls in Celestia was running towards Amme's room. Once the person got there, it opened the door and immediately went inside. The person then removed the hoodie from its head and revealed its head. The person looked exactly like Emma. She felt pain in her head and knew what was happening

"I am not good, I can't believe I helped those girls save Emma! I AM EVIL!" said the Emma look alike

Her hair suddenly started to turn from blonde to black and then her blue eyes turned into red. In order words, Amme returned.

"GRR! How stupid of me to do that! What are you doing to me?" yelled Amme

"**Again, I am not doing anything. Your body and your heart says that it is wrong of what you're doing and therefore you had a brief transformation back into a COMPLETE Emma duplicate. Somehow you won't accept that you are good, how about you do it now?" said the voice in her head**

"NO! NEVER! I am not changing back into... THAT!" said Amme

"**We shall see..." **said the voice

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Wizard City Hospital, the Nurse had come back with results on Emma's current condition.

"Well, Emma's body looks pretty healthy and her muscles are working just fine. Looks like she can fight again" said the Nurse

"Finally, now I can get this gown off" said Emma with relief

"Emma, you are such a tomboy" said Destiny

"That's what I am" said Emma with pride

"I suggest you get something to eat first. Your body hasn't eaten anything in 24 hours" said the Nurse

As if on cue, Emma's stomach started to growl in hunger and she blushed bright red.

"Yeah, I'm REALLY hungry" said Emma in embarrassment as she rubbed her stomach

"I'll come back in a bit to get your Wizard Clothes so you can head out to eat somewhere" said the Nurse, as she left the Hospital Room

"Well, young wizard, as soon as you get your hunger satisfied. Go down to Marleybone as soon as you can and try to get the Krokonomicon before Malistaire does" said Ambrose

"Ok" Emma said

"I'm going to bring your parents back to Earth. They don't belong here" said Ambrose

"Ok..."

Mr. Green went up to Emma and hugged her gently.

"Emma, be careful out there, I don't want you to get hurt again" said Mr. Green

"I know dad" said Emma, hugging him back

Mr. Green broke away then turned to Anna and gave her a hug as well.

"Anna, protect your big sister in any way possible, you understand?" asked Mr. Green

"Yes, dad. I will protect Emma, no matter what!" said Anna

"Good"

"I hope you will be successful on your adventure, kids" said Mrs. Green

With that, Ambrose took out a rock, much like the rock he gave Brooke when they were on Earth, and threw it up in the air then it dropped to the ground. Ambrose and the parents were then transported to Earth.

"Well girls, you ready to head to Marleybone?" asked Emma, as she turned to them

"Yes and even though I am not your sister, I want to protect you, Emma" said Destiny, giving her a hug

Emma rolled her eyes but then smiled as she returned her hug, "I am no Damsel in Distress, Destiny, but I appreciate the thought"

"I will also protect you, Emma. I'm ready to face anything that Marleybone has in stored for us" said Brooke

"Great! Ok, we'll go as soon as we get some food in our stomachs" said Emma

Just then the Nurse came in with 4 sets of clothing.

"Eh? I don't remember having those sets of clothing" said Emma with confusion

"Oh Sgt. Major Talbot from Marleybone brought them here and said that these will be suitable wizard robes if you all are in Marleybone. He also said they will give you a lot of power into your spells" said the Nurse

The Nurse tossed Emma a red and orange Basking Hat, a red and orange robe, and red and orange high heels. Emma looked a little bit mad about putting on High Heels but if they needed to enter Marleybone with these clothes, so be it. The Nurse then tossed the others the same type of clothing but the colors matched their respective schools.

"Have a nice day girls" said the Nurse as she turned and left the room

"Go change Emma, we all know you are dying to get out of that gown" said Destiny

"Why aren't you changing?" Emma asked

"We'll change after we eat and leave to Marleybone" Destiny answered

"And we can't have you going out to eat in a Hospital Gown. It just doesn't seem right" said Anna

"Not to mention embarrassing" added Brooke with a blush

"Good point" said Emma

Emma quickly ran out the room into a Hospital Changing Room and quickly took off her Hospital Gown. She then placed on the clothing she was given at a fast pace. Emma smiled as it felt good getting out of that gown, though the High Heels is not something she likes but at least her legs were covered.

Emma quickly ran back to her friends.

"Ok, let's go. I'm starving! I could eat a whole Zebra if I wanted to" said Emma

"Don't tell the big game hunter that hangs around Golem Court that" said Destiny with a smirk

3 Hours later...

The Girls came out of a Magic IHOP restaurant with satisfied stomachs.

"Wow, they have the best pancakes I have ever eaten" said Emma

"I am so full!" said Destiny

"Anyways, time to head over to Marleybone!" said Anna

"Ok, you girls go get changed, I'll head over to the Spiral Chamber inside Bartelby" said Emma

"K!" said the girls

Emma's friends and sister teleported off to their dorms while she went to Bartleby inside of Ravenwood. Once inside Ravenwood, she noticed Bartleby was staring right at her, instead of usually staring off into space.

"Ah, young wizard. You are looking well today!" said Bartleby

"Yeah, my friends and sister saved me from death" responded Emma with a smile

"I know of it, those girls were very worried about you, they practically went into my Spiral Door with determination to save you" said Bartleby

"Yeah, I owe them my life for that. Anyways, Bartleby, I need access into the Spiral Chamber to Marleybone please" said Emma

"Ah yes, Marleybone. Good luck, we are all counting on you" said Bartleby as he opened up the door into himself.

Emma smiled and went in. From there, she waited near the Spiral Door for her friends and sister to come.

_"I hope I don't have to battle Amme again... I can't believe I lost to her!" _thought Emma, shuddering at the memory

Emma heard the Spiral Door open up and turned to face who was coming out of it. She had wide eyes as she saw Harry Potter, the boy she bumped into upon entering the Fire School. Emma blushed as she saw him look at her.

"Oh hello Emma! I didn't expect you to see you again" said Harry

"H-Hi Harry..." said Emma, turning red

"I heard what happened to you. I am very sorry you had to suffer from that Death Sword poison" said Harry

"It wasn't too bad..." said Emma

"Well I am glad to see that you are up and well again" said Harry with a smile

Emma turned more red at that, "W-What are you doing back in Ravenwood?"

"Oh my wife, Ginny, is at Hogwarts volunteering for something, and Ron and Hermione are on a trip, so with nothing to do, I decided to visit back here" responded Harry, as he took off his glasses to clean them

"Oh..."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, putting on his glasses

"Going over to Marleybone. We're trying to get the Krokonomicon before Malistaire does" said Emma

"I've been to Marleybone once. It is an amazing place if only there is no criminals running about" said Harry

"Yeah, so I've heard"

"Hey, maybe I should tag along for a bit. I got nothing to do" said Harry

Emma looked at him and struggled to think what to say to that. Harry Potter... was asking if he could tag along with her group. She was both shocked and speechless.

"U-Uh um..." Emma stuttered

"It's ok if you don't want me to come. I understand" said Harry reassuringly.

"No, no... I mean, sure, of course you can come..." said Emma very quickly

"Great! I'll teleport to you in a few hours. I got to visit the teachers for a bit" said Harry as he turned to exit the Spiral Chamber

"Look forward to it" said Emma to him as he left

Once Harry left the Spiral Chamber, Emma shook off the redness on her face.

"Come on Emma, snap out of it! He's married and older than me no less" said Emma smacking herself

Emma waited for a few minutes and then her friends and sister appeared before her.

"Hey Emma! You ready to go?" asked Destiny

"Yeah! Oh and by the way, Harry Potter is going to join us in a few hours" said Emma

"Harry Potter?" exclaimed all of them except Brooke

"Yep, right now he is just visiting the teachers, once he's done, he is going to help us out" said Emma

"Cool! We get help from a famous wizard!" said Anna with glee

"Eh… ok…" said Brooke, not understanding why they like Harry

"Well no time to waste! Let's go!" said Emma

With that, Emma placed in the Spiral Key in the Spiral Door for Marleybone. The Spiral Door opened once more to them and they jumped inside.

XXXXXXX

5 minutes later…

The Spiral Door inside the Marleybone Spiral Chamber opened and they were thrown out of it. They looked around and saw that the chamber actually looked like an inside of a Church.

"Wow, a Spiral Door inside a church! Very interesting!" exclaimed Emma

"Hmm, maybe one day I should get married in this church" said Destiny

"Wow, you are already looking into the future, Destiny?" teased Anna

"Shut up, Anna" said Destiny giving her friend a light punch in the arm

They walked out of the Church looking Spiral Chamber and into the town square of Marleybone. They were amazed at how the city is like. Everything looked very interesting, especially to Emma.

"Wow… this place looks like London in the 1900's" said Emma

"What's London?" asked Destiny, confused as to what Emma was referencing

"Um… just some place on Earth" said Emma

"Oh ok"

"Girls, we need to find the Marleybonian Museum. The Krokonomicon should be there" said Anna

"Right"

They walked on forward till they reached it and then made their way in without much thought. What they saw inside was a small exhibit of places like Krokotopia and Mooshu in there. Otherwise, it was a pretty small museum, with the strange exception of an elevator going to the top of Big Ben.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked a British voice

They turned to see a dog in a top hat and a suit. He also had a cane in his paw.

"Are you the owner of this Museum?" asked Emma

"Why yes I am. Why? Do you need something?" the Museum owner asked

"Sort of, we are trying to get the Krokonomicon, was it shipped in here a year ago?" asked Destiny

"Krokonomicon? Well yes, we did get that shipped in a year ago, but I am afraid you can't take touch it right now" the Museum owner said

"Why not?" asked Emma

"Because there have been a lot of crimes lately and the Mayor said we can't let anybody take anything from the Museum" said the Museum owner

"Is there a way we can get the Krokonomicon?" asked Anna

"Talk with the Mayor, only he can make exceptions. He is at Digmoore Station if you are wondering"

"Digmoore Station… got it! Thanks" said Emma

With that, they left the Marleybonian Museum.

"Looks like we need to do a good deed of some sort to gain access to the Krokonomicon" said Destiny

"Well, let's find out what it is! Come on!" said Brooke

5 minutes later…

The girls arrived at Digmoore Station and saw the Mayor standing next to a pond. They quickly ran over to him.

"Mayor!" said the girls

The Mayor turned around to face them.

"Hello there, young wizards! What are you doing here in Marleybone?" asked the Mayor

"We are here to ask you what favor you want us to do so we can get the Krokonomicon at the Museum" responded Destiny

"You need the Krokonomicon? Well… if you can solve this town's problems from the O' Leary Gang, I will gladly let the Museum know that you are welcomed in taking the Krokonomicon" said the Mayor

"Great! Where do we start?" asked Anna

"Speak with Sherlock Bones. He will guide you. I saw him here a few minutes ago. Go look around and find him" said the Mayor

Emma looked very intrigued by the name of Sherlock Bones.

"_Sherlock Bones? That sounds too much like Sherlock Holmes to me. Is this place based on London in the early 1900's? Or did my home world take that idea? Man, this is confusing. First the Krokopatra name sounds like the legendary Cleopatra and now Sherlock Bones like the name Sherlock Holmes. Too much of a coincidence" _thought Emma

"Sherlock Bones, all right, we'll speak with him" said Emma

Emma and her group began to look around. It didn't take that long to find him. They found him smoking on a pipe, in his detective robes and everything, near a cart that has a bunch of newspapers. They walked up to him.

"Um…" started Emma, but Sherlock Bones placed a paw in front of her.

"No need to explain. It's elementary. You ladies came from Wizard City in search for the Krokonomicon so that Malistaire can't get to it and the Mayor sent you here to solve the problem of the O' Leary Gang to get the Krokonomicon from the Museum" said Sherlock Bones

The Girls looked at each other in shock and then back at Bones. He is a REALLY good detective if he picked that up so easily. Sherlock Bones just smiled in response.

"Wow! You're very good at your job" said Emma

"Why thank you. Now then, I am sorry to say but I have two cases at the moment to work on. One of them I am working on right now and the other I have to attend to later" said Sherlock Bones

"Ugh, but we need to get that Krokonomicon soon" said Emma

"I know. Here, how about this, can you solve the other case I have to work on? I sense you watched a lot of mysteries when you were a little lass. So it should be easy for you. When you're done, we can try and solve the O' Leary Gang problem together" suggested Sherlock Bones

Emma was surprised once again that he knows that she watched mysteries when she was little.

"Well, ok. We'll solve the case, Sherlock Bones" said Emma

"Ok then. Go to this address and tell them you are one of my pupils. Your job there is to solve a murder case. My Colleague, Watson, might come over there to help out as well, tell him everything that you found out there" said Sherlock Bones, as he gave Emma a card that had the Address on it

Emma read the card and it says, "121 Hyde Park"

"K, we will head on over there" said Emma

Sherlock Bones nodded in response and then returned to his work. The girls then faced one another.

"You sure you can solve a murder, Emma? It doesn't look very easy to do" said Destiny

"True, but I watched a lot of mysteries and how they work with murders and what not. I even took a class on it back in my home world" said Emma

"Well, ok then" said Destiny still a bit unsure

30 minutes later… (I suggest you now take in information that I am about to give so you can solve… if you want to… the Murder)

Emma and her group arrived at the house they were supposed to go and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a young female dog, with brown fur, in a outfit that looks a lot like Destiny's, earrings, and red slippers, opened the door.

"Hello there, young ladies! What can I do for you?" She asked

"Hello Ma'am! We've been sent here by Sherlock Bones to solve a murder case. We are Sherlock Bones' pupils" said Emma

"My, I never knew Sherlock Bones had pupils. Well I am glad you came. Come right in and make your selves at home" said the young female dog

The girls nodded and entered the house, following the female dog into a very neat and impressive kitchen.

"Wow! What a nice kitchen you have!" exclaimed Emma

"Oh it's not mine; it's my teacher's kitchen. This is where I and my classmates get to learn and cook new and exotic meals. By the way, the name is Mackenzie. What are you young ladies names?" asked Mackenzie

"My name is Emma and this is Destiny, Brooke, and Anna" Emma introducing herself and her friends and sister

"Nice to meet you, young ladies" said Mackenzie with a smile

"So, tell me, who was murdered? We need enough info if we're going to find out who is the killer" said Emma

Mackenzie sighed, "Last night, my teacher's husband died"

"Cause of Death?" asked Emma, getting out a notepad and writing things down

"One stab wound to the heart. He died instantly" Mackenzie responded quickly

"Suspects?" asked Emma

"Well when they police came by to investigate, only I and 3 of my classmates were considered suspects, but I wouldn't kill anyone, let alone my teacher's husband" said Mackenzie

Emma let out an 'Hmm' sound and then looked at her friends and sister. They just shrugged in response before Emma turned her head back to Mackenzie.

"Can you tell me what the murder weapon was?" asked Emma

"The Police told us he was stabbed by a knife, though there were no fingerprints on it" said Mackenzie

Emma quickly jotted this down on her notepad.

"Hmm, I don't have much to work with. Is there anything else? Anything suspicious?" asked Emma

"No, that's all the information I know right now, but my teacher Mrs. Lareaway should be here in a few minutes to start cooking class. You can question her" said Mackenzie

"All right"

Just then, the door opened and in came an old female dog, black fur, glasses, and had a green dress on.

"Oh, this is Catherine St. Claire. She is a long time student and a longtime friend of Mrs. Lareaway" said Mackenzie

"How do you do?" asked Catherine

"Great!" said the girls

"Mackenzie, is Mrs. Lareaway here yet?" asked Catherine

"No, not yet, Catherine" answered Mackenzie

"Ok then, I'll be right back; I need to use the restroom"

Catherine went to a door that was near the kitchen and opened it, then went in.

"Not to be rude, but, was she one of the suspects?" asked Emma

"Unfortunately yes, she was here at the time of the murder. Oh and there are two other students here right now that was a the time of the murder too" said Mackenzie

"Ok, may we question them individually?" asked Destiny

"Not right now, cooking class starts in a few minutes. Afterwards you can question everybody, including me" said Mackenzie with a smile

"K"

A Door opened up near them and out came a young male dog. He had black fur, blue pants, and a green shirt on.

"This is Mr. Nickleson" said Mackenzie

"Hello there!" said Mr. Nickleson

"Howdy!" said the girls

The Door that Catherine just went in opened and out came another young female dog, she had an eye patch on her left eye, red fur, a brown jacket, and a skirt.

"Yawn! Man I slept like a rock!" said the red furred female dog, as she turned to see the girls looking at her.

"Oh and this is Coral. Coral, this is Emma, Destiny, Brooke, and Anna" said Mackenzie

"Hi!" said the girls

"Why are they here?" asked Coral

"They are trying to help solve the murder. They were sent here by Bones"

"Yeah" said Emma

"Sigh, ok, just do your best and try to stay out of the way as possible" said Coral as she sat down on a chair

"Oh and just so you know, Coral is Mrs. Loreaway's daughter in law" said Mackenzie to Emma

Emma nodded and jotted it down on her notebook.

"Mr. Nickelson owns a Restaurant around here, just so you know as well"

Emma jotted that down as well. More info, the closer she gets to solving the murder case.

Catherine came into in the room and saw Coral's eye patch, "Coral, what happened to your left eye? I hope it's not serious"

"It's nothing, just a sty" responded Coral

The girls watched as Mackenzie was looking for some pots in the cabinets.

"Hey Kenzie, need some help?" asked Mr. Nickelson going right next to her.

"No I'm fine" said Mackenzie with a smile

Mr. Nickelson turned a bit red in the cheeks and the girls were amused by this.

"So, where is Mrs. Lareaway anyways? She is going to be here, right?" asked Emma

"Of course, she should be coming home from the salon" said Mackenzie

"Ok, so she is getting her hair done… to teach a cooking class?" yelled Emma

"She published a book about brand new Marleybone recipes and last week it made the best seller list. They are throwing her a big party tomorrow so she has to look her best" responded Mr. Nickelson

"And it's all a big fraud!" said Catherine

Everybody then turned to Catherine. Catherine had a grin on her face.

"The woman is making a fortune by selling somebody else's ideas… At least a third of the recipes aren't even hers, right Mackenzie? After all, you're the one she stole from" said Catherine

The girls looked shocked and then turned to Mackenzie. She had her head down.

"Please Catherine, let's not do this now, ok?" responded Mackenzie

"No it's not ok. They're your recipes and you won't say anything! You've spent 5 years developing those dishes and you've been working as a slave to her the entire time! Come on!" said Catherine, walking up to her

Mackenzie just had a slight smile on her face.

"I guess… but at least she made changes…" said Mackenzie

"She may have called for some salt and used green beans when you called for garbanzo beans, but they are still yours. I don't understand why you are taking this lying down! Show some back bone!"

Mackenzie looked like she was almost starting to cry. Mr. Nickelson saw this and got angry.

"Give it a rest, ok? This is between her and Mrs. Lareaway! It's not our place to talk no matter what we believe!" said Mr. Nickelson

"Oh of course, you can't say anything about your dear old teacher after all, what with all the financial support you have gotten from her. I guess that money does really buy opinions doesn't it?" asked Catherine with a grin

"Please… that has nothing to do with this and you know it" said Mr. Nickelson, looking away

"Do I? Well, by all means, why else do you defend her?"

"I just… Grr…" said Mr. Nickelson, glaring at Catherine

"_We really walked into a Soap Opera today… and I was really looking forward to solving this case fast" _thought Emma

Footsteps were heard outside and they saw what looked like Mrs. Lareaway outside the window.

"Ok she's home. We'll talk about this later" said Mackenzie

The front door opened and in came Mrs. Lareaway. Mrs. Lareaway is a fat old dog with red fur, a necklace, and nice purple jacket and skirt.

"Hello, Mrs. Lareaway! You look lovely today" said Mr. Nickelson

"Thank you, Percy! Oh and do we have a new student with us?" asked Mrs. Lareaway, referring to Emma

"Me? I am just uh…" started Emma

"Oh you'll do fine, now put on this apron and let's get cooking!" said Mrs. Lareaway

Mrs. Lareaway handed her an apron and Emma looked at it, then she turned to her friends and mouthed the words, "Help me" Her friends just shrugged in response. Mrs. Lareaway held her shoulder in pain.

"Oh my, my shoulder is in knots… Percy, would you help make it feel better? And Coral would you check my pulse?" asked Mrs. Lareaway

"Yes of course" said both Percy and Coral

Catherine then walked up to Emma. Emma turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"See how she is? That woman doesn't even know what the word 'thank you' is" whispered Catherine

"I'm sorry? Maybe she is just a little flushed" said Emma

"Oh no, she is just fat, can't go anywhere without being in pain and she always asks for her pulse to be checked. You see, Coral used to be a nurse. Her husband, Jonathan, used to be an elite business man, but he is spoiled, rotten and a complete mama's boy. Poor Coral has it so bad"

Emma watched as Percy massaged her pain in the shoulder away. By the looks of it, he looks like he has done this a lot of times and is very good at it.

"That's good Percy. I need to go change now" said Mrs. Lareaway

Percy backed away as Mrs. Lareaway went into the main hallway.

"That reminds me, I need to get my apron" said Percy, following her

"I need to get my apron too" said Coral, following after him

Emma felt a dying need to go to the bathroom.

"Uh… Catherine… where's the restroom?" asked Emma with a little redness in her cheeks.

"In the main hallway where they went through, there are a boy's and a girl's restroom" said Catherine

"Thanks" said Emma

"I'll go with you" said Destiny, seeming to also need to go to the bathroom

Emma and Destiny went into the main hallway. From there, they could barely see anything, it was like pitch black.

"Man, this hallway is dark! You need like a candle to see here!" said Emma

"Yeah no kidding… huh?" said Destiny, staring off in a direction

"What is it?" asked Emma

Emma looked where Destiny was looking and saw Percy, coming out of what looked like the boy's restroom in his apron. Percy saw Destiny and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I should have said more back there…" said Percy, but as he got closer, he realized he had mistaken Destiny for someone.

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were Mackenzie, you kind of look like her, you know?" said Percy, with a hint of embarrassment as he walked past them

Destiny looked confused and then looked at Emma, who was also clueless about what happened. Destiny felt someone was looking at them and turned around. She saw Coral standing by a door. Coral gasped and then quickly made her way back into the Kitchen.

"_Odd" _thought Destiny

5 minutes later…

Destiny, Anna, and Brooke were sitting in the dining room watching Emma and the other cooks get recipes from Mrs. Lareaway.

"Let's get started shall we?" asked Mrs. Lareaway

Mrs. Lareaway picked up a recipe of her own.

"Today we'll learn to make Mushroom Tureen and Duck with Harter Sauce. For desert, Pudding Cake"

Emma noticed Mrs. Lareaway was wearing a big ring on her right hand, index finger.

"_Yikes lady, lose the ring! That's hardly good hygiene for a cooking class! I just hope it doesn't fall in the sauce!" _thought Emma

Emma then turned her head to Percy, who was also wearing a big ring on his index finger.

"_He's wearing one as well. Well I guess like teacher like student. Poor health standards and all" _thought Emma with a grin

"Duck with Harter Sauce? That's one of my favorite dishes" said Brooke

Mrs. Lareaway noticed this and turned to Mackenzie.

"The Door, Mackenzie!" said Mrs. Lareaway

"Oh right, sorry!" said Mackenzie

Mackenzie started to close the space between the Dining Room and Kitchen with sliding doors.

"Hey, I can't see that way" said Anna

Mackenzie frowned, "Sorry, it's her rule" She completely closed the sliding doors together.

"Let's begin with the Mushroom Tureen. I'll walk you through with a few steps and take notes because you are going to do it exactly as I show you" said Mrs. Lareaway

Emma and the other cooks got out notepads. Mrs. Lareaway got out two mushrooms and started cutting them into little slices.

"First cut 200 grams of Mushroom like so and then get some butter and put in the frying pan to melt. Once melted, place the mushrooms in the butter, now wait until the butter stops foaming, otherwise it's not quite ready for a proper sate" said Mrs. Lareaway, doing what she just said to them.

Emma quickly wrote all this down.

"_Oh man, I hope I don't screw this up. I am a decent cooker but not this good" _thought Emma

Once Mrs. Lareaway gave all the instructions of how to cook the Mushroom Tureen, Emma and the other cooks started to do the steps to making it. Emma got 200 grams of Mushroom and started cutting. Mrs. Lareaway came over to see how Emma is doing on slicing them.

"You're a very decent chopper Emma, nice work" said Mrs. Lareaway

"Thanks ma'am, I try my best" said Emma, continuing to cut the mushrooms.

Mrs. Lareaway walked over to Catherine to see how she is doing and she was fairly disappointed of what she saw.

"Poor Catherine, all these years and you still haven't improved" said Mrs. Lareaway

Catherine looked angered but continued to do the steps of making the Mushroom Tureen. Mrs. Lareaway then walked over to Coral, who was breaking eggs into a bowl. Coral broke the egg and placed it in but the yolk broke when it made its way down to the bottom of the bowl.

"Oh Coral, use your head, we are only using whites tonight, how are you going to separate them now?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I am having trouble working today with only one good eye" said Coral, referring to the eye patch on her left eye.

"Don't make excuses…" said Mrs. Lareaway as she turned to Mackenzie's station, "And what about you Mackenzie? Why isn't the Cheese out yet?"

"Oh sorry ma'am! I'll get it right now!" said Mackenzie, going to the fridge to get some cheese.

"I don't know what's wrong with you three women today! You can't seem to do anything right!" said Mrs. Lareaway, getting angry

Brooke, Anna, and Destiny were silently watching with the sliding doors slightly open as they heard this.

"Man, can you imagine living with that creature?" whispered Anna

"No, I can't…" said Destiny

Destiny watched as she walked over to Percy to see how he is doing. She only looked at him for a few seconds before walking away.

"_She doesn't say much to him, he must be really good" _thought Destiny

"Oh man that's it; I need to go outside for some air… Hey Destiny, do you know how to go the back porch without going through the kitchen?" asked Anna

"I saw a back door near where the bathrooms are" responded Destiny

"Where?" asked Anna

Destiny escorted Anna into the dark hallway. Once they reached the back door, Destiny realized something and went up to the back door. She fiddled with the handle of the door and noticed it was unlocked.

"It's unlocked, that's pretty careless" said Destiny

"Yeah, especially in a place like this" said Anna

All of a sudden, all the lights turned off in the house.

"Huh?" exclaimed both Destiny and Anna

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Lareaway looked pretty angry that the lights turned out.

"Oh what now? A Blackout?" said Mrs. Lareaway

Just then she heard the front door slide open. She turned her attention to the area near the front door.

"Who's there?" shouted Mrs. Lareaway

She didn't see anyone there; it was too dark to see.

"Mackenzie, hurry up and check the main breaker!" ordered Mrs. Lareaway

"Yes ma'am!"

A Shadowy figure made its silent approach behind Mrs. Lareaway with some kind of weapon in hand. Then a few seconds later, it stabbed her. Mrs. Lareaway gasped as she felt the stab and clutched her back. After a few seconds of a lot of pain she collapsed to the floor…

**To Be Continued….**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uh oh… Can you guess who the killer is? Well try and guess with all the info I gave you. There is more info to see who the killer is in the next part but right now, just guess. See you in the next part! Ciao! **


	21. A Case from Bones Part 2

**Emma EmeraldBlossom: Hey boys and girls! Welcome to the 21****st**** chapter called, "A Case from Bones Part 2"! Please review, it would make Angel so happy. **

**Angel: Yep, sure does. Emma, do the honors of telling them the disclaimer. **

**Emma EmeraldBlossom: Sure thing! She does not own Wizard101! She owns yours truly, Anna, and… that bitch, Amme!**

**Angel: (Gasp) Language Emma!**

**Emma EmeraldBlossom: What, you swear too you know! Plus the fact that you created me based off of yourself. **

**Angel: … Whatever, read and enjoy folks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back to where Destiny and Anna were, both of them were walking down the hallway to the main breakers. Upon approaching the breakers, Destiny stepped on something slippery on the floor.

"Woah!" yelled Destiny

Destiny tumbled over but thankfully Anna caught her before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" asked Anna, pulling her up

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks. Man, what did I step on?" said Destiny as she got out her flashlight and pointed it to the thing that she slipped on.

What they saw was interesting to say the least. There was a melting block of Ice and a piece of weight tied to a string and there was a loop tied at the end of the string.

"It's a block of ice and a weight with a string attached" said Anna

"Hmm and just in front of the breaker as well… Wait! The Breaker has been rigged with these things!" said Destiny

"How so?" asked Anna

"The weight with the loop at the end of the string is hooked on the breaker switch. The Weight was most likely on the Block of Ice. So when the Block of Ice started melting, the weight gets pulled down with it, forcing the switch to turn off the lights" explained Destiny

"Hmm, who could rig the breaker with such a clever device like this?" asked Anna, flicking on the breakers

"We better head back to the kitchen, I have a feeling someone is in trouble" said Destiny

"Yeah, you're right"

Destiny and Anna quickly headed back into the Kitchen where they saw Mrs. Lareaway on the ground with a hand over her heart. Emma, Brooke, and the cooks were at her side.

"Destiny, Anna, thank goodness you're here. Mrs. Lareaway says she has trouble breathing and says that her own back hurts" said Emma

Destiny and Anna went up to Mrs. Lareaway and looked at her. She looked like she was in a lot of pain and can't breathe well. Destiny thought for a moment and then got an idea. Destiny quickly unbuttoned the back of Mrs. Lareaway's dress.

"Uh… Destiny, what are you doing?" asked Brooke with a huge blush on her face from her friend's strange action.

Destiny was shocked at what she saw.

"Mrs. Lareaway has been stabbed in the lung by something small!" said Destiny

"What?" said Emma

Emma made her way over to Destiny and looked where she was looking. There was a small looking hole where the lung is. Emma placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God! We need to get her to the Hospital!" said Emma

Just then, they heard a voice from outside.

"Hello? Is there anybody home? It's not safe to leave your front door open like that" said the voice

Emma and her group went over to the door to see a bull dog in a black hat and in inspector type clothes.

"Are you Watson?" asked Emma

"Why yes I am, what are you young wizards doing in this house?" asked Watson

"Sherlock Bones gave us permission to solve the murder case here" answered Brooke

"Really? Well what have you found out so far?" asked Watson, getting his briefcase out

"There is no time for that! Mrs. Lareaway has just been stabbed by someone!" said Destiny

"What? Let me see!" said Watson

Watson came into the House and instantly saw Mrs. Lareaway on the ground trying to breathe. Watson looked shocked and then quickly turned to face the girls.

"I am going to call my boys here and bring her to the hospital" said Watson

The girls just nodded as Watson began calling his boys.

30 minutes later…

Paramedics had taken away Mrs. Lareaway into the Hospital. The Cooks were at the dining table so they can be questioned by Watson and Emma later. As of now, Watson was talking to the girls of what happened today and anything they found out.

"So you say that someone rigged up a device near the breakers so that the killer can make his or her move on Mrs. Lareaway?" said Watson

"Yes, Watson, me and Anna were in the hallway a while ago and we saw a block of ice and a weight near the breakers" responded Destiny

"We also heard the front door open and also, the back door in the main hallway is unlocked. I somehow think that the killer went through that door, waited in the bushes until the lights turned out and then entered through the front door. Then the killer stabbed Mrs. Lareaway and fled somewhere" said Anna

"_Good theory but something seems off about that…" _thought Emma

Emma walked over to the area near the front door and looked at the floor, examining it closely.

"_If the killer waited outside, wouldn't he or she track in some dirt when coming in? Well there is no dirt so that theory is out the window… unless he or she took off his or her shoes… no, not enough time to do so. Destiny and Anna would probably turn on the breakers before he or she gets the chance to make the move on Mrs. Lareaway" _thought Emma

One of the police officers went up to Watson to tell him something.

"Sir, there seemed to be no fingerprints on the door. So that means the killer was wearing gloves or a handkerchief to conceal his or her fingerprints" said the police officer

"All right, good work. Now girls, is there anything more that you found out from your time here in this house?" asked Watson

"Not really, that's all that we saw, other than that, everything seemed to be running smoothly" said Destiny

"Wait, I have something, if the killer came from outside, he or she would track in dirt and yet I don't see any dirt on the floor, so that means the killer is in here" said Emma

Watson stared at her and then at the floor. He realized Emma was right and then looked at the cooks at the dining tables. He then turned himself completely around to face them.

"All right, now we know that one of you is the murderer" said Watson

All 4 of the cooks gasped with wide eyes.

"_All right, now we only have a few suspects, I just need to find enough evidence to see who can be the murderer" _thought Emma

"Ok, any one of you could have the brains to rig that device on the breakers assuming they have the access to the hallway before the crime" said Watson, referring to the cooks.

"The Ice could have come from the Fridge" said Brooke

"And the weight is small enough to fit in a pocket" said Anna

Watson nodded in response. Emma went over to Watson, "I guess it's time we focus on what the murder weapon is" Watson nodded again. Emma then turned her head to the Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, did Mrs. Lareaway keep any Ice skewers in the Kitchen?" Emma asked

"Yeah, she keeps them in that drawer near the microwave" said Mackenzie, pointing to where the Ice skewers are.

Emma looked at the direction she was pointing at and went over there. Emma got out a napkin from her pocket, just in case there were important fingerprints there, and opened the drawer. She instantly found some ice skewers and picked them up.

"Look, these look like they might be the murder weapon" said Emma as she carefully handed Watson the skewers.

"You're quite thorough, any idea of how many there are?" asked Anna to Mackenzie

Mackenzie went into deep thought, "There are supposed to be 10 of them"

"I'm no Math teacher, but I only count nine here" said Watson, looking at the skewers.

"But… there should be 10, I took inventory last night" said Mackenzie

"Then that's it! That must be the murder weapon" Anna said as she clapped her hands together.

Watson didn't look too convinced if the skewer was the murder weapon, "I don't know, to pierce through all that resistance, you would need some kind of solid grip. Wouldn't it make more sense to use something with a handle on it?"

Emma went into deep thought about this and then said, "Not to mention the size of the entry wound on Mrs. Lareaway's back. The wound is way too small for a skewer…"

"Ok, so that hunch of the murder weapon is out the window" said Destiny

Watson's walkie-talkie started ringing and he answered it, "Make it quick I am busy here" He listened to what the person had to say, nodded a few times, and said, "Ok" before hanging up. He then turned over to the girls.

"Got an update, Forensics examined the body and determined the wound is 5 cm deep and 1 mm in diameter" said Watson

"1 mm? Why… that's practically nothing!" exclaimed Brooke

"There is no way a skewer can make a wound that tiny, Forensics believes it is more like a needle" Watson assured.

"Something like a needle huh?" asked Emma, as she went into deeper thought about this

"How about we learn some motives first?" suggested Destiny

"Good idea, we'll start with you Coral, did you have any reason to kill Mrs. Lareaway?" asked Anna

"I hated her, but I had no reason to kill her" responded Coral with a snap

"That's true, Mrs. Lareaway abused her a lot but I doubt that would be a motive for murder" said Mackenzie

"Hmm, yes, you have to be pretty crazy to murder someone with that kind of reason" said Destiny

"Ok then, moving on, how about you Caroline?" asked Emma, as she quickly got out her notebook

"She is… I mean WAS my best friend, why would I want to kill her? Sure, she yelled at me constantly and I have taken some abuse from her here and there, but that's not a strong enough reason for me to commit murder" responded Caroline with venom in her voice

"Ok, that's brings us down to 2 people, Mr. Nickelson and Mackenzie" said Watson

"I already know their motives" said Emma

"Really? And what would the motives be?" challenged Watson

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "I have heard before the murder that Mrs. Lareaway is going to stop the funding on Mr. Nickelson's restaurant down the street. Mackenzie's motive on the other hand is that Mrs. Lareaway keeps on stealing her recipes and claiming them as her own"

"Hmm, those are pretty good motives for Murder, so looks like one of you two is our murderer" said Watson, looking at both Mackenzie and Mr. Nickelson

"But Inspector Watson, Mackenzie and I have eyes that can't adjust in the dark, so how can each of us find Mrs. Lareaway in the dark?" asked Mr. Nickelson

"Good point, but we will figure that out later, right now, how about both of you empty your pockets, purses, and all that have items on the table" said Watson

Mr. Nickelson and Mackenzie both hesitated for a moment before placing everything they have kept in pockets, wallets, purses, etc. on the table. Emma and Watson looked at their belongings carefully. Mr. Nickelson's belongings are an apron, a pen, a sewing kit, and a binder, while as Mackenzie's belongings are just an apron, binder, and a notebook.

"Hmm, nothing in here seems to be a weapon of some kind" said Watson

"What about that sewing kit?" asked Emma

Emma picked up the sewing kit and opened it, revealing several sewig needles that looked like the right size of the entry wound.

"Hey that might be the murder weapon! Its 5 cm in length and 1 mm in diameter" said Anna

"Now, now, we've been through this already, you can't just stab a lung without some kind of solid grip!" said Watson

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and began to think about this, "_True, you need to have some kind of handle to force it through and some way to pull it out…" _She began to pace around the room thinking, "_But maybe not a handle, maybe…" _Emma then had a sudden realization, "_Of course! It's a sewing needle after all! That is all that it would take!"_

Emma then looked back at Mr. Nickelson and Mackenzie, "_The motive is there too. The only blank I need to fill out is… how the murderer can see in the dark… It's not the most obvious solution but it can be done and it would explain what I saw in the hallway too…"_

Emma had a hunch about something and silently went over to the door to the hallway, opened it, went in and slowly closed the door behind her. She quickly ran to the back door, opened it, and went outside. She then went over to the area outside where the windows of the bathrooms are and got a flashlight out.

"_This is where the bathroom windows are, so if my hunch is correct…" _Emma examined the grassy ground with her flashlight and she sees a case of darkly tinted contact lenses.

"Bingo! Now I just need have to find what is inside it…"

Back inside, Watson had the sewing kit in his hands and was talking to Mr. Nickelson.

"I am sorry Mr. Nickelson, but we have to examine the needles for any trace of Mrs. Lareaway's blood" said Watson

"Do what you will" said Mr. Nickelson indifferently

Watson nodded and handed one of his boys the sewing kit to be examined on. Emma came back inside the dining room silently and then went over to the kitchen. She decided to look in one of the mixing bowls and carefully placed her hand in the batter to feel around of anything unusual. In a matter of seconds, she felt something small and pulled it out.

In her hand was one of the two contact lenses. Emma smiled victoriously.

"_I knew it! I hope Watson has his handcuffs ready… this case has just been solved…" _

Emma then went back to the table and looked at the items once more.

"_Now I just need to find the murder weapon… If I were a crafty killer, where would I hide a needle?" _Emma carefully examined the items thoroughly and then she knew exactly where it was. Emma smiled, "_I got it… not exactly a haystack but a pretty clever spot nonetheless"_

"Inspector Watson" said one Watson's boy carrying the sewing kit

"What is it?" asked Watson

"I sprayed the needles with luminal and there is no sign of any blood"

"Well that's a shame, keep checking the grounds ok?"

"That won't be necessary Inspector" said Emma

"Huh?"

Everybody turned towards Emma. Emma had a very large grin on her face.

"I just solved the case" said Emma with confidence in her voice

"Really? Then let's hear it!" said Watson, giving Emma his full attention

"The killer is none other than…" Emma pointed her finger to Mr. Nickelson, "You! Mr. Nickelson!"

Everybody gasped and turned to Mr. Nickelson who had a shocked face. In a matter of seconds he somewhat recovered.

"Oh come on, how I could kill her, I have no way to adjust my eyes in the dark" said Mr. Nickelson

Emma scoffed, "So you claim, but you found a way to fix that, using a special pair of contact lenses!"

Mr. Nickelson then looked shocked again as if Emma nailed it on the mark.

"Contact Lenses?" said Watson

"Yes, darkly tinted Contact Lenses to be exact… They are like sunglasses but practically invisible" explained Emma

Emma walked around the room, keeping her eyes on Mr. Nickelson as she continued to explain, "Mr. Nickelson wasn't wearing them when he first arrived, nor before that when he rigged up the device near the breakers otherwise he couldn't rig the device up properly"

Her friends and sister seem to know where is going with this, while the others seem to be confused.

"He waited till before class when Mrs. Lareaway changed clothes and then placed the contacts in, using the men's bathroom" Emma explained

Destiny had a realization of something, "That would explain something…" Emma nodded toward her direction, "Right, that's the reason he couldn't recognize you in the back hallway"

_Flashback…_

"_I am sorry, I should have said more back there" said Mr. Nickelson, who walked up to Destiny_

_Destiny looked confused as he got closer. When Mr. Nickelson was a foot in front of Destiny, he realized he was talking to the wrong person. _

"_Oh I am sorry, I thought you were Mackenzie, you kinda look like her, you know?" said Mr. Nickelson embarrassed as he walked past her. _

_End Flashback…_

"The Hallway was dimly lit and with the darkly tinted contacts in, he was practically blind, so it is no wonder he mistook you for Mackenzie" explained Emma

Destiny slowly nodded.

"If that's the case, then he must have worn them during class, so how could he tell what he was doing?" asked Caroline

Emma simply replied with, "The kitchen is extremely well lit; besides he is a professional chef after all, he can cook with his eyes closed"

"Nice theory, but I never heard of these special contact lenses, are they even available?" asked Watson

"Well no, not regularly. Usually contacts are prescribed from an eye doctor so their sale is strictly regulated" said Emma, pacing around the room to think about how to explain these darkly tinted contacts, "There is something called a transalumination rate, how much light can pass through the lenses, and due to the safety hazard, tinted contact lenses are very hard to find"

"It would have taken considerable hunting though Mr. Nickelson obviously didn't really seem to mind" Emma further explained. She then looked over at Mr. Nickelson once more, "After all, as any chef knows, perfect execution comes with the right ingredients…"

"At the moment the lights went off, Mr. Nickelson took off his contact lenses and with his pupils already dilated, he can see just enough to open the front door and stab Mrs. Lareaway in the back!"

"But you still haven't told us what the murder weapon was!" said Watson

"Actually it was a sewing needle after all" said Emma, indifferently

"Oh come on young wizard, we've been through that already, you can't just stab through several pounds of flesh without some kind of serious grip and then how would you pull it back out?" Watson said reminding her

"Think about, it's a sewing needle after all, a thimble and thread will do the job" answered Emma

"And I thought I seen it all" said Watson with wide eyes

"That's terrible, you're saying he stabbed her like a piece of cloth?" exclaimed Caroline

"Precisely, now everyone look at Mr. Nickelson's right index finger" said Emma

Everyone turned their heads to his right index fingers and sees the silver big ring,

"I see, so he used his ring as a thimble" said Watson

Emma nodded, "it also is used for the anchor point for the thread, although it will probably be impossible to find traces of the thread, chances are he burned it on the gas flames on the stove"

"You do realize we have to prove this, right?" asked Brooke

"No need to worry, I have physical evidence right here" said Emma

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the darkly tinted contact lenses case.

"This was outside near the Men's Bathroom window" said Emma, handing Watson the case

Watson looked at it, "Hmm, interesting"

Emma then pulled out something else and gave it to Watson as well, "I found this in the mixing bowl"

Watson examined that as well and noticed it was the contact lens itself, "I don't believe it…" He went over to the mixing bowl and searching around with his hand. In a few seconds he found the other contact lens.

"I found the other one! You got a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Nickelson or should I just book you now?" warned Watson

"So what if I am sensitive about my eyes? Shouldn't you actually find the murder weapon before you accuse people with your hair brain theories?" challenged Mr. Nickelson

Emma smirked, "That's an excellent idea, why don't we check that pen of yours?"

Mr. Nickelson had a shock face as Watson went over to the table and picked up the pen. He opened the part where the ink goes and pulled it out. Watson was shocked to see the needle inside where the ink is.

"I don't believe it…" Watson turned his head to Mr. Nickelson, "Mr. Nickelson, you are way too smart to play dumb now"

Mr. Nickelson put his head down, "I really thought that was the perfect hiding place…" He then looked at Emma, "I take it back young wizard… you made every deduction right… of all the Cooking Classes you had to show up in mine, is that what I should say?"

Mr. Nickelson sighed, "I got the contact lenses when I was on a cooking tour in Mooshu. I thought they'd be untraceable if I bought them abroad"

"Why'd you do it? Was it because she was going to stop paying your bills?" asked Destiny

"That's part of it, sure, but I was even angrier when she stole Mackenzie's recipes…"

Mackenzie gasped at this and looked pretty shocked.

"That's why I did it tonight… they were going to throw a celebration for her latest cook book so I wanted to make sure she missed her party…" said Mr. Nickelson

He turned his head over to Mackenzie, "Mackenzie, maybe you didn't know, but I have been in love with you for years. I was just too afraid to say it"

Mackenzie looked sad and turned her head away from him, "I have always known it… Percy… why did you have to do something so stupid like this? Sure I was mad, but not mad enough for me to want her dead. I was going to keep working for her until I was able to create a perfect recipe she couldn't alter… and I was going to help you with the Restaurant"

Mr. Nickelson looked shocked again and placed his head down in shame.

"Come on Mr. Nickelson, don't mask what you did was an act of chivalry or love. Your restaurant was a bust and you only killed her to protect your own failed dreams…" said Emma, sickened by his reason to kill her.

"Nice work young wizard, I am sure Sherlock Bones would be amazed at your detective work" Watson said as he went over to Mr. Nickelson with handcuffs in hand. He then clasped the handcuffs on Mr. Nickelson's wrists. "You are under arrest for the murder of Mrs. Lareaway. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right for Attorney. If you can't afford one, we'll find one for you. Do you understand?" (1) He escorted Mr. Nickelson out of the house

10 minutes later…

Emma, Destiny, Brooke, and Anna were outside with Watson.

"All of you have done very well in detective work, especially you, Emma. If you ever want to enter the detective business, I will be sure to give you a job in it" said Watson

"Thank you Inspector Watson…" said Emma with a blush

"Hmm, well, have a good evening then" said Watson

Watson then went off in his automobile.

"Emma, you are really good at detective work. I guess watching those mysteries really paid off" said Brooke

"Yeah… but we didn't solve who killed Mr. Lareaway though" said Emma

"I know who did…" said a familiar voice

The girls turned around to see Sherlock Bones walking up to them.

"Sherlock Bones!" said Emma

"In the flesh, young wizard… I finished my case a while ago and decided to check in on the case of Mr. Lareaway's death, it turns out that it was also Mr. Nickelson. I concluded with enough proper evidence is that Mr. Lareaway overheard his plan on killing his wife and that he in turn found killed him to silence him to reveal this information to the police" said Sherlock Bones

"Wow! So you going to testify this in court as well?" asked Destiny

"I will when the time comes" He then turned his head over to Emma, "Good work young wizard, after I solved that case, I decided to hear what deductions you made outside the window. Pretty impressive"

Emma blushed very red and covered the blush with her blond hair, "Oh it was nothing…"

"Anyways, now that's all settled with, we can now move on to the O' Leary gang problem. Here on the roof tops of Hyde Park is Ms. Conrail. She knows the roof tops well and will guide you to solving this case. Speak with her, learn what is transpiring, and return to me with news" said Sherlock Bones puffing his cigar.

"All right, Sherlock Bones, we will not let you down!" said Destiny

"See that you don't and good luck young wizards!" said Sherlock Bones as he turned away

"I'll be in Digmoore Station if you need me" Sherlock Bones then went away into the night.

Just when the girls were about to speak with one another, Harry Potter appeared right in front of them.

"Hey girls, sorry I am late. I had to check up on something. Did I miss anything interesting?" asked Harry, scratching the back of his head.

The girls looked at one another before turning back to Harry.

"Oh nothing really, come Harry, we are going to solve the O' Leary Gang problem" said Emma as she shyly placed an arm over his shoulder to move him to the destination

"Really? Sounds great! Count me in" said Harry

The girls and Harry moved along the streets of Hyde Park, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by Amme.

"Fools… stop trying to ruin Malistaire's plans… you'll only lose in the end and I'll make sure of that…" said Amme with a glare

With that, she turned around and vanished within thin air…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1: Not sure if that's the correct phrases a police officer or inspector or detective uses when arresting a criminal. **

**Emma: Well there you have it. Please review!**

**Angel: Yes, reviews and feedback make me happy and update faster. I will now work on Chapter 3 of the Unknown Schools then head back to this and then the cycle continues!**


	22. Finding Baxter!

**Emma: Hey boys and girls. Here is the Chapter 22: Finding Baxter. According to Angel, we are nearly half done of this long story. :P**

**Angel: Yep, or at least somewhere in that range. I just want to get this story done hopefully by Mid-March, just before Spring Break so I can work on the Unknown Schools and a sequel without thinking about this story anymore. If school is bothering me, it probably won't be finished till June 14th, which is when my summer break starts and when my Birthday transpires :). **

**Emma: Now that will be a great self-birthday gift. Now anyways, she does not own squat! She owns me, Anna, and my dark duplicate. OC's will reappear in the next chapter, starting with Austin RedCrafter and Quinn DarkBlood, then the others. Btw, after Marleybone is finished, no more OC's will appear to aid me and my gang, ok?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

On the rooftops of Hyde Park houses and buildings, Emma, Anna, Brooke, Destiny, and Harry were looking for Ms. Conrail. They cautiously walked through the roof tops to find her because they don't want any Hooligans or O'Leary's trying to rob them or possibly fight them.

"Do we even know what Ms. Conrail even looks like?" asked Brooke, hands behind her head

"Nope, but we'll find her soon…" said Emma, reassuringly

As they walked on the roof tops, somebody was watching them from afar. It looked to be a woman in a black coat with a hoodie on. Her face is completely hidden underneath the hoodie. The mysterious woman eyed them carefully, especially Emma. Emma somehow felt her stare and looked behind her. The woman vanished before Emma can even get a glance of her.

"_Odd… that stare I felt… it seems so familiar, but I don't ever recall being stared at like that... yet my heart says otherwise…" _thought Emma

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Brooke, looking towards Emma's direction with concern

"I think someone is watching me…" said Emma

"Is it Amme? If it is, we're going to make sure she dies!" said Destiny, with a clenched fist

Emma shook her head, "No, it wasn't Amme, if it was; I would have recognized her stare… but the stare that I just felt so familiar, it gives my heart a strange feeling"

"Well just to be safe, let's use my Invincibility Cloak so we can't be seen" suggested Harry

"Um… I don't think 5 people can fit under that small cloak of yours Harry" said Destiny

"Oh right"

They continued to walk through the roof tops. The mysterious woman appeared again and slapped herself, "I should be more careful, I don't want to reveal myself to her yet…"

A few minutes later, they see a female bulldog in a hat and a dress in plain view. They walked up to her and she stared at them with a twinkle in her eyes, "Ah young wizards… what can I do for you on this fine evening?"

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Conrail by any chance?" asked Harry in a polite manner

"Why yes I am. Do you need something?" asked Ms. Conrail

"Sherlock Bones sent us here and we need to ask you if you have any information regarding of the O'Leary gang shenanigans" said Emma

"Bones sent you here, did he? Well I'm glad he considered me. I am nothing special, but I do know of a sneaky little sneak that probably knows some info on the O' Leary's. His name is Baxter. He is usually near the garden place, not too far from here" said Ms. Conrail

"Thanks, we'll go find him"

Emma and her gang plus Harry continued to walk until they reached the garden. It looked like a red like dome that hung over the garden area. There were a few benches inside and a fountain near the garden.

"This looks like the place" said Destiny, stopping to smell the grown flowers. She sighed in contempt of the smell. Emma rolled her eyes, "We're here to find Baxter, not to smell flowers, unless their roses, I am ok with roses" It was Destiny's turn to roll her eyes before she got up. Harry scratched his head in thought, "Something doesn't seem right…"

Brooke looked at him as she went inside the red dome like thing, "Why is that?"

"It seems way too quiet here…" said Harry

"Yeah… it seems way too quiet, we should be careful…" said Anna, agreeing to Harry

"Oh come on guys, so it is quiet, not like we are going fall in a trap of some kind" said Brooke

Brooke walked to the center of the dome thing and they slowly followed. Just then they heard a loud cat screech.

"MEOW! I GOT YA NOW!" said a cat like voice

They looked up and see an orange cat in a black hoodie jump down. They quickly dodged out of the way as the cat landed near them.

"Hey, you're not Baxter! Who are you people?" asked the cat with a growl.

Destiny had an idea and got out a milk carton from her bag. She hung it in the air to show the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, you want the milk?" asked Destiny in a baby like voice

The orange cat stuck its tongue out like he as a dog, "Oh yeah, I so want the milk!"

"You want it? You want it boy?" Destiny teased, before tossing the milk carton far off somewhere, "GO GET IT!" The orange cat then trailed after it like a dog. Emma and the others then looked at Destiny strangely.

"Ok, since when do you carry milk?" asked Emma, flailing her arms

"Oh I don't know, I thought it might be of some use someday" said Destiny with a smirk

"Well it spared us some time of getting into a fight with him. I think that cat is part of the O' Leary gang, which means they are looking for Baxter for some reason" said Harry

"That's true, that ambush we just got out of was for Baxter. We should report this to Ms. Conrail…"

XXXXX

"WHAT! EMMA SURVIVED?" yelled Malistaire at Amme, who was standing in front of him.

"It was her insignificant friends that saved her from death. I tried to stop them, but they somehow managed to get past me and save her" said Amme indifferently

Malistaire growled in anger and somehow slashed his desk in half with his staff. Amme stared at him in amusement as he quickly regained his composure.

"No matter… she is too late to stop the raid on Newgate Prison. In about an hour, my friend Meowiarty is going to be free and the magical barrier to the Krokonomicon will be destroyed!" said Malistaire

"And what should I do, master?" asked Amme

Malistaire turned his head over to Amme, "Well if things somehow get out of hand, battle her again and this time you make sure she dies for good!" Amme nodded and then disappeared into a portal to Marleybone. Malistaire then turned his head to the window in his lair.

"This girl doesn't know who she is dealing with! I am the Master of Death! I can't be stopped by a Pyromancer and her brats!" said Malistaire

XXXXXXX

"So you've been nearly ambushed by an O' Leary that was meant for Baxter? Seems like Baxter must have found out something they didn't want to be heard of" said Ms. Conrail

"Then that means, Baxter must be on the run somewhere, but where would he go?" asked Brooke

"I think I might know where he can go if he gets into trouble. He usually goes into a safe house here in Hyde Park. There are 3 safe houses here, check each one to see if Baxter is there, but be careful, the O' Leary's might be on to you" said Ms. Conrail

They nodded and then huddled together a few feet away.

"Ok, first of all, to save time, we need to split up. There are 5 of us and 3 safe houses. So one of us needs to go out alone" said Emma

Eyes turned to Harry and he got the hint. He nodded in response, "Ok, I am all right with that"

"Ok so I'll go with Anna to a safe house, while you and Brooke go for the other one. Harry will get the last one. When we are all done and if we see Baxter, we meet back here, ok?" said Destiny to Emma

Brooke gave Destiny a glare as if she knew why she picked her and Emma to group up to look in a safe house. Emma looked over at Harry, "Harry, will you be ok going alone?"

"Yeah I'm ok with it, I done plenty of dangerous things alone when I was at Hogwarts" said Harry

Emma nodded, "Ok, then let's move out!"

XXXXXXXXX

Emma and Brooke's Safe house search…

Emma and Brooke walked together to the first safe house. Emma turned her head to look at Brooke, who seem to be blushing for some reason. She decided to ignore it and ask a question, "So Brooke, do you think we'll be able to find Baxter in this safe house?" Brooke didn't seem to be listening. "Uh, Brooke?" Emma waved her hand in front of Brooke's face.

Brooke jolted and then looked at Emma, "What?"

"I said, do you think we'll be able to find Baxter in this safe house?" asked Emma again

Brooke blushed even more that she didn't hear Emma the first time, "Oh uh sorry, I was spacing out, eheheh, anyways, who knows if Baxter is in the safe house or not, we'll just have to see"

Emma let out a mumble of agreement, "So what were you spacing out about?"

"U-uh, N-nothing interesting… just some stuff…" Brooke stuttered

"Uh… ok…" said Emma, unconvinced but decided to let go of the matter

They continued until they reached their destination. The Safe house looked all worn out and old. There were cob webs in some places of the safe house. Emma shuddered in disgust.

"Spiders… they give me the creeps…" said Emma

"Me too, but let's woman up and search the place" said Brooke, giving Emma a comforting pat on the shoulder

Emma nodded and they both entered the safe house. Upon entering, they see an orange cat, much like the one they encountered in the garden and a mouse in a hoodie.

"HEY! You're not Baxter! You'll regret meeting us, you will!" said the orange cat

"It's go time!" said Emma

"Yeah!" exclaimed Brooke

The Duel Arena formed and both of them got into position. Emma drew her 7 cards and so did Brooke as the pointer in the middle picked them to go first. Emma played the Fire Blade on herself, while as Brooke played the Balance Blade on Emma.

Then it was the orange cat's turn. He played a physical attack and he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the duel arena. He then jumped up into the air and then back down in front of Emma to strike her with some daggers. Emma cringed in pain but shrugged it off. The mouse played a blood bat, it came out with some gross things coming out of its mouth before biting on Emma a couple of times.

"Ouch! You'll pay for that!" said Emma

Emma got a power pip and played Meteor Strike. The Balance Blade and Fire Blade disappeared to power up the spell as a few Meteors come flying out of nowhere. They then hit both the orange cat and the mouse and they were defeated. Brooke and Emma sighed as the Duel Arena disappeared beneath them.

"Well that was too easy…" said Emma

"Yep!" said Brooke with a smile

"Looks like the O' Leary gang is on to us. I guess Baxter is in another safe house hopefully" said Emma

"I wonder if the others are having any luck finding him" said Brooke

"Come on Brooke, let's head back" said Emma grabbing her hand

Brooke blushed red as they then ran off back to the spot where they are supposed to meet afterwards. What they didn't know was that the mysterious woman in black was watching them the whole time.

The mysterious woman let out an hmm sound, "The Battle was short lived, but I admire her confidence in battle, it really reminds me of my…" The mysterious woman sighed sadly, "I am going to have to test her skills when she is done with finding this Baxter person"

She turned and disappeared into thin air…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Destiny and Anna's safe house search…

"Was there a reason why you chose me to go with you? I could have gone with my sister, you know?" asked Anna, hands behind head

"Oh I just like Brooke spending some alone time with Emma and besides it's pretty funny seeing Brooke get all mad that I did that for her" said Destiny, giggling

"That be true" said Anna with a smirk

"Brooke really needs to confess her feelings to her soon. I don't think Emma will ever get the hint" said Destiny, with a finger on her chin (1)

"Yep, my sister is pretty oblivious to stuff like that" said Anna (2)

"Moving on, how you think Harry is doing by himself?" asked Destiny

"I'm pretty sure he is doing fine without assistance. He faced a lot of dangers in Hogwarts. I doubt the O' Leary's will be any different to him" said Anna

"True…"

Destiny and Anna made it to the Clock Safe House and went inside. Upon entering, they faced a big buff cat and a mouse in a hoodie.

"You'll regret ever coming in here wizards…" said the big buff cat

"You talk tough, but inside you are a good for nothing loser! Let's fight bastard!" said Destiny

"I'm with ya!" said Anna

Duel Arena formed and they got into positions. The pointer in the middle picked the enemies to go first. The Big Buff cat played a physical attack and he himself appeared in the middle and punched Destiny in the face.

"Ouch! You can't hit a girl like that!" said Destiny

"Can and will!" grinned the big buff cat

The mouse next to him played Tower shield on himself. Then it is their turn. Destiny played has two power pips as she played the Ice Blade on herself. Anna also has two power pips as she played the Storm Blade on herself.

The Big Buff cat gained a power pip and played an Ice spell; a snow serpent came out of the ground and then bit Anna on the leg. The mouse also gained a power pip and played an ice spell as well. The spell was the Ice Bats; a copy spell of the Lightning Bats, three bats came out of an ice looking portal and zapped Anna with an Ice ray.

"Hey! Not cool!" said Anna

Destiny gained a power pip and played her newly required spell, Colossus. A Huge Iceberg with the Colossus trapped in it came out of the middle of the arena. In a few seconds, the Colossus broke out of his Icy prison and faced the big buff cat. He gulped in response to the creature as the Colossus stomped his foot, roared into the air, and then slashed the big buff cat with his Ice like sword. The Big buff cat fell to the ground dead.

"You're next mouse!" yelled Anna

Anna played her newly required spell. An egg appeared in the center of the field, it then cracked open seconds later to reveal a baby Stormzilla. Few more seconds later it turned into a big adult Stormzilla. It stomped its right and left foot once before breathing an electric shock wave on the mouse. Even with the tower shield, it still died and collapsed to the floor.

Anna and Destiny high fived each other and grinned like crazy.

"That was so easy!" said Destiny

"Yeah! Too bad Dax… I mean Baxter is not in this safe house. Oh well, maybe Emma, Brooke, or Harry found him" said Anna

"Well let's head back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter's Safe house search…

Harry was at the Safe House already. It was a clock tower like safe house.

"Hmm, time to see if this Baxter fellow is in here" said Harry to himself

Harry went inside the safe house, only to come face to face with two orange cats in hoodies.

"Is Baxter in here?" asked Harry

"You're too late, we already taken him to the Warehouse, but you shall not make it out of here alive" said one of the orange cats.

"Then I challenge you into a wizard duel!" said Harry

With that said, the duel arena formed underneath them and he got into position. Harry got out his wand and he tried to remember how to duel in this way rather than the duels he usually had like in Hogwarts. Harry got out his spell deck, which mostly consisted of Death and Balance spells. (3) He drew 7 cards as the pointer selected him to go first.

"_Hopefully I can play a duel like this as good as I can" _thought Harry

He examined his hand and sees two Vampires, Feint, Scorpion, Banshee, and two Dark Sprites. He decided to play Feint and placed it on the first orange cat. Then the first orange cat played a Fire Blade on himself while the other played Ice shield on himself. Harry smirked at that play since he doesn't have any Ice spells in his deck.

"All right, my move!" said Harry

He drew a card and this time it was Death Blade. He played it on himself and waited what they had in store for him. The first orange cat played the Fire Elf spell; the said card jumped out of the ground and attacked Harry with an arrow. He groaned in pain, but shook it off. The other one played the same spell but fizzled. Harry laughed as it was his turn again.

Harry got burned by the continuous fire damage aura near his feet as he drew another card and gained a power pip. This time he got a Death shield, but then discarded it and played Vampire. The Death Blade and Feint disappeared to power the said card, it flew out of a coffin and bit the first cat, draining him of all his health before giving back half of it to Harry. The cat fell to the floor dead as the other one then played the Sunbird spell. The Sunbird appeared in the middle and then fire dived into Harry.

"Agh…" groaned Harry

Harry drew 2 cards; since he just discarded a card last turn, and sees that they were Locust Swarm and another Death Blade. He went ahead and played the Death Blade on himself again.

"_One down, just need to take out this one before he takes me out" _thought Harry

Harry watched as the last orange cat played the Fire trap, the card floated around near Harry's feet. Harry gained a power pip and drew a card. He got the Spiritual Blades spell and he played it on himself. The orange cat played a fire spell but fizzled again.

"HA! You fizzled and now it is time for you to go!" said Harry

Harry played Banshee; it came out with a laugh, stared at the cat, and then screamed a loud deadly scream at the cat. He then collapsed to the floor dead like the first.

"I think I am beginning to like fighting this way… nah… anyways, I should probably head back and tell the girls that Baxter has been captured by the O' Leary's in a Warehouse of some kind"

XXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later…

"So it seems Baxter has been caught by the O' Leary's?" asked Ms. Conrail

"Well yeah, that's what Harry told us" said Emma

Harry nodded and Ms. Conrail appeared to be in thought, "Well the Warehouse is pretty far from here and as I recall, it is locked up pretty tightly"

"I can break locks with a spell I learned from Hogwarts" said Harry

"Well then, be best on your way then, Baxter's life is on our hands. Those O' Leary's are quite the killers" said Ms. Conrail

They nodded and headed off to the Warehouse.

XXXXXXX

Back in a place called Newgate Prison, Malistaire came out of a portal and examined the prison.

"Soon my friend, you shall be released and you and I will bring chaos to this world and bring the magical barrier of the Marleybone Museum down" said Malistaire

Malistaire checked his watch and it read 7:30.

"Only half an hour left before Pops O' Leary can call upon the raid on this miserable place!"

With that, he walked up to the Prison and then hid himself from view to silently wait for the raid to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Emma and her gang plus Harry, they were at the Warehouse that looked pretty run down and pretty old. The Door to the Warehouse was secured with multiple locks. Emma turned her head to Harry, who had his wand out.

"Ok Harry, do your stuff!" said Emma

Harry nodded and went to the door of the Warehouse. He then pointed his wand to the multiple locks on the door.

"Alohomora!" yelled Harry

The locks were unlocked and fell to the floor near the door.

"Good job Harry!" said Emma

"Now let's save Baxter!" said Brooke

They opened the door and then rushed inside. To their surprise, there were no O'Leary's inside at all. All they see is clockwerk golems, 4 of them to be exact and behind them were Baxter tied up in some rope.

"HELP! They are planning to kill me!" said Baxter

"You can't have this one, young wizards! We must take him to our master! Resistance is futile!" said one of the clockwerks.

"Typical robot like answer…" said Anna

"I say you give us Baxter or we take you down!" said Harry

"Harry, go get Baxter untied, while we fight these 4 robot freaks" said Emma

Harry nodded as Emma and her gang rushed up to the clockwerks and the duel arena formed underneath them. Harry ran up to the tied Baxter, "Don't worry, we're getting you out of here!" He began to untie the ropes.

Emma drew her 7 cards as her team got selected first. She played the Elemental Blades on herself. Brooke followed that up with a Balance Blade. Destiny played the Volcanic Shields on Emma as they floated near her feet. Lastly, Anna played the Storm Shield and placed it on Brooke. All 4 of the robots played Thunder Snake on Emma. The first knocked out the shield and hurt her a bit while the other 3 hurt her a bit more.

"Ouch! No fair! Don't go teaming up against me only!" said Emma

Emma growled and drew her next card and played Fire Blade on herself. Brooke gained a power pip and played Spectral Blast. The spell randomly chose Fire and Fire Balls came out of nowhere and attacked a clockwerk. Destiny gained a power pip and played Colossus. The Colossus once again popped out of its Icy prison and slashed the one that Brooke hit and it went bye-bye!

"Hah! 1 down, 3 to go!" said Anna

Anna gained a power pip and played Triton. The middle of the Arena filled up with water and the Triton jumped into the water with a groan. It then raised its trident into the air, collected some electricity and zapped a clockwerk, given that the clockwerk is storm as well, it didn't die but it was close to.

The Clockwerks played Storm Blades on themselves and that was it.

"Feel the burn!" said Emma

Emma gained a power pip and played Meteor Strike. Meteors came out of nowhere and attacked each clockwerk. The one that got damaged by Anna got killed by the Meteor attack.

"Hah you guys aren't so tough!" said Emma

Brooke gained a power pip and played Scorpion. The said spell jumped out and stung a clockwerk with its poison, killing it. Finally Destiny and Anna played their weakest spell which were Thunder Snake and Ice Beetle and attacked the remaining clockwerk and it was dead as well.

"We don't lose because were…" started Emma

"Awesome!" yelled Destiny

"Badass!" added Brooke

"Pretty!" added Anna

Emma, Brooke, and Destiny turned to look at Anna who just giggled, "Sorry, but it is true, we are pretty"

"You could of have said something else than that, you ruined the moment!" said Emma, rolling her eyes

Anna giggled, "Sorry"

"Good work girls!" exclaimed Harry, who was standing beside the untied Baxter.

"I thought I'd seen my last day! I can't thank you properly, so I won't, at least not now. Word on the street is that Bones is going to pay for my information, I'll gladly tell you when were out of sight from here. Give thanks to anyone who helped find me!" said Baxter

With that, Baxter rushed out of the Warehouse.

"Well that settles that!" said Brooke, dusting off her hands

"Yeah! We should head back to Ms. Conrail to tell about our victory and then head off to Bones so we can get some information from Baxter" said Emma

Just then, the mysterious woman appeared in front of them. They jumped back a few feet away in shock. Emma realized that this mysterious woman in black was the one staring at her a while back. Somehow in her heart, she feels that she know this woman… but how? She has never seen this person ever in her life.

"W-Who are you?" asked Emma

The mysterious woman stared at Emma, "My name is of no importance as of now… I have come here to you today to challenge you to a duel…"

"I am sorry whoever you are but nobody gets to duel Emma until they get through…" Brooke started but Anna shushed her.

"Anna?" questioned Brooke

"I feel that this woman is not here to harm Emma in anyway Brooke…" said Anna

Brooke looked unconvinced but decided to not say anything more. Emma stared at the woman in front of her, "Why do you want to duel against me?"

"So I can finally figure out why she picked you…" said the mysterious woman

"Who is this person you are talking about?" asked Emma, confused

The mysterious woman said nothing and summoned out her sword wand. The blade of the sword had a bunch of yellow stars and the blade color is grey with a mix of black.

"All right, fine, don't answer me, but I am not going to lose to you!" said Emma, getting out her wand

The mysterious woman smiled behind her hoodie, "Your confidence and determination reminds me of her…But now, let's give your skills a test run…"

Emma looked confused, but then shook it off as the Duel Arena formed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**1: Nah, I am not going to make them girlfriend/girlfriend in this story. Just going to show close interactions between them. Maybe it will happen in the sequel. **

**2: Yeah, I can be oblivious like Emma when it comes to crushes. :P**

**3: IDK, I think if Harry Potter ever acquired Ravenwood spells it would be Death and Balance. It sorta fits. :P**

**Well there ya have it! Who is this mysterious woman? Who is she talking about? Next chapter should be up soon. Got rid of Chelsea Court because I hate that place! Review! Ciao!**


	23. Emma vs ?

**Emma: Woo! Fast update by Angel! We are now officially half way done with this story. According to Angel, there are 46 chapters in total for this story. Here's how it goes, Marleybone 20-28, Mooshu 29-35, Chapter 36: Cyrus Drake, and Dragonspyre 37-46. There might be an Epilogue.**

**Angel: Yeppers! It's been over a year and I finished half my story. Not really an accomplishment, but it is a good feeling. I really hope it doesn't take another year to finish this story. O.o**

**Emma: LOL, true that, I want to see what happens for me in the sequel! Anyways, she does not own Wizard101. Enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma POV

Why does this woman seem so familiar? Never in my life have I met her, but yet… my heart aches with emotion and seems to know her quite well. What is my heart really trying to tell me? God, things can get so confusing! Sigh, whatever, right now I need to defeat this woman in a duel, because apparently she wants to test my skills in combat. I don't know why, but she seems to be dueling because of some person.

The woman looked at me, "You go first V…err I mean Emma"

I raised my eyebrow, I think she was about to call me mistakenly with a name that starts with a V. Hmm, do I remind her of somebody she knows closely? Well whatever it was, I will find out later. I drew 7 cards from my deck. Two of them are Immolates, a Wyldfire, Kraken, Meteor Strike, and two Heck Hounds. Great, no blades… well since I am adept, I get to start off with 2 pips, which is good! I played Wyldfire. The area around us got surrounded by a dome of fire and started to rain down little fires.

"God dang it, Emma! I hate hot heat!" yelled Destiny from behind me

I rolled my eyes; it is amazing how I am friends with her because we are really opposites of each other. Moving on, I watched as the woman in front of me play a… what the heck is that blade? The blade that she just played floated around her head; I looked at it carefully and noticed it has a black and grey color with a little symbol of a spiral looking shape behind the blade.

"What school are you from, that blade looks nothing like the other schools!" I said

The woman stared at me again, "You should know what school I am from… you have one of the spells in your deck…"

One of my… oh! She is talking about my Asteroid spell! So she is from a school that has the spell Asteroid, but what is the name of it? Ugh, I'll probably ask Ambrose about it after I save the spiral and what not.

"My turn!" I yelled as I drew a card

Fire trap! Goodie! I should probably get rid of my Meteor Strike, since it is only good for multiple enemies. So with that thought in mind, I discarded Meteor Strike from my hand, pocketed it, and then played Fire Trap on the woman. I really should figure out what her name is, just calling her woman just doesn't seem right…

"Sorry to ask, but I need to know your name. It is not really polite to just call my opponent 'woman'" I said out loud to her

I think I just saw her smile underneath the hood of hers.

"You're so nice thinking of that. Well, I can give you a hint, my name means 'Flower' in Latin" said the woman

Flower… Flower… dang it… I should have paid attention to the Latin names in my class in middle school… All I know is my name means Universal in German, don't know why my parents called me that, doesn't really fit me, wait getting out of topic… MOVING ON!

"I don't know what it is but I'll just call you Flower. Seems like a beautiful name for ya" said Emma

"Oh you…" said Flower with a giggle

Somehow that giggle made my heart skip a beat. I let out a little smile as she drew her next card. She gained a power pip and then played a minion spell. I watched as all but one pip go away from near her feet and out came what I think is a Space Jelly. I am guessing she is from a school that has something to do with the things inside of Space or something.

"I hope you don't get too shocked if he attacks you. Heheh, no pun intended" said Flower

I rolled my eyes and drew 2 cards from my deck. This time I got Fire Blade and Thermic Shield. I discarded the Thermic Shield into my pocket without a thought and played the Fire Blade on myself.

"All right, here I go!" yelled Flower

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Wizard City, Austin RedCrafter and Quinn Darkblood are seen standing next to a tree near the unbelievably pure lake in the Commons Area.

"Hey dude, what do you want to do?" asked Quinn

Austin scratched his head in thought, "I don't know man, nothing much is going on Wizard City anymore, and Emma sorted everything out on the streets like a week ago"

"Hey! Let's go check up on Emma! I hear that she and her friends are in Marleybone looking for that Krokonomicon thing" said Quinn

"Yeah that's a good idea; I never really got to speak to her much. She is pretty hot for a girl" said Austin

"She is Fire man. She supposed to be hot" said Quinn, chuckling at his own joke

"Ok, let's try and find her in Marleybone"

With that, they left the Commons area for Marleybone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Emma watched as the woman, who she call Flower, played a third rank spell. A star appeared in the middle of the field and then shot down onto Emma. She groaned in pain as it burned her.

"That was my Shooting Star spell, in case you're wondering" said Flower, with a smile that is almost hidden in her hoodie.

Emma looked at her with a smirk, "Yeah that was good, what else you got?"

"Patience my V-err I mean Emma. You'll see more" said Flower, reassuringly

The Space Jelly next to her played the Blade on itself. Emma is still wondering who the person she is talking about that starts with a V… She shrugged after a few seconds of thought and drew her next 2 cards. She got Sunbird and Storm Shark that time as she gained a power pip.

"This hurts you more than it hurts me!" said Emma

She played Immolate as the Fire trap and Fire Blade disappeared to power it. Emma felt Fire from beneath her and burn her. Luckily her clothes resisted some of the damage and then after that, the fire formed underneath Flower, and then burned her with enormous fire power.

"Ow! Nice work!" said Flower

"_This woman is a good sport about things like this. Nothing seems to faze her. It's kinda creepy but very familiar…" _thought Emma

"Woot nice work Emma!" shouted Brooke

"Good job Emma!" shouted Destiny

Flower let out a little chuckle at their cheering for Emma, "You're friends remind me so much of this group of friends I met 10 years ago" Emma looked at her confused, but shrugged it off, "Thanks I guess…"

The damage that Immolate did to Flower, took about over a third of her health. Flower drew her card and then played a spell called Deadly Space Chance; a clock made its way on Emma and then zapped her with some magic before disappearing. The number 3 appeared over Emma's head afterwards.

"Uh… what did you just do to me?" asked Emma

"It's a chance spell. If I don't land a fourth rank spell on you within 3 turns, I lose half my health, if I do manage to land one, you lose all your health just like that" replied Flower

"Wow, that's a very powerful spell!" exclaimed Emma

"I never have heard of a chance spell…" said Harry

"Yeah well my school is the only one that has those, to my knowledge anyways. Back to the duel!" said Flower

The Space Jelly next to Flower played a trap on Emma.

"_Hmm, I got to make sure she won't be able to get that fourth rank spell on me. She wasted all her pips for that spell. So that means she needs either needs 2 power pips or 2 pips and a power pip and that is 2-3 turns. So I either hope she gets nothing but pips or I stop her, but how?" _thought Emma

Emma knew she had a Stun spell in her treasure card deck; she just has to pull it out. Emma drew a card and sees that it is Fire Shield. She quickly discarded it and drew a treasure card. Unfortunately she only got a Tower shield. Not so good. She has 2 more turns to try or she is done for. She has nothing but attack cards in her hands, no support cards so she passed.

"K, my turn!" yelled Flower

Flower decided to pass since she has nothing in her hand at the moment. The Space Jelly next to her gained a power pip and played a fourth rank spell called Comet. The said card appeared in the middle of field, nearly blinding Emma as it then struck her with incredible force. Emma's health went down to at least half and she panted heavily at the attack she just received.

"Hang in there Emma!" yelled Anna

"You can do it!" said Harry

Emma smiled, "Thanks guys" She then looked at Flower, "You're pretty good Flower, but it isn't over till it's over!" Flower nodded, "Yep, so show me what you can do!"

"With pleasure!" yelled Emma

XXXXXXXXX

In Ravenwood, the girl named Shawna PixieBlood, one of Emma's unexpected new friends that is a necromancer, stood underneath Bartleby's branches reading a manga book from Mooshu. She quietly read it until she heard two girl voices coming up to Bartleby. With a huff, she closed the book, a looked over to see who was coming. She sees Julia FireMask and Amber StarGem walking up together to Bartleby.

"It's about time we check up on Emma. Going adventuring with her is much more fun than remaining here in Wizard City all the time" said Amber, who is not surprisingly holding a piece of pie in her right hand.

"Yeah I agree. Emma always gets to go interesting adventures with her friends. I mean, we are her friends' right? So we should get to go adventuring with her too and help her out" said Julia

"Yeah, but we don't hang around her a lot like her real friends do!" said Amber, taking a bite of her pie and humming in delight

"_Hmm, looks like a few of Emma's friends decided to help her out" _thought Shawna

Shawna watched as they entered Bartleby's mouth and went into the Spiral Chamber.

"Hmm, last time I heard, Emma is in Marleybone… I guess I should help her out as well, she may need all the help she can get against Malistaire and the dark duplicate of Emma"

Shawna then ran off into the Spiral Chamber as well, carrying her manga book under her right arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Emma and Flower's duel, Emma had just discarded Kraken, the tower shield treasure card, and 2 heck hounds to draw 4 treasure cards. She examined them in order to find that she didn't draw a stun spell. All she got were 4 more Tower shields.

"_Note to self… Don't pack Treasure Card deck with too many tower shields…" _thought Emma

With a sigh, she played the Tower shield on herself. One more turn to try and bring this duel around.

"I hope I am not scaring ya with my chance spell. My move!" said Flower

Flower drew a card and gained a power pip. She hummed and then decided to pass. The Space Jelly summoned itself onto the field and then zapped Emma with its tentacles.

"Uh ow…" said Emma

"Emma… I believe in you! You only got one move left to turn this around!" said Brooke

Emma nodded and drew her card. It is a storm shark spell. She then removed the 3 tower shield treasure cards in her hand and drew once from her treasure card deck… she got Troll… Emma groaned and she drew a second time… she got Feint…

"_Come on deck… please…"_

Emma closed her eyes and drew a third time. She brought the drawn spell to her face and then opened one eye to look at it. She almost shrieked in triumph as she held the Stun Card in her hand.

"HAH! I guess the phrase, 'Third times a charm' really does work!" said Emma

Emma played the Stun spell with a wave of her wand and it hit Flower. Stars appeared around Flower's head as she got stunned.

"Yes!" said Emma, with a triumphant smile

Flower smiled, "You really are something, nice job finding your way past my chance spell"

Flower's turn is skipped since she is stunned at the moment. The Space Jelly gained a power pip, but passed and it is back to Emma's turn. The number on her head disappeared and then a big ray of light hit Flower and her health dropped down to under one third.

"My turn!" yelled Emma

She drew a card from her deck and looked at it. It is the Asteroid spell. Emma smirked and looked at Flower, "Time to defeat you with your own school spell!" She has 4 pips so she used all of them for the Asteroid Spell, "GG, as in… Good game… Flower!" Flower smiled in response as Emma played Asteroid. Big space rocks came out of nowhere and struck down on Flower and on the Space Jelly. The Space Jelly let out a little squeak as life trickled out of it and Flower collapsed on her knees.

The Duel Arena disappeared and Emma placed her wand away. Her friends and Harry cheered at her victory.

"WOO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" yelled Anna

"I didn't expect any less from you, Emma!" shouted Harry

Emma walked up to Flower and let out a hand to her. Flower looked at her hand and then back up at Emma's face. Emma smiled, "Great duel Flower, I certainly had fun testing my skills against you, did I meet your expectations…?"

Flower smiled and grabbed her hand as she is gently pulled up by Emma, "You definitely… exceeded my expectations… I now know why she picked you" Emma looked at her and noticed that a tear dropped from her hidden face to the floor.

Flower sniffled, "You probably want to know who I am talking about… well the answer is inside your heart…" She pointed to Emma's chest, where her heart is. Emma stared down at her own chest and then back to Flower.

"Look in your heart and you'll know why I said that you remind me of 'her'" Flower said, looking into Emma's bright blue eyes

Emma scratched her head in confusion, "I don't get it"

Flower chuckled, "Just look in your heart Emma…" she continued to stare at Emma's eyes, "God I am sorry if it is creepy but your eyes give me nostalgic memories…"

Emma felt a little uncomfortable, but shrugged it off, "Ah no biggie. Um… can you reveal your face? I want to see what you look like"

Flower nodded, "Sure… I guess…"

Emma watched as Flower pulled back her hoodie and revealed her face to her. Emma gasped and she could have sworn she heard Anna gasp as well behind her. She sees beautiful red straight hair, lush pale skin, Emerald Green colored eyes, and a very pretty angelic like face. Emma felt her heart beat fast a bit, but it felt like she literally has two hearts inside her, pounding a bit.

"W-wow, you're… um have we met before…?" said Emma, a bit speechless

Flower laughed, "No we have not met before. Though a part of you has…" She placed on her hoodie again and turned around, "The real name is Fleur, Fleur Blossom. Perhaps we will meet again someday. Good luck on your adventure! I hope you will save the spiral in time" With that, Fleur started to disappear.

"W-Wait!" Emma yelled, trying to grab her but she has already disappeared.

"_What did she mean by… a part of me has met her before?" _thought Emma

Anna walked over to Emma and stood beside her.

"You know… I think I've seen her before" said Anna. Emma turned to look at her sister, "Really, where?" Anna shook her head, "I don't recall, but I think I was very young when I met her. It's all a blur to me" Emma let out an hmm sound before turning to her friends and Harry.

"Well come on guys! Sherlock Bones is probably waiting for us!" said Emma

"Right"

They all then ran out of the Warehouse and headed towards Digmoore Station.

XXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later…

"Good work! Now we will finally get to the bottom of this O' Leary problem!" said Sherlock Bones, smoking his pipe.

"Ok, so… what do we do next?" asked Harry

"First, we must speak with Baxter, away from prying eyes of course. He is waiting for us in my cottage, 221 Barker Street in Regent Square. Head over there at once, I'll come by in a bit, I have some little matters to attend to before I come" said Sherlock Bones

"All right, got it!" said Emma

5 minutes later…

Emma, her gang, and Harry stood in Sherlock Bones' living room, talking to Baxter about what the O' Leary's are up to.

"So I was headed to the Ironworks minding my own business when I overheard that Pop's O' Leary was cooking up some kind of scheme of some kind" said Baxter

"Any idea what the scheme is?" asked Destiny

"No not really, I tried to get in for a closer look, but they managed to spot me and then chased after me. The rest… uh well you get the picture of what happened to me" said Baxter, scratching his chin

"Interesting…" commented Emma

"Pops is planning something big at the Ironworks! I think it is one of reasons why there a lot of O' Leary's around lately! Go there and you'll see what's what!"

Just then, the front door opened and in came Sherlock Bones.

"So what did you find out?" Sherlock Bones asked

"Some cat named Pops O' Leary is planning some kind of big scheme over at the Ironworks, which is probably the reason why there are a lot of O' Leary's lately" said Emma, giving him the recap

"My, what horrendous news! We must put a stop to it!" Sherlock Bones reached into his desk drawer and pulled out 5 tickets to the Ironworks. He gave to Emma, her gang, and Harry, "Here, take these tickets and leave for the next ride to the Ironworks as quick as you can" He then turned his head to Baxter, "Baxter… I'll give you a bit more money if you can help Emma and her friends through the dangerous obstacles of the Ironworks…"

Baxter let out a groaned mew, "All right, I need the money for some more milk anyways"

"Be best on your way wizards!"

CCCCCCCCC

**Ugh short but ok. Hope you enjoyed it, more OC involvement in the next chapter! See ya soon! Review! **


	24. The Ironworks!

**Emma: Hey folks! Another somewhat fast update for ya! Chapter 24: The Ironworks! Some OC's will appear in this chapter. **

**Angel: True! OC's that will appear here are Austin, Quinn, Shawna, Amber, Julia, and Saffron. Kristen and Andrew appears next chapter. The other OC's will unfortunately be neglected. Why, because I don't know if they even read this story anymore. If they can give me a review to tell me to keep on putting them in, I will place them in no problem.**

**Emma: With that said, please enjoy! She owns me, Amme, and Anna. KingsIsle owns Wizard101. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Emma, her gang, and Harry stood near the air rider thing that takes off to the Ironworks. They walked inside the flying vehicle and showed the dog that is flying the thing their tickets. He nodded and they braced themselves as the flying vehicle lifted off the ground and into the air.

Destiny's legs were shaking, "Oh man, I hate flying" Trying not to look down. Emma gently rubbed her shoulders, "Relax, I got ya, we are not going to let you fall down from a 5,000ft height"

"That's comforting" said Destiny in a sarcastic tone

"Just try to think happy thoughts until we are safe on the ground, that's what I always do" said Brooke

Destiny nodded and thought about some happy thoughts while Harry decided to talk to Emma, "So Emma… any ideas what Fleur was talking about?" Emma began to go into thought as she continued to rub Destiny's shoulders. After about a minute, she shook her head, "Nope, no clue"

"Maybe you should concentrate and do what Fleur told you back a while ago. Look into your heart" said Harry

"I'll do it when were safe on the ground, I don't want to 'Look into my heart' while I am trying to comfort Destiny here" said Emma, still continuing to rub her shoulders masterfully

Destiny felt really relaxed at the feeling she was receiving, "Oh god Emma, you're a natural at this"

Emma smiled, "Well I have been taking Massage Therapy classes when I was like… 10 I think?"

"Well I am glad you took them, this is REALLY relaxing" said Destiny, almost letting out a purr

Brooke watched this and looked a bit jealous, "_I wish I got massages from Emma…"_

"How long until we reach the Ironworks, captain?" asked Harry

"Two minutes, we are almost there" said the Captain

Just then, Destiny felt a hair being yanked from her head, "Ow! Emma, why did you pull a piece of my hair?"

"I didn't do anything! How can I if both my hands are on your shoulders?" asked Emma

"Good point… then who did? Was it you Harry?" said Destiny, looking at Harry with a little glare

"No I did not!" said Harry, putting his arms up defensively

"Wasn't me, I've been standing next to Anna the whole time" said Brooke

"Yep" said Anna

Anna then felt a hair being plucked out of her head as well, "Ow! Now somebody is taking a piece of my hair!" Brooke felt a hair also being plucked out of her head, "Ow! Mine too!"

"All right, who's the wise guy? Show yourself!" yelled Emma

They waited, but nobody made an appearance on the flying vehicle.

"Maybe you were just imagining things, girls" said Harry

"Why would I want to imagine a piece of my hair being plucked out of my head?" retorted Destiny

"Let's just drop it for now, we'll figure out about that later, right now, we are to focus on wrecking Pops O' Leary's plan. Baxter should be at the Ironworks right now, waiting for us" said Emma

They nodded and waited for the flying vehicle to reach their destination.

XXXXXXXX

Back in Wizard City, one of Emma's acquaintances, that will be Saffron, is talking to Dworgyn, the Death Assistant of the Death School in Nightside.

"Can you see what Emma is doing?" asked Saffron

"Well I can try… let's see here…" said Dworgyn

Dworgyn whispered a few magical words and begins to have visions of where Emma is. After a minute or two, he looked at Saffron.

"She appears to be taking a ride to the Ironworks in Marleybone with her friends" said Dworgyn

"_Hmm, maybe I can help her out on getting the Krokonomicon before my father does…" _thought Saffron

Saffron nodded, "Thanks Dworgyn!" She then ran out of the Death School to Marleybone

XXXXXXXX

Back at the Ironworks, Emma and her friends just got off the flying vehicle and made it on top of the roof tops of the Ironworks.

"Ok we are here, we should probably go find Baxter so he can help us get through this place" said Emma

"First of all though, why don't you look into your heart, so we can finally figure out who Fleur was talking about and how you remind her of this 'person'" said Destiny

Emma sighed, "Ok, just be quiet so I can concentrate"

They nodded and sat on the hard cold surface of the roof tops. Emma sat down as well and began to concentrate in a meditative like trance…

_Inside Emma's heart…_

Emma appeared on a platform of some kind. The background around herself and the platform, were pitch black, but she can still see with the light the platform was emitting. She looked at the platform and noticed that the pictures of all her friends and family were engraved into it.

"Yep… this is definitely my heart…in a sense" said Emma to herself

Emma then felt that somebody was behind her and she quickly turned around. She sees a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties. She is wearing grandmaster looking storm robes and she carries a very powerful storm sword in her right arm. The woman's face seems to be covered up with a black hoodie.

"Who are you?" yelled Emma

The woman stared at Emma, "Why hello Emma. It is a pleasure to meet you again"

"Again? When did we meet?" asked Emma, confused

The woman sighed and shook her head, "I figured as much, I knew you wouldn't remember me…" Emma let out a little groan of impatience, "Well, answer my last question, who exactly are you? And what are you doing in my heart?"

The woman let out a scoff, "I'll give you a hint, my name is a feminine version of the world Valor"

"Valor…" mumbled Emma

Emma then went into deep thought about any names that are girl names of the word Valor.

"Valorina… Valina… Valerana…" said Emma out loud

"Oh you are close on the last one" the woman rolled her eyes

Emma growled at that, but then shrugged it off and thought harder about it, "_What is her name? Valera? No, don't ever recall a person named like that… Valeroan? No, now I am just making up names… what is it? Val… Val…" _Emma repeated Val multiple times in her head and then had a sudden realization.

"Wait… your name is… Valerie?" asked Emma

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Took you long enough" Valerie scoffed

"But what are you doing in my heart?" asked Emma

"Gee Emma, I wish I knew the answer to that… It's been so long…" said Valerie in a somewhat sarcastic tone

"Be serious!" Emma yelled

"Well la de da! Keep your pants on!" Valerie walked up to Emma and stared into her eyes, "Tell ya what, how about after you finish off Malistaire… then maybe I'll tell you everything and why I am in your heart" said Valerie, rolling her eyes even though Emma can't see it

"Why don't you tell me now?" asked Emma

Valerie groaned, "Because I don't want you to know now" She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Look, I'll make a deal with you. Come back here when you are a Master Pyromancer, so then I can test your skills, because I want to see if you are really up to the task of defeating Malistaire… if you succeed… I'll tell you everything. If not, then perhaps I'll have to take control of your heart and fight for you"

"You'll do no such thing!" said Emma

"Can and will…" said Valerie with venom, "Now leave your heart and don't come back until you are a Master Pyromancer or even Grandmaster and then we'll talk err fight"

Emma felt herself being lifted off the platform they are standing on and then light surrounded around her as she closed her eyes.

Back in reality…

Emma opened her eyes with a jolt. She sees that her friends are looking at her.

"So Emma, what did you find out?" asked Brooke

"…I don't know. When I looked into my heart, I see a woman at the age of 26… I think. Her name is Valerie, a storm student… from the look of her clothes and sword" said Emma

"Valerie… that name is familiar to me…" said Anna

"Do you remember anything about Valerie?" Emma asked urgently

Anna shook her head, "I think I was very young when I met this Valerie girl, I don't remember much from it"

Emma let out an hmm sound, "Well ok, other than that, I didn't find out much when I looked into my heart. All Valerie said to me was that I should come back when I am a Master Pyromancer so she can test my skills"

"Hmm, uh Emma, did you ask her that if she knew Fleur Blossom?" asked Brooke

Emma smacked her own forehead, "Damn! I forgot to ask her that"

"You can ask her later when you are a master, right now, let's get moving on with the Ironworks, Baxter isn't going to stick around all day here" said Harry

"Right"

XXXXXXXXX

In Malistaire's lair, Amme is seen walking through a long hallway. She reached a big door at the end of it and pushed it open. Inside is Malistiare's laboratory, filled with lots of machines and gizmos of some kind. Amme went over to the dark clone machine, the one that she was made from.

"**Amme! Don't do this! It isn't right!" **yelled the voice in her head

"Shut up you! I am sick of you trying to change me, it isn't going to work! I am not changing back into a good girl!" Amme yelled. She pulled out 3 different long strands of hair from her pocket, one blue, one brown, and one purple.

"**NO!" **

Amme grinned as she dropped the hairs into the dark clone machine. The machine came to life and started shaking and whirring.

"Time to make a team dark of those brats… HAHAH!" laughed Amme

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ironworks, Emma, her gang, and Harry are talking to Baxter.

"Ehh… I'll give what help I can, but you gotta promise you keep my name out of it" said Baxter

Emma nodded

"Ok here is where I last saw Pops O' Leary, I saw him inside the factory, not too far from here, but in order to get there, we need a key because the door is locked. As you can see" Baxter said, gesturing to the right of them.

They turned their heads to the direction he was gesturing to and sees a gate with a big heavy metal door before turning their heads back to him.

"Ok so, how do we find the key?" asked Brooke

"I think that one of those O' Leary Nappers has the key. Just go to my right until you see a group of O' Leary Nappers. One of them must have the key" replied Baxter

"_Knock Knock…" _said a familiar woman voice in her head

"_What are you doing in my head?" _asked Emma

"_I am not in your head dim wad! I am in your heart, buh duh!" said Valerie_

"_Whatever, what do you want?" asked Emma, not really wanting to talk to Valerie right now_

"_I would like a soda and some nachos please" said Valerie jokingly_

"_What do I look like a restaurant? Be serious!" yelled Emma_

"_Fine, Ms. 'I don't have a sense of humor'. Look, I have a feeling that dark duplicate of yours, Amme, is planning on something sinister for you and your friends" said Valerie_

"_Oh really? Lay it on me then" said Emma_

"_Remember that hair pulling incident?" asked Valerie_

"_How can I forget? It was like 10 minutes ago…" said Emma_

_Valerie rolled her eyes even though Emma can't really see it, "Whatever, anyways, I believe Amme was the one that pulled out your friends' hair, which can't be good!" _

"_How so?" asked Emma_

"_Are you that stupid? How was Amme made?" asked Valerie_

_Emma thought back on this, "Well she was made by a … uh oh…" _

"_Bingo! Better warn your friends! Cause I can't" said Valerie _

"_Wait Valerie before you go… do you know a woman named Fleur Blossom?" asked Emma_

_Emma did not hear any answer until after ten seconds, "Yes… I know her…"_

"_Is she like your best friend?" asked Emma_

"_You… could say that…" said Valerie slowly_

"_Ok… well that's all I needed to hear. Go back doing… whatever stuff you're doing in my heart" _

"_TTYL!" yelled Valerie_

Emma rolled her eyes as Valerie's voice disappeared. She then turned her head over to her friends.

"Uh, I have bad news" said Emma

"What kind of bad news?" asked Brooke

"VERY BAD!" said Emma, almost flailing her arms around

"Well then spit it out, bad news must be heard to inform us of danger!" said Destiny

"Valerie told me that… Amme was the one that plucked out a piece of your hair…" said Emma

"THAT BITCH!" yelled Destiny

"But what is she doing with our hair?" asked Anna, a bit mad that Amme touched her hair

"Cloning…" said Emma

Everybody had wide eyes, including Harry.

"OH GOOD GOD!" said Brooke

"That sneaky little bitch! Amme probably wants us to go on a 4v4 duel now!" said Anna

Harry scratched his head, "Well you can defeat them right?"

"But… I lost when I fought against Amme… and I nearly died because of it…" said Emma

"It could be the same for us… She plans on taking out all of us at once now" said Brooke

"Well" Anna said, with a fist in the air in determination, "Whatever the case, we are going to show that even that she made clones of us, we are going to be victorious in the end!"

"Right!"

"HOWDY EMMA!" yelled a familiar girly voice

"Oh good god no!" said the girls

They turned around to see Amber, Julia, Shawna, Saffron, Austin, and Quinn walking up to them. Amber looked at them with a happy smile.

"HI! We came to visit!" said Amber, cheerfully

"I don't think we really need your guy's help" said Brooke, watching Austin's every move

"You can never have too much help! In fact, we already started helping you by getting you this" said Saffron

Saffron reached into her pocket, pulled out something and then threw it into Emma's hand. She looked at it and sees that it is a key, the key to the door.

"How did you know we needed this?" asked Emma

"We overheard you talking to that cat and so we went ahead and took out some O' Leary Nappers while you guys were talking" said Austin with a wink

Brooke immediately let out a little growl and Destiny silenced her with a hand over her mouth, "Easy tiger… don't be ripping out his guts" She whispered

"Well thanks for that that actually saved us some time" said Emma

With that, she walked over to the door and placed the key into the keyhole. She turned until she heard a click before letting go of the key. The Door lifted itself off the ground to reveal multiple chimneys with symbols and another locked door.

"Uh Baxter, there is another door locked…" said Emma

"What? They normally leave that one open! I think they knew we were coming!" said Baxter

Harry glanced at the chimneys, "Looks like we need a combination to open this door, since there are symbols on the chimneys like Bird, Beetle, Skull, Dog, Snowflake, etc."

"Oh right! Nails O' Leary should have the combination for that lock. He is just around the corner, hiding in the Clock Tower. Get the combination from him and then meet me back here!" said Baxter

"Ok sounds like a plan, let's go!" said Destiny, keeping her hands on Brooke so she won't attack Austin

"_If he even touches Emma, I'll rip him to shreds…" _thought Brooke

"Those wizards are going to pay…" said a cat like voice

"Uh oh! I better hide before they see me, you take them on!" said Baxter

Baxter jumped down from the roof tops as the group sees a bunch of O' Leary Nappers coming their way.

"We'll handle this, Emma, you and your friends go get the combination from Nails" said Shawna, placing her manga book away and getting out her wand

"Uh… ok!" said Emma hesitantly

With a nod, Emma, Brooke, Destiny, Anna, and a hesitant Harry went off to the direction of Nails O' Leary while the others fought off the O' Leary Nappers.

"Fear me, foul cats!" said Austin

He played Sunbird and it dived into an O' Leary Napper.

"How do you like this?" yelled Shawna

She played Scarecrow and it attacked all the O' Leary Nappers…

Julia kicked and punched a few before looking at Amber, "Hey Amber! Stop eating your pie and help!"

"I'm coming!" said Amber, munching on her pie in delight as the others continued to fight off them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Nails O' Leary's clock tower, Harry decided to remain outside.

"Yeah I'll stay out here in case anybody tries to go in, besides the Duel Arena only allow 4 people for a team" said Harry

"Ah that's true, ok, we'll be back outside soon" said Anna

The girls went inside, leaving Harry to guard outside. Once inside, they see Nails O' Leary and three mice henchmen with him.

"Hey Pops! Give us the combination to the lock!" said Anna

"What? You need the combination to unlock the door? I don't think you who you are messing with! Nails don't obey to just anyone!" said Nails

"Fine, we'll duel you for it!" said Emma

The Duel Arena formed and they went into their positions like always. Emma's team got chosen to go first. Everybody drew their 7 cards.

"Heheh, win on the first turn! Somebody power me up!" said Anna as she got 2 power pips.

Emma brought out Windstorm and traps appeared on each of the enemies. Destiny played Elemental Blades on Anna and Brooke backed that up with Balance Blade.

"Wave goodbye!" said Anna jokingly

Anna played Tempest; waves of stormy water appeared on the arena and crashed into each of the enemies, defeating all of them with ease.

"MAN I AM SO GOOD! ONE TURN, 4 KILL!" yelled Anna

Nails O' Leary clutched his chest as he stared at the girls, "Oh that's just great, Nails gets hammered by little bitty wizards… Ok… I'll give you the combination that will get you through the door… Look up on your ways out of here…"

Emma and the girls turned around to see three plaques on the wall that has the symbols Sun, Bird, and Beetle, in that order.

"Right, let's go! No time to lose!" said Emma

They ran out of the clock tower and starts going off to see Baxter. Harry sees them and joins the run. When they got there, their friends were nowhere to be seen but Baxter was still there.

"Uh Baxter? Where did they go?" asked Harry

"They said they were going to beat up somebody for a secret knock for something. I don't know what it is" said Baxter (Pretending that the other boss fight is on this side)

"Uh ok, well we got the combination for the door" said Destiny

"Wow that didn't take long, you guys are good, glad I am on your side. Go on then, open the door!" said Baxter

"I am the master at doing these, let me activate the symbols" said Brooke

With that, they watched as Brooke went to the chimneys and deactivated some of the symbols that were lit and then activated the ones with Sun, Bird, and Beetle, in that order. The Door then lifted itself off the ground.

"Excellent! Let's go!" said Baxter

Baxter ran full speed to the factory as the others tried catching up to him.

"Man cats are fast!" said Destiny

"I am not too surprised…" said Emma

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello my friends…" said Amme

There, in front of Amme stood the Dark Clones of Anna, Brooke, and Destiny. All of them had black hair and red eyes that differ from their originals, but other than that, they look like perfect copies.

"Hello Amme, glad that you created us" said Dark Brooke

"Now that we are now made into this wretched world, how about we kill our original selves?" asked Dark Destiny

"Not yet, Malistaire said we can kill them if anything goes wrong with his plan" said Amme

"Who cares what he thinks, let's go kill them anyways, their existence needs to end…" said Dark Anna

Amme grinned, "All right, let's do it, but let's keep a close eye on them before doing so…"

"This is going to be fun…" said Dark Brooke with a grin

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the Ironworks, the girls and Harry stood before the factory, talking to Baxter.

"While you guys were busy catching up to me, I saw one of his boys carrying the blueprints of his plan to a table. Go down there and sneak to get that blueprint, we don't want a lot of his boys to chase after you" said Baxter

"Nah, I can get it just by doing this" said Harry

Harry got out his wand, walked to the ramp inside the factory, and he sees the plans. He mumbled a magic word under his breath and his wand made the blueprint float in the air and made its way over to him.

"You magic people are great! Now let's see what he is planning to do exactly" said Baxter

Harry scrolled the blueprint on the cold roof floor as they examined the blueprint. Baxter gasped, "Wait a minute, this is a blueprint of Newgate Prison!" He examined more of the blueprint, "He wants to break someone out of there?" The girls looked at him wide eyed.

"Breaking someone out of Newgate Prison is bad news for all of us. Even a sneak like me knows it! You got to stop him before he gets the chance!" said Baxter

"Yo Emma!" yelled Austin

They turned around to see Austin and the others run up to them, almost out of breath.

"We managed to get the secret knock for you so you can enter Pops O' Leary's hideout!" said Shawna with a grin

"Wow, you guys are quite helpful" said Emma

"Yeah, but me tired… That Cat sure knows how to fight" said Amber, panting heavily

"It wasn't that bad…" said Saffron, rolling her eyes

"Typical response from a Necromancer…" said Austin

"What was that?" yelled Saffron

"N-nothing"

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Well here is the secret knock" He walked up to Emma an whispered into her ear, "The knock is… knock, tap, tap, knock, tap, knock, knock, knock"

"Who's there?" said Emma jokingly

"Haha I get it, anyways head up there and show Pops O' Leary what you are made of!" said Quinn

"We'll watch and cheer you on!" said Amber happily

Emma nodded. She then went to the ramp, turned left, went up the ramp until she reached a wooden door, the others slowly followed her up it, excluding Baxter. Emma cleared her throat and knocked once, tapped twice, knocked once again, tapped again, and finally knocked three times on the wooden door. A few seconds later, the wooden door slowly slide open for them, revealing Pops O' Leary and a whole lot of O' Leary Smugglers.

"How did you get through all my security? No matter, no tiny wizards is going to derail my plans!" said Pops

"My friends and I will take care of Pops and a few of his boys. The rest of you take out the rest!" said Emma

"Gotcha!"

Three separate Duel Arenas formed, one for Emma and her friends, one for Austin, Quinn, Julia, and Shawna, the last for Harry, Amber, and Saffron.

"You are going down Pops!" said Emma, drawing 7 cards from her deck

"I sure hope the others can take care of those henchmen" said Destiny, drawing her cards as well

"If they can take on a lot of cats last time, they can do it again, and besides a few of them got Harry with them, and some of the girls are pretty much masters of their schools" said Emma

"Yeah I guess so"

"Let's do this!" yelled Brooke

Emma played Fire Blade on herself. Destiny played Thermic Shield on Emma, to protect her from any Ice and Fire attacks. Brooke played the Pip giver spell and sent all her pips to Emma.

"Thanks Brooke" said Emma

"I give you shields and you don't thank me" said Destiny, rolling her eyes a bit

Brooke giggled, "No problem! Anna, it is your turn now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Anna

Anna played the Storm Trap on one of the O' Leary Smugglers. Pops O' Leary growled at them and played the Ice Blade on himself, while as the O' Leary Smugglers just played Fire Blade on themselves.

"_Wonder how the others are doing" _thought Emma

Emma turned her head to her right to see that Quinn playing Vampire.

"Woot DEATH ROCKS!" said Quinn

"You're over enthusiastic…" said Shawna, rolling her eyes

"Focus guys…" said Julia

"… _They're fine…" _thought Emma

She turned her head behind her and sees Amber about to cast a spell.

"All right here I go! BLIZZARD ATTACK!" said Amber, waving her wand around like crazy, almost hitting both Harry and Saffron with it.

"Woah watch it! You can poke somebody's eyes out with that!" said Harry

"But you're wearing glasses!" said Amber

"True, but what if I wasn't? I would lose an eye or she could lose an eye or both of us!" said Harry

"Yeah, watch it Amber! Well at least the attack was successful!" said Saffron

"…_They're also fine…" _thought Emma

Back to her own duel, she drew a card, which was Meteor Strike.

"Eat Great Balls of Fire!" said Emma

She played it and Meteors came out of nowhere to strike down on all the enemies. Pops got badly burned while the O' Leary Smugglers resisted some of the damage from the attack.

"Nice one!" said Destiny

Destiny played Frostbite on an O' Leary Smuggler, he was incased in a block of ice before it broke and damaged him a bit, the aura symbol appearing around his feet.

"It's all right if you want to chill out!" said Destiny

"That joke is used way too many times Destiny, think of something else!" said Anna

Destiny rolled her eyes as Brooke played the Balance Blade on Anna. Anna thanked her as she then played Kraken. The said beast appeared and attacked the O' Leary Smuggler she placed a trap on, who then collapsed to the floor dead.

"A crispy cat anyone?" asked Anna jokingly

"No thanks I'm a vegetarian" said Destiny

"No you're not, you said you WERE going to be a vegetarian" said Brooke

"Whatever! Let's just continue on this massive cat slaughter we are doing" said Destiny

Pops O' Leary gained a Power pip and played Evil Snowman on Anna. It came out with an evil chuckle before slicing Anna on the leg with his dagger.

"Ow! Stupid putty cat!" said Anna mimicking that one yellow bird she saw on a cartoon

The remaining two O' Leary Smugglers played Fire Elf. Anna got burned twice and she growled, "Grr! You'll pay for that!"

"Don't worry, I'll get them for you!" said Emma

Emma went ahead and played Lightning Bats. The bats swooped down and struck an O' Leary Smuggler, and he collapsed to the floor dead. Brooke played her wand spell, a blast was heard and the remaining one fell to the floor dead as the other two.

Destiny played Ice Prism on Pops, so he can't resist her upcoming Ice attack. Anna played a physical attack; she appeared in the middle of the field and then slashed Pops with her wand.

Pops, feeling weak, passed. The girls smiled as they knew they were going to win. Emma passed her turn to let Destiny finish him off.

"I play Ice WYVERN!" Destiny shouted

The said creature came out with a growl and looked at Pops for a moment or two, before letting out a bone chilling scream on Pops. Pops fell to the floor defeated.

"You… may have defeated me wizards, but you are still too late! I have already ordered the raid!" said Pops before choking and then dying.

Emma had wide eyes as she heard this, "No we are too late! We have to warn Bones about this!"

The girls turned to the others, who just finished their battles when they finished off Pops.

"Pops has already started the raid on Newgate Prison, we have to tell Bones about this! Come on!" said Emma

They nodded and together they ran off to Digmoore Station.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In Newgate Prison, O' Leary's had freed every one of the prisoners from Newgate Prison, including Meowiarty. Meowiarty ran out of his cell and sees Malistaire Drake, staring at him.

"Why hello my old friend" said Meowiarty

"Ready to wreak havoc together?" asked Malistaire with a grin

"Born ready, let us bring terror to this world…"

CCCCCC

**Don't like this chapter too well, but ok. WOW this story is now over ninety thousand words! Almost one hundred thousand! I should be proud of myself! :D Well review, I now have to work on the Unknown Schools story. It is starting to feel lonely! Ciao!**


	25. The Escape of Meowiarty

**Emma EmeraldBlossom: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 25. Please Enjoy!**

**Angel of Dreams and Hope: Sorry for not updating in a while, Christmas and I just got back my Membership for Wizard101. Celestia is hard… but AWESOME! Emma is now a Legendary Pyromancer in there. :D Anyways, there is a new OC to appear in this story. I decided to be kind and let one in. Also, the OC's will appear in Mooshu as well, but Dragonspyre… not likely unless told otherwise. **

**Emma EmeraldBlossom: By the way! If you want to meet me in PERSON, please go to the Unicorn Realm in the Fire Tower tomorrow at let's say … 2:00 Pacific Time. Some OC's will take a short break in this chapter so there won't be an OVERFLOW of OC's helping me all at once. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 26: Katz Lab**

**Chapter 27: Big Ben **

**Chapter 28: Good vs. Evil Cat Fight**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What? You say there is a Prison Raid already transpiring?" asked Sherlock Bones. He looked at all the young wizards before him with wide eyes. Emma sighed sadly and looked at him, "I am afraid so Bones, so… what do we do now Bones?"

Bones blew on his pipe for a moment and also scratched his chin in thought, "Well let's try and stop the raid before criminals will run loose! I am positive that they are going to try and free a very dangerous criminal of Marleybone"

Emma stared at him, "And… who'd that be, Bones?"

"Meowiarty, he is quite a genius criminal that can steal and kill with ease, you best head your way to Newgate Prison right now!" Bones urgently urged them on to run off. Not having to be told twice, they ran off out of Digmoore Station.

Bones sighed and went back to his work. He really hopes that they can pull off this dangerous task. If not, he will have to think of a Plan B, "May you young wizards succeed, Marleybone will be in serious danger if you don't"

XXXXXXXX

Back in Wizard City, two Wizards named Andrew and Kristen, who helped find the secret message in Sunken City, were walking together in Ravenwood. Kristen placed her hands behind the back of her head and looked at Andrew, "So Andrew, what should we do now?" Andrew scratched his head in thought, "You know, I don't know, don't you think it is getting pretty late to do anything?"

"Maybe, but we can still do something interesting before we head off to bed" said Kristen

"Like what?" asked Andrew, scratching the back of his head

Kristen stopped and pondered for a moment. She then had an idea, "Oh! I know! Let's go visit Emma! We haven't really met her in person, but maybe we can be friends with her and help her out"

"I think some people have done that job already, she already has enough help" said Andrew

"Oh you can never have too much help. Emma's pretty cool, we should just meet her and become friends with her. She is so brave trying to take on Malistaire. From what I heard, she accepted her destiny almost willingly" Kristen said with admiration

"Hmm… ok, hope she doesn't mind if we came to see her" said Andrew

"I am sure she wouldn't mind, she is pretty nice to people, although new people does make her shy and nervous"

"Hey! Mind if I join you?" asked a female voice

Andrew and Kristen turned around to see a blond haired girl, with blue eyes, white skin, and wearing nothing but blue wizard robes. From first glance, anybody can tell that she is an Ice Student or Thaumaturge if you will.

"Who are you?" asked Kristen

"Oh my name is Caitlin FrostEyes. I am an Initiate Thaumaturge. I overheard your conversation and well I would like to join you to see Emma" said Caitlin

"Why? Is there any reason you want to see her?" asked Andrew

Caitlin blushed, "Um… well there is a few… but I can't tell you, I just want to see her and maybe help her if I can"

"Sounds good enough for me! Come on, Ambrose said in the recent update on Emma's Adventure is that she is in Marleybone right now" said Kristen

"Let's go check if she is in Regent Square! I think that's where she is right now" said Catlyn

With a nod here and there, they decided to head off to the Spiral Chamber and travel to Marleybone.

XXXXXXXX

Emma, her gang, Harry, and a bunch of her 'friends' were in Regent Square, taking a little wee break from their running to place to place.

"Oh I am tired! Running is so tiring" said Amber, out of breath

"Hey Emma, I think I need to go home now, Ginny is probably waiting for me, I should head back, good luck!" said Harry

Emma looked at him and smiled, "Well ok, you've been a great help Harry, I hope I get to see you again sometime"

"Likewise, well see ya!"

With that, Harry turned and walked his way to the Spiral Chamber of Marleybone. Austin, Amber, and Quinn decided to head over to the Boots shop.

"Hey, now's not the time to get boots! We are on an important mission here!" yelled Anna

"You'll do fine without us, we are just going to get boots and some other clothes, to boost our skill in battle so that we can aid you guys well in fights and such" said Austin

"Good luck ladies!" said Quinn, since indeed that with the three with them out of the way … for now, and Harry gone back home, that leaves just Emma's group, Saffron, Julia, and Shawna.

"Well, guess it's up to the…" Anna paused and counted everybody that is here, "7 of us to stop the raid, let's hurry, not a second to lose!"

An explosion was then heard; all of them turned to the direction of it and sees the top of Newgate Prison with some smoke coming out of it. Emma's eyes widened, "NO! We are too late!" She slapped herself for the failure of this mission

"Well it is 10 Blocks away, there was no way we could have gone there in time if we ran without a little break" said Shawna calmly

"That's true. Emma, don't beat yourself up… seriously, not your fault" said Saffron

Destiny looked at all of them, "So what do we do now? Should we try and find Meowiarty?"

"I think we should, we can still catch him and put him back in jail" said Julia

"Can we help?" asked a voice

"_Why does God torture me with new faces? I have enough friends as it is. Sure I was a loner before I came to Wizard City but it didn't mean I wanted over 20 friends" _thought Emma

Emma, Brooke, Anna, and Destiny turned around while Shawna read her manga book from Mooshu and Saffron and Julia just chilling at the Water Fountain. They see two girls and a boy run up to them, who they don't recognize obviously.

"Ok, first things first…" started Anna as she looked at them carefully, "Who are you? Don't say your schools because I got the main idea already just by looking at you"

"My name is Caitlin FrostEyes" She introduced, not even looking at Anna, just seem to be looking at Emma only

Brooke saw her stare at Emma and suddenly felt suspicious, "Ok…" Keeping an eye on Caitlin as she then turned her head a bit to look at the other girl, "You. What's your name?"

"Names Kristen and this is my friend Andrew, we all came here to see how Emma is doing and wanted to know if she needed help" said Kristen

Emma laughed a bit, "Yeah we… kinda have too much help already, but thank you for the thought of asking to help"

"But we came so nothing happens to pretty girl like you again" said Caitlin with a hint of flirt

Emma blushed red and Brooke was immediately fuming.

"Uh… Thanks…" said Emma, feeling a bit awkward

"So can we help?" asked Kristen

Destiny tried to calm Brooke down before looking at Kristen, "Yeah sure… the more the merrier…"

"Great! I always wanted to fight in Marleybone!" said Andrew, getting his wand out as if he was already prepared to battle

"I can't believe another person likes Emma…" whispered Brooke to Destiny

Destiny nodded in understanding, "Well Emma is a pretty popular girl, Brooke. She is bound to have a lot of admirers" She whispered back to Brooke. Brooke sighed and looked at Destiny in the eye, "I now have two people I have to fight off of Emma. Destiny, what should I do? I can't stand anybody flirting with Emma"

"Brooke, it's natural to be jealous. The best advice right now I can give you is just don't give up and try to make Emma fall for you, not for anybody else" said Destiny

"Well ok…" said Brooke

"Oh and try not to beat that girl up" said Destiny

"I'll try but I am not going to make any promises" said Brooke with a smirk

XXXXXXXXX

Around the area of Newgate Prison, Meowiarty and Malistaire were standing together on top of a roof top, watching a bunch of Undead that Malistaire summoned, destroy and terrorize people.

"Haha, oh this is too much fun!" said Meowiarty

"Yes. Watching people suffer is indeed good and with your help, the magical barrier of the Marleybone Museum will be broken, and the Krokonomicon will be mine for the taking!" said Malistaire

"Sounds like a plan my good fell-" Meowiarty paused and looked to his right to see Emma and a bunch of her friends running up to Newgate Prison, "Hmm, seems like your rats decided to try and stop us" Malistaire sneered, "Feh, they are already too late…"

"Those wizards don't know who they are messing with, I am a master criminal and you are a Master of Necromancing! Together we are unbeatable!" said Meowiarty

"Indeed we are, let's have some fun, messing with them once they find us" said Malsitaire

They laughed evilly together.

XXXXXXXX

The girls… plus Andrew ran into Officer Ness on their way to Newgate Prison and asked him where to find Meowiarty's cell.

"Well his cell is… or was on the top floor of Newgate Prison, he shouldn't have gone too far though…" said Officer Ness

"Thanks… that's all we needed to know! Sayonara!" said Anna

"Be careful! I saw a lot of Undead in there!" said Ness

"Eh, they are nothing we can't handle" said Emma reassuringly

"Well ok, good luck!"

With that, they ran inside Newgate Prison. The Damage done by the explosion is horrific. What they see is a bunch of bricks everywhere; a few of the Marleybonian Police were lying on the floor dead or knocked out, and lots and lots of debris.

"Damn! This was a hell of a raid" said Shawna, putting away her manga book and taking out her wand

Emma nodded in agreement, mouth agape as she looked at her surroundings. She sees some undead ghosts coming down the stairs, "AH! Here they come!"

The Undead Ghosts came down from the stairs and looked ready to attack. Catlyn quickly checked through her deck and played Evil Snowman. The said spell came out and attacked one of them with a dagger.

"Wait I got this!" said Andrew

Andrew played Tempest, waves of water came out of nowhere and attacked the ghosts dead, but not before getting everyone else wet, including himself, "Ugh, I hate outside dueling, no control of the powers without duel arena"

"You're telling me… I just got these clothes…" said Emma, shaking off some of the water off of her

"At least the ghosts are gone, come on, don't we still need to find a villain?" asked Caitlin, not bothering to dry herself off

They continued to head upstairs, running into more of the Undead with each floor they go up. The Undead were pretty much obliterated by them since there are 10 of them all together. Minutes go by with each battle they do until they finally reached Meowiarty's cell.

The Cell looks badly destroyed and the back wall of the cell has a huge gap, leading outside to a roof top of someone's house.

"Come on, Meowiarty couldn't have gone too far!" said Emma

"Indeed I haven't…" said a voice

They ran outside to the rooftop to see where the voice came from and they see Meowiarty standing on a roof top that is 10 feet above them.

"So you want to catch me? Think again, I am more than your average criminal. It will take a lot more than you wizards to put me back behind bars again" said Meowiarty with a chuckle

"Oh yeah?" yelled Saffron

Saffron played her Dark Burst wand spell and casted it at Meowiarty. Meowiarty quickly dodged without effort, "Your magic is no match for me. Hahah, just try and catch me if you can!"

Meowiarty dashed on the rooftops at full speed. They chased after him as fast as their legs can manage. He was still too fast for them and disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" asked Julia, looking around frantically

"I'm not sure" Emma looked around the area and heard something crackling behind them. She slowly turned her ahead around and she had wide eyes, "GET DOWN!"

Everybody then heard a blast and ducked to the floor of the roof top. A big black death passed over their heads and impacted the floor of another roof top 10 feet away. Emma quickly got back up and looked at whoever tried to kill them. When she sees who it was, she glared and growled at the same time. The others got up slowly and also looked who Emma is looking at.

"Malistaire!" Emma growled

Malistaire chuckled, "Well hello there Emma. How about you not try and defeat me and go back home where you belong! It is for your own good. You don't want me to give you a slow and painful death now do you?"

Emma stared at him with anger and determination, "I'm not going to give up so easily! I know I have the power to defeat you! You're threats don't scare me!"

"_Wow, she's so brave…" _thought Caitlin admiringly

"Very well, you just sealed your own fate, including your friends! But I don't have time to battle you. I got a Krokonomicon that needs to be taken to my possession. Have fun with these!" said Malistaire

Malistaire summoned some Undead Skeletal Warriors before running off to the direction of Meowiarty.

"I'll take care of them! You girls keep chasing after Malistaire and Meowiarty!" said Andrew, getting into a duel arena against the Skeletal Warriors

"Can you handle them yourself?" asked Kristen, concerned

"They are just freaking undead! Of course I can! Just keep chasing after them before they disappear off somewhere!" said Andrew

The girls nodded and then ran off. Andrew looked at his enemies with a smirk.

"Let's get ready to freaking rumble! I am going to kick your … BONES!" said Andrew

Andrew played Kraken and attacked a Skeletal Warrior with it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The girls kept on running until they reached two police officers that happened to be standing guard outside of Newgate Prison.

"I saw Meowiarty running with Malistaire in that direction!" said a Police Officer, pointing to the left of him

"Hurry and stop them before they create even more chaos in Marleybone!" said the other Police Officer

"Ok, let's go girls!" said Emma

They ran off to the direction of Meowiarty and Malistaire again. They ran for about 5 minutes before reaching a dead end at a Clock Tower.

"Guess they must be inside…" said Emma

Emma turned to the girls that were not part of her group, "You girls stay outside and stand guard just in case if any of Malistaire's undead army decides to attack us"

"But I- we want to come in with you" said Caitlin

Emma tried to smile a bit, "I know you want to help us in battle, but it'd be better if you left us to fight"

"K, we got it Emma! Those Undead are no match for me!" said Saffron

"Me too!" said Shawna

"Good luck Emma, Anna, Destiny, and Brooke!" yelled Julia

With that, they entered the Clock Tower, leaving the other 5 girls outside to stand guard. Once in, they were on a little platform, but there seemed to be nobody around.

"Hello you meddling kids" said Meowiarty

They quickly looked up above them and see Meowiarty standing on a ledge with Malistaire. Both Malistaire and Meowiarty laughed as they stared back down at them.

"You kids just don't seem to understand that we are too powerful for you. Give up while you still have the chance and perhaps we will be merciful upon you!" said Meowiarty

"Never!" yelled the girls

Meowiarty rolled his eyes, "Very well, don't say I didn't warn you, here's your play date for the day… And even if you win, you won't be able to catch us! Haha! Cheerio!"

Malistaire tapped his staff on the ledge he is on and out came two Wraiths. They then disappeared into thin air together.

"Ugh! They got away!" yelled Brooke

"We'll find them later! Right now we got defeat these two first, they are not going to let us leave without a fight!" said Destiny

"DUEL!" yelled Emma

The Duel Arena formed and went into positions as usual. Emma's team gets to go first.

Emma drew her 7 cards and gained a Power pip. She immediately played Sunbird. It came out of them middle of the arena with a squawk before fire diving into the first Wraith.

Brooke gained a power pip as well, playing the Locusts Swarm on the First Wraith. The Big Snake ahead appeared and open its mouth to release of swarm of Locusts and they all attacked the First Wraith violently.

"We are such an awesome team" Destiny randomly said, playing Blizzard as great ice balls came out and attacked the Wraiths

"Yeah, because three of us are Elementals and Brooke is the one that balances us all together. No pun intended" giggled Anna

"Haha… very funny" said Brooke sarcastically

Anna played Tempest; waves of stormy water attacked both Wraiths. Then it was the Wraiths turn. Both of the Wraiths played Scarecrow. The Scarecrows came out of the center of the Arena with a Crow next to them, which is odd since Scarecrows are supposed to SCARE crows. They attacked the girls and drained some of their health before giving back half to the Wraiths.

"This is why I hate Death… Don't mind the students who use it for good, but I hate death" said Destiny, feeling drained of like half her health

"Health draining can get to ya" Anna agreed

Emma played Fire Blade and looked at Brooke, "Brooke, if you can… give me a Balance Blade to power my Meteor Spell!" Brooke nodded and gave her the said blade.

"Here Emma!" said Destiny

Destiny played the Elemental Blades on Emma while as Anna played Feint on the second Wraith. The Wraiths passed since they couldn't really do anything with one pip. Emma's turn again and she played Meteor Strike.

"Go Meteor Strike!" yelled Emma

As seen a bunch of times, Great Balls of Fire came out of nowhere and attacked the Wraiths. They both let out a dying moan before sinking into the ground and vanish. They all gave each other high fives.

"Well, we won, but what do we do now? We don't know where Malistaire and Meowiarty went" said Destiny

Emma sighed sadly and scratched her head in thought, "Well we can talk to Bones about it, see if there is any way we can locate them"

"Yeah, Bones is pretty smart, he'll know what to do" said Anna, stretching her arms

"Let's go!"

The girls left the clock tower, where they find that Andrew came back, looking a bit tired from his fight with the skeletal warriors.

"Hey Andrew, you're looking tired…" said Emma

Andrew panted as he looked at Emma, "Yeah, those Skeletal Warriors know how to put up a fight, but I managed to defeat them"

"Good job" Emma turned to the other girls who were just chilling, "Any undead come up here?"

"A few… but they were easy for us…" said Caitlin with a wink

Emma blushed, winks can really make her blush, whether from a boy or a girl. Brooke felt the need to pounce on Caitlin but decided to stop herself.

"New Objective: Go to Bones! Reason: The Whereabouts of Meowiarty and Malistaire. Action: Run to Digmoore Station" said Anna in a robot tone

Emma gave Anna an incredulous look, "Anna, you are weird sometimes you know that? I kinda find it hard to believe that were even related"

"Aw don't be like that sis. Ok enough joking around, let's get a move on!" said Anna with seriousness in her voice

"Uh should we get Austin and the others?" asked Destiny

"We'll drop by on the stores on the way" said Brooke, not really wanting to get Austin back in the group, but the others were fine. She really did not want to find out how messy things will become if both Austin and Caitlin are flirting with Emma and she is not doing squat about it.

In a few seconds, they walked off together back to Digmoore Station to chat with Bones about the situation. What they didn't know was that Amme and her teams were watching them with amused eyes.

"Should we kill them now, Amme?" asked Dark Brooke with a sinister smirk

Amme looked at her, "You're quite anxious; I like that, but let them have their fun for now"

"Where did Malistaire go anyways?" asked Dark Destiny

"They went to the top of Big Ben, waiting for the barrier of the Museum to be broken so they can steal the Krokonomicon" said Amme

Dark Anna cracked her knuckles, "Well let's continue to follow them, watching them fight amuses me and makes me more anxious to wipe their smiles of their faces when we defeat them"

Amme laughed, "Yeah… they won't know what hit them…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Is it me… or does my writing getting choppier? It's probably choppier… My New Year's Resolution is… typing better, more detailed, and funnier. Happy 2011 everybody! Hope you have a good year! Oh and Sky Blue Storm, sorry if I didn't put in Connor, but I didn't want 4 people going after Emma. I don't think Emma would like that very much. :P 2 girls going after a girl and a boy going after the same girl is good enough. :P Review! **


	26. Katz Lab

**Angel****: Hey guys, after 4 months, I finally have an update for you. Great! Whatever! Anyways, a lot of you have decided to keep bugging me on that fact with reviews or PM's with "UPDATE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD UPDATE!" Look people, I have a life you know! Do you think junior year of ****High School**** is easy? No! It is not! I can't always work on my stories, sheesh! There is so much work for me and other things to do besides this! So to you readers… "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!" If you keep bugging me about this particular matter, I won't hesitate to place this on hold until summer or even to go so far as to quit! I am making no jokes ok! I am not very happy this year, so don't bother me. **

**Sigh, well rant aside, enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: No I don't own Wizard101, never have, never will! They belong to KingsIsle. Submitted OC's belong to their respective owners. I only own Emma, Amme, Anna, Valerie, and Fleur. **

**Things skipped: **

**Clanker: The Metal Spider Boss that requires you to head back in the path of the clockworks again. **

**Secret Boss: The secret boss near Katz that requires you to find wood for a bridge to get to him.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma rushed on ahead from the others to Digmoore Station, not really caring who she bumps into on the way. She just wanted to save this world from anymore chaos from Malistaire and the master criminal Meowiarty. She needed to hear what Bones would suggest in this situation. Her friends tried to catch up with her, but Emma is just way too fast for them.

"Man… my sister knows how to run…" Anna panted, hands over her heart as if she is going to have a heart attack from running too fast. Destiny looked at Anna and smiled, "Yeah, she should try out for the 200m dash marathon" Anna rolled her eyes, not really in the mood for jokes right now since she is having a hard time breathing just trying to catch up with Emma.

Emma's friends made it into Regent Square and decided to rest. They have been running way too much, any more and they would probably pass out. Brooke fanned herself with her hand as she sat down on the cold pavement of the street, "I think we… should wait… out here… till Emma… comes back out… to tell us the… plan…" She said between breaths.

Anna nodded in agreement. She sat down with Brooke and started to fan herself with her own hand, "Emma sure is serious about things when it comes to saving a place, world, spiral, etc." Brooke just nodded in response, too tired to speak more.

The Door of the Boot shop opened, revealing Quinn, Austin, and Amber. The 3 of them made their way outside and noticed that the others were resting on the street.

"Woah! What happened to you guys?" asked Austin as he walked up to them with his new boots. Caitlin looked at Austin , "Emma ran ahead full speed like a cheetah to Digmoore Station and we had a hard time catching up with her" Austin let out an hmm and decided to sit down next to them.

"So Emma is at Digmoore Station right now?" asked Amber, admiring her new boots she just bought. Anna looked at her with a little glare, since it is almost obvious that Emma would be at Digmoore Station if they were in Regent Square . Although Amber isn't really that bright, it's not that she is stupid or anything, she is just … how you say… clueless? "Yeah she is at Digmoore Station, Amber" She replied calmly

Amber stopped looking at her boots and looked at Anna, "Oh so we should wait for her?" Anna nodded as Amber sat down with them, with Quinn reluctantly following after.

Emma walked up to Sherlock Bones, panting. Sherlock Bones turned to her, quickly concerned for the young girl wizard. "What is it young EmeraldBlossom?" Sherlock Bones asked with concern. Once Emma calmed down from her heavy breathing, she looked up at Sherlock Bones. "Meowiarty managed to escape with the help of Malistaire"

Bones looked perplexed at this, "I see, this is most dreadful news, do you have any ideas where they might have run off to?" Emma shook her head in response. Sherlock Bones thought for a moment as to where Meowiarty have run off to. After what seemed like hours, he had an idea and looked down at Emma.

"I think I might have an idea. Head to Katsenstein's Lab, I have reason to believe that the clockworks are being made there to help defend Meowiarty" said Sherlock Bones blowing into his pipe.

Emma looked up at him questioningly and was about to say something but then decided against it. She is talking to a well-known famous detective for crying out loud!

"Remember you can only bring three people with you on your journey into his Lab. You know what with the sigils. Probably be best to take your close friends Destiny, Brooke, and Anna. As for the rest of your friends, ask them to stay behind and look out for anything suspicious" said Sherlock Bones

Emma nodded in response with no comment of the matter. It seemed quite reasonable. She works best with Destiny, Anna, and Brooke. They are her best friends even though one of them is actually her sister. Her other friends, if she can call them that, she doesn't know very well, they are just friends that come to help for whatever reason.

"Well best be on your way Emma, post haste, I am putting my trust in you, young wizard. Go there and see where Meowiarty might be hiding out" With that Sherlock Bones decided to walk off away from Emma, leaving her alone in the Digmoore Station. Emma sighed; being a hero is hard at times, even though she didn't want to be a hero from the very beginning anyways.

"_**Emma, you were born to be a hero" **_said Valerie as if reading her thoughts

"_Quiet Valerie, I don't need your comments about this" _

"_**Oh pushy are we?" **__Valerie teased._

"_Oh shut up. You are very annoying now since you started talking to me in my head, which reminds me, how come you didn't speak to me before all of this?" _

"_**Yeah I kind of wanted you to find out yourself so I stayed quiet, waiting"**_

"_How long have you been in my heart? Or body for that matter?"_

"_**That's a story for another day…"**_

Emma groaned impatiently. Valerie certainly likes to tease her. It is starting to piss her off. She pushed back her long blonde hair behind her ear and then started to walk out of Digmoore Station. It was going to be a long night, that's for darn sure.

XXXXXXXXX

"So, we have to stay behind?" yelled Amber, flailing her arms around like a whiney 7 year old.

Emma rolled her eyes at Amber's reaction to her order. She can be such a little kid at times. "Yes, Amber, remember only 4 can enter his Lab, so I have to bring along my best friends and of course my sister" She reasoned.

"Yeah, good idea, we make such a good team!" said Brooke, secretly pleased that the others won't be joining them, especially Austin and Caitlin.

"All right, we'll keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary" started Caitlin, looking at Emma in the eyes, "I-err we have your back!" She patted Emma on the back, but a bit too affectionate. Emma blushed but then shook it off.

Brooke cursed under her breath at the sight. Destiny tries to calm her down while looking at the others, "We hope you don't mind us going in there without you guys"

"Sure! No problem! You girls go on ahead! We got your back and look around for danger" said Quinn with a grin

"Good luck girls!" said Austin and then tossed Emma a quick wink. Emma blushed and then shook it off quickly. She knew now that Austin and Caitlin seem to be hitting on her any chance they got. What did she think of it? She doesn't know, right now that doesn't matter. There are a lot of worlds in danger and there is no time to think about that right now.

Emma turned her head to Brooke who seem to be red as a tomato and clenching her fists no less. What's making her angry? Emma decided not to ask and just leave it. She'll figure it out later.

"All right then team! Let us head on over to Katz Lab!" yelled Anna loud enough that it startled Emma a bit. Emma then glared at Anna for the scary outburst. She found it almost hard to believe that they are related.

"Yeah let's go" said Destiny, keeping a close eye on Brooke, making sure she doesn't dart off and try to tear both Austin and Caitlin limb to limb. She hated seeing her friend in a tantrum because of people flirting with Emma. Though who can blame her? Emma is a very attractive girl after all. Or in some people's eyes, HOT! No pun intended of course.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can, don't do anything stupid" said Emma in a serious tone to her other friends. They nodded in response. Emma satisfied with the response, turned to look at her real friends and somewhat annoying sister. "Ok, the entrance to the Katz Lab is on the roof of the Police Station" she said to them.

"What? What is the entrance doing there? If it is there, haven't the police caught him by now?" asked Brooke, a bit confused

Emma sighed and looked at Brooke, "Because, there are many, many, robots and puppets running around there and the police can't handle that many just to try and arrest Katz. Besides, there are gates that prevent them from even entering the Lab"

Just then, Emma's cell phone started going off from her backpack. She unzipped her backpack and took out the cell phone before opening it and answering it. "Hello?" said Emma into the cell phone. Her friends and sister stared at her as she continued talking on the phone. "Ok… ok… yeah! All right then! Bye Bones" said Emma as she hung up and placed the phone back in her backpack.

"What did Bones say?" asked Anna

"Watson is going to help us get into the Lab. He is waiting for us near one of the gates to the Lab" Emma responded quickly

"Really? Well let's not keep him waiting then" said Brooke

Emma nodded and soon they were on their way to Watson's position while her other friends just hung around Regent Square looking around for danger. Some decided to just hang out and some were serious about the situation and just went around suspiciously.

XXXXXXXX

Above on the roof tops of Regent Square shops stood the evil clone versions of the gang. They were all watching their stupid friends looking for danger. Amme smirked, "Such idiots they are" Her evil team just nodded in response. "Want to teach them a lesson?" asked Dark Brooke cracking her knuckles in anticipation to hurt them. Amme thought about this and then nodded, "Yes, let's give them a deadly visit from us. Emma and her gang will regret ever trying to interfere with Malistaire"

"_**What are you doing? Don't! You're not this cruel!" said the voice in her head**_

"_Shut up! I am so sick of you trying to change me! It isn't going to work!" _

Amme growled at the fact that the voice in her head won't go away. Suddenly she felt pain inside her chest for some reason. She clutched her chest in pain a bit. Her evil gang looked at her, no concern in their eyes, just wondering why. "You ok there?" asked Dark Destiny with no change in tone

"I'm fine, must have had too many spicy nacho cheese" Amme lied. After a couple more seconds she unclutched her chest and then looked down on the crew of Emma. "Let's go" She said with venom

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Anna, Destiny, and Brooke have met up with Watson near the first gate that prevents them from entering Katz's Lab. On the other side of them was another gate, but that one doesn't head to the Lab, probably somewhere else important.

"Good to see you young wizards again tonight. I have documented that murder case you solved for you. It will definitely be a case worth remembering" said Watson

"Oh yeah, that case was fun to solve, it felt good using my detective skills to the test!" said Emma, with a grin on her face

"You were awesome, Emma" said Brooke with a smile

Emma blushed at the compliment before getting a bit more serious, "Anyways, what do we do first, inspector?" Watson got out a key from his pocket and handed it to Emma.

"This is a key for the other gate to the left of you" said Watson

The gang turned their heads to their left to the gate in question, before turning their attention back at him.

"Uh, but that gate doesn't lead to Katz's Lab as far as I know" said Destiny with confusion in her voice.

"I know young wizards, but the gate to the Katz's Lab is locked with a combination lock" said Watson, pointing to the gate to their right.

They turned their heads over to the other gate and sees that it is indeed locked with a symbol combination lock.

"You have to unlock the gate to your left and go find a metal man named Firegut. He has some sway on these rooftops and probably knows the right combination" said Watson

"Ugh, have to use my fire prisms again" Emma groaned

"Just place them in your deck from now on, Emma. Don't bother taking them out again" said Destiny sweetly

Emma rolled her eyes as she took out some cards from her deck and placed in some fire prisms. Then she shuffled her deck for good measure while looking at Watson.

"Good luck young wizards, we cannot let Meowiarty get away. A menace like him needs to be locked up for a very long time" said Watson

"We will do our best, inspector!" said Anna with a salute, ready to take on the challenges awaiting them. Emma rolled her eyes once more at her sister. She is even silly even when she is serious, if that's even possible, but her sister is full of surprises.

"Let's go girls, the longer we dilly dally puts us at more risk" said Destiny

"Right!" said Brooke

With that said, Emma walked over to the gate to their left and unlocked it with the key Watson gave her. The metal door opened up and revealed a pathway. Emma turned her head to look at her gang and motioned them to follow.

The walk to the hideout Firegut didn't take long. The clockworks were annoying as hell though. They avoided as much fights as possible of these metal robot like things. (These robots always caught me when I was in Katz Lab -_-) Not like they were much of a challenge anyways, four of them could easily take them down quickly, what with Emma's Meteor Strike, Anna's Tempest, Destiny's Blizzard, and Brooke's Sandstorm.

"Those clockworks piss me off" retorted Anna, not wanting to have another fight with a clockwork in the future.

"Oh but they were easy to deal with right?" asked Destiny, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna stared at Destiny and smiled, nodding.

They stared at the door that blocked them for coming into Firegut's hideout. Emma knocked on the door, "Firegut, oh Firegut! Open up and let us in!"

There was no response given to them and Emma decided to take matters in her own hands. "Fine then, I'll huff and I'll puff," Emma revved herself up to kick down the door, "And I'm coming in!" With that she charged and kicked the door down on the floor with a loud crash. Her friends looked at her, stunned; they didn't expect such brute force from Emma. Though this is Emma they were talking about here, she is quite an unexpected young woman that can surprise you every day.

"JESUS EMMA! You can kick down doors?" exclaimed a little terrified Anna

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength at times" said Emma with a blush

"Remind me not to piss you off then" said Destiny, good naturedly

They entered the hideout to see that Firegut was glaring at them. He had 3 clockworks on his side, ready to fight.

"All right Firegut!" Emma said, pointing her fire wand at Firegut, "Give us the combination to get us through the gate to Katz Lab!"

"Hah! You are in no position in making demands, I'll have to drop kick you into next week!" said Firegut

"Bring. It. On!" said Emma with grin

Duel arena formed and what not. Emma's team got lucky enough to go first on this fight. Emma's typical first move is to play FireBlade on herself. Destiny and Anna played their own blades and Brooke just played Hex on Firegut.

"A ward? Let's even the playing the field!" said Firegut (Lol yes I know this is for the cheating bosses but I wanted to do it)

Firegut placed a hex spell on Emma and her gang and then made his actual move by playing Meteor Strike. Meteors went flying out of nowhere and came striking down on Emma and her gang. They groaned in pain in response to the attack but shook it off. They've been hit by worse.

The clockworks just passed and it was back to being their turn.

"Hmm playing wards cause him to cheat." said Emma

"Hmm yeah, I heard of these kind of fights, sometimes enemies carry a strange type of magic that allow them to cheat if the opponent uses something the user hates, like healing, or charms" said Destiny, recalling back to her studies she had about this.

"Well that isn't going to stop us!" said Emma enthusiastically as she drew the next card in her deck. Fire Prism was the card she drew. Without much thought, she played it on Firegut. Good thing fire prism isn't a ward, more of a helping card.

Destiny's turn now as she drew a card from her deck. She smiled as she knew what card she just drew. The rank 6 spell Colossus! She loved this spell to death and she won't get tired of it. She looked down near her feet, having 3 Power Pips present there.

"All right! Say goodbye clockwork number one!" said Destiny

Destiny flipped her staff around like a baton and played Colossus. The said spell rose up from the field, entrapped within a block of ice. It freed itself from its icy prison and stared at the clockwork. With a growl and a thump it slashed the clockwork with its icy sword.

The clockwork spun its head around 720 degrees before falling to the floor defeated. Destiny smiled wickedly and then turned her head to Anna, motioning her to make her move. Anna nodded, noting that she too had 3 Power Pips. She grinned and knew exactly what to play with those.

The field filled with water, well the middle of it anyways, so that the players don't drown in it. A Triton dived into the water with a trident and groaned. It spun its trident into the tip of the water, gaining electricity and then zapped the second clockwork with it. It too spun its head 720 degrees before falling.

"HAH! Silly Robots…" said Anna in a mocking tone

"Time to get rid of the last clockwork!" said Brooke

Judgment spun out of the field and into the air. She stared at the clockwork and then clanked the scale she held in her left hand with a metal rod, striking it. It went away like the other too, leaving just Firegut all by his lonesome.

Several cruel attacks later…

Firegut lay disassembled on the floor. He tilted his head up to look at the girls to say a few last words. "I give you the combination…" His disassembled hand pointed to a corner and out appeared a board with 4 symbols on it before Firegut lay motionless on the floor.

Emma and her gang stared at the board with the 4 symbols. From left to right were the symbols, Sun, Bird, Tree, and Beetle. Making a mental note of this in her head, Emma turned back to face her friends.

"All right, let's go back to Watson, shall we port or walk to him?" asked Emma

"Teleport, I don't want to go through that pathway again!" Anna shuddered

"Yeah, we should receive some sort of badge for killing so many clockworks" Destiny chuckled (:P)

"Yeah! A badge called … technomancer!" Brooke suggested

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyways, let's just get to Inspector Watson so we can head into the Lab"

The girls nodded and teleported off to Watson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small band of friends of Emma was in a big dilemma as the dark clones of the gang started attacking them with random spells.

"Die! Pathetic fools!" said Dark Destiny

A blizzard spell was cast and big huge ice balls came hurdling their way. They quickly dodged them, just barely scratching their skin but enough to draw blood out.

"We are not going to let you take down Emma! She is our friend!" said Austin

Austin fired a fire ball in the direction of Amme. She in turn rolled her eyes and just tilted her head to left a bit and the fire ball passed by her head into a wall of a store.

"You fools are no match for us; we are stronger than all of you put together! As soon as we finish you off, we'll be able to take down your beloved gang" said Dark Brooke with an evil chuckle

Quinn had enough of this and shouted, "Vampire!" Vampire came out of a coffin and struck Dark Anna with its fangs into her neck drawing some blood and then gave Quinn back some health energy before disappearing.

Dark Anna glared at the young necromancer. "Why you little!" She raised her wand into the air and shouted, "Tempest!"

Stormy water appeared and then attacked them with a big huge wave, nearly drowning all of them. The little group lay flat on the floor, completely soaked from head to toe.

"You won't get away with this!" said Caitlin trying to pick herself up from the floor.

"Hmm, you are in no position to say that, but don't worry, we'll end your pain quickly" said Amme with an evil grin

XXXXXX

Emma and her gang have returned to Watson, having completed their mission and told them their success.

"Jolly good young wizards, I expected nothing less from you girls" said Watson with a smile

"Well we are just happy to help out inspector!" said Emma

"I'll come with you so I can give Katz a formal arrest for his crimes and send him behind bars again. After you finish him off of course, I don't have magic on my side, so hopefully you can defeat him" said Watson

Brooke nodded, "Don't worry inspector, we'll defeat Katz, there is no doubts in our minds that we can defeat him, and we'll also get info on where Meowiarty could be hiding"

"Well then let's go! Let us not waste any more time standing around and get down to business" said Emma in a serious tone

With that said, Emma headed over to the gate that led to the Katz Lab. She remembered the combination well and tapped the symbols on the gate in the correct order of Sun, Bird, Tree, and Beetle. Once done, the gate slowly rose up and showed a pathway for them to cross.

"You know, I think we should have a team name. I know it is a random thought but, let's have some sort of team name" said Anna

Emma looked at her sister incredulously. She was thinking about team names at a time like this? Ah well, her sister is always a mystery to her, always full of surprises, annoying, but likeable … somewhat.

"Ok, what do you think we should be called?" asked Emma, with slight impatience

"Eh … the Dream Team?" suggested Anna

"Nah, how about… ooh! The Elemental Heroes!" said Destiny

"Uh… slight problem there, I am balance, not a elemental" said Brooke

"Oh fine!"

Emma rolled her eyes and pondered for a moment before saying out loud, "How about … The Ferocious Angels?"

"Hmm not bad, guess it could work" said Anna

"Good, then let's move then" said Emma, walking on ahead

Her friends and sister rolled their eyes and quickly followed her, Watson slowly trailing afterwards.

The walk to the Katz Lab was mostly silent… a bit too silent … no sign of any clockworks of any kind.

Watson decided to ask a few questions to pass the time and break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Emma was it?" asked Watson, Emma nodded in response, "How is life on your world before you came to be a wizard?"

Emma pondered about that for a second as they continued to walk on the pathway, "Well I say pretty dull, I didn't have many friends, I was practically a loner… until I met you three" She said with a smile to her friends and sister. They smiled back at her.

"What did you do on your world?" asked Watson

Emma sighed, "Well not much, like I said, pretty dull life I lived on Earth. I never bothered to find a job, or participate in sports or anything like that. I was or still am a shy girl that had like no life of any kind"

Watson nodded, "I see"

He then turned his attention to Brooke, he had a dying question to ask her in private anyways about her "Relationship" with the young blonde wizard. He had seen how Brooke looks at Emma. It didn't take a smart person to see what was in those eyes.

"So Brooke, mind talking to me a bit in private?" asked Watson

Brooke turned her head to him, "W-Why?"

"Just want to ask a few personal questions, is all" He responded

"Uh… ok…" stuttered Brooke. Hoping Watson wouldn't bring up what she thought he was going to ask to her.

The other girls stared as Brooke and Watson walked slower than they are. Both Anna and Destiny knew what Watson was going to ask Brooke and had knowing smiles on their faces. Emma however was clueless as to why Watson would want to ask Brooke something.

Emma soon shrugged; it wasn't really any of her business unless Brooke told her or them what Watson asked.

"So, Brooke, what do you think of your friend, Emma?" asked Watson

Brooke feared this and sighed, was it really that obvious? She should try and hide her obvious signs of affection for Emma. "She is an amazing person" She said with a smile, "Brave, kind, sweet, friendly, and sometimes funny. Anybody would love to be her friend; I know I love my friendship with her"

"I see," Watson said, "But, do you want more than friendship with her?" Brooke stared at him and sighed, "Well sometimes, I mean I know I really like her and want more than her friendship, but I get scared that she wouldn't be interested in a girl like me and I could lose her friendship"

"Well, it can never hurt to try, I am sure that even if she doesn't feel the same, I think Emma will still like to have you as her friend. You've been friends for how long?" asked Watson

Brooke tapped a finger on her chin in thought, "Almost 3 weeks. Happiest weeks of my life thus far" she said

"Well, you should give it a go, maybe after everything is settled, such as Meowiarty defeated or Malistaire no longer being a threat, you can … ask her out" suggested Watson

Brooke sighed and then nodded slowly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just hope your right that she wouldn't end our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way"

"We can only hope, but Emma doesn't seem the type to end a friendship because of you having a crush on her"

Brooke said nothing, she hoped that was true. She either wanted Emma to return her feelings or just simply say no, but still allow her to be her friend. (No, no romantic interactions between them in this story, next story for sure! Unless of course you want me to have them interact romantically here.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

The band of friends that the Ferocious Angels team left behind was still battling the dark team. The dark version weren't even breaking a sweat, while the victims they were attacking were getting worn out. Andrew panted as he glared at the evil clones that won't seem to give up. He saw Amber collapse on the floor in exhaustion.

"Andrew, I can't keep going! They are too strong for us!" said Amber with deep breaths.

"She's right, if this keeps up, we will be worn out and we will be done for" said Shawna, panting heavily with an eye closed and clutching her chest.

"What should we do man?" asked Quinn, blasting a death attack towards Amme but missed

Andrew knew there was one thing he could do to protect them from being killed, but … it can cost him his life. He had a special skill that he learned from Professor Balestrom that allows him drain all of his energy for a counter attack so powerful it could possibly kill, if he gets hit of course, this can cause a 95 percent chance of him dying if he dare perform the skill. (I made this up)

"_Emma, everyone, this is for you… I can't believe I am doing this but it is for the greater good!" _thought Andrew

Amme turned to face Dark Anna, "Go! Finish them off with Tempest!" She demanded

Dark Anna grinned and started to cast the spell. Saffron watched in terror as they were about to cast a spell to finish all of them off. "Looks like this is the end!" she said

"Not quite!" said Andrew

Andrew ran to face the evil team by ten feet and spread his arms wide like a bird. "If you must kill someone, kill me!"

Amme smirked, "If that be your death wish then so be it!" Dark Anna focused her tempest attack on Andrew and casted the spell.

"ANDREW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Kristen

Andrew turned his head around and smiled, "Take care guys!" Kristen's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was going to do. "No don't do it!"

"What is he thinking!" exclaimed Julia

The Tempest appeared in front of Andrew, threateningly going to devour him and rip him to shreds. Andrew then chanted a few words before a purplish light enveloped him as the waves of the tempest hit him. The group watched in horror as he disappeared in the waters of the tempest.

After what seemed like hours, the tempest dissipated and there stood Austin like he was completely unaffected by it.

"What? How did you survive?" exclaimed Dark Anna

Andrew grinned, "Say good night!" He then drained all of his energy for a counter attack. He played a treasure card of the Storm Lord where all of his energy flowed into. A hand came out of the ground before cracking its knuckle. Then a huge bearded man that looked a lot like Zeus came out.

The dark team froze in place as the Storm Lord attacked both of them with intense storm power that it nearly blinded everybody around it.

"Such power …" said Austin as he shielded his eyes

2 minutes later…

The Storm Lord disappeared and to the group's amazement, Amme was still standing but barely, she looked badly burned and she was panting heavily. Her team though was most unfortunate; they were defeated but weren't killed from the attack. They suffered severe burns from the attack.

Amme looked at the group with a death glare, "You haven't seen the last of us!" With that, she opened a dark portal; it sucked her team inside before she quickly followed in.

"W-woah, he actually did it" said Quinn, amazed

"But… unfortunately, his life is about to end…" said Kristen sadly

True enough, Andrew lay almost motionless on the floor. He had his eyes closed but he was still breathing … barely that is. They approached him and kneeled down to look at him.

"Dude! How can you sacrifice your life like that!" said Shawna

Andrew slowly opened his eyes and looked at each and every one of them. "I had to … otherwise they would have taken your lives and gone after Emma and her gang. I had to do something to stop them"

"Andrew, you are a brave man, you shall be remembered with honor" said Caitlin, looking at him sadly

Andrew started coughing up blood and looked at them weakly, "I don't have… much time… but… you guys keep fighting for Emma. She needs all the help she can get against Malistaire. Even if she doesn't need it, find a way to help out without her knowing; she is a bit stubborn like that" he chuckled and then coughed up more blood

"Thank you for protecting us Andrew. If you weren't going to die, I give you some pie" said Amber

The others chose to ignore that comment since that seems too silly, even from her. Andrew smiled, "Take care guys! I'll see you in the next life… if there is a next life…" With that, Andrew's body went limp and his eyes closed forever.

There was not one dry face during that moment.

XXXXXXXX

"Here we are, the Katz Lab!" said Emma

Standing in front of them was a big laboratory that is made from red bricks. It looked pretty old and worn down but still had that creepy looking feeling like that of a haunted house… only… not.

Watson cleared his throat, "Jolly good, I'll stay out here for the time being. When you have defeated Katz, let me know so I can arrest him. Also figure out a way to find out where Meowiarty is"

Emma nodded in his direction and motioned for her team to follow her inside the lab. They went down a wooden staircase until they reached the actual laboratory on the inside. There were a lot of machines and 4 power towers around a small square area. In that square area stood Katz himself and 3 other Metal Men. Behind them was a weird looking toad or frog type animal thing.

"Hmm, you wizards think you can defeat me? Well I got some brains and some brawn, you have no chance against me" said Katz with a hiss

"Oh yea? We have the 3 B's; Brains, Brawn, and Beauty, it is you that has no chance!" said Anna mockingly

The other girls had an imaginary sweat drop on the back of their heads. Anna is so silly it makes them feel uncomfortable sometimes.

"Anyways, let's fight Katz!" said Emma

Duel Arena formed and blah, blah, blah. Unfortunately, Katz and his team were going first. Though they were ok with this, they were confident that they can win this fight. Katz spun around a couple of times before casting the Stormblade on himself and then looks at his clipboard for no reason in particular.

The 3 Metal Men placed storm traps on everyone except Brooke. The Ferocious Angels team's turn as Emma drew a spell from her deck. Volcanic Shield. She played the spell on herself without much thought.

"Got Sandstorm, Brooke?" asked Destiny

Brooke nodded in her direction. Destiny smiled and played Blizzard. Big balls of ice went flying out of nowhere and hit Katz and the 3 Metal Men. Anna played storm prism on Katz while Brooke played sandstorm. A big sand tornado appeared and attacked everyone. The 3 Metal Men collapsed on the floor defeated, leaving Katz by his lonesome.

Katz's turn now as he spun around and played Tempest. (Such a popular spell in chapter eh? :P) The Stormy waters attacked the Ferocious Angels with a strong intensity, but Emma only felt a little bit of pain, while her team felt a lot.

"Oh you'll pay for that" said Emma

Sunbird appeared on the field moments later and it dived into Katz, taking him down to half of his health. Destiny skipped her turn, giving Anna the honors of finishing him off. Anna had 2 power pips and a pip, she knew what she was going to play.

"Taste Stormzilla baby! WOOHOO!" said Anna

Anna enthusiastically spun her staff around like a baton and played Stormzilla. A small city appeared in the middle of the field and then an egg appeared in it. The Egg cracked revealing a small Stormzilla before it turned bigger and bigger. It growled, stomped both feet and breathed electricity at Katz.

The attack was powerful enough to knock him out and he collapsed on the floor defeated like the Metal Men.

"YES!" shouted the girls

Watson had heard their shouting and ran down to join them. He saw that Katz was defeated and smiled, "Good job young wizards! If I know any better I would say you were police officers or investigators than a group of wizards. Well done!"

"Just happy to do our job, inspector" said Destiny with a smile

Watson got out his handcuffs and arrested the unconscious Katz. He then stared at the toad or frog looking thing in the corner.

"Who are you?" asked Watson

"My name is Grunk! I was an experiment of the Katz and now I am free! Allow me to help you in finding that Meowiarty" said Grunk with a somewhat creepy voice.

The girls stared at one another and then back at Grunk, "Ok, what can you do to help us?" Emma asked

"We are going to build a clockwork and it will tell us where the other clockworks went" said Grunk

"Ok, what do we do first?" asked Brooke, scratching the back of her head

"Parts are in Crates, they are around the Laboratory, find them and bring them back here so I can build the clockwork" said Grunk

Without giving it thought, the girls went around the Laboratory searching for the crates. It didn't take long, after a minute or too they returned to Grunk with the Crates. Grunk immediately went to work, getting the clockwork built. Once he finished, the clockwork was standing but was not alive or animating.

"Now it just needs power, turn on the computer, power up the system and charge the clockwork. There are 3 levers around here, just make sure you do it in the right order" said Grunk

"I think I'll do it" said Emma

The girls nodded and motioned her to go on ahead. Emma went up a set of stairs to her left and pushed the lever to turn on the computer. Emma then quickly ran to the set of stairs on the right and pushed the lever there. Power was showing in the Power towers ready to charge something to life.

Finally, Emma ran all the way up to the final lever. Remembering this seems like a lot like Frankenstein. She pushed the final lever. Power flowed into the clockwork from the power towers and it started moving.

"IT IS ALIVE!" said Emma with an evil chuckle

The clockwork was indeed alive. "Must … get … to Big Ben… to defend master!" It said

"Big Ben… of course! Should have known he would go there!" said Watson

The girls had a realization of this as well. The Big Ben was connected with the Museum where the Krokonomicon is behind held. There was no doubt that Meowiarty is helping Malistaire get the Krokonomicon.

"I'll inform Sherlock Bones immediately. I'll tell him to meet you inside the museum. You girls better make your way there now!" said Watson

"Yes, inspector!" said the girls

They quickly teleported to Regent Square, hoping they are not too late.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Ferocious Angels appeared in Regent Square. To their surprise, they saw their friends kneeling down as if they were crying about something.

"H-hey… what are you guys d-doing?" asked a worried Emma

Julia turned her head around to face the girls standing before them. She got up and walked over to Emma. Sadness evident in her eyes, "We… lost Andrew" she said

"What do you mean you lost him?" asked Emma

"I mean that he is… dead" said Julia

"W-WHAT?" yelled a surprised Emma

The girls looked shocked too; they couldn't believe that Andrew died. Emma was between shocked and full out angry. "What the fuck happened?" said Emma, anger evident in her voice

Caitlin got up and faced Emma, "Amme and her evil team showed up and started attacking us. We tried to hold them off but they were too strong for us" she explained

"Andrew decided to sacrifice himself to protect us and you girls, we tried to stop him from doing it but he insisted" said Julia

Emma took in all that was said to her for a couple of minutes. Her anger rose higher that Amme was the one behind this. After what seemed like hours, her anger subsided and demanded, "Show me his body"

With that, the others that were kneeling down, stood up and moved away from Andrew's body. Emma walked up to his body and kneeled down to take a look at him, the girls following after. She stared at his lifeless body before her. He had some dry blood on him and he seemed to have a peaceful smile gracing his lips as if he died happy or fulfilled a great deed.

With a long sigh, Emma stood up and faced the others with an intense stare. "Go home guys" She said in a low tone

"B-But what if you need…" Shawna started but Emma held up a hand to silence her.

"I don't need any help, as thoughtful as that is, you need to go home, all of you" she responded trying to not yell as she was not the person to yell very angrily at a friend that meant well

"My friends and my sister is all the help I need at the moment, but it is too dangerous for any of you to be accompanying me, you understand?" said Emma

They said nothing and just stared at her. Emma sighed and pushed back her long blond hair behind her ear. "We already lost one life because of this war against Malistaire. We are not going to lose another! That is why you should go home where you are safe!"

"But Emma…" said Caitlin

"Caitlin, no" Emma placed a hand on her hip and looked at them, "I'm serious, we all lost a friend today. I suggest you go home now! When I need your help, I'll call you, but right now isn't the time and too dangerous for any of you. So, please! If you are my friend, go home now!" said Emma, tears falling from her eyes

They were reluctant at first but then decided there is no use to argue with Emma. They turned and walked to the Marleybone Spiral Door. Amber turned her head around, "Please be safe, Emma"

Emma acknowledged what she said and nodded, wiping her tears. She turned to face her gang.

"So… what do we do with his body? We can't just leave it here" said Anna

"We'll give him to Bones, I am sure he'll take care of him for us" said Emma

"We are going to give him a proper burial right?" asked Destiny, looking at Andrew's body

Emma sighed, "Yes Des, but after we solve the Meowiarty problem and possibly Malistaire. After that, we'll take him back to Wizard City to bury him properly in the Wizard City Cemetery"

She picked up Andrew in her arms but then realized he was too heavy for her to carry. "Ugh, one of you help me carry him to the Museum, he is heavier than he looks" Brooke immediately came to help and held his legs while Emma held his arms. Together they slowly made their way to the Museum, the other 2 girls following afterwards.

Emma sighed; she hoped that another death like this won't happen ever again. One death is too many for her to deal with. She also hoped that this madness ends soon.

CCCCCC

**There you go. No I did not kill Andrew off on purpose, he told me too, so I did. No EmmaxBrooke romance here either in this story. And those that sent me a PM about Anna and Destiny, no they are not interested in each other. I was specifically told by Destiny not to let her character be in any romantic shindig. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please don't bother me about an update please! I'll get a chapter updated as soon as I can and have the time. In the mean time, I have Unknown Schools to work on so be patient. **

**Here is a preview for the sequel to this story for a little gift. **

**EMMA'S WIZARDLY ADVENTURE 2: The Battle of Celestia…**

Emma sat in her classroom at the school she was attending; she stared out of a window from her seat. She sighed. It was near the end of her senior year and she really wanted to go back to Wizard City. Life here is so boring. It has been nearly 3 years since the battle with Malistaire and she really missed her friends at Wizard City.

During her time on Earth, she is an 18 year old young woman. She has grown to be a very beautiful young woman, though she refuses that she possesses such beauty. Ever since she went back to Earth, she lived the life before she came to Wizard City. Feeling bored and lonely.

A girl with white hair sat down on a desk next to Emma. She turned her head to Emma, "Hey Emma, you bored?" she asked

"Understatement of the century" said Emma

"Well hang in there, we have 3 days left before we graduate!" said the girl

The girl in question has been a friend of Emma after her decision of staying on Earth to get her High School Diploma, for family's sake. Her name was Jessica, or Jess for short. Jessica had lush white hair, which is unusual on Earth, emerald green eyes, and wore square glasses. Emma, who refuses to admit it, thinks that she is pretty attractive, though her eyes were for a certain brunette.

Jess is a sweet loving girl. She is pretty carefree, intelligent, and loves life. She is also a vegetarian. She has her bad qualities too, she is a clean freak, and can be bossy at times.

"3 days seems like a life time" Emma commented and sighed

"Yeah I know, but we'll make it through together, eh?" said Jess

Emma nodded and stared back at the window. She noticed a familiar looking owl flying toward her direction. She recognized the owl quickly. "Gamma?"

"Who's Gamma?" asked Jess

Emma paid no attention to her and opened the window. Gamma flew inside and stared at his favorite student. "Hellooo, young wizard! I have a message from the headmaster for you" said Gamma

Jess saw that the owl was talking but wasn't really shocked. She had seen some crazier things before and not really shocked that Emma is a wizard. Emma had already told her that she is a wizard. She was ok with it, besides she didn't tell Emma anything either.

Emma stared at the letter clutched in Gamma's claws. She took the letter from him and started to open it. "I'll see you in Wizard City soon young wizard" said Gamma who then took off

Emma began to read the message to herself,

_Dear Emma EmeraldBlossom, _

_I have some urgent news for you! Professor Balestrom has fixed the Spiral key to Celestia Base Camp where there is a distress call! Something sinister is lurking there and they need your help! It is quite urgent that after you graduate, you must head back here at once! Who knows what evil is lurking in Celestia! I hope you remember your dueling skills, they are very much needed! _

_Signed, _

_Headmaster Merle Ambrose_

Emma stared up in determination. Jess went on over to her and reads the letter in her hands. "So, you have an adventure you need to do eh?" asked Jess with a smile

Emma stared at her and nodded, she couldn't wait to go back and have another fun adventure!


	27. Big Ben

**Angel: Hey guys. Back with another update for you, being generous with the fast update and such. Well here is the second to last chapter of the Marleybone Arc. Once again, don't bother me about an update. I have school that is more important than this. I get out of school June 14th, which is my Birthday. I'll update a lot faster when summer vacation hits, k? **

**Enjoy! This chapter is short, that I almost think it was pointless to write it, but it is part of major storyline so best to keep it in. In case you're wondering, yes, the OC gang will be indeed back for one last major appearance in Mooshu. Dragonspyre is where the Ferocious Angels will be alone and OC's will no longer appear unless by some circumstances I want them appear in the Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101, KingsIsle does. I do however own Emma, Anna, Amme, Fleur, and Valerie. Submitted OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Things skipped:**

**A lot of floors of Big Ben will be skipped; nobody wants me to make them read 20 battles of easy nonsense in this chapter.**

**Spike the Crusher: He appears if you spill the milk bottle three times.**

**Treasure Chest Quest: The side quest that makes you find the treasure chests as you make your way up Big Ben.**

**Counter Weight East and West**

**XXXXXXXX**

Emma and Brooke slowly brought Andrew's body into the Museum as Destiny and Anna slowly followed in after. They saw Sherlock Bones talking with the Museum's Curator. Sherlock Bones anticipated their arrival and turned to face them.

"Oh… I see that a friend has died, because of the evil cause" said Sherlock Bones

Emma nodded, still pretty amazed that Bones can figure out things very easily. Sherlock Bones watched them as they carried Andrew's body in front of him and laid him down softly on the cold museum floor. "I suppose you want me to take care of his body until you get back?" said Sherlock Bones, more of a statement than a question.

Emma nodded again; he is pretty darn good as a detective. Sherlock Bones looked at his body for a moment before turning his head back to Emma, "All right, I'll keep an eye on him for the time being"

Emma mouthed a 'thank you' to Bones as she looked at the Curator. "So, do we have access to the Big Ben clock tower?" She asked politely

"Yes, you have access to it. Malistaire has brought down our magical barrier and stolen the Krokonomicon. He and Meowiarty are at the very top floor of Big Ben" explained the Museum Curator.

"Damn you, Malistaire!" Emma cursed. They were too late to get the Krokonomicon before Malistaire did. Now that he had it, he could just escape without a fight and get started on destroying the Spiral. She would die first before she let that ever happen. Brooke gave her a comforting rub on the back to help relieve some of her stress. Emma silently thanked her for that.

"Now then, I suggest you all head up Big Ben now. We have unlocked the counterweights that Meowiarty previously locked to prevent anybody from entering the elevators" Sherlock said and looked at Emma directly, "I wish you god speed and safety, young wizard, hopefully you can stop them in time"

Emma sighed and then nodded. So much was resting on her hands at this point, she hoped things will turn out all right in the end.

"Just how many floors does Big Ben have anyways?" asked Destiny

"20. There are bound to be a lot of clockworks and cats that are going to be guarding the floors" said Sherlock Bones quickly

"Great… more clockwork battles…" said Anna sarcastically

Emma ignored her comment, "All right Bones, we won't let you down! You can count on us Bones" she said with slight hesitation.

Bones, unfortunately caught that, "You seem to have doubts. Don't, young wizard, have faith. Be strong young wizard, I know you can do it"

Emma smiled at his comforting support and reassurance. She, without thinking, pulled him into a hug. Sherlock Bones was surprised at this sudden action, but returned the hug. After about a minute, Emma pulled back from the hug, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking" she blushed

"Quite all right, now, go and confront them" said Sherlock Bones

Emma sighed and turned to her friends. She had to have faith, she needed to have faith that they will win this war and hopefully they can go back to the normal lives they had.

"Ready to go girls?" asked Emma

"I'm always ready" said Destiny with a smile

"Ready, we are going to get through this together" said Brooke

Anna nodded, not really having any smart comments to say about the matter, which is surprising on her part. Emma smiled and placed her right hand out in the middle of the circle they were in. The girls saw this and knew what to do, they each placed their right hands firmly upon one another.

"All for one and one for all, let's do this!" they chanted together, before throwing their hands up together.

Bones smiled at this. He believed in them. He watched as they walked over to the entrance of Big Ben and got into the elevator to head to the very first floor.

XXXXXXXX

Fleur stood on the ceiling of the very top floor where Meowiarty and Malistaire were residing in. She silently watched them talking to each other.

"I sense that the young brats are coming this way" Malistaire sneered

"That doesn't worry me, the security here is very strong and tight, they won't last very long" said Meowiarty

"You're forgetting that the brat, Emma, is a very strong Pyromancer. She can probably take out all the security we have placed. She is really getting on my nerves…" said Malistaire

"Well then, if they so happen to do the impossible, I will take them out myself" said Meowiarty, looking at his baton. He then summoned out a puppet. Malistaire then decided to add to that by summoning a very strong Wraith.

"There, that should do it. Don't fail me, Meowiarty…" Malistaire said with a warning tone

"Oh I won't, it will great pleasure in killing them slowly and painfully" said Meowiarty.

Fleur kept herself from gasping out loud. She had to protect Emma … and her friends… but mostly Emma, because somebody she cares so deeply is inside Emma. She knew they could just win against Meowiarty, but you can never be too careful. Also a fact to consider is that, Amme and her gang could be back to finish the job once and for all.

She had secretly watched the fight go between Amme and her gang against Emma's band of friends. She knew what happened to Andrew and what happened to Amme. The dark evil clone of Emma is not quite done yet. Fleur spied on Amme multiple times, she was not one to give up so easily. She just hoped they can take it, if not; she will have to intervene and join the fight.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma was lost in her thoughts as the elevator took them to the first floor of Big Ben. "I hate having so much resting on my hands, why was I chosen to be the one that saves everybody? Oh well, I have accepted my destiny and I have to stand by it"

"Emma, I used to feel the same way, so I can relate" said Valerie

"What? You telling me you saved the Spiral before?" asked Emma

"Hmm, in a way I did…" said Valerie

"Are you ever going to explain to me about all of this?" asked Emma

Valerie sighed, "Yes I will, but like I said when we were chatting in your heart, after you turn into a Master Pyromancer, we shall duel to test your strength and then I'll tell you everything you need to know"

"Hmm, I am only Magus and the next rank is Mastery. So as soon as I become a Master, I go back inside my heart and fight you one on one?" Emma asked

"That was the plan. I'll leave you alone for right now; you have a lot of work to do, buddy"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as they have reached the first floor. They were faced with 2 white mice in fancy clothes, guarding the next elevator. Emma rolled her eyes, way too easy for them. Without much thought, she played Meteor Strike. Destiny got the hint and played Blizzard, the mice were immediately killed by both spells.

"This is way… too easy…" said Emma

"Hmm, I'll say, if the rest of the floors are like this, then it will be breeze getting through Big Ben" said Destiny

They made their way to the second floor. Clockworks this time, but like the mice, they were blown away into a million pieces by the team's 'Attack all' spells. They went to the third floor, same results, same goes for the fourth floor and fifth floor, etc.

Upon reaching the 10th floor, they were faced with a puzzle that locked the next elevator up. They see a book lying in the middle of the room and began to look at it.

To unlock the elevator in which you wish to head into, you must match the symbols in the correct order in which you saw while heading up here.

Emma sees that there are bunch of pressure plates on the floor with tons of symbols and a lever nearby that might unlock the elevator if they solve the puzzle.

"Oh yeah, I saw the symbols on the previous 4 floors below us. I didn't think much of them since I just wanted to head up and hopefully not face more clockworks" said Anna who shuddered at the thought of more clockwork killing. She was getting very sick of them.

"Well, what did they look like and say it in order please" said Emma

"Snowflake, dog, tree, and a bird are the symbols I saw, Emma" said Anna

Emma, without thinking much about it, stepped on the pressure plates of the symbols Anna saw. She then went over to the lever and pulled it. The room started to shake as the gears of the Big Ben clock start to move. A few seconds later, they heard the elevator open for them.

"Let's go girls, we got 9 more floors to go through and then we face Meowiarty and Malistaire themselves" said Emma, motioning them to follow her. They obliged and followed Emma further up into Big Ben, with more battles awaiting them.

XXXXXXX

Back in Regent Square, a dark portal appeared and out came Amme and her gang. They looked like they were back in shape, not a single scar or bruises anywhere to be seen on them.

"Grr, that son of a bitch almost killed me!" said Dark Anna, angry at the fact that Andrew almost single handily took them all out.

"No need to worry about him anymore, he is dead, good riddance" said Amme

"So Amme, what is our plan now? Emma and her brat friends are going up Big Ben right now" said Dark Brooke

Amme paused and appeared to be in some thought before answering, "Well there is no doubt in my mind that Malistaire is going to take off to Mooshu once they get to the top of Big Ben. Also no doubt that Emma will indeed win against Meowiarty" she said, "So after they win and try to head to Wizard City or something, we'll confront them and finish them off forever!"

"All right, whatever, we'll just stay out here and keep an eye out for those brats!" said Dark Destiny

XXXXXXX

The Ferocious Angels finally have made their way to the very top floor of Big Ben. They stood in a large room where they see all 4 faces of the Big Ben Clock tower. There in front of them stood Malistaire, Meowiarty, a puppet, and a Wraith.

Emma and her gang growled angrily, "All right Malistaire! Give back the Krokonomicon!" Emma yelled at him, ready to fight.

Malistaire scoffed, "As if, you are too late to stop me… but I can't have you following me to Dragonspyre. Meowiarty, finish the brats off won't you?"

"If would be my pleasure to take them down for you" said Meowiarty

"Goodbye wizards!" said Malistaire

"Oh no you don't!" said Emma, charging at him with her sword.

Malistaire laughed an evil laugh as he disappeared in black smoke and Emma failed to hit him. She cursed a couple of times and decided to place her anger upon Meowiarty.

"You're not going anywhere, I am going to scratch all of you from existence!" said Meowiarty

Emma glared at him as her friends got out their wands, ready to fight, "Bring it on, you crazy feline bastard!" Emma yelled

Duel Arena formed and they got into positions. Fleur watched the duel from above and silently hoped they can win, otherwise, she'll jump in and join.

Emma's team gets to go first, which is good for them. Emma knew they needed to take out the puppet and the strong Wraith out first before taking on Meowiarty. With that in mind, she played Fire trap on the Wraith. She could count on one of her friends to take down the puppet for her. Destiny knew what Emma had planned and focused on the puppet. With 2 Power pips, she can summon on out Wyvern, but that wouldn't be enough to take it out.

Destiny played IceBlade on herself and hoped that next turn she can take out the puppet in one attack. Anna played Storm trap on Meowiarty, for he is Myth and that boosts storm damage unless he uses Storm Shield. Brooke played Bladestorm, crossing swords appear on every single member of the team.

"So you used charms, I cannot let you do that!" said Meowiarty

Without even using his pips, he played Earthquake. The field started to shake and crack before slamming each one of the girls with a big earth hit. The Blades on each of them disintegrated. Then he made his actual move, applying Myth Trap on Emma. The girls made a mental note not to play any charms.

The puppet used its only pip and attacked Destiny with a spin attack. She only felt a slight pain from the attack. The Wraith played Feint on Emma. A powerful trap appeared on Emma and a trap turned up on the Wraith in exchange.

"Ugh, I could get killed by a next attack. I need shields" said Emma

"I got ya Emma!" said Brooke

Emma gave her thanks before playing a stronger fire trap on the Wraith. Destiny drew her next card, Colossus, she smiled. She played the spell, it appeared, and killed the puppet with its ice sword. Anna played Windstorm and then Brooke played Spiritual Shields on Emma.

Meowiarty played Storm Shield on himself so Anna won't attack him with a strong storm attack. The Wraith gained a power pip and played Banshee. The woman like ghost appeared on the field and then attacked Emma. She didn't get damaged much thankfully thanks to Brooke's shields.

Emma drew her next card, Immolate; the spell that makes you take damage, to inflict more damage on an opponent. This card can even make a one vs. one duel into a draw. Emma decided to go with it and played the spell. She felt a rising heat underneath her and then attacked her with some flames, good thing her clothes resisted some of it. Afterwards she sees that the Fire Trap, the stronger fire trap, and the small feint trap disappear.

Strong flames attacked the Wraith with such intensity it knocked all the health from the Wraith. With a moan it disappeared into the floor, gone. Destiny gave Emma a high five before making her move. She gave Anna a smirk on what card she drew in her hand. It was the, Steal Ward, spell. Anna smirked back and looked down at her pips near her feet. She had 2 Power pips and 2 regular pips.

"Time for you to go bye bye, Meowiarty!" said Destiny

Meowiarty stared at them, disbelief in his eyes. How can they win so easily against him? He watched as the Storm Shield was taken from him and placed on Destiny, leaving him wide open for a direct storm attack.

Anna grinned, "FAREWELL!" She played Triton. Water surged into the field and out came the Triton. It spun its trident into the air tip of the water, collected electricity and then shocked Meowiarty with it.

It was enough for Meowiarty to fall down to the floor defeated. Emma and her gang celebrated their victory. Fleur let out a sigh of relief from above them, smiling.

"Inconceivable! How can mere children defeat me?" said Meowiarty just before he blacked out, "Grow complacent little wizards! Malistaire will avenge me!" He then blacked out on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, you lost fair and square, you were no match for the Ferocious Angels!" said Anna, sticking her tongue out.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma and the gang were back in the Museum, talking to Sherlock Bones. Meowiarty was arrested and hauled off to Newgate Prison to be in jail for a very long time. Sherlock Bones smiled at the wizards, "You girls have defeated Meowiarty, our streets our now much safer with him out of the picture"

"Indeed, I dub you all Honorary Detectives! You have done so much for Marleybone!" said the Curator

Sherlock Bones then thought about something for the moment, regarding Malistaire. "Now that Malistaire has the Krokonomicon, there is no telling what he can do with it to bring destruction to the Spiral"

Emma sighed, she knew this madness was still raging on and they need to stop Malistaire before he can even start the destruction of the Spiral. Dragonspyre is where Malistaire said he was going, but she has no idea how to get there. She has heard from her friends that Ambrose does not have the Dragonspyre Spiral Key.

"I suggest you grab your dead friend here and head back to Wizard City to speak to Ambrose, he will guide you through the next steps to finding Malistaire in Dragonspyre" said Sherlock Bones

"Well, thanks for everything Bones, we still have a lot of work to do" said Emma with a smile

Sherlock Bones returned it, "No, thank you, young wizards, you did a mighty fine job here, it is like you girls are my pupils, but no time to waste, head back, and good luck!" Sherlock Bones gave Emma a brief hug and then gave a hug to the other girls.

Emma and her friends waved their goodbyes and picked up Andrew. They then walked out of the Museum.

1 minute later…

"Sigh, so much work just to save the spiral" said Emma, clutching on to Andrew's arms while Brooke has his legs. Destiny and Anna just walked with them to the Spiral Door of Marleybone.

"Yeah no kidding, I seriously thought we can face him here" said Destiny

"Me too" agreed Anna, sighing.

"Well, no need to lose hope yet, girls" Brooke smiled, "There is still a chance to win this!"

Unknown to them as they neared closer to the church that held the Spiral Door, Amme and her gang was watching them. Amme whispered a silent 'now'. They all revved up a Dark Ball attack that looked very powerful and then blasted it.

Fleur came out of the Museum just in time to see the Dark Ball heading towards Emma and her gang. Her eyes widened and charged her way over to them.

"EMMA! WATCH OUT!" Fleur yelled

Emma quickly turned her head around and sees a Dark Ball heading their way. She almost dropped Andrew at the sight of it. The girls saw it as well and braced themselves for impact as it got nearer.

Fleur ran faster and then pushed all of them away from the Dark Ball's line of fire. She, unfortunately, got hit by the dark ball and she was blasted into the outside wall of the church. The impact into the wall caused bricks to fall down around her. She groaned in massive pain, before falling to the floor, bleeding a lot.

"**NO!" yelled Valerie**

"NO!" yelled Emma

Amme growled as the attack didn't hit her intended targets, but instead some random red haired woman that took the blow.

Emma got up from her fallen position near her friends and Andrew's body. "Fleur! Are you all right?" she yelled, worried.

Fleur got up from the floor, trying so hard to get up. Her body was in a lot of pain. Amme growled, "You insignificant brat, you interfered my attack!" She attacked Fleur with a Poison spell. Fleur yelled out in pain and fell to the floor again, her body on fire from the intense pain.

Emma looked up to see Amme and her gang. She gave them a very intense glare. Her body filled with hatred and rage.

"**GRRR! I HAD ENOUGH! I am sorry Emma, forgive me but I must do this!" yelled Valerie**

**_"_**_WHAT? What are you do-" _

Emma clutched her head in pain as she felt something taking over her. Her friends and sister stared at her in shock as they see an electric aura forming around her. Fleur had one eye closed as she watched Emma. "Valerie…" she said weakly.

Emma's friend and sister looked over at Fleur, who lay in a bloody puddle. "What's happening to Emma?" asked Brooke, worried for Emma and also for Fleur who was about to die.

Fleur gasped for air and looked at Brooke weakly, "Valerie… must have seen me get attacked… I think she lost control of her anger… and… and…" she couldn't finish as she passed out on the street.

The girls didn't need her to finish, they assumed the last part and looked back at Emma, and they were right. Emma let out a loud scream that echoed throughout Regent Square. In about ten seconds, all was silent. Emma's head was tilted up at the sky, almost motionless.

Brooke took a risk and walked up to Emma. "Emma?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. Then, without warning, a stream of electricity pushed her back a few feet. She was startled but recovered her footing. Emma's head tilted back into normal position, her eyes were closed. A few seconds later, half of Emma's hair turned lush purple, her lips turned from slight pink to violet. Her clothes were replaced by Draconian like armor, fit for Storm students. Few more seconds later, her eyes opened, revealing determined yet very angry blue eyes.

"No, I am not Emma, I am Valerie" She said. Her voice sounded like Emma's voice and Valerie's voice combined.

The girls were shocked at this. Valerie turned her attention to Fleur's nearly motionless body. A tear fell down from her eyes before she turned to face Emma's friends again. "In case you're wondering, I just simply took over her body, don't worry though, I'll bring Emma back" She turned her attention to Amme and her gang. She pointed a menacing finger at them, "AFTER I TAKE OF YOU GIRLS!"

Amme smirked, "Well whatever, whoever you are, just try and defeat us!" She and her gang jumped down from the building they were standing on and landed 10 feet away from Valerie and Emma's friends.

"I shall enjoy killing you girls, I know Emma would have love to take care of you herself, but when you attack my friend, Fleur! It is personal!" Valerie yelled, Emma's fire sword in her hands quickly turned into a Storm Sword.

Destiny, Anna, and Brooke then walked up to Valerie and got out their wands and or swords as well. "We will help then, together, we can take them down!" said Brooke with a growl and determination

The Battle between Good and Evil is about to start…

XXXXXXXX

**Not one of my favorite chapters but what are you going to do? Hope you enjoyed, now need to work on Unknown Schools, so bye for now! Again, don't bother me about updates. Here is another sneak preview of EWA2: Battle of Celestia…**

Emma sat on her bed with her friend, Jess, looking at some photos. The photos were of Emma, her sister, and her friend's time together. Emma smiled as she picked up a photo where she, Anna, Brooke, and Destiny were linked in arms, smiling at the camera that Ambrose taken for them.

"You must have been really lucky to have met them" Jess smiled as she stared at the photo

"Yeah…" said Emma, a small tear falling from her eyes. Jess wiped the tear with her thumb. Emma hasn't seen them since after the battle with Malistaire. She misses them terribly, especially for a certain Brunette. She couldn't wait to graduate and celebrate with her friends.

Jess stood up and walked over to Emma's desk. On the desk was the letter that was sent to Emma, regarding of her new adventure in a place called Celestia. Jess never heard of Celestia or even knows what it looks like. All she knows is that the place is in trouble and that Emma's help is needed. She felt jealous that Emma gets to go on an adventure and she couldn't.

Jess has a secret she hasn't told Emma yet, but feels like she should tell her soon about it or maybe even now.

"Emma! Jess! Dinner's ready!" yelled Emma's mother from the kitchen

"Ok mom!" Emma yelled back

Emma stared at her companion who looked back at her. Jess went back to Emma's bed and sat down next to her again. "So, are you excited to head back after like 3 years?" she asked

Emma nodded with a smile, "I miss my friends, I can't wait to have another fun adventure with them"

Jess smiled and then decided to tell her deep secret, "Um, Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma said as she gave Jess her full attention

"I think I should tell you something" said Jess

"What is it?"

Jess fumbled with her hands before answering, "I… I think I am a wizard myself…"

**END PREVIEW**


	28. Good vs Evil Cat Fight

**Angel: Hello all! Welcome to the final chapter of the Marleybone Arc. I should be working on Unknown Schools, but Writers Block for that story. I know what I want to write, but it never comes out quite right. So I'll just work on this for now. The Unknown Schools chapter will come along slowly but surely. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING: A touching scene (No, that that stuff you perverts who thought that, I mean romantic… sort of!) between two girls. If it offends you in anyway, get out! If not, enjoy! If this is illegal in your country, move someplace else or don't read at all. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Amme, Anna, Fleur, and Valerie. The rest does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. **

**To the reviewer who said, "I WANT MORE!" Don't make me angry, I'll give you more when I feel like it. Don't make me shut down this story for good, because I will! Please no reviews that demand me to update. That pisses me off, but if it is asked kindly, like 'Please update as soon as you can', that is acceptable**

**XXXXX**

_Emma laid on a platform of some kind, unconscious. Couple of seconds later, Emma regained consciousness and sat up. She held her head in pain and looked around. She realized she was back inside her heart. She quickly checked to see if Valerie was around. To her surprise, Valerie was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Valerie? Where are you?" asked Emma_

"**Ah, awake I see" **said Valerie

_Emma looked around again, still no sign of Valerie, "Hey! Where are you Valerie?"_

"**I'm still here blondie, you just can't see me right now because I have taken over your body" **said Valerie

_Emma looked a bit angry from that 'blondie' remark, but she let it slide… for now. She was more concerned at the fact that Valerie decided to take over her body. _

"_W-What do you mean? Why did you take over my body?" asked Emma_

"**Sigh, because Emma… when Amme attacked Fleur … I got so mad that I had to take over! I'm sorry to leave you inside your heart and everything, but I just hate it when my friends get attacked, it makes me so mad…" said Valerie, sounding like she was about to cry**

_Emma understood Valerie's intentions. She meant well. If she was in the same situation, she would do the same thing. Emma now was curious, Valerie seemed to care about Fleur a lot to take over Emma's own body and face Amme and the other clones herself. _

"_So… Valerie… you seem to care a lot about Fleur. Are you two like really close friends?" asked Emma_

**Valerie was shocked at that sudden question; quite thankfully Emma couldn't see it obviously. She considered that question for a moment before answering, "Hmm, you could say that, but I don't really think so…"**

_Emma thought about what she said and figured out their relationship with each other. "Well… that explains some things…" thought Emma to herself_

"_Why couldn't you just let me take care of Amme for you, you didn't have to just take over my body like that" said Emma_

**Valerie sighed, "Because Emma, I take things personally, mess with my friends or even as much as hurt them, they deal with me!" **

_Emma nodded and laid back down on the platform. "You sure you can take Amme and her gang all by yourself?"_

"**Not by myself… that's suicide! I'm not that good! Besides, I got your friends helping me" **

_Emma smiled; they are such good friends to her it makes her so happy. "So, as soon as the fight is over, will you give my body back?" _

"**Oh definitely, I don't want to be in a teenager body that doesn't belong to me for very long" **

_Emma glared at that, but shrugged it off. Valerie's personality is like that, she guessed. Emma placed her hands behind her head and stared at the endless darkness above her, waiting for Valerie to give her body back. _

XXXXXXXX

Valerie decided to not take Emma's desk to use in this battle. Her deck is pretty weak against her own, for now anyways. She got out her own deck and stared at it. She has not used this deck in years! Without much thought she drew 7 cards from her deck and readied herself for this battle.

The Duel pointer in the center of the field spun around and around, to see who would be going first in his duel. Eventually it came to a stop and Valerie was the one that got picked.

"All right you monkeys! My turn!" said Valerie

Valerie's hand consisted of one Wild Bolt, one Insane Bolt, Triton, Elemental Blades, 2 windstorms, and a Kraken. She looked down to see that she has two power pips. She could play Kraken right off the back, but that won't do much. She can play Insane Bolt too, but she doesn't want to risk killing herself, because that spell can backfire.

Wild Bolt she can play, but that spell isn't really good, it ranges from tiny damage, little damage, and then insane damage. So she quickly discarded Wild Bolt and played Windstorm, mini storm traps appeared near each of her opponent's feet.

Valerie looked to the person next to her, who was Destiny, and motioned her to make her move. Destiny nodded and played Ice Blade on herself. Anna played Storm Blade on Valerie, since she knows she is a better Diviner than she was. Valerie mouthed her thanks. Brooke decided to pass, her hand not really good at the moment.

"Give up girls and I'll make it painless!" said Amme with an evil chuckle

"NEVER!" Valerie growled

Amme shrugged, "All right then" She played Meteor Strike. The said card went out and hit each one of the girls. Dark Destiny played Blizzard, and then came a Tempest from Dark Anna, and finally a Sand Storm from Dark Brooke.

Valerie whimpered in pain, right off the back her health went down to one half, while the other girls besides Anna who had health like her, had like one half of their health left. She needed to win! She had to avenge Fleur, no matter what!

"Is that the best you got? Because I am just getting warmed up!" yelled Valerie, electricity sparking from her body.

Valerie drew 2 cards from her deck. She got a spell called Stegosaurus; a third rank spell that does strong damage and gives the owner a tower shield. The other spell was Feint. Having again only 2 power pips, she can only play Kraken or Insane Bolt to attack; otherwise she has to play Feint or Elemental Blades to boost her up.

"You're lucky this round, I got nothing good to fill lots of pain into your bodies!" Valerie spat as she played Elemental Blades on herself.

"I got a healing spell for you next turn, Valerie!" said Destiny

"Satyr I hope" said Valerie

Destiny nodded and played tower shield on Valerie. Anna played Super Charge on herself, 3 of her power pips went away and turned into a 60 percent Storm Blade. Brooke played Helping Hands on Anna so that her health can regenerate every 3 rounds.

"HERE'S TO YOUR HEALING!" said Dark Brooke

Dark Brooke, without using her only power pip, played Sandstorm yet again, but this one was bit more powerful as it attacked every one of the girls. Valerie got one on knee, she was close to dying, but she was never one to quit, she won't lose against these bitches.

Amme played Volcanic Shield on herself; an ice shield and a storm shield appeared. Dark Destiny played Glacial Shield on herself and the other 2 played storm shields on themselves.

"Grr! Cowards!" yelled Valerie

Valerie drew her next spell, Storm Blade. Considering she already had one on herself, she won't use it for herself, but probably give it to Anna. She discarded Windstorm without a second thought and drew from her treasure card deck. She got Poseidon! (1) Poseidon is a Rank 9 spell that does huge damage to every opponent and then places a storm trap on each of them.

With only 2 power pips yet again, she can't play it till later. So she played Storm Blade and placed it on Anna to use.

"Face it losers! You are as good as dead!" said Amme with an evil laugh.

Brooke growled, "No! We shall defeat you!"

Valerie nodded, "You shall PAY! Death will be the only payment I will be able to accept!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Malistaire walked out of a big shrine of some sorts in Mooshu with something in his hand. It was the Dragonspyre Spiral Key! He chuckled as he made his way to the Mooshu Spiral Door. "Now that I have the Dragonspyre Spiral Key, I can finally start my plan of bringing Sylvia Drake back to life and the destruction of the Spiral!"

Malistaire looked back at the Shrine behind him, "That emperor knew better than to mess with me, he got what has been coming to him. A plague that will surely kill him soon and those brats will have a hard time trying to reach me!"

He laughed an evil laugh. It echoed throughout Mooshu as he reached the Spiral Door. A Cow like Samurai came from out of the Shrine and sees Malistaire. "No! I must not let him get away!"

With the sword out of its sheath, he quickly charged at the escaping Malistaire. Unfortunately, Malistaire managed to hear him and blasted him with a Death Ball. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him into a nearby wall. The Cow samurai watched as Malistaire disappeared into the Spiral Door, traveling to Dragonspyre.

"No… I have failed his most benevolent majesty… I brought shame to this land. The least I can do now is protect the emperor"

The cow samurai painfully stood up and slowly walked back to the shrine and hoped to keep the emperor protected until there was a cure.

XXXXXXX

Valerie's POV

I was on both my knees as my health was very low. I looked over at the other girls; their health was pretty low too. Our opponents had like half of their health left to spare. We could not heal, otherwise Dark Brooke will once again play Sand Storm and that will kill me and Anna. I do have a bunch of tower shields that Destiny kindly gave to me, but even with that I still have a high risk of dying.

I stared at the power pips next to me; I have like 8 of them. I needed one more pip to play Poseidon. The other cards in my hand were useless. So I passed, ashamed that I cannot attack this turn.

"Valerie… you must win this for us… I am going to heal you, I can't go on…" said Anna in a raspy voice

"No, Anna, don't!" I yelled. There was no way I am letting her sacrifice herself for me! Not to mention, Emma will never forgive me if I let her die.

"Anna, think what you're saying!" yelled Destiny

"I must… if it is for the best, then I shall!"

I had a tear in my eye. This girl I met so long ago was going to sacrifice herself for me? I couldn't let her do it!

"Destiny! Place a Tower shield on her!" I yelled

Destiny shook her sadly at me and I frowned, "I don't have any more, I gave you all of mine" She played Blizzard to hit Amme and her gang, the attack barley doing anything to their health.

"Win this for us, Valerie!" said Anna as she played Dryad from her treasure card deck.

I watched as a tree lady appeared in front of me. With Anna having three pips, it healed me to at least a third of my health.

"Idiots! No healing!" said Dark Brooke

Sand Storm appeared yet again and hit me and the rest of the girls. I watched in horror as Anna collapsed on the floor, defeated, blood pouring out.

"NO!" I yelled

I watched as Destiny went to her knees and checked Anna's pulse. She looked at me with relief, "She is unconscious, but if we don't finish this battle soon, she will die. She needs a potion"

I nodded; those girls were so going to die when I get through with them. I looked over at Brooke who seems to be crying a bit. Can't blame her, I've been through this so many times.

I watched as Brooke played a Balance Blade on me. She looked so unsure of herself now that Anna is on a brink towards death.

"Bye bye, Destiny!" said Amme

I saw that Amme had played Immolate. The spell hurt her first before going to Destiny and quickly attacked her with power flame burst. My eyes widened as Destiny fell to the floor like Anna, blood pouring out from her as well.

Tears streamed from my face, this is not happening! Then without warning I see a Kraken pop out and attacked Brooke.

"It's all up to you…" I heard Brooke say as she fell down almost motionless

"_**WHAT? VALERIE! How did you let this happen?" I heard Emma yell inside my… well her head anyways**_

"_I am sorry Emma"_ What else can I say to her?

"_**I thought you had this under control!" she yelled, practically crying her heart out**_

I said nothing in response to that as I see Dark Destiny play a spell that places Tower Shields on every player, excluding the opponent of course. That means my next attack won't kill them unless I critical.

"You are about to die. How about you give up now and we shall spare you the humiliation of defeat!" said Amme with an evil grin

I clutched the cold dark floor beneath me with my hands as tears streamed from my face. My critical rating is very low, like 5 percent of any of my attacks doing double damage. This might be the end…

"_**NO! I WON'T LET YOU GIVE UP! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO KILL THEM! So stand up and have faith!" I hear Emma yell**_

I knew she was right, but I just don't think I have much faith let in me for what happened to Emma's friends. At least they aren't dead though… for a while if I don't win this battle.

"Valerie…" I hear a very familiar voice that warms my heart.

I turned my head to the church where Fleur was lying on the ground. Fleur was watching me with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't give in… I believe in you… and so does Emma, don't let them win. I know you can do it…" said Fleur giving me a smile.

I stared at her, I couldn't deny Fleur anything. This is for her and Emma! I slowly stood up and glared at my enemies with a new found determination within me.

"What? How can you stand like that? You know you're going to lose!" exclaimed Dark Anna

I grinned, "Maybe so, but that won't stop me!"

"_**And I am going to help you…" I heard Emma say**_

I felt power of fire and storm flow through me together. My health instantly went back to full and my Poseidon card spell glowed brightly. I concentrated all my power within that spell as I readied my sword.

"SO LONG!" I yelled

"**SO LONG!" Emma yelled**

I played Poseidon. A mermaid like man jumped out of the waters and onto a giant rock. The mermaid man had like a long white beard and a crown on his head. He was also extremely buff and had a trident on his right hand. With a roar and lightning flashing down near him, he ordered a huge giant powerful wave with his trident. My body tensed as the spot around me shot out electric and fire sparks, initiating a critical attack.

"DIE!" I yelled

Poseidon ordered to attack Amme and her gang with the huge giant wave. I had a grin on my face as I knew they were done for…

End Valerie's POV

Valerie watched as the waves subsided and Poseidon disappeared. The Duel Arena around her disappeared. She noticed that Amme was clutching her chest in pain, but the others were lying dead on the ground.

Amme gave Valerie a very intense glare, "This isn't over!" She snapped her fingers and a dark portal sucked her in, taking her to who knows where.

Valerie scoffed and quickly went over to Anna. She pulled out a potion flask and uncorked it. She then brought the flask to Anna's lips and poured the liquid into her mouth. She tilted her chin with her hand so she can swallow it. In a matter of seconds, Anna's eyes fluttered open. Valerie sighed of relief as Anna sat up, staring at her.

"D-Did you win?" asked Anna

Valerie smiled, "Yes I did, thanks to Emma and Fleur for having faith in me"

Anna smiled back, "I'm so glad"

Valerie then went to the Brooke and Destiny and did the same thing to them. They regained consciousness which brought Valerie to ease, but there was still one more person.

Without much thought, she quickly ran to Fleur's side. Fleur looked at Valerie with weak eyes, "Valerie… my time is up…"

"NO! I won't let you!" said Valerie as she tried to pour some of the potion into Fleur's mouth but she stopped her.

Fleur smiled softly at her, "It won't do much good Valerie besides I lost too much blood…"

"_**Oh no…" said Emma who cried softly**_

Valerie didn't acknowledge what Emma said and stared at Fleur with tearful eyes. "No… I can't let you go. I lost too many people in my life, please don't go!" She cried

Fleur smiled, "I'll always be with you, even in death, you must know that Val…"

Emma's friends watched the sad scene in front of them. They decided not to break the moment and just watch with evident sadness.

"Valerie, please train Emma as much as you can, she has a lot of work to do if she wants to save the spiral from Malistaire. Please do that for me… that's all I ask…" said Fleur, brushing away Valerie's tears

Valerie sobbed uncontrollably, "But… I…"

Fleur placed a finger on Valerie's lips, "Don't Valerie. Please… help her… don't worry, I'll be with you always…"

Valerie knew shouldn't argue with Fleur and nodded slowly, sniffing. "Ok… for you…"

Fleur smiled, "Bye for now… sweet Valerie…" With that, Fleur died in her arms as her eyes closed and her body went limp, lifeless…

Valerie cried as held Fleur's dead body close to her. Emma's friends went up to her to comfort her. In a couple of minutes, Valerie stood up and stared at Emma's friends.

"Well, I suppose I should give Emma's body back now… Thank you for helping me" said Valerie

Destiny smiled at her, "Don't mention it, what friends for?"

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Brooke, looking sadly at Valerie

"It's ok; she'll always be with me. I know that now. Right now, let me bring Emma back to her body"

She tilted her hair to the sky as her clothes changed from storm to Emma's fire clothes. Her storm sword changed back into Fire, her hair turned completely blond, and her lips turned back to slight pink. Her body glow a warm fire for a couple of seconds before subsiding. In a matter of moments, her head tilted back to normal position.

The eyes opened, revealing Emma's bright blue eyes. She looked at her friends, "Well I am back, but we still have a lot of work ahead of us, don't we?"

They nodded in response. Emma sighed, "Once I turn a Master Pyromancer, I must face Valerie to test my skills. I hope I can pass my test of strength with her"

"You will Emma, you will" said Brooke

Anna looked at Fleur's body and then at Andrew's, "So should we take their bodies back to Ambrose?"

"Well obviously we can't leave them here, besides, Valerie wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I left Fleur's body all alone here" said Emma

With that, Emma and Brooke carried Andrew's body while Destiny and Anna carried Fleur's body. Together they walked toward the Spiral Door of Marleybone and traveled to Wizard City.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my!" said Ambrose as he sees the girls bring in two dead bodies in front of him

"It's a long story Ambrose…" said Emma, sighing sadly

"Well then, let me hear it… I don't care how sad it is, I must know what happened" inquired Ambrose

Emma and the girls began to tell Ambrose everything from start to finish. Told him about what happened to Andrew. Told him that Malistaire has escaped them and has the Krokonomicon to head to Dragonspyre. Then told him about Fleur and the battle they had with Amme and her gang.

"My my… quite a terrifying story. Malistaire has gotten away with the Krokonomicon and what's worse is that we lost 2 of our students!" said Ambrose

"Sadly yes… headmaster…" said Emma as a tear falling out from her eye

Ambrose sighed and looked at the girls, "We shall give these two a proper burial tomorrow. You girls had quite a traumatic day. You should get some rest"

Emma nodded, "What about Malistaire?"

Ambrose walked over to his desk and sat down, "Well, since he is heading to Dragonspyre, he can't go there without the spiral key. The only person that has the Dragonspyre spiral key is the Emperor from Mooshu"

"So… we need to head to Mooshu and get the Spiral Key?" asked Destiny

Ambrose nodded, "Yes, the Emperor should give you the Spiral Key without pause. Hopefully, Malistaire hasn't got to him first…" He then sighed and motioned them to head out of his office, "Now, go to your dorms, I have a lot of work to do since Fleur and Andrew are both dead. You may see me tomorrow morning and we can discuss this later"

They nodded, not wanting to argue with the headmaster. They said their good nights to each other before heading off to their dorms. Ambrose watched them leave his office as he got up and walked over to the dead bodies. He shook his head with a sad face, "This war with Malistaire must end… I don't want any more students hurt or even dead…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please. This chapter is short, I know, but the other chapter will be much longer than this I promise. Well see ya next chapter! Here is another sneak preview of EWA2: Battle of Celestia**

Emma looked at her friend Jess with wide eyes. "W-What? How can you be a wizard?"

Jess shrugged and got up from the bed as she stared out of the window in the room. "I don't know, but strange things have happened in my life that I cannot even explain"

Emma got up and stood face to face with Jess, "What kind of strange things?"

Jess looked into Emma's bright blue eyes, "Hmm, give me a seed, and I'll show you"

Emma went over to her drawer and pulled out a pumpkin seed. She placed it on the table and stepped back to watch Jess. The white haired girl closed her eyes as she lightly tapped the pumpkin seed. Immediately, the seed turned into a very big Pumpkin that looked pretty good to eat as a pie.

"Woah! You weren't kidding!" said Emma

"Yeah, this has been happening all my life. It always revolves around plants and animals. I don't know how I got these powers, and I didn't ask for them!" said Jess sighing

Emma patted Jess' shoulder, "These powers are a gift, Jess. You should accept them as they are a part of you" Jess looked at her. She never thought about that, "Thanks, I always hated them because I wanted a normal life, not just some girl with magical powers"

"You can still live a normal life even with them, they are just a special bonus, a sweet one at that" Emma reassured

Jess nodded, "Hmm I guess…" She sat down on the bed again and stared up at Emma, "So… does that mean I am a… Theurgist?" she asked

Emma shrugged, "You might be, I'll have to ask Headmaster Ambrose to give you a Wizard placement test"

Jess let out an 'hmm' sound as she looked out the window. She loved life enough but she never knew she can actually have life powers she can use or practice with. She then heard Emma's mom yelling from the kitchen.

"GIRLS! Come down for dinner! You don't want your dinner cold do you?"

Emma took off from her room with full speed, leaving a dusty version of herself in her place. Jess laughed as the dust went away. She got up from the bed and headed downstairs to join her blonde friend.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a mysterious girl from afar. The girl had a moon crescent symbol on her forehead, one of her eyes was yellow, and the other was pure black. She wore a black armor with 3 symbols huddled together in the middle, one was moon, one was star, and the other was sun. Her hair was pure black and she had earrings with star shaped ends.

"Hmm… they could be of use…" said the mysterious girl

END PREVIEW


	29. Valentines Day and Mooshu

**Angel: Hi! Welcome to the exciting first chapter of the Mooshu Arc! I love Mooshu! So much better than Marleybone, for sure! Anyways, enjoy. I won't guarantee the next chapter will be up soon because I have final exams to do. Anyways, my memory of Mooshu is somewhat bad so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Wizard101 nor do I work for KingsIsle, this is purely fan made imagination. I only own some of the characters here. **

**Warnings: Slight fluffiness between two girls. Don't like? Get out! Don't care or like? Enjoy! Illegal? Move or don't read at all. Pairings: ValeriexFleur, EmmaxBrooke (Not exactly together, just feelings developing. Together next story) **

**Mooshu Chapters: **

**Chapter 30: Emma and Brooke's Story **

**Chapter 31: Anna and Destiny's Story **

**Chapter 32: Band of Friends' Story **

**Chapter 33: Emma vs. ? (Spoilers) **

**Chapter 34: The Oni's**

**Chapter 35: Emma vs. Amme Round 2**

**Things Skipped: **

**The 3 Tests**

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep, seeming to have nightmares about something. Sweat covered her face as she muttered unintelligible nonsense. In a few minutes she shot up from her sleep with a gasp. She quickly examined the area and realized it was only a dream.

"God, what a horrible dream! My friends died and there was nothing I could do about it!" said Emma to herself

She looked up at the Calendar hung up by a near by wall in her somewhat hexagon dorm room. Today was February 14th, 2009. (1) She totally forgot today was Valentines Day. Emma then shrugged, Valentines Day probably won't be celebrated today anyways, and there is so much work to do that they can't take day off right now. She then thought she can probably still give her friends some gifts.

With slight reluctance she got up from her bed and yawned. She hates mornings so much. The blonde went up to the drawer of hers and pulled out her new fire robes she bought before she went to sleep yesterday. They seemed appropriate fire robes to journey into Mooshu as they have this Japanese like beauty and style to them.

She wore a Monk Hat, Mooshu Ethereal Robes, which of course doesn't have built in pants which she was mad about since her legs were revealed from the knee down. To top it off she wore Mooshu Sandals with no socks.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, "Hmm I look good in these Mooshu robes, still iffy about my legs being shown though, that attracts too much attention from my…" Emma shuddered, "Admirers"

She stared at the clock in her dorm and it read 7:58. The Funeral for Andrew StormFlame and Fleur Blossom starts at 10:00. Well she had two hours to spare to buy some gifts for her lovely friends and her somewhat annoying sister.

A knock was heard at her door. Emma opened the door to reveal her friend Destiny in her Ice Mooshu clothes. She practically has the same type of look Emma has; only hers were blue and white and she had red and orange.

"Hiya, Emma! Care to go Valentines Day shopping before we head off to the Funeral?" asked Destiny

"Sure, but promise you won't look at what I am going to buy?" said Emma

"Of course" Destiny smiled, "As long as you don't look at mine"

XXXXXXXX

Emma and Destiny stood in Wizard City Downtown. They quickly looked around for any interesting store to go into.

"Is there any cheap store where I can buy stuff? I don't have much gold on me, I only have like…" Emma checked into her gold bag before turning back to Destiny, "Like around 35,000 gold"

"Well, we can buy some very nice things at cheap store like Hall-Mart" said Destiny

Destiny pointed to the store a few blocks from their position. The store was pretty huge. There was also some giant yellow smiley face with a wizard cap on and a wand in its hand.

"Hey everybody! Come to Hall-Mart! Where we magically slash prices to beat any comparable store there is!" said the Giant Smiley Face.

"This seems way too familiar to me…" said Emma, her eyes narrowing.

"How so?" asked Destiny, oblivious to what Emma was trying to get at.

"Never mind"

They went into the store. Destiny immediately took off somewhere, leaving Emma behind to stare at her surroundings. There were a lot of sections of the store and sold for a very cheap price. There seemed to be appliances for castles or houses, clothes ranging from Novice to Queen/King rank, electronics, pets, mounts, etc, they basically have everything to be sold here.

"Wow… so much better than Wall-Mart for sure!" said Emma

Emma normally didn't like to go shopping, but if it is a holiday, she'll do it. She went off to browse for anything that might seem interesting. She happened to stumble upon some spells that were on sale for some reason. She grabbed a deck that was named, "Holiday Deck" She looked through them and realized that almost every mascot for each holiday is in it.

"Oh wow, I wonder if this is legit" said Emma

"It is" said a random person that was roaming around the place, "They placed them on sale because the Headmaster thinks they aren't worthy of being a school or something like that"

Emma let out a murmur of understanding. She looked at the deck once more. There are some spells that caught her eye, such as the rank 6 spell, Santa. Also the rank 2 spell, Cupid. She laughed; she thought this might be amusing to see in action. She decided to give it to Anna for laughs since it only costs 2,000 gold.

She paid for the deck and then went on to find 2 more gifts, one for Destiny, and one for Brooke. She won't bother with getting one for Ambrose. She once heard that his office was flooded with gifts last year and that got Ambrose a bit cranky. Or give one to her professor, Dalia Falmea, since she encountered the same problem.

After a few moments of walking around, she heard her friend Brooke mumbling some words she couldn't quite hear from somewhere. She then heard a pig squeal and decided to investigate. She followed the sound to the pet section of the store. She sees Brooke with her back turned. She seemed to be holding something.

"Hi Brooke" Emma said calmly

"Eek!" Brooke shrieked as she quickly turned around to face Emma with her hands going to her back with the thing she was carrying, "Oh… hi Emma! Man you scared me there!"

Brooke looked at Emma's new look and couldn't help but blush. Emma looked really good in Mooshu clothes, not to mention that nearly half of her legs were exposed.

"What's that you got there?" asked Emma, trying to get a glimpse of what Brooke was hiding behind her back

Brooke blushed again and backed up against the wall a bit, "Oh um… nothing really…"

Emma didn't believe that for a second, but decided not to press further. "Well anyways, I got to go shop some more, see you at the funeral"

"Ok… bye!" said Brooke, trying to calm her heart

XXXXXXXXX

_10:00, Wizard City Cemetery… _

The Ferocious Angels appeared at the Funeral, dressed in appropriate black clothing. They sat together in the front, where a bunch of wizards and professors gathered here to mourn the loss of 2 students.

Ambrose went up to the podium. He looked at the audience before him. He then cleared his throat before starting his speech, "We gather here today to mourn the loss of 2 students, Fleur Blossom and Andrew StormFlame. Both are remarkable students that did well in school, always willing to help others in need, and truly brave. It is ashamed that they died so young"

"But we now know they are in a better place. They have died with honor of protecting the Spiral from evil. Let it be said, that we will never forget who they are and what they have done for this world and all the others" Ambrose continued, getting out a Kleenex as he wiped both his eyes.

"First, let us talk about Fleur Blossom" Ambrose started as he placed his Kleenex away, "She was a sweet and kind loving young woman who will always help those in need, even when she was busy, she would still help out. She is also a beautiful young woman, never daring to admit it. She always said to me and her friends that she wasn't beautiful, but in our eyes, we know that she is"

"She is a great Astronomer. She always did well in Astronomy Classes until that faithful day in which shouldn't be spoken of as of now" He said, clearing his mind of the past events, "She was always so shy, never having any friends, until she met Valerie. You can say that Valerie and Fleur were inseparable as soon as they became friends. But now, both are in the heavens, together."

**"Oh I wish I was in heaven…" said Valerie**

_"Then why don't you?" asked Emma_

"**I have an unfinished duty to fulfill first, Emma"**

"_Oh"_

"Now, moving on to Andrew StormFlame" continued Ambrose, "He was quite an interesting young man. He did quite well in Professor Balestrom's class. He was also a very great duelist. He is quite a likeable young man, friendly, supportive, and caring. From what Emma has told me, he has sacrificed his life to protect her and her friends from evil. That is quite an honorable action he did. If it weren't for him, we would have lost more lives"

"We shall never forget who he is and what he also done for the Spiral. I bet he is watching us right now. I hope he has a pleasant time in the heavens"

30 minutes later, with everybody finishing their speeches about Fleur and or Andrew, they began the burial of both bodies. Emma and her gang carried Fleur's coffin to the opened grave, next to Valerie's grave. Ambrose suggested that it be better to have her buried near her loved one. With tears in their eyes, they softly lowered the coffin into the open grave.

"Even though we hardly knew you, Fleur, we can tell you were a very nice girl with a loving heart. We don't know what you did in the past, but we can only imagine it was a great deed beyond our understanding. Rest in peace, Fleur" said Emma, tears falling from her eyes.

"**Fleur…" sobbed Valerie **

Emma felt bad for Valerie. She knew the pain Valerie has now that Fleur is dead. She also did know that Valerie can join her after her duty is done. She hoped that would be soon, it tore her heart that a friend is crying.

With reluctance on the girls' part, they grabbed their shovels and closed the grave with dirt. They quickly looked at the Tombstone of Fleur.

Fleur Blossom

Born: January 17, 1972

Died: February 13, 2009

Wizard Rank: Legendary Astronomer

Girlfriend of Valerie PosionBlade

We shall never forget you Fleur; you will be in our hearts forever

"Hmm, she was only 27 years old…" said Brooke with tears falling down her face

"Still young in my books… I can only imagine how Valerie is feeling right now" said Destiny

"**I feel like somebody stomped on my heart and fed it to the dogs…" answered Valerie, even though nobody but Emma could hear it. **

They then walked over to Andrew's grave that was already closed when they were closing Fleur's.

"Well Andrew, although we barely knew each other, you were a great friend to us. We thank you for that. R.I.P. my friend, we shall remember you always" said Emma

Ambrose walked up to them. He looked at the sadness present on their faces. He knew they were all very sad to do anything major right now, but time is short, he can't help but urge them to continue on. "I know this isn't a good time to go to Mooshu girls, but time is of the essence. We can't let Malistaire win" He said, regretting to make them leave for another day of adventure

"We understand Ambrose, just might be hard to do so with this on our minds" said Anna truthfully.

"We'll leave by noon, we haven't eaten anything yet, can't go adventuring with an empty stomach" said Emma

Ambrose nodded, "That be true. Now, I'll leave you girls alone. Good luck" They watched as Ambrose walked slowly away to talk to the professors and other wizards present at the Funeral.

The girls turned toward one another. Emma decided to take initiative and looked at them with determined eyes, "All right girls, as soon as we are done eating, let's go after Malistaire and avenge our friends' death. Let us not make their sacrifices for us to save the spiral in vain!"

"Yeah!" yelled Destiny

"Totally! He needs a good butt kicking!" said Anna

XXXXXXX

The girls were in a fast food restaurant called, McWizard. To Emma, a rip off of McDonald's on her world. They were eating Hamburgers, Fries, and some nuggets, with something to drink.

"Hmm, heading back to Mooshu again" said Destiny as she munched on her hamburger, careful not spill any sauce on her new Mooshu clothes.

"Well maybe for you girls, but I have yet to go there, I was in the hospital at the time" said Emma, taking a sip from her drink

"Yeah that was the scariest day of m-err our lives" said Brooke, blushing as she ate some fries

"Oh, almost forgot, before we go, let us give gifts for one another, on account of it being Valentines Day" said Anna, wiping her hands on a napkin from eating the Hamburger.

"Ok, who first?" asked Emma, wiping her hands with napkin as well.

Destiny placed her hamburger down and brought out 3 gifts that were wrapped in appropriate wrapping, "I'll go first" She turned to Anna and gave her a small looking gift.

"Here you go, Anna, hope you like it" said Destiny with a smile

Anna shook the gift that is in her hands as if trying to figure out what was inside. She didn't have a clue as to what it was and quickly tore off the wrappings. In front of her is a small black box. She opened it, to reveal a purple wrist watch that glows in the dark

"Oh! Thank you, Destiny. I always wanted a wrist watch like this! It also has my favorite color" said Anna, giving her blue haired friend a hug.

Destiny smiled, before pushing Anna away so she can give a gift to Brooke. She handed her a medium sized box. Brooke opened it quickly to reveal a box of dark chocolates.

"Hmm, dark chocolate… yummy, thanks Destiny" Brooke smiled, placing the box of dark chocolates in her backpack.

Destiny then turned to Emma. She gave her a smile as she handed Emma a very small looking gift. Emma looked at the wrapped in gift with a raised eyebrow as she opened it. It was small box. She opened it to reveal a small rainbow stone.

"It's a wishing stone, it grants you 3 wishes. Though there are some rules to the wishing, can't bring back people from the dead, no wishing another person was dead or hurt. No inflicting anything bad on anybody. Anything else is fine" said Destiny with a sweet smile

"This must have cost a lot" muttered Emma, but smiled at the thought.

"Well it cost me 100,000 crowns, but you are like a sister to me, Emma" said Destiny, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Destiny, I think of you as a sister too" said Emma

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out 3 gifts, not wrapped. She turned towards her sister and gave her the Holiday Deck.

"Here sis, I bought you a Holiday Deck. Some random person told me, Ambrose didn't like this to be in schools, so I decided to buy one for you" said Emma

Anna took the deck and looked at it. She smiled and combined the deck with her own, "Thanks Emma-neechan"

10 minutes later, Brooke is the last one to give gifts. Brooke cleared her throat, "Well I have some great gifts for all three of you. You all made me a very happy girl to have friends like you"

The girls smiled at this as Brooke gave Destiny a dress. The dress was blue and sparkly; it seemed to be Destiny's exact size. Destiny took it and smiled, giving her thanks to Brooke.

"Anna, I think you'll like this" said Brooke

She handed Anna a small ticket of some sorts. Anna stared at it. To her surprise, it was a free ticket to go to Beachtown, all expenses paid.

"Wow, thanks Brooke, I always wanted to go there, thanks for the gift" said Anna

Brooke nodded and then turned to Emma, shyly. "Emma, I have bought you two gifts" She said with a blush. Emma looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "2 gifts? Brooke you didn't have to do that"

"Hmm yeah… but I wanted to" Brooke said, getting out a big box. There seemed to be rustling within inside the box, like there was something alive in it. Emma hesitantly opened it and out came a Piggle. (2) The Piggle looked at Emma with its big eyes before flying over to give Emma a slobbery affectionate lick on the face. Emma giggled and pushed away the Piggle.

"Brooke, I can't believe you got me a Piggle" said Emma as she took a quick glance at the Piggle and patted its head.

"Yeah well, I wanted to give you something special. That Piggle can really help out. It gives you a couple more health, gives a bit more damage to all your spells, and gives you an extra pixie spell! Oh and her name is… well basically your name but has Princess in the front" said Brooke, blushing madly

"Princess Emma? Hmm, sounds cliché, but ok" said Emma, petting her new Piggle

Brooke then took out Emma's second gift. It was a broom mount. Emma stared at Brooke incredulously. "W-wow. You got me a mount… those are expensive" said Emma, speechless.

"Expensive, yes, but… a best friend like you deserves to have it, Emma" said Brooke, handing her the mount broom.

Emma was quite touched by Brooke's kind heart and smiled. She took the mount and looked at it. It looks like any other regular broom on her world. Then, all of a sudden, the broom came alive. Emma shrieked a bit as the broom fell out of her hand and stood up right on its brushes. It looked at Emma a bit and then nodded somehow. The Broom then shrunk down to a tiny size and jumped into her backpack.

"Well that was unusual, broom mounts don't normally do that" said Destiny

Brooke shrugged, "Perhaps Emma did something to it to make it do that, but that's just me. You are really something, Emma" she said, taking a sip from her soda.

Emma blushed a bit as they resumed their lunch in comfortable silence.

XXXXXXX

30 minutes later in Mooshu, Amme stood upon a shop, staring down at the ground below her. She was clutching her chest in pain. A few strands of her black hair were turning blond.

"W-What is happening to me?" yelled Amme

Her eyes kept changing from red to bright blue and then back again numerous times. Amme growled in frustration, "Ever since that fight, I have been starting to get these pains and changes! Argh!"

Amme used all of her strength to force back the changes and it was pretty successful. Her hair was all black now and her eyes changed back to red.

"I am not a good person, never was, never will be! I am evil and that is all there is to it!" growled Amme

She turned her attention to the Spiral Door of Mooshu and noticed that Emma and her gang have just appeared. She debated whether or not to confront them, but she is too weak to fight again, and a 4 vs. 1 battle is a pretty much a definite lose. Some of her powers Malistaire gave her were fading away.

"Grr… Can't battle them now… I don't have the strength for it. Oh well, guess I can spy on them for the time being and see if I can pick them off one by one" said Amme

Emma was mesmerized by the beauty of Mooshu. It looked like Japan back in the old days. "This place is beautiful; I wouldn't mind buying a house here" Emma said as she even sniffed the area, "Mmm, smells pleasant too" Princess Emma oinked in approval, flying around her master's head.

"Yeah, Mooshu is one of the most beautiful worlds of the Spiral" said Destiny with a smile

Emma then turned serious, "All right, we'll have time to sight see later, Ambrose told us to speak to the Emperor of Mooshu"

The girls nodded in agreement. They turned around to face the Emperor's Palace, aka, Jade Palace. In front of the Jade Palace that is tens of yards away was a big cow statue of some kind. Emma recognized that the cow statue had the same pose as the Buddha statue. Without thinking much, she thinks they call it, the Moodha.

They went up the steps of the Palace, only to be stopped by a cow in samurai armor. The cow looked at them questioningly.

"What business do you have here, wizards?" asked the Cow Samurai

"We just want to speak to the Emperor" said Emma bluntly

"Speak to the Emperor? Sorry, you cannot see him today. He is uh... busy..." said the Cow Samurai with much reluctance.

Destiny caught his lie, "You sir... are LYING!" The Cow Samurai sighed and then nodded. The girls wondered why he lied... did something happen?

"Yes, I did lie, the truth is that the Emperor is caught with a nasty sickness from Malistaire" answered the Cow Samurai truthfully.

The girls eyes widened and then had anger in their eyes, growling his name. Even Princess Emma made a growl to the best of her ability

"Yes, he has been here yesterday" He explained, "Emperor Yoshihito had an arguement with Malistaire. Something about the Dragonspyre Spiral Key" The girls looked shocked at this, they were already too late!

"When the Emperor refused, Malistaire took it with force and plagued the Emperor into a horrible sickness that placed him into a sleep like state"

"Oh no!" Anna said as she looked at the other girls and back at the cow samurai, "What can we do to help?"

The cow samurai pondered for a bit before answering, "Hmm, go speak with Tan Keng, he is more familiar with how to heal these types of sicknesses. He is right near the Palace, in front of a bell"

"Tan Keng, right..."

Emma and the gang went down the steps of the Palace and headed to their right. There they see a goat on its hindlegs with a cane in his hands. They walked right over to him. Tan Keng turned to look at them, "No need to say the already known, I will guide you through to how to heal the Emperor"

The girls looked at one another for a bit and then back at Tan Keng. Emma took initiative to speak first, "So what do we do?"

Tan Keng scratched his head in thought. He hoped these wizards will get the cure in time.

"Well we must cure him of his body, spirit, and mind. To get the body cured, you need to find a way to get into the Crimson Fields in Hametsu Village for his Imperial Majesty's sword" He then motioned to the right of him, "Over there is where you must go to cure his spirit, find away to clear the poisoned waters there and defeat the Plague Oni"

Tan Ken finally then motioned to his left, "And over there you must find a way to get into the Tree of Life, the bridge to it is broken but you must get a blossom from its branches"

"Hmm, we've been to the tree of life before and the bridge wasn't broken" said Destiny

"Somebody must have broken it down I guess, the only one that can do that that I know of is the Death Oni himself" said Tan Keng

Emma nodded, "Ok we will get those things for you"

The girls walked off away from a bit before turning to each other to discuss. Unknown to them, Amme was watching them closely, seeing what the brats were up to. Emma folded her arms and began to think. They didn't have much time on their hands. Malistaire is probably already in Dragonspyre and the clock was ticking away.

She then figured that they had to split up. Even though she hated the idea of being seperated from her friends, they had to.

"Ok girls, here's the plan, we need to split up so we don't lose too much time" Emma said, getting nods from her gang. She waited a moment before she continued, "Brooke and I will go to Hametsu Village and try to get the sword" She then turned to Anna and Destiny, "You two work together to clear the poisoned waters and defeat Plague Oni"

Destiny and Anna both nodded at that plan. Emma then finished the plan off by saying, "After we are all done with our tasks, we will meet up at Yoshihito Temple to figure out a way to get to the Tree of Life" Princess Emma seemed to have like that plan and licked her master's face. Emma giggled and patted her pet.

"Ok! Sounds like a plan!" said Brooke, liking the idea of working with Emma alone.

"Then let's get going!"

They split up and went to do their tasks. Amme had listened to their plans and grinned. She was going to have fun with this. With a silent evil laugh she teleported away.

A minute or two later, a big group of people went out of their hiding from a nearby wall. The group of people were Emma's other friends.

"Did you all hear what they were planning?" asked Julia

Amber shook her head, "Nope was too busy eating pie" She munched on her pie happily and sighing in satisfaction.

Julia rolled his eyes. Amber is SO random, "They need help getting the Emperor cured. We are going to help by finding away into the Tree of Life!"

"Oh!" said Amber, but then munched on some more pie.

Caitlin adjusted her glasses as she looked at her team, "Emma needs every help we can get and we promised Andrew that we will help her! So let's do our bestm, ok?" They nodded and they headed off to the Yoshihito Temple.

CCCCCCCC

**1: Wizard101 was made around fall 2008, so it is a bit accurate**

**2: Brooke got me that piggle for Valentines Day so that is accurate. I have the pet on me almost always. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon for the next! **


	30. Emma and Brooke's Story

**Angel: Hey there folks. Here is the long awaited chapter. So I am now finished with school. THANK GOD! So from here on out until September 9, I will be uploading chapters for both my stories at pretty fast speeds. Like say… 2-3 days. Sweet deal eh? I REALLY want this story finished so I can get to work on the sequel. I have very little interest for this story, but you readers like this story, eh? So I'll continue for your sakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't work for KingsIsle or even own Wizard101; I am simply a fan writing an imaginative story about it. I only own my characters here.**

**Romance: Very sweet interactions between Emma and Brooke but nothing else like kissing and such. They'll be all mushy and stuff in the sequel. **

**Things Skipped: **

**Tatakai Outpost**

**All other side quests**

**Secret Boss in Crimson Fields**

**War Oni (Eh, just because I want to, but he will appear… when? Only I know) **

**XXXXXXX**

"Right, let's get going" Emma said to the gang.

Emma watched as Destiny and Anna turned away and walked towards the entrance to Shoshun Village. She turned to her friend Brooke, who was watching her for a bit.

"Ok, let's go Brooke, we got a lot of work to do" said Emma

Brooke nodded in response. She was really looking forward to spend some quality alone time with Emma. She also hoped that perhaps she could confess her feelings to her today. She debated on that though, they were on a very risky adventure, and so putting the topic up will probably be shot down. Brooke sighed inwardly; she couldn't hold her feelings inside of her heart for Emma too long.

"Yeah, let's go Emma" Brooke smiled

Princess Emma squealed as she followed her master and Brooke to Hametsu Village. Brooke and Emma walked together in comfortable silence, unsure what to say to one another. Emma decided to take a chance to look at her brunette companion for a bit. Brooke's head was turned to talk to the cute Piggle, but she could still see parts of her face. Emma never really noticed it before, but Brooke's violet eyes were pretty mesmerizing.

Her brunette hair was tied into a pony tail just under her monk hat. Her lips were a slight purple from the lipstick. Brooke was smiling a toothy smile at the pig and she saw pretty even pure white teeth. Her gaze then went down to look at her outfit. She wore brown and maroon like ethereal robes that seem to fit her in all the right places. In short, Emma thought Brooke was a very pretty girl from her observation.

Brooke's head then turned to Emma and she quickly turned her head back to face the path they were walking on. She hoped she didn't get caught staring. Fortunately for her, Brooke didn't have a clue and said nothing.

"_Eh what am I doing? Why was I staring at Brooke for? I admit she is very pretty, but we are friends, and I don't think she is like that… Is she?" _thought Emma

"**Given that I am inside your heart, I know exactly what you are feeling, so don't deny the fact you have some sort of affection for her" said Valerie**

"_EH! N-no… I don't like her that way… as a friend sure, but that… no…" _

"**Feh. Whatever, you keep telling yourself that"**

"_Mind your own business"_

Emma groaned at her mental argument with Valerie. She didn't have any feelings for Brooke. She is physically attracted sure, but no feelings… right..?

Brooke decided to break the silence between them, "So Emma, what is life like on Earth? I didn't get to see much of it back when we faced Valkoor" Emma was surprised by her sudden question, but her friend was curious so she decided to give her a truthful answer. "Oh you wouldn't like Earth that much. You'll get bored of it after a couple of days. Better to just stay in Wizard City, because there is always something fun"

Brooke nodded in understanding, "But, what do you exactly do on Earth. Like say, what is normal life over there?" Emma placed her hands around the back of her head and thought about it for a bit. "Well, first you are born obviously, then as you get older you go to school at age 3 or 4, depending on how smart you are" She started.

"You stay in school until your 18 and you get to choose your life from there. You either go to college or decide not to go to college and go find a job. If you chose college and managed to finish it, you go look for a high paying job, get married, get a house, have kids, etc. etc. Pretty boring" said Emma

"Hmm, does sound very boring. Well, before you came to Wizard City and all that, what did you picture yourself doing?" asked Brooke, interested in what her blonde companion had to say

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just finish High School, go to College, graduate, and look for a job as an Accountant" Brooke looked at her confused at the word, 'Accountant'. Emma looked at her friend and decided to explain, "An Accountant is usually a person that helps people with taxes. Help people with money stuff and all that good shit. It is what I wanted to do before I came here I guess"

Brooke nodded and then decided to ask a more daring personal question. "Emma, have you ever dated before?" Emma was surprised at that very personal question. What brought that up? She assumed that Brooke was just curious about her life and wanted to know more about her.

Brooke blushed as she saw the reaction on her friends' face, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to"

"Nah, I can answer" Emma said as she looked at her friend, "Yes, I have dated before. Ten times to be exact, all of them were horrible and ended badly" Brooke nodded in response as Emma continued, "I have decided to not date until I have some sort of feelings for a person. Don't like the ask out random stranger type stuff nowadays"

Brooke is relieved at that but didn't show it. She hoped Emma had some sort of feelings for her, but if she doesn't, she doesn't, she'll try to move on. She likes to think Emma is her soul mate since they had a lot of things in common and the way they talk to one another seems so natural, but she decided not to dwell on it much.

"How about you, Brooke?" asked Emma. Brooke shook her head in response, "No, never dated before. I am one of those girls that try to find the right one through friendship and all that mumbo jumbo"

"Oh"

Brooke looked back at the path and sees a bunch of ninja pigs coming their way. "Uh oh, watch out! Ninja Pigs" Emma turned her head to the pigs and simply shrugged before playing Meteor. The Pigs were roasted and laid on the ground like pork chops.

"Yum, pork chops" said Brooke

Emma quickly covered Princess Emma's ears, "Brooke! Not in front of the piggle!" Princess Emma still looked shocked even though she didn't hear Brooke's pork chop comment.

"Oops" Brooke smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

Emma let go of Princess Emma's ears and noticed a treasure card lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. The Treasure card in question is a card called Immolate, the fire spell Emma has in her deck, but this one is stronger in damage. With a shrug, she gave the spell to Brooke.

"Keep it, I don't need it, might be of good use for later" said Emma as she continued forth.

Brooke stared at the card for a couple of seconds. She has some sort of weird vibe that she is going to be using this very soon for something that is about to happen. "_Something tells me I better use this when something bad happens, I don't know when or which, but I'll keep it with me. This feels so strange" (1)_

She placed the spell in her Treasure Card deck and quickly caught up with Emma. As they walked, Amme was watching them intently and was grinning.

"Hmm I have a plan for them… but I won't do it now" said Amme quietly, "Time to check on the other two brats for the time being" She then disappeared

Emma and Brooke reached a small village that seemed to be almost deserted and quite frankly, very damaged. A Cow samurai walked up to them and bowed.

"You honor us with your presence, I assume you are looking for a way into the Crimson Fields to get his Imperial Majesty's sword?" asked the Cow Samurai

Emma and Brooke just nodded in response. "Well, in order to find the key for the Crimson Fields, we must defeat Warlord Katsumori's forces. We have been in a very long battle with them and we could use some assistance"

Emma and Brooke looked at one another and then nodded again in response. The Cow Samurai smiled, "Well glad that you can be of aid. The first thing I want you to do is go find some crates. In those crates are our weapons. Warlord Katsumori's forces has taken them and scattered them across the area. Go find them so we can defend ourselves"

Princess Emma sent off to look for the crates herself. Emma and Brooke chuckled and followed the piggle.

XXXXXXXX

In Emma's heart, Valerie was laying down on the platform, staring up into the endless darkness above her. Her hands were behind her head. Valerie sighed sadly, she couldn't let go of the fact that her beloved Fleur is dead. Even though Valerie is practically dead herself, she didn't like the fact of seeing her girlfriend die. She hoped that Emma can take care of Malistaire so that her duty can be complete and she can finally move on from Emma's heart.

Valerie has been trapped in Emma's heart for… she doesn't remember anymore. All she knows that it happened a long time ago, that is what she knows for certain. She was getting sick and tired of being in Emma's heart, plus the fact that Fleur is dead is making her hate it more. She wants to move on and be with Fleur in the heavens.

But here she is in Emma's heart, having to stay behind to teach Emma how to prepare herself for her toughest battle she is going to face yet. She mentally cursed at that thought, but she kept a promise to Fleur and she couldn't deny her anything or break any promises to her.

"Emma better be ready by the time she is a master, because I am going to be one mean instructor to her. Cruel, but it gets the job done accurately" Valerie said, sitting up and placed her arms over her legs. Valerie quickly checked Emma's current power to see how far she is from Mastery. "Hmm, she is only a Senior Magus, almost there"

"_**Hey, um, Valerie?" asked Emma**_

Valerie stared at the endless darkness above her, "Yes, Emma, what is it?"

"_**When did you and Fleur… you know… started dating..?" asked Emma**_

Valerie sighed, but then smiled as she reminisced the wonderful memories years ago. "Oh it was when I was on a wonderful adventure. Fleur and I were very, very, close friends. We were in a hotel in another world" Valerie chuckled as she remembered how they ended up together in a room, "My other friends have forced us to take a room together even though there were enough rooms for us all in the Hotel"

"_**Sounds as if they wanted you two together" commented Emma**_

Valerie grinned, "Indeed they did" She then smiled dreamily, "Then as we were sitting together in a double bed… No we didn't do anything dirty, Emma" she said so Emma didn't get the wrong idea, "I was looking at her and she was so beautiful that my heart was pounding very fast. I knew I had feelings for her when we met the first time, I was just so afraid to show it" She sighed, "I loved her eyes, they were so mesmerizing that I just had to tell her how I feel, I couldn't take it anymore"

"_**So you confessed your feelings to her that night?" asked Emma**_

"Hmm yeah" Valerie smiled, "I flat out confessed, I said to her, 'Fleur… you take my breath away… I-I love you'" Valerie heard Emma make an 'aww' sound. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Yeah and then she confessed to me, I was very happy that night, I'll never forget it"

Valerie then laid back down on the platform, "So what brought this up?"

"_**Oh uhh… nothing really… just curious…" said Emma**_

"Uh huh… sure you are… just be sure to tell Brooke what you are feeling" Valerie grinned

"_**W-What? No! I uh… don't like her that way…"**_

"Sure whatever… and hedgehogs fly" said Valerie (2)

She laughed as she heard Emma bickering and bickering about how wrong she is. Joking aside though, she hoped Emma will past her series of tests when she is a master.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Brooke have finished two tasks for the Cow Samurai. The boxes with weapons and finding his lost men that were lost in the forests.

"Now we need to chop down some of Warlord Katsumori's men. There are too many of them. I want you to go and fight 5 Ninja Pigs and 5 Warrior Pigs. Do that and we are one step closer to winning this battle" He said to them

Without another word, Emma and Brooke once again took off to do their task with Princess Emma slowly following. Emma then stopped as she was receiving a whisper. Brooke stopped as well and then looked at Emma, curious to know who is whispering to Emma.

"_Emma, are you busy?" asked Destiny_

"_No, was about to do something, but it will wait. What up?" answered Emma, concerned._

"_I have a feeling that somebody is watching Anna and me" Destiny said_

"_It is probably Amme, you best watch out if that is true" Emma warned_

"_Ok… I" _

Emma lost connection with Destiny through whisper and her eyes widened. Brooke looked really concerned about Emma's reaction. She prayed it wasn't something terrible.

"_Destiny! Destiny! Can you hear me?" Emma shouted_

There was no response given. Emma gasped and went to contact Anna through whisper.

"_Anna! Are you there?" _

"_Emma…" Anna answered weakly_

"_Anna, what happened?" _

"_I don't have much time… but don't worry about us... I… have… plan…" Anna gasped, "Watch… Brooke… she… AAAH!" _

Emma lost communication with Anna. Her eyes widened once more before tears falling down her eyes. Brooke immediately came at her side, very concerned, "Emma, what happened?"

Emma wiped away her tears, "I think something happened to Anna and Destiny…"

Now it was Brooke's turn to be shocked with wide eyes, "Oh no…" She knew who did it without asking. She growled a bit before turning over to Emma.

"Anna said to me right before I lost connection with her is that she said we shouldn't be worried about them and that she has a… plan" Emma looked at Brooke. She seemed to understand and motioned her to continue. Emma tried to calm herself from crying and took a deep breath, "She also told me to watch you…"

Brooke looked at her confused. Not really understanding what Anna said to Emma of that 'watch her' part. Why did she need to be watched? Brooke placed a hand under her chin in thought. Perhaps Amme is trying to go after her next…

"I don't understand it myself, but I guess I can't let you out of my sight, Brooke" said Emma, shrugging.

"Hmm" was all Brooke can say at the moment. She hoped Anna and Destiny are ok. She prayed that they get out of their predicament safely. Brooke looked around the area in case Amme was watching them.

"If I ever find Amme, I am going to make sure she dies slowly and so very painfully" said Brooke with venom

"You and I both, pal, but let's go, we can't waste time. All we can do is hope for the best. Anna says she has a plan and… I trust her…" said Emma with slight hesitance

Brooke sighed and nodded. Without another word, they continued on to do their task. They encountered numerous ninja pigs as they traveled around the area. Emma turning them into pork chops with lots of Meteor Strikes and Brooke somewhat over seasoning them with Sandstorm's salt.

"I hope Princess Emma is not mentally scarred by seeing his cousins be turned into pork chops" said Brooke teasingly as she watched Emma play another meteor strike on some pigs. Emma looked over at Princess Emma who had wide eyes and was whimpering softly. "Too late" said Emma, shrugging it off.

Princess Emma couldn't take it anymore and hid inside her master's backpack, not wanting to watch any more pig slaughter. Brooke shook her head, sighing, "Poor Princess Emma…"

They continued killing pigs until they were satisfied that it was enough for the Cow Samurai's men to handle. Emma and Brooke both headed back to him to tell him the news. He smiled and nodded, "Good, now, since you cut down the size, we can win victory in this battle. Now to get the key to the Crimson Fields…" He pondered for a moment, scratching underneath his chin, "There is a nearby war pig you must kill to get the key. Since his men are cut short, you can easily get to his lair. He is one of Warlord Katsumori's men; you'll not only get the key, but brings us another step near victory!"

Emma smiled at his enthusiasm, she liked this samurai, and he is nice and quite caring about his land that he is protecting. "All right, where do we go?" She asked, reaching into her backpack and pulled out the broom mount, she really hated walking back and forth.

The Broom Mount got out of her grip and then magically lengthened itself to fit two people on it, ready for both of them to board.

"Go to my right and enter the path that intersects into two different paths. Take the left path and keep going until you see a hut" answered the Cow samurai.

"Right, come on Brooke!" said Emma

She jumped on top of the Broom and looked at her brunette companion. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on and wrap your arms around my waist" Emma said

Brooke blushed and hopped on the broom with her. She slowly wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and her cheeks turned into a redder shade. Emma took no notice of it and kicked the back of the broom, signaling it to take off.

The Broom then zipped off into a fast speed in the path the samurai mentioned. It was so fast it almost knocked both their hats off.

"Wow, B-Broooke, y-yoou certainly booought a fast ooone!" said Emma, as the wind was slurring her speech.

Brooke said nothing, she felt like a dog with its head out the window of a car. The Broom then made a fast stop in front of the designated hut. The stop was so fast that it almost sent them flying off the broom. The Broom simply just nudged them off and then turned small to go back into Emma's backpack.

"That broom surely is something" said Emma, getting up and dusting off the dirt from her robes, Brooke doing the same. Both girls looked at the hut in front of them. It looked pretty old and worn down, but the Cow Samurai did say that the war pig is in this hut.

"Ready, Brooke?" asked Emma, glancing over at her companion.

Brooke nodded, "Always"

Emma smiled and together they both entered the hut. Upon entry, they see the War pig and three other ninja pigs with him. So it is a 4 vs. 2 battle, so it seems, but they weren't scared.

"So! You are the two wizards I have been hearing about that is screwing up Warlord Katsumori's plans!" said the War pig, pointing his double edged sword in their direction, "You want the key to the Crimson Fields? You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands!"

Emma grinned wickedly, "Gladly…"

Brooke got out her new balance sword she purchased. It looked like a rod with a two sided blade. "Let's do this, Emma" She said with confidence. Emma nodded and got out her fire sword as they both charged into a forming duel arena for them to battle in. Brooke is first and Emma being second, due to Balance having blades handy.

The Duel pointer in the middle selected the girls to go first. Brooke drew 7 cards, they being, Availing Hands, Helping Hands, Judgment, Hydra, Elemental Blades, and Dragonblade. She looked down near her feet to find a power pip and a pip. She looked over at Emma, "Here, knock out the ninja pigs with Meteor Strike, I'll power you up" she whispered

Emma nodded in response, "K, more bacon to cook" she joked. Brooke smiled and gave her the Elemental Blades.

Brooke watched as Emma played Fireblade on herself. The War Pig played Ice shield on himself, though; Emma and Brooke don't have any ice spells to get rid of it. All 3 of his ninja pigs played Troll on Emma. She whimpered in pain at the attacks, but shook it off.

"Leave my friend alone!" yelled Brooke

_She is quite caring of me, _thought Emma as she watched gain a power pip and handed her a Dragonblade. Emma smirked wickedly, "Kiss your piggies goodbye! They are as good as bacon!" She suddenly drooled at the thought, but wiped it quickly as she played the spell. Balls of fire came flying out and attacking each. The War pig didn't suffer much damage since he is fire himself, but his henchmen were tenderized and cooked to perfection.

"Ooh, smells yummy" Brooke teased. Emma grinned in response as she watched the War Pig's reaction, "Oh don't worry, you'll join their tasty meal fate soon enough" Emma laughed.

5 minutes later…

The War Pig was fried to a crisp. Brooke and Emma contemplated on whether or not to eat him. "Bacon, pork chops, ham?" asked Emma jokingly

Brooke smiled but shook her head, "Nah, leave him be in his tasty state. Let's grab the key and go" She liked the idea of eating him, but decided against it, for one no time to waste, and another, she is watching her weight.

Emma picked up the key from the tasty corpse body and spun it around her index finger, "Such a waste of good food, but I am sure someone would love to eat you up" She said with a grin and grabbed Brooke by the hand. Brooke blushed at the sudden action as they walked out of the hut together.

XXXXXXX

"So, you turned them into tasty entrées?" asked the Cow Samurai, amused that they cooked one of Warlord Katsumori's top men. Brooke and Emma looked at each and grinned before turning their attention back at him. "Yep, we debated whether or not to eat him, but nah" said Emma, hands behind her head, proud of what she and Brooke accomplished.

"Well, that is quite a story, I'm sure my men would love to hear such a tale, but let us get you into the Crimson Fields" The Cow Samurai examined the key he got from them and nodded, "This looks like the right key, now," He pointed to the big shrine to the front, "Over there is the entrance to Crimson Fields, unlock it and head in. Go find Rikugan Mikawa. He should be in the fort there, good luck"

Emma received back the key. When she turned to look at her friend, Brooke, they heard a huge explosion that knocked both of them to the ground. They quickly recovered and got up to see where the explosion was.

"Oh merciful Moodha, the explosion came from the Yoshihito Temple!" said the Cow Samurai, pointing at a big puff of smoke rising into the air where indeed the Temple was.

"Oh dear…" said Brooke, "Hope no one got hurt"

Emma nodded in response, "Yeah, good thing no one we know is over there"

"_**I have a feeling that somebody you know actually got hurt, Emma" said Valerie**_

"_Eh? Who?" asked Emma_

"_**Can't say for sure, but somebody did get hurt, badly, maybe you should go check it out after you get the sword" suggested Valerie**_

"_All right Val, we'll check it out later" _

Emma looked to Brooke, seeing that she was staring back at her with those beautiful purple eyes of hers… She mentally smacked herself; she has to stop thinking of Brooke that way. She isn't a lesbian… is she? She decided to think about these feelings later and besides, who's to say she feels the same way, there was no hints that pin point Brooke having any romantic feelings for her. (3)

"Ready to go, Brooke?" asked Emma, as she looked away slightly, feeling a bit awkward.

Brooke did not know what Emma was thinking of, but rather not push on asking her. So instead she just nodded, "Yeah, ready partner"

Together they headed to the Crimson Field's entrance. Emma unlocked the door with the key she got and then slid the door open. What was revealed to them was a pathway to somewhere.

"Well, here we are, Crimson Fields, I wonder how Destiny and Anna are doing" said Emma, hoping that they managed to get out of their problem with Amme.

"We can only hope" said Brooke, sadly, "But let us not think about that right now, let us go on ahead and get the sword of the emperor from Warlord Katsumori"

Emma nodded, "Right, let's do this, Brooke"

Both girls walked on the path to the fort. As they walked, Emma couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching them. She quickly checked around to see if the person who she thinks is watching them is around. She found no one. Brooke looked at her friend quizzically, "What is it Emma?"

Emma looked over at Brooke, "I think Amme is watching us… but I can't see her"

Brooke looked around herself and she too found no one was watching them. "I don't see her either, but keep your guard up, ok?" She patted Emma's back and they continued on the path.

A shadow jumped from its hiding place and then swiftly and quietly as possible, went behind Brooke to prick her with something on the neck before quickly disappearing. Brooke felt a stinging sensation in her neck and grabbed it in pain.

"Brooke! What's wrong?" asked Emma, very concerned.

Brooke let go of her neck and glanced at her hand, there was some blood on it, but then the pain went away. "I'm fine, I think something scratched my neck" she said

Emma didn't look too convinced that that was the case, but she let it go for now. She didn't want Brooke to bleed much so she got out a band aid and gently placed it on the wound. Brooke smiled and gave her thanks. She just nodded in response.

In about 5 minutes, they reached the fort the cow samurai was talking about. The Battle grounds around the fort has a lot of misplaced wood, swords and spears dug into the ground, flags were burning, and a couple of dead pigs around. It seems that a battle has happened here earlier. Both girls walked up to the fort up ahead and see another cow samurai who they think might be Rikugan Mikawa.

Emma, being brave, walked up to the cow samurai and introduced themselves, "Hello, Rikugan Mikawa" she said as she bowed respectively, "My name is Emma EmeraldBlossom," She then pointed at Brooke, "And she is my dear friend, Brooke WildCaster. We were sent to help you win the war against Warlord Katsumori"

Rikugan looked at each of them a bit before smiling in approval. "Very well, you both seem suitable for battle against Warlord Katsumori, you honor me with your presence" He said and bowed to them as well.

Brooke walked up beside Emma and asked a question, "What do we do first?" Rikugan pointed to the wood piles around the area. "Go pick those up and build up fences to strengthen our defenses"

Emma muttered, "Great… physical labor" to herself before heading off to get the wood. Brooke just got out the nails and a hammer from her backpack. Together they gathered up all the wood and built a wooden fence around the fort. They returned to Rikugan with sweat filled faces.

"Whew, wasn't easy, but we did it" said Emma, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I definitely need a much needed shower after this, I smell like shit" said Brooke, wiping her head with a cloth.

Rikugan ignored their complaints of their sweaty bodies and gave them another task. They were to talk to Bricktop, some sort of Colossus nearby. He said that Bricktop will put them on the right path so they can win this battle.

Emma and Brooke headed off to their left and went down a bit to see a earth Colossus staring at them. Figuring that this is Bricktop, they walked over to him. Without even getting a chance to speak, the colossus roared a command, "Go find Troll named Grum Thumbtooth, defeat him to obtain victory over your enemy. He has a stone that will help!"

The girls looked at one another and then shrugged. They headed off to in another path to find this so called troll.

XXXXXXXXX

Merle Ambrose was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. His owl pet, Gamma, was sitting on his shoulder, taking a little nap. The door to his office burst wide open. Not being startled the least bit, he looked up to see the myth professor, Cyrus Drake, in front of him.

"Well, hello, Cyrus, what brings you here?" asked Ambrose, putting down the quill into the ink bottle and give Cyrus his full attention.

"Headmaster Ambrose, I wish to test young Emma EmeraldBlossom as soon as she gets back from Mooshu" said Cyrus with a grim expression, though he always had that expression anyways.

"Test? What for? You're not her professor" said Ambrose

"No and thank goodness I am not, but I want to see if she has what it takes to defeat my brother, Malistaire" said Cyrus, hitting his right hand with his wand like a mallet or a club.

Ambrose looked at him, expression unchanged, "Oh is that so, Cyrus? Well then, I am sure Emma wouldn't mind if you gave her a test of her skills" Cyrus Drake said nothing and headed out the door.

The Headmaster took out his quill and began doing the papers like nothing interesting had just happened.

XXXXXX

After their battle with the troll, they summoned two colossi to guard each path with the stone they got from Grum. Once done, they headed up to meet Rikugan.

"Nicely done! Now we must head to battle with Warlord Katsumori's men, once we take them all out, we will claim victory! FOR HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY!" Rikugan shouted, getting out his sword and charged into the field with his soldiers to attack.

Emma and Brooke looked at one another and then got out their swords. "FOR HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY!" yelled both girls as they charged in too.

They entered the battle field, screaming their battle cries. Most of Warlord Katsumori's men were either pigs or horses standing on their hind legs. Emma watched as the massive slaughter began, blood splattering everywhere. She saw a pig charging at her with a sword. She quickly sidestepped and slashed the pig in the gut before kicking him to the ground with a thump.

Brooke was surrounded by 3 horses with swords in their hands. They laughed wickedly before charging to kill her. She smiled and then jumped high up into the air; the horses didn't expect this and accidentally stabbed one another and fell to the ground.

Brooke laughed and proceeded to attack the other approaching enemies. Rikugan smiled, "That's it, let them have it!" He said, not even looking as he slashed at some enemies.

Emma ran up next to Brooke and began helping her bring down some pigs and or horses. "Man, can't play any spells against them, but hey we are winning" said Emma, hacking and slashing, getting blood on her robes.

Brooke nodded with a smile, sidestepping a sword attack aimed for her and conked the enemy on the head with her hilt before slashing him. Emma sees an enemy trying to sneak attack Brooke from behind. She immediately jumped attack the enemy and killed him with a fatal blow to the chest.

The brunette smiled, loving the fact that Emma is protecting her. "Thanks Emma"

Emma nodded, "Don't mention it buddy" She gave her a quick wink before killing some more. Brooke blushed, never seeing Emma wink at her before.

The blonde didn't know why she winked at Brooke either, it just happened. _Did I just wink at her? I never did that to anybody! Oh god, what is happening to me? _Emma shook it off and kept on slashing and kicking enemies.

Half an hour later, all of Warlord Katsumori's men were brutally slaughtered. Emma and Brooke panted as they tried to catch their breath. Their whole outfits were soaked with blood.

"Let it be known, that I will never, ever, eat pig meat, or horse meat for that matter" said Emma, wiping off sweat. She was very stinky and so was Brooke. Emma got out her wishing stone that Destiny got her. It was a bad first wish but she rather not be stinky when continuing on the adventure.

"I wish we were clean!"

The wishing stone shined brightly and engulfed both of them. A minute or too later, all the blood, odor, and dirt came off of them. Emma placed the stone back into her backpack.

"Ah, much better" Emma remarked

Brooke smiled. She saw something trying to get up and turned her attention to it. It was a pig on the brink of death but it just managed to get his spear and aimed it at Emma.

"Emma! Watch out!" Brooke quickly tackled Emma to the ground; the spear just barely missed them by an inch. The pig groaned in disappointment before collapsing on the floor, completely dead.

Emma found herself pinned to the ground by Brooke when she opened their eyes. She blushed very red when she noticed how close they were to each other. Brooke in turn, also blushed. She quickly got off of Emma, blushing madly.

_Oh God! Oh God! How embarrassing! _Brooke thought as she tried to calm her beating heart.

Emma got up from the ground, not wanting to look at Brooke in the eyes and pretty much oblivious to what Brooke was going through at the moment. _Man, what a day! I can't stop thinking about Brooke that way when I am around her. Perhaps I do like her more as best friend… but I never felt this way to a girl before. _

She heard approaching footsteps and saw that it was Rikugan. The Cow samurai placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You have done well in this battle! We have won the battle against his men, now to do the final task. Defeating Warlord Katsumori and getting his Imperial Majesty's sword!"

"Will do!" said Emma with determination

Once Brooke got her heart under control she walked up beside Emma, "So where is Warlord Katsumori?" she asked, not wanting to look at Emma, her face still red.

Rikugan pointed to the gate behind the fort, "Behind that gate lies the pathway to Warlord Katsumori's lair. Good luck! For his most benevolent majesty!" He said

Emma and Brooke, without a word, headed to the gate, opened it and then continued on. During their walk, they didn't speak a word to each other. Both girls are afraid to speak from their 'accidental' close encounter on the ground.

Emma was grateful for Brooke to saving her life, but now she seems all shy around her now. She can't even look Brooke in the eye and not feel a bit awkward and getting all flustered.

"_**Ugh, there is nothing wrong with this feeling you have, Emma" said Valerie**_

"_I'm sorry, but I just feel kind of awkward now, I'll think about my feelings for her later, right now let's not talk about it" Emma begged_

_**Valerie shrugged even though she knew Emma couldn't see it, "Whatever, just don't get too distant from her otherwise she might get the wrong idea" **_

Emma sighed softly and started to try and start a conversation, "So… Brooke, what are you going to do after we are all done with this nonsense?" She asked, refusing to look at Brooke in the eye.

Brooke didn't bother looking at Emma either and responded with, "I don't know." She mentally smacked herself for being this awkward around Emma, but she if isn't careful, she might spew out her feelings without knowing it.

"Um… cool I guess…" Emma said, unzipping her backpack and pulled Princess Emma out. The piggle squealed at the sudden forcefulness from her master.

"Don't worry, I am only just going to kill one more pig, and hopefully that will be the last pig I will kill" Emma reassured her pet. Princess Emma seemed to have relaxed a bit and slowly flew beside her master.

They reached the lair of Warlord Katsumori. Emma, without thinking much, just kicked the door down. Brooke was still amazed of how strong Emma is. "Emma, where do you get all your strength?" asked Brooke teasingly

Emma smiled, "Years of fighting I guess" They both entered the lair to find Warlord Katsumori himself and in his hand is what looked like the Emperor's sword.

"Ok! Hand over the sword and no one gets hurt!" said Emma, taking out her fire sword once more. Katsumori laughed and then glared at her, like he was going to let these wizards take the sword from him.

"Idle threats won't work, you'll have to take it by force!" said Katsumori, getting into a battle position.

Brooke took out her balance sword and readied herself, "Come on, let's fry our last pig!" Emma nodded in response. The Duel Arena formed and they got into positions. This time, Emma was first and Brooke was second. They got chosen to go first.

Sensing that Katsumori is a Fire enemy, she drew and played Fire Prism on him. Brooke played Hex on him to strengthen the next move for Emma. Katsumori laughed and played Immolate. He got damaged a little bit and then flames appeared and attacked Emma.

"Ouch, son of a biscuit!" said Emma

She continued on, despite the burns, and played another Fire Prism on Katsumori. Emma finally bothered to turn and look at Brooke, "Blade me as much as you can" she whispered. Brooke nodded in response. She handed Emma a Balance Blade to power up her next fire move.

Katsumori played Smoke Screen and their accuracy decreased by 40 percent to their next spell. Emma wasn't going to let that stop her as she played Fire Blade on herself. The spell managed to get through even with smoke screen. Princess Emma squealed and played Pixie, turning around in circles as she did so. A pixie popped out and healed Emma almost back to full health.

"Thanks princess" said Emma as she got licked by her pet.

Brooke gave her Dragonblade, hoping that she can play something to finish him off. Katsumori passed and Emma grinned wickedly.

"Taste the power of my new spell!" said Emma

She grabbed a fifth rank fire spell from her hand and played it with ease. "From the dark fiery pits, I summon thee to help me in this battle. Spread your wings and take flight for our victory as I call upon your name, PHOENIX!" she chanted.

The ground rumbled a bit before a big bird popped out from the ground. The whole bird was in flames and was glaring at Katsumori. Warlord Katsumori gulped, knowing that his life is about to end. A second later, the Phoenix did a backflip and breathed tremendous fire power onto him. He was roasted on the spot.

"Yes!" Brooke and Emma high fived each other

Emma went over to the flamed corpse and picked up the Emperor's sword. She looked at it for a bit to make sure it was ok, before sheathing it and placed it into her backpack.

Just when she was about to speak, they both heard a familiar scream.

"That was Anna! Let's move!" Emma yelled, grabbing Brooke by the hand and they headed out. Unknown to them, Amme was watching them the whole time. She grinned evily, "Everything is going according to plan…"

CCCCCC

**I am hinting at something, try guessing what it is**

**Since pigs do fly, I used hedgehogs instead. **

**Whew this chapter is something! What exactly happened to Anna and Destiny? What did Amme do to them? What the hell was that explosion? These are questions for the next two chapters, let's see what the stories reveal. For now, I am off to work on my Unknown schools. Ciao!**


	31. Destiny and Anna's story

**Angel: Yeah so I was late uploading this, so what? Some people need to enjoy their summer a little while you know? Anyways, Unknown Schools is slowly coming along, but writers block again. To be frank, I am cutting this story shorter than usual, so we can get done with it faster. **

**Table of Contents: **

**Chapter 32: Band of Friends' Story**

**Chapter 33: Emma vs. ?**

**Chapter 34: The Oni's**

**Chapter 35: Emma vs. Amme Round 2**

**Chapter 36: Cyrus Drake's Test**

**Chapter 37: Emma vs. Valerie**

**Chapter 38: Dragon it up!**

**Chapter 39: MALISTAIRE! (Been working on it a bit)**

**Chapter 40: Epilogue (Have been finished for a long while)**

**Sorry, but I lost all interest in this story. Let us move on, this story is almost 2 years old, best to put it to rest soon. **

**Disclaimer: I keep what is mine and what isn't mine belong to the owners. **

**Note: No, there is no 'special' relationship between Destiny and Anna. Destiny is straight and Anna, well granted, Bisexual, is not interested in Destiny in anyway. Anna is attracted to Destiny sure, but romantically? No. There will be few interactions between them that are considered sweet, but those are like sisterly affections. **

**This does not 100 percent go accurately with the second part of Mooshu. It is different in my own way in which I like to tell it. There are many things skipped, but let's not list them. **

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ok then, let's go girls" said Emma

Destiny and Anna walked off to the direction of Shoshun Village, glancing back to see that Emma and Brooke went to Hametsu Village. Anna placed her hands in her pockets, wondering why Emma chose her to go with Destiny. She then realized the obvious and chuckled to herself. Perhaps Emma is finally starting to like Brooke.

"What are you chuckling about?" asked Destiny, looking at her purple haired friend. Anna looked up at the blunette and smiled, "Oh was just thinking about how Emma chose Brooke to go with her to Hametsu Village and I thought, perhaps Emma is starting to like Brooke" She answered with a grin.

Destiny smiled and nodded. She loved the idea of Emma and Brooke being a couple. They look so cute together and they would make such a great couple. Her only concern is… when are they going to admit their feelings to each other? Brooke has told her once that she has fallen in love with Emma at first sight.

Anna was also thinking about this too. Why won't her sister confess her feelings? She has seen her sister get very friendly to Brooke but not to Destiny. That meant one thing and she knew it was only a matter of time. Shaking the thought off, they had a mission to do. They don't have time to think or have a conversation about how cute Emma and Brooke are together, they need to get serious.

"So, our job is to purify the waters by defeating Plague Oni and collect the water?" asked Anna

Destiny nodded in response, "Yeah pretty much. The question is… where is the Plague Oni?" She and Anna entered into Shoshun Village where there is a huge pool of water… that looks pretty diseased, a small little village and a bunch of gardens… that are also diseased.

Both girls plugged their noses at the stench of the place. Does diseased stuff really smell that bad? Anna felt like puking but held it back, "Ugh! That stinks more than Sewage Waters, bleh!" she said, trying to fan away the stink.

"I smelt worse, but yuck!" said Destiny, getting a clothes pin and placing it on her nose, also giving one to her purple haired friend.

Anna mouthed her thanks before placing it on her nose. Together, they walked over to a villager with a long cane. The goat seemed to be unaffected by the disease and had a clothes pin on his nose as well. It looked at both girls.

"Hello wizards from Wizard City, my name is Sun Hing, what brings you hear to this diseased place?" asked the goat

Destiny spoke up first, "Well sir, we are here to defeat the Plague Oni and purify the waters of this place" Sun Hing looked quite perplexed at that. Can these two wizards really defeat the Plague Oni? It was a long shot, but it won't hurt. With a smile, he gave Destiny a key.

"That is the key to the Shiritaki Temple. The Plague Oni is hidden deep within the Temple" He said, pointing his cane over to the upper level of the village, "I bid you good luck. I'd go with, but that is not what a villager like me does"

Anna nodded in understanding, "Arigato! We shall be going!" she said enthusiastically. Destiny rolled her eyes as she watched Anna skip up the hill to the entrance to the Temple. Anna can be quite energetic when she wants to be or just plain silly. Even she admits that she couldn't believe Anna and Emma are related, they have like nothing in common.

Destiny ran up the hill to catch up to Anna. In a minute, they reached the entrance to the temple. Just when they were about to open the door with the key they got, there was some rustling in the trees. Both girls turned their heads to the direction of the noise, but saw nothing. They then heard something splash into the waters and quickly turned around… still nothing. Anna scratched her head, "Somebody is messing with us"

Destiny felt that somebody is watching them with evil intent and did not like it one bit. She decided to whisper to Emma. Just to inform her in case something bad happened to them.

"_Emma, are you busy?" asked Destiny_

"_No, was about to do something, but it will wait, what's up?" asked Emma, deeply concerned. _

_Destiny looked around a bit, she was panicking a bit because she felt something was about to emerge, "I have a feeling that somebody is watching Anna and me" _

"_It is probably Amme, you best be on your guard if that is the case" Emma warned_

"_Ok…I"_

Destiny was then wacked on the head with something big. A second later, she fell to the ground unconscious. Anna gasped and looked at the figure responsible. It was indeed Amme. She got out her storm sword with a growl.

"Amme! How dare you?" yelled Anna

Amme chuckled menacingly as she placed away the big weapon she struck Destiny with. "Do you honestly think I let you get away after you defeated me? Fat chance, it is time I dealt with you all once and for all!"

"Once I finish you off, I am going to do something to your friend, Brooke" said Amme as she blasted Anna with a dark fire ball.

Anna gasped as she was hit badly and flew to a nearby wall. The impact created a big hole in the wall and she slumped to the ground, losing a lot of blood. She grunted as she tried to get up from the ground. _I've got to save both of us from her… but how? _Anna thought.

She fell to the floor, failing to get up. She received an urgent whisper from her sister, Emma.

"_ANNA! ANNA! You there?" yelled a worried Emma_

"_Emma…" replied Anna softly_

"_Anna! What happened?" _

"_Amme attacked both me and Destiny… but don't worry about us… I have… plan" Anna gasped, "Watch… Brooke… she… AAAH!" _

Anna was lifted off the ground by Amme, she was being choked by a strong hand. She squirmed helplessly in her grip, trying to breathe. Amme gave her a death glare as she watched Anna squirm. She then suddenly slapped her hard across the face. "You bitch, I am going to make sure you die painfully, but first I want you to witness your friend's death" said Amme

Amme threw Anna to the ground very hard. Her robes were torn by the impact and cuts were appearing on her body. She breathed heavily with one eye closed, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Amme casted a spell on her and she collapsed on the floor, unable to move her body anywhere, but she can still wiggle her fingers and move her head. Anna watched in terror as Amme made her way to Destiny's unconscious body. The deadly sword was brought out… the same one that almost killed Emma. She had to do something, but what?

_Think Anna think! What would Professor Balestrom do in this situation? _

_Flashback…_

_A seven year old Anna was sitting down on her desk, the class being empty since it was over, but she decided to stay behind since she was eager to learn more about storm… even if class was over. Professor Balestrom was looking at the papers at his desk. He looked up and was startled to see that Anna was still there. _

"_Ah! You still here, little Anna?" asked Prof. Balestrom, a bit shocked. _

"_Yes, professor! I want to learn more!" said Anna eagerly with a cute smile. _

"_But class is over, little one. Shouldn't you be heading home?" asked Balestrom hopping from his desk to the side of Anna's desk. _

"_But I want to stay here and learn more!" whined Anna_

_Professor Balestrom rubbed his chin in thought. As much as he likes the idea of teaching a student alone after class, he didn't want to upset her parents… well adoptive parents anyways if he kept her late. He decided to teach her one thing and then send her on home. _

"_All right!" said Balestrom enthusiastically, "I'll teach you one thing and then you go home. Deal?" Anna nodded fast, eager to learn what he had in mind. She loved her teacher, always so happy and enthusiastic. She wanted to be a teacher like him someday. _

"_I'll be teaching you what you do in a life or death situation! You ready?" _

_Anna nodded, getting out her notepad. "Ready!" _

"_All right then, if you or your friend is in a deadly situation. All you have to do is use the nearby water for attacking purposes!" said Professor Balestrom _

"_H-How do I do that? And what if there is no nearby water?" asked Anna_

"_Well little lady, if there isn't, just use the water from the clouds. All you have to do is concentrate your inner thunder and bend the water into a deadly storm attack" answered Balestrom_

_He got out a glass of water and summoned a wooden puppet next to him. "Now, try and do so!" _

_Anna placed down her notepad and emptied her mind of everything except storm. Without realizing it, her hand shot up and wiggled her fingers. The water from the glass shot up into the air and then twirled around into a Storm Cloud. The Storm Cloud thundered loudly before striking down upon the puppet with powerful lightning shocks. The attack was so powerful it even shocked Balestrom… literally. Professor Balestrom coughed up some smoke and he had burn bruises on him. "Yowza! That hurt! But that was good!" _

_He patted Anna on the back, "Good show, I am proud of you, you might be ready for the Indignation spell with that much power at such a young age, but maybe when you are older. That spell can be dangerous. Remember to use the trick I just taught you wisely. To have better control of it, just say, Thunderous Alakazam!' _

_End Flashback…_

_That's it! I sure hope this works! _Anna thought as she cleared her mind of everything besides storm. Amme lifted her sword up into the air, ready to kill the unconscious girl near her feet. Anna's fingers wiggled about and then bent like she was clutching something. The water in the pool rose in the air and twirled about into a Storm Cloud. Then with her index finger, she pointed at Amme and said, "Thunderous Alakazam!"

Amme heard the spell being cast and didn't have time to look back as she was struck by a powerful lightning attack. It shocked her for a good full minute before she fell to the floor unconscious and her black hair all messed up like Mrs. Frankenstein. The spell wore off of Anna and she was able to move.

"Wish Destiny could have saw that, too bad she is unconscious" said Anna, a bit disappointed though happy to have saved her friend from death. She walked over to her unconscious friend and picked her up. She carried Destiny on her back, not wanting to wait for her to wake up. They lost too much time already.

Just before she even took a step, she heard an explosion off in the distance. It startled her a bit and she turned around to see where it came from. She saw puffs of black smoke rising from the Yoshihito Temple. Anna then shrugged; nobody she knew is over there anyways so it wasn't even worthy of her being concerned.

Repositioning Destiny on her back and clutching her legs tightly around her waist so she won't fall off as she made her way to the entrance of the Shiritaki Temple area. Somehow managing to carry Destiny with one hand as support, she unlocked the door with the key in her other hand. She then kicked it open and proceeded on the path to the temple.

Destiny began to stir, but her eyes were still closed. The blue haired girl unconsciously wrapped her arms around the neck of her friend. Anna blushed crimson and wondered why Destiny hasn't woken up fully. She let the matter go, when she wakes up, she wakes up. Anna came across an intersection path. She looked to her left and sees that there is a big stone gate with a lever nearby that is locked. In front of her is a path that leads to a hut of some kind.

_I assume the gate leads to the actual Shiritaki Temple, but where is the key exactly? _Anna turned her head to the hut on the other path. _Perhaps somebody in that hut has the key. Only one way to find out. _Anna slowly made her way to the hut because of how heavy Destiny is. She hoped she wake up soon or she'll get a bad back.

As if her prayers had been answered, Destiny's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings. She finally noticed she was being carried on Anna's back. "What happened?" asked Destiny, wondering why she was being carried like a little child.

Anna turned her head just a bit to look at her friend. "Amme attacked us; you were conked on the head pretty hard. Luckily I saved you before she had the chance to kill you" she said.

Destiny saw truth in those words and smiled. She dropped off of Anna and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks, Anna. You're a good friend" she said

"Don't mention it, friends stick together to the end" said Anna with a smile

Destiny then noticed the bruises and cuts Anna has on her body. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"Amme choked me, slapped me and threw me on the ground, nothing too painful" said Anna

Destiny frowned and gave Anna her last potion flask. "Here, drink it, hero of mine" she said. Anna smiled warmly and opened the potion flask. She downed the whole thing in one go. Once down, she grimaced at the aftertaste of the thing. "Yuck! The aftertaste tastes like bubble bath, where did you buy this anyways?" Anna said, reaching into her bag for a bottle of water to wash off the taste as her wounds vanished.

"None of your business, Anna" said Destiny

Anna rolled her eyes and gave her back the empty potion flask. "Well wherever you got it from, try getting one without horrible aftertaste" She said, smacking her friend playfully in the arm.

"Duly Noted" said Destiny with a smirk

Both girls continued on the path to the hut. Once they got there, they made their way in without knocking. Inside the hut is a Cow Samurai in brown armor with a long sword.

"My name is Yojito and you are trespassing! Prepare to be vanquished!" The Cow Samurai said, readying himself for battle.

"Action speaks louder than words! So bring it on, cow dude!" said Anna, getting out her storm sword.

Anna is first and Destiny is second on the team against Yojito. The pointer in the middle chose them to be first. Anna drew her 7 cards from her deck and gazed upon them. Some of the spells in her hand are the new ones she acquired. 2 are Stormzilla, 1 is Wild Bolt, 2 are Supercharge, 1 is Insane Bolt, and 1 is Stormblade. Knowing that Destiny is half healer she can play Insane Bolt without worrying too much. It does have 100 percent accuracy and 70 percent of attacking the enemy and not her.

"Eat Lightning!" said Anna

Anna played the spell enthusiastically. A dark stormy cloud formed above the arena, roaring dangerously. It chose to strike down on Yoshihito with a power lightning blast, taking down more than three-quarters of his health. Destiny high fived Anna, "Woo nice one!"

Destiny's turn now as she looked at her cards. She has two power pips she can use and possibly end the duel. "You're as good as dead, thank you for such a quick fight, loser!" She said sticking her tongue out at him and making faces as she played Ice Wyvern.

The Icy beast came out of its icy cavern and then screamed its icy breath at Yojito… freezing him and killing him. Anna whistled at how easy that was. They didn't even get hurt once! FLAWLESS VICTORY!

"Woo man! Easy as pie… the number that is" said Anna, giggling like a little school girl

Destiny rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I wonder if Emma and Brooke are having this much luck" She headed over to the dead body of Yojito and searched him for the key. She found it in a few seconds and twirled it around her finger.

"I wish all fights were this easy" said Destiny

"If all fights were that easy, people will get bored and the Duel Arena in Unicorn Way will be out of business" Anna said jokingly

The girls made their way out of the hut and walked quickly to the stone gate. Destiny threw the key into the keyhole of the lock and it unlocked. With a little tug on her part on the lever, the gate opened up to them. With a look at one another they headed up the path up to the Shiritaki Temple.

To past the time, Anna started up a conversation, "So, Destiny" Anna started as her blue haired companion turned to give her full attention, "When do you think Brooke is going to confess?" she asked

Destiny shrugged and placed her hands behind her head. "Who knows, let's hope soon. I would love to see those two together as a couple. Probably be best not during this war but perhaps some time after the war. That way maybe they can date" answered Destiny

Anna nodded in agreement, "Or maybe Emma can confess herself"

The girls gave one look at each other and then smirked, "Nah!"

They both giggled as they marched on. Destiny decided to ask a question of her own. "Hmm speaking of dating, are you interested in anyone nowadays?" she asked

Anna shook her head, "Nope, not really. I am 14 years old; I think I might be a bit young to be dating right now" she said, shrugging.

Destiny blew raspberry's, "Nonsense, I seen people date when they were 10! 14 is nothing! But anyways, what do you want out of a person regardless of gender?"

"I don't really have any standards. Just as long as they are loving and caring" said Anna

Destiny nodded in agreement with that answer. "Yeah, I want a boyfriend like that; only he has to laugh at my jokes and probably a good cook too!" she said dreamily.

"You set your standards too high" said Anna teasingly. Destiny rolled her eyes and playfully smacked her friend in the arm.

They reached the temple in a matter of minutes. The forestation around the temple seemed to be diseased and turned brown. The smell reeked off of the plants and other matter. Destiny and Anna once again plugged their noses with a Clothes pin. "Man, the Plague Oni is definitely inside the temple. Let's go in and defeat him before we get sick!" Anna said, holding back her vomit.

"And how!" said Destiny

They entered the temple to find the Plague Oni in the middle of the area. He is a big 10 foot tall brown elephant. His armor is also brown and he carries a bloody sword. In short, they think he is some sort of relative to the Helephant.

"Prepare to witness power you have never seen before!" said the Plague Oni.

After he spoke those words, his smell was so strong that even the clothes pins couldn't vent out the smell. "Ew! I'll say! Like Farting powers to me!" Anna half joked and half disgusted. She got out a mask and placed it on that prevents even the strongest of odors to reach her nose, Destiny doing the same.

"Does this mask make my face look big?" asked Destiny breathing in clear air.

"Yes… yes it does. Now let's go" said Anna

Anna gets to be first again and Destiny being second for the team against Plague Oni. The Pointer unfortunately chooses Plague Oni to go first. He having too power pips, played Sandstorm and it did critical, doubling the damage. The spell hit both girls with intense power of sand.

"Ah my eyes, the masks do nothing against sand!" said Anna, crying from behind her mask.

"Lighten up, Anna" said Destiny, rolling her eyes. She is so silly and such a drama queen at times. If anything she thinks Anna is the so called comic relief girl on the Ferocious Angels team, always trying to be funny.

"Shut up, Destiny" said Anna glaring at her friend before drawing her 7 cards. She played Feint on the Oni. Her blue haired companion just played Ice Blade.

Plague Oni played Weakness upon Destiny, which nearly canceled the extra boost from her Ice Blade. Anna smirked and played Cleanse Charm upon Destiny, the weakness vanishing.

"D'oh! Grr!" said the Plague Oni

"Nyah, Nyah!" said Anna, making faces at the Plague On behind her mask and then flipping him off.

Destiny giggled at Anna's show of mocking as she played Elemental Blades upon herself. The Plague Oni trumpeted angrily and played a 2 power pip charged Judgment. A black haired woman in brown drapes, carrying a rod and a scale appeared. She then lightly tapped her scale and power hit Destiny.

Anna drew a treasure card and grinned. "Game, set, match, my ugly, smelly, friend" she said with a giggle. She played a feint that is stronger than the first feint. She then threw Destiny a look to signal her to finish him off.

Destiny nodded and played her favorite spell, Colossus. The said spell appeared in all its glory and growled upon the Plague Oni.

"NOO!" said Plague Oni

The Colossus then slashed him twice in the chest with its icy blade, killing him. The Plague Oni fell down to the floor with a dying trumpet. Not long after his death, the forestation around the place turned back to looking green and beautiful. The smell is no longer there.

From outside of the temple, the water turned pure and looked good to drink again. Both girls high-fived each other, "Oh yeah! We are the greatest!"

Destiny grinned like an idiot, "We are done with our mission! I wonder how Emma and Brooke are doing on theirs" she said, all giddy.

Anna smiled, "Knowing my sister, she is probably already done long before us"

They headed outside of the temple and collected the pure water they needed to get the emperor back to health. As they were about to head back, they felt that something was wrong… very wrong… and approaching.

"Do you feel that?" asked Destiny, making sure she is not being crazy

Anna nodded fast, "Yeah… something is not right…"

Out of nowhere a big one ton boulder dropped out of the sky and landed 10 feet behind them. Given that they are on a slope, it started rolling towards them. Anna and Destiny quickly started running away from it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Anna

CCCCCCCCC

**Chapter shorter than the last one, but meh, could have been longer but I don't like spending too much time on a chapter for a story I lost interest in. See you in the next chapter where the OC's are in the spotlight! Btw, at the end of the story, there is a Sneak Preview for something special. Look forward to it, there is 8 more chapters to be finished, not counting Epilogue, it is already done. Ciao!**


	32. Band of Friends' Story

**Angel: Hiya! Welcome to the (Yawn) 32****nd**** chapter of EWA. When will this story end? Sigh, I really look forward to working on the sequel. Even if the whole Morganthe Arc is not quite finished yet, I have a pretty good theory and imagination for finishing the story of the sequel even if it isn't quite correct. **

**Note: Some OC's are cut out. Why is that? Sigh… because they don't bother leaving a review or stopped reading for who knows how long, so the following OC's are out: Austin, Saffron, and um… the other death girl… forgot her name. Anyways, the following are in: Caitlin, Julia, Quinn, and Amber. Faithful reviewers… Sorry to those who are still reading but does it really hurt to leave a review? **

**Disclaimer: I… ah forget it, just read the previous disclaimers you lazy bums!**

**Things skipped: A lot of stuff, let's not list.**

**XXXXXXX**

"All right, let's go!"

Caitlin watched silently behind the pole as the Ferocious Angels split up to their paths. She felt a pang of jealousy because of Brooke, who she knew that she has romantic interest for Emma, is alone with her. She did not like that fact. A second or two later, she motioned for the other people behind her to clear out behind the pole. She and 3 others walked out.

"Did you hear what they were planning?" asked Julia

Amber shook her head, "No, was too busy eating pie!" She munched on the piece of pie in her hand and sighed with satisfaction.

Julia rolled her eyes, Amber is so random and can be so clueless, "They are planning to help the Emperor to be cured and we are going to help by getting the blossom from the Tree of Life!"

"Oh!" Amber said, but then munched more on her pie.

Caitlin adjusted her glasses on her nose, "Well let's go. We promised Andrew that we would help Emma, whether she likes it or not. So let us keep our promise and head to the Tree of Life!"

"Yea ladies, let us go, too bad the others couldn't make it here today" said Quinn

Julia nodded, "Yeah, but they had stuff to do. Anyways, let's get a move on. I'm excited that we get to help Emma and her gang with this"

Without another word, they made their way to the Yoshihito Temple. Upon arrival, the temple looked beautiful and so peaceful. You can probably meditate your heart out here. The waters though… look deadly. They were pitch black and reeked of death. Not very pleasant to say the least. Amber grimaced, "Yucky! I suppose Death Oni did this?"

Quinn nodded, "Yep, he sure did, but once we defeat him, the waters will be back to normal. He probably poisoned the waters so nobody can get to the Tree of Life since the bridge is out"

Caitlin nodded, "Probable theory. In any case, we must find a way to get across that bridge"

Then, without warning, the whole place started to shake and the waters bubbled violently. The 4 of them were having problems maintaining balance, careful not to fall in the waters. "W-What's happening?" yelled Julia, trying not to fall down.

A few seconds later, the shaking subsided. They looked around cautiously and see that the waters are still bubbling violently. All of them gasped as a skeletal hand came out of the waters. Once that hand had popped out, out emerged a skull with some left over flesh. The eyes were red and evil. It slowly got out of the waters and walked towards them, groaning unintelligibly.

"ZOMBIE!" screamed Amber

Few seconds later, more zombies rose from the waters and went straight for the gang. Caitlin grimaced and got out her wand, "Careful… if their blood gets on you, you'll be turned into one too"

Julia kicked a zombie in the chest and sent him flying back into the waters. "Also, be careful not to be bitten either" Amber squeaked and nibbled on her fingernails, terrified. A Zombie came up from behind her and was about to strike her.

Quinn saw this and immediately blocked the Zombie, "Hey! Heads up freak!" He kicked the Zombie from under its chin, so hard that the head was dislodged from the neck and flew up into the air. Blood splattered everywhere, but Quinn got out a shield to make sure he and Amber weren't covered in it. The zombie, even without the head kept on advancing on.

Quinn growled, "How do you destroy what's already dead?" Zombies came up to him but he got out a shotgun from his backpack and shot them all in the head and they fell over backwards. Caitlin looked at him incredulously, "Since when did you have a shotgun?"

He shrugged, "Oh I thought it might come in handy someday"

Julia played blizzard and blasted all the zombies back into the waters. Few seconds later they rose back up and kept on advancing.

"They won't stay down!" Amber said terrified, but then a zombie head, which Quinn just kicked off a while ago, landed on her head. She squealed in terror. "Get it off! Get if off!"

Caitlin just flicked the zombie off of her with a finger. "Lighten up, Amber" She groaned as she batted away the approaching zombies.

"They are just too many of them! How are we going to win?" yelled Quinn, who kept on firing at the Zombies heads with a shotgun.

Julia noticed something glimmer from the corner of her eye. She turned around and looked up. On top of the temple is some sort of Death Orb attached to a pedestal. It looked like it shouldn't be there, so she hopped on top of the roof tops of the temple. "Hey guys, this might be what's causing those zombies to appear" She yelled out to them.

"Well if it is, destroy it, Amber is getting more annoying with her squealing" said Caitlin, attacking the approaching zombies with her Ice spells.

"Hey!" retorted Amber, disliking what she just said, but kept on be terrified as she moved away from the Zombies.

Julia tried smashing the orb with a rock, but no avail. She then tried all of her ice spells, but nothing, not even a scratch. "It won't break!"

She then thought of an idea. Julia got out some heavy duty explosives and placed them near the death orb and then lit them all quickly. She quickly jumped down and grabbed all of them. "Hang on!"

3…2…1… The whole temple exploded and Julia jumped with the other 3 in her arms as the force of the explosion sent them flying off into the direction of the Tree of Life. They landed onto the ground with a painful thud. They had some burn marks and some bruises on them. All 4 of them groaned in pain as they got up and turned around. The temple is in utter ruins. Smoke rose from the explosion and the death orb was destroyed.

The Zombies were no more and they didn't come back at all. Even so, there is no turning back now. They were on the path to the Tree of Life and they can't head anywhere else. The Death waters still hung around.

"Destroying a sacred temple, surely must bring bad luck" grimaced Amber

Caitlin sighed and gulped, "Yeah, but we had good intentions, but there is no use crying over spilt milk, so the expression goes, we have to move on and face the Death Oni now"

Without anything else to say, they reluctantly walked on the path to the Tree of Life. A few minutes passed and they were at the base of the tree. To their surprise, the Tree of Life is dead… the blossoms no longer bloomed.

"Oh no…" said Amber

"Aw man! It's dead, what do we do now?" asked Quinn

Caitlin shrugged, "I guess we find a way to get to the Death Oni so we can restore the Tree of Life back to normal, but how to do that?"

Amber pulled out a book of some kind and read through it, deciding to be useful for once. "Well, according to this book, the Death Oni hides himself in some sort of spirit world near a source of life. So, I assume the Tree of Life us the source" she said, as she kept on reading, "For a wizard to head into the Spirit World, you must place an offering near the source and chant these words, "Alazist Tabina"

Julia placed a hand under her chin, "What kind of offering?" She hoped it wasn't one of those sacrifice your personal item type offerings, because she didn't want to lose any of her things, regardless if it will help get to the Death Oni.

"Hmm, well an offering would be something that is related to Death"

All eyes then turned to Quinn. He caught on quickly and shook his head, "No way! I value my stuff!" He was not about to give up anything that he has. The girls looked at him with pleading eyes. "Quinn, we need to defeat the Death Oni and get the blossom so we can help Emma out and that is what Andrew wanted. So, can you please let go of something?" asked Julia

Quinn sighed. There was no use to arguing with that as he reached into his bag and pulled out a little death medallion. "Here, this should do, I guess I'll have to find another one later" He sighed as he gave Caitlin the medallion. Caitlin nodded her thanks and flipped the medallion into the water near the Tree of Life. Amber then chanted the words for it to work.

Nothing happened in the first 5 seconds. After that, the whole place started to shake violently as a portal appeared a few feet away from them. No doubt in their minds that that leads to the spirit world. Julia stepped up to the portal first, "Well, let's go, no turning back" She then jumped into it. The others then following her shortly after.

The portal spat all 4 of them out onto hard floor and then disappeared into thin air. They slowly got up and looked ahead of them. There… stood the Death Oni in all its glory. It is a black elephant with black armor and a deadly sword.

"Too late, the Tree of Life is already doomed, it is time for all of you to die and become my servants in the afterlife!" said the Death Oni

"All right, easy, 4 against one!" said Caitlin, ready for battle with her wand.

"We won't be playing with your stupid magic! Fight me, without it!" The Death Oni roared as he pointed his sword at all of them. Suddenly they were all engulfed by chains as it drained them of their magical energy. Once their magic energy was completely drained, the chains disappeared. They all felt weaker and can't cast any spells besides Zero Pip spells.

"Ugh, the only thing I can use is my wand spells!" said Quinn

"How are we supposed to defeat him without our magical energy?" asked Julia, trying to cast a spell but couldn't.

"Come fight me like real warriors!"

Amber decided to sit down and watch. Hand to hand combat is not her thing and without her magic, she is pretty useless and less confident. She didn't like that fact at all, but what is she going to do? Stab the Death Oni with a stick? Pathetic, she thought.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" shouted Amber

Quinn let out his battle cry as he charged at the Death Oni at full speed. He quickly took out his shotgun and shot the Death Oni with it. The shot barely grazed him. The Death Oni chuckled before kicking Quinn into a nearby pedestal. "Ow man!" He said before slumping down onto the ground.

Julia used an ice blast from her wand to the… you know what area of the Death Oni. It groaned loudly in pain, "Right in the Solar Plexus" said the Death Oni. He growled before swinging his sword at Julia. She quickly cartwheeled out of the way. Bringing down the Death Oni without any of her good magic is going to be a real challenge.

Caitlin jumped up high into the air and tried to stab the Death Oni in the eye with her wand. Death Oni simply shrugged and slammed her back down onto the ground. Seeing her on the ground he lifted his foot up into the air and slowly brought his foot down.

"No!" said Quinn as he dived and pushed her and himself out of the way, the foot landing down nears them. It was so close it wasn't even funny. Caitlin picked herself off the ground and thanked Quinn. He nodded as they continued to fight.

"Grr! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Caitlin as she side stepped a sword attack aimed for her.

"Y-yeah! Wait…" Quinn paused as he dodged subconsciously at the attacks aimed his way as well. The Death Oni is big and if he falls… He snapped his fingers at an idea that formed. He quickly got out some rope and then headed over to Amber.

"Huh, what is it, Quinn?" asked Amber curiously as she watched him lean down and whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and smiled wickedly, "Ah I see! All right!"

Quinn then went over to Julia and whispered to her. She chuckled and nodded at the plan. She watched as Quinn went over to Caitlin. She then headed over to the Death Oni and started making faces at him. Sticking her tongue out at him and stretching her eye lids. "Nyah Nyah! Stupid Death Oni!" She then smacked her own butt, shaking it at the Death Oni for taunting measures.

The Death Oni trumpeted loudly at that and advanced on her, "You shall die painfully for mocking me!" Julia grinned as she sees that Amber quickly sneaked behind the Death Oni. Amber giggled silently to herself and got out two pies. She then jumped high up into the air and attacked both eyes of the Death Oni with them. "Surprise!" she yelled

"Ugh! What is this substance? It hurts!" the Death Oni groaned in pain, blinded by the pies he had in his eyes.

He stumbled forward and Quinn took this as cue for them to make their move. "Now!" Quinn and Caitlin were on either side of the area with the rope and pulled it out as far as they can for a tight grip. The Death Oni tripped on the rope and fell over on his face. Quinn then gave them all swords as they jumped on top of him and finished the job. They slashed and slashed, getting blood everywhere. It took a few minutes before the Death Oni was actually dead. They stopped their slashing and jumped off of him. Sweat covered their faces and they had labored breathing.

"Well," started Quinn as he tried to get his breath back in control with all that slashing, "We did it! We killed him!" He smiled triumphantly that his plan worked. Caitlin nodded, "Yeah, good plan Quinn" She then noticed that the portal was back for them to head back into the real world. "Come on, let's go!" She ran up into the portal before jumping into it, the others then following after.

The Tree of Life quickly blossomed and it is in full bloom. The blossoms looked very pretty and the smell is pretty beautiful. The 4 just managed to get back to see this. They smiled in relief as they looked at the gorgeous sight of the Tree.

"Yes! The Tree of Life is back, all thanks to us! Andrew would have been pleased with us" said Julia with a smile. She felt good that they did a good dead for the spiral, to Andrew, and to Emma as well, even if she didn't know it.

Amber walked up to the Tree of Life and hopped up to catch a blossom in her hand. She looked at it and smelled its wonderful smell. "Mmm, smells so pretty! Let's get to Emma and the others!"

Just then, they heard a very familiar scream rip through the area they were in. They all recognized that as Anna's scream. Quinn ran ahead, "Come on, that was Anna, let's move!" The others followed him. They raced down from the path of the Tree of Life. Submerged themselves in the now pure water of the Yoshihito Temple and then ran back on land to the village where the Moodha statue was.

To their horror they see Anna and Destiny being chased by a giant boulder of some kind. Anna was panting and screaming, "Help!"

Without another word, Caitlin blasted the boulder with an ice blast, it froze and then shattered into a bunch of ice pieces. Knowing that the boulder had been stopped, both Destiny and Anna stopped running and placed hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

"What happened?" asked Amber, deeply concerned.

Anna looked at Amber with an eye closed, "We were about to head back here when this boulder came flying out of nowhere and started chasing us" she explained before passing out on the floor, Destiny soon passing out as well.

Emma and Brooke came in from the Hametsu Village and looked at the passed out forms of their friends. "What happened here?" asked Emma, deeply concerned for Destiny and Anna, not caring why these so called friends of hers are here when she told them they should stay home.

"Some boulder chased them I guess" said Caitlin with a shrug. Amber walked over to Emma and gave her the blossom. Emma looked at the blossom and then back at Amber. She looked at her questioningly, "Where'd do you get this?" She sees Amber fidget a bit before responding, "Um, we decided to help you get the blossom from the Tree of Life so you didn't have to bother doing it yourself"

Emma looked at Brooke, they shared a glance, before looking at the 4 of them. "I did tell you to stay home didn't I? Why couldn't you just stay home? It is way too dangerous for you to be helping me on this adventure; you could get killed for all I know!" Emma looked at them incredulously; they couldn't follow one simple favor?

Brooke placed a hand on Emma's shoulders, "Hey don't be angry at them, Emma, they were just trying to help. This isn't like you to get mad over this" she said, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Emma sighed and realized that she was right, she shouldn't be mad. She looked at them with an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was overreacting. I thank you for the help, I really do. It's just that…" She paused as she let out a sigh, "I do not want more lives lost, I already feel guilty that Andrew and Fleur lost their lives yesterday"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah we know, we just wanted to help and avenge our friends' death is all" Emma said nothing and looked at her fallen friend and sister. She sighed as she looked over at Brooke, "Mind helping me lift these two to a comfortable place?"

Brooke nodded, "Sure"

She headed over to help Emma lift Anna off the ground. From nearby a whispered command was uttered. Brooke felt a violent pain course through her neck where her wound was. She immediately dropped Anna and clutched her neck. Emma dropped Anna softly to the ground and backed away as she sees Brooke writing in pain. The others watched in horror at this too.

"B-Brooke, are you ok?" asked Emma as she slowly walked up to her, deeply concerned for her friend. She was then violently pushed back by Brooke and she fell flat on her butt as she watched her brunette friend let out a scream. A few seconds later, Brooke stood still, her head tilted up to the sky and only her hair moved as it blew in the wind.

"B-Brooke?" Emma got up from the ground.

Brooke's head adjusted back to normal, her eyes have changed to very dark purple. She got out her sword and charged at Emma. Emma was taken aback but only for a second as she got out her sword and quickly blocked the attack Brooke swung at her. She was surprised at the amount of strength Brooke has.

"Brooke! What has gotten into you! Snap out of it!" yelled Emma

Brooke pulled back and looked at Emma with a glare, "Nothing is wrong, all I want is for you to be vanished from the spiral" she said with a demonic voice. She then looked at the others and attacked them with a spell of some kind. They were knocked unconscious and fell to the floor asleep for who knows how long.

"Brooke!" said Emma, "What are you doing?"

Brooke growled at her, "The Brooke you know is gone, now shut up and duel me!" She got out her deck, ready for battle.

_She must be possessed! That wound she gotten must have been from…_ Emma growled at that thought. She now hated Amme more than everything. She then realized that… she can't fight Brooke. She is her friend, a friend that she… well… liked… a lot. Emma would never forgive herself if she hurt Brooke in anyway or possibly kill her.

"Brooke, I don't want to do this! Don't let Amme have control over you!" Emma said, trying to reason to her possessed friend.

"Nobody has control over me! Now shut up and fight me!" said Brooke with a growl. She slammed her sword into the ground and the spell Doom and Gloom activated, engulfing them both inside for an intense battle…

CCCCCCC

**Yeah, I know it's short but I gotten lazier and losing a lot of interest to type this story… Anyways, the next chapter will be longer and might be a bit sad and touching. Emma vs. Brooke, a chapter that I would love to type and post it soon, so look out for it. Ciao! Oh and to those of you who are still trying to submit an OC in here. For the love of God, I had enough of them, so stop posting them; I thought I made it clear that the OC placing in here is closed! Jeez! **


	33. Emma vs Brooke

**Angel: Hey y'all! 33****rd**** chapter here in the flesh or screen or paper, what have you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little fluffy goodness in this chapter, nothing wrong with a little fluff! I guess all of you were kind of surprised to see an Emma vs. Brooke chapter. Well I was hinting at it, guess not too clearly. Nothing like two people who like each other (Not love, Emma's feelings hasn't went that far), go against each other in a fight. **

**Disclaimer: What I own is what I own, what I don't own is what I don't own, got it memorized?**

**To answer a question that has been asked, yes, I will work on Unknown Schools, it is slowly coming along, but I have writers block right now for it. Once this is completely done, I can focus on it a lot. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Emma stood inside the field of Doom and Gloom. She did not like this field at all; it cuts all healing in half and has that creepy feeling. Her biggest concern however, is that her friend, Brooke, is possessed and wants to fight her. She felt a pain in her heart, she didn't want to hurt Brooke or possibly kill her. If she does hurt her, she'll always have this guilt in her heart and she will take that guilt to her grave. A tear fell off of Emma's eye; she doesn't want to do this!

"Brooke," started Emma with pleading eyes, "Please don't do this… Fight off Amme's control; I know you can do it…"

Brooke grinned in response, "Nothing you can say will stop this, now let us duel" She walked over to Emma and held out her hand. Emma hesitated, but gave her the deck, Brooke giving her own to her. They turned away from each other and shuffled each other's deck. After a few seconds of shuffling they turned back to one another and gave back each other's deck.

"I'll let you go first" said Brooke with a wicked smile as she drew her 7 cards from her deck. Emma frowned in response. They were really going to do this… She sighed and drew her 7 cards; she has to get through to her friend if she doesn't want to possibly kill her. Perhaps if she keeps trying, she'll knock Brooke to her senses.

Without a word she looked at her cards she drew. Given that Brooke is Balance, she wonders how she is going to block any of her powerful moves. She doesn't have Tower Shield in her treasure card deck. Well her only fearful move that she might make is Judgment; the spell that gets more powerful with each pip. Spectral Blast and Hydra she can possibly shield against if she can pull them out. To her calculations, if Brooke happens to play Judgment with a Balance Blade and Bladestorm using 5 power pips, she is dead.

Anyways, her cards were Storm Shark, Fireblade, Fuel, Power Link, Heck Hound, Meteor, and Thermic Shield. She has two power pips to use at the moment. She discarded Meteor since Brooke is only one enemy and drew a treasure… Reshuffle. Well that doesn't do much… Emma sighed and placed Fireblade on herself.

Brooke played Balance Blade on herself. She looked over at Emma. She seems to have her head down in sadness. Something ticked inside of her when she saw that and grabbed her head.

"N-No! I can't do this to her!" said regular Brooke's voice, trying to fight back whatever is controlling her.

Emma gasped and looked up back at Brooke. She is clutching her head. "Come on, Brooke! Fight it off!" she yelled. Unfortunately, Brooke's regular-self lost and was shoved back out; the possessed one came back and chuckled. "Oh I'll fight something all right and that is you! Death is calling for you!"

Emma frowned once more. She has to find some way to get Brooke back to her regular self. She thought back at what triggered Brooke to try and fight back what's controlling her. Well she was sad, that must have stirred something. Friends do care for one another and if one is sad, the other feels sad as well. Emma had to keep trying, no matter what, before she gets killed or she possibly killing Brooke, which was the LAST thing she would want to do.

"My move" stated Emma unenthusiastically as she drew a spell from her deck. Fire Shield spell. She now has 3 power pips to use this time. Strangely though, something deep inside of her tells her that this spell is important for something. She didn't know why this is, maybe it is a sign? What is the significance if she plays Fire Shield anyways? Not questioning it any further, she placed on the Fire Shield spell on herself.

Brooke scoffed, "What good will that spell do to protect you, waste of a turn I should say" She gained herself a power pip as she drew a card. She grinned, "Time to be judged!"

Judgment came out of the field. She tapped the scale with a rod and then Emma got attacked. Her health circle went down to half. Emma let out a painful groan and clutched her heart. She looked at Brooke with a sad pleading look, "Don't do this Brooke, I am your best friend! Best friends don't do this to each other"

Brooke clutched her head, the regular-self trying to fight back again. "I don't want to hurt her! Go away!" yelled Brooke's regular voice.

"No! She must be destroyed!" yelled the demonic Brooke voice

With that, regular Brooke was forced back inside. She chuckled, "We're not best friends so be quiet and fight" She growled at her, "Your move!"

Emma was starting to lose hope that Brooke can change back to her regular self, but she has to keep trying, if she doesn't, someone might die today, whether it is herself or Brooke and that scared the blonde. She quickly drew her next card, gaining another power pip. Phoenix. It is a powerful spell, but there is another card in her hand that can do some pretty nasty damage as well if used correctly. Again though, she is skeptical about that. Hurting Brooke will make her feel bad about herself and the guilt will tear her apart.

She played Fuel for the time being. 3 Fire Traps appeared around Brooke, ready to be used. Brooke drew a spell as she gained a power pip. To protect herself, she played Elemental Shields, expecting Emma to play a powerful attack like Phoenix.

Emma's turn again as she drew a spell, Kraken. She only got a normal pip this time. "I didn't want to do this, but, I must do everything I can to change you back!" She played Heck Hound. A Dog House appeared on the field. Something was panting softly inside. Eyes appeared and then glowed on fire. The Dog House broke apart as a big hound jumped out and howled.

It backed up a bit before breathing fire onto Brooke. A Fire damaging over time symbol appeared around Brooke's feet. The Fire Shield and one of the fire traps disappeared as she got burned. Surprisingly, Brooke did not flinch or even made any sign that she was hurt. She just grinned.

"Is that all you got?" Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're worthless!"

Emma should feel angered by that, but she didn't, well maybe a little, but this is Brooke. She knew it wasn't exactly her talking. "Just make your move" said Emma softly with sadness in her voice

She looked down at her feet, tears falling down her cheek and onto the ground. What she would give to see Brooke back to her regular self.

"**You have to keep trying… I know you can bring her back!" said Valerie**

"_But… what else can I do? I tried reasoning, sadness, and pain!" said Emma, sobbing a bit. _

"**Don't give up just yet! I know you, Emma; you can reach Brooke to break the control. You just got to try harder!" **

Emma looked up and sighed. She doesn't think anything would work, even if Valerie said so. It seemed almost hopeless to bring her back. She watched as Brooke played Spectral Blast. Lightning came out to strike her. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor on her knees, her health going down to a quarter. Blood came out of her mouth as she tried to get up.

_I have to end this somehow… _She thought as she stood up, but her legs felt like jelly. She drew her next card, Pixie. She sighed and tossed the card away, Doom and Gloom is in effect and healing won't do much.

"Pass" muttered Emma

"Pathetic" stated Brooke as she drew her next card, the heck hound fire damage still burning her to a third of her health. She smirked and played Balance Blade. She looked over at Emma, "Make your final move, Emma!"

She sighed hopelessly and drew her next card. Her eyes widened at the spell in her hand. But then, she felt she didn't want to go on. She does not want to kill her friend. She'll rather die than live with the regret of killing a person she l…loved.

Brooke's eyes widened as Emma dropped her deck onto the floor and sword onto the ground. The spells scattered about. Emma looked at her with a sad look.

"W-What?" exclaimed Brooke

"I give up… you win" Emma started as she sighed, "I have no desire to go on. If I can't bring you back… then so be it" Tears flowed as she spoke, "I had the spell that would have killed you if the battle continued… but I decided not to, because you are my friend and as a friend, I will not kill you. If I did, I would live with this regret for the rest of my life"

Emma sobbed as she surrendered herself, "So have at me! Kill me; death would be so much better than to kill you"

That made something go off inside and Brooke clutched her head in agony. "N-NOOO!" Brooke's regular voice screamed. She fought off the control and discarded a card as she drew a Treasure Card spell… Immolate.

Emma's eyes widened at what she was about to do. "No! Don't do it!"

Too late. Brooke, with tears in her eyes played Immolate. The final heck hound burn combined with the burn of Immolate depleted all of her health. Emma's shield went away as she was burned only slightly. To her horror, she sees Brooke's eyes turn back to their regular purple color and Brooke fell backwards… defeated…

"BROOKE!" screamed Emma

Doom and Gloom dissipated and the arena disappeared. Emma immediately went to her side and held her. Tears streaming down her eyes as she sees that Brooke had her eyes closed and she was barely breathing.

"Wake up! Wake up!" sobbed Emma, "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare!" A few seconds later, Brooke opened her eyes just slightly to look at Emma. She gently caressed Emma's cheek with her hand. Emma gently grabbed onto Brooke's hand, stroking it like a life line

"I'm sorry… Emma…" Brooke whispered. She coughed up some blood as she looked at Emma weakly. "I'm really sorry… I wish you the best of luck. Take care... I… really truly…" She didn't get a chance to finish as her head tilted back, eyes closed. Her hand from Emma's cheek went limp… cold.

Birds flew off from where they were perched as a piercing scream ripped through the entire area. Emma tried desperately to bring back her dead friend. She sobbed uncontrollably as she did CPR and anything else she could possibly try to bring her back. Nothing seemed to have worked. She cried and cried as she held the lifeless body of Brooke in her arms.

Anna's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surroundings. She saw Emma crying while holding Brooke that seemed lifeless in her arms. Alarmed, she shot up and ran to her. "What happened?" yelled Anna as she kneeled down beside Emma.

"B-Brooke… she's…" Emma started but dared not say the 'D' word. She could not believe it or admit it. Anna's eyes widened and soon she was crying as well. She quickly checked Brooke's neck to see if there is a pulse… to confirm it, there was no pulse.

"No, I think we can still save her. I don't care what it takes!" Emma stood up, carrying the lifeless Brooke in her arms. She tossed Anna the blossom and the Imperial Majesty's sword. "You cure the Emperor! I am bringing Brooke to the Wizard City Hospital!"

"But wait!" Anna yelled

Emma didn't hear of it and charged off to the Spiral Door of Mooshu. Anna looked at the items she was given and sighed sadly. How was she going to explain this to Destiny? Speaking of, she looked over to where Destiny was and to her surprise, she was awake and seemed to have a tear in her eye.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Anna

"Long enough" admitted Destiny with a sob, wiping her tear away. She walked over to Anna and embraced her in a hug. They held each other for quite a while. "What do you think we should do?" asked Anna, sobbing into Destiny's shoulder. "Emma refuses to admit she is dead. What do we do now?"

Destiny pulled away from their hug and looked at Anna in the eyes. "Let's just follow what Emma told us to do. Let's cure the Emperor. I'm sure she'll be back soon" She said as she wiped away Anna's tears.

"I hope your right"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Wizard City Hospital, Emma sat in a chair in the waiting room as the doctors and nurses tend to Brooke. She covered her face with both of her hands, crying. What she would give to see Brooke alive and well again. Emma then felt that this somehow felt familiar, like déjà vu. A memory resurfaced as she recalled.

_Nearly Forgotten Flashback…_

_A young Emma at the age of 5 walked into the hospital by herself. Her face had dry tears as she went to the front desk. She shyly looked at the woman working. _

"_Excuse me? Where is Brooke's hospital room?" asked Emma_

"_Who?" asked the woman as she looked down at the strange girl. _

"_Brooke J. Roberts, she is a friend of mine! I must see her!" _

_The woman checked her computer for the name of Brooke J. Roberts. She found the name and then looked at the small blonde girl. "She is here, but only family members are allowed to see her at this time…" _

_Emma wouldn't hear of it, "Please! Please tell me which room she is in! PLEASE!" She begged the woman. The woman looked at her and felt bad for the little girl. "All right, I'll tell you, just a short visit all right?" Emma nodded in response. _

_The Room number was 3F. Emma walked by herself to the elevator. She pressed the up button as she recalled what had happened to Brooke. Some strange man walked up to them both and opened fire on Brooke then dashed away. Brooke had taken a gunshot wound to the area just above her heart. Emma was devastated. The Elevator opened and she went in. It took her to the third floor and she dashed to the room where Brooke was in and opened it. _

_The Hospital room was fairly small but adequate. There laid Brooke on life support in a small bed, fit for her. She walked over to the bed and sat down by a nearby chair. Emma gently touched Brooke's small brunette colored hair as she looked at her friend. The small gesture stirred Brooke awake and she turned her head to look at Emma weakly. _

"_Emma…" Brooke whispered_

"_Brooke… how you feeling? Are you ok?" asked Emma_

_Brooke smiled but then coughed a bit. "Yeah just tired" Emma felt relieved, but still sad. She didn't want to lose her BFF! They are supposed to be best friends FOREVER. (Kid Logic) _

"_I should have protected you from that stupid, stupid man!" said Emma_

_Brooke held Emma's hand as she looked at her, "It's not your fault" she said softly_

"_Yes it is!" Emma sobbed, "If I did something you wouldn't be laying her all by your lonesome!" She cried as she tried to stop the waterworks flowing down her eyes. Emma then grabbed Brooke's hand tightly and made a vow, "I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you like this again"_

End Flashback…

Emma couldn't believe she almost forgot about that. She had met Brooke before in the past! Why didn't she remember it? She held her head in shame, she now just realized she had broken a vow to make sure Brooke didn't end up like this again. Some friend she was…

"Oh Brooke… I'm sorry. This is all my fault… I should have protected you"

She cried again and again. Hoping Brooke would just be alive soon and perhaps they can finish this journey together. She prayed to God about that. She wanted nothing more than to see those purple eyes open.

CCCCCCCC

**Aww… How sad, this made me sad. Well, Brooke is dead. Will she be back alive? Or stay dead? Only I know the answer to that and you'll just have to wait and see. Short chapter, but hey, it is on purpose. The next chapter is the final chapter of the Mooshu Arc… kind of. See you then, Ciao!**


	34. Forgotten Memories

**Angel: Hey! Welcome to the 34****th**** chapter of EWA! We are getting so close to the end that I can almost taste it. Well not literally. Anyways, yes, I know Brooke being dead is a shock, heck; even my friend was shocked at that. It was intentional though, got to let the relationship between them grow you know. **

**Warnings: Cute scenes between Emma and Brooke. **

**Disclaimer: Uh… I own stuff… and some stuff I don't own… ok?**

**Note: This chapter idea has been changed. Not all chapters should have a battle in them. Brief fight scenes sure. This is not about the Final Boss of Mooshu anyways since I changed my mind. Sorry.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma sat in the waiting room of the Wizard City Hospital. It has been an hour since she has been waiting. She wanted to know if Brooke is alive and well. Anything else doesn't matter to her anymore. She just wants to see those beautiful purple eyes again. Her body felt tired from the all the crying she had done while waiting. She never liked crying, it made her feel vulnerable, but when it comes to losing a dear friend or someone she loved, she'll let it slide and cry her heart out.

"Why God? Why do you hate me so? What did I do to deserve this pain?" Emma asked silently to herself. If she was old enough she would have grabbed a heap load of beer and drown away her sorrows, but given that she is in a hospital and she is a minor for crying out loud, she didn't.

To pass the time, she tried recalling memories of 10 years ago when she and Brooke actually FIRST met. Unicorn Way doesn't count, she now realizes it is more like a reunion. She placed a hand below the side of her cheek and rested on it as she recalled back.

_10 years ago on Earth…_

_A 5 year old Emma stood in her Tree house and looked down at the cars driving through the road through her window. Emma's blonde hair is short, she wore a little green T-Shirt and blue jeans. She felt bored today so watching cars go by or anything else that transpires in the neighborhood. Unknown to her, somebody was climbing on top of her tree. She heard some rustling from the branches and she quickly picked a stick, for defense matters, and looked around. _

"_Uh… who's there?" asked a little scared Emma _

_She walked slowly to the entrance of her Tree house and peered out, looking for the intruder. Not hearing or seeing anything she slowly turned around… only to come face to face with a girl with brunette hair._

"_Hello!" greeted the brunette girl. _

_Emma let out a startled squeak and dropped her stick onto the floor. She stared at the girl in front of her with a little terrified look. The girl giggled at the cute terrified look Emma has. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" _

_Emma swallowed the nervous throb in her throat and opened her mouth to speak, "W-Who are you?" She looked at the intruding girl. She has cute purple eyes, wore a little white T-Shirt, blue shorts, and Nike tennis shoes. She looked just about her age and her height. Placed in her short brown colored hair is a little cute pink ribbon. From her observation, she looked pretty cute. _

"_Who am I?" started the brunette girl as she circled Emma, "Why my name is Brooke J. Roberts. The J stands for none of your business!" The girl giggled and then stood face to face with Emma. "What's your name?" She gently looked at Emma with a cute innocent questioning look as she waited for her response. _

"_My name is Emma Green…" She whispered silently_

"_Speak up, I can't hear you, I want to know the name of who I am speaking to. Say it louder, with feeling" said Brooke, encouraging her shy acquaintance to speak up._

_Emma shyly looked at her and cleared her throat, "The name is Emma Green" She said louder than necessary. Brooke giggled, "Not that loud" She teased as she held out her hand to her. Emma took it in a small shake. _

"_So, Emma Green, that is such a pretty name. It suits you" said Brooke _

_Emma blushed crimson at the compliment. She hardly ever gets compliments like those. "T-Thanks…" Brooke smiled at her as she looked around the Tree House. "This is a pretty neat tree house you have. Did you build this yourself?" The Tree House had a variety of items. There is a bean bag chair, a rug, a chest of some kind, a cuckoo clock, and a small table. _

_Emma shook her head fast, "No, not really, my daddy built it for me, I just placed some things in it and other stuff" Brooke turned her head to look at her, "Well I say you have excellent tastes" _

_They heard somebody climb up the tree. A Plate of cookies was placed inside as a woman in her mid-twenties appeared. "Emma, dear, I made you some cookies" She said as she then noticed that Emma had company. The brunette girl blushed and hid behind Emma. _

"_Oh, who's your friend?" asked Emma's mom _

"_Her name is Brooke J. Roberts. What the J stands for I don't know, she wouldn't tell me" answered Emma_

_Emma's mom smiled, "Well it is nice that you have a friend, Emma. You two enjoy the cookies" With that she jumped down and headed back into the house. _

"_Friend… I like the idea of that…" Brooke finally said as they were now alone, "Would you like to be friends with me? We can have so much fun!" _

_Emma looked at her shyly. Something about this girl makes her feel all shy, but at the same time, comfortable. "I n-never had a friend before…" _

"_Never had a friend?" exclaimed Brooke as she grabbed both of Emma's shoulders. She blushed crimson as she was held, "Y-yes" _

_Brooke smiled, "Well then, let me be your first and very best friend! Because I like you, Emma, you look like you need a friend like me" Then with added randomness, "You ain't never had a friend like me!" she giggled as she quoted a movie character. _

_Emma giggled slightly, "All right, Brooke J. Roberts, let us be friends" _

_End Flashback…_

Emma sniffed as she recalled that was one of the happiest moments of her life. Meeting and befriending Brooke is definitely a highlight of her life. She means so much to her in so many ways. She couldn't bear losing her.

"Brooke… There are so many things I want to say to you…" Emma said silently as she wept once more.

XXXXXXXX

Anna and Destiny have just woken up the band of 4 who were passed out on the ground. They looked like they were prepared to go home except for Anna and Destiny of course. Both girls told them they can handle the rest from here and said their thanks for the help they received.

"No problem, give us a call if you need anything" said Julia

Amber smiled to the two girls, "Take care now!"

"You too" said Anna, as she watched the 4 of them head off to the Spiral Door of Mooshu. Once they were out of sight, she turned to look at her blue haired companion. "Well, should we wait for Emma to come back before we heal the Emperor?"

"Nah, let's do it now, we already lost a lot of time" Destiny replied. She headed over to the area where Emma carelessly dropped her deck and sword. She kneeled down and picked up every spell card and placed them back in an ordinary fashion. She then picked up the sword before placing both items in her backpack to give to Emma later when she comes back to get them.

"Do you really think Brooke is gone forever?" Anna asked suddenly, filled with a lot of sad emotions. Destiny turned to look at her. She shrugged and sighed. She walked over to Anna and pulled her into hug. "I don't know. My heart believes that she isn't, but my brain says otherwise" Destiny pulled from their hug to look at Anna's emerald green eyes, "Even so, she'll always be in our hearts forever"

Anna smiled and nodded in understanding, "Yeah, your right. Arigato" Destiny nodded and turned to look at the Palace in which the Emperor resides. "Well let's go talk to the Jade Champion and tell him that we got the items to heal the Emperor. He will surely let us in so we can heal him and get the Dragonspyre Spiral Key"

"Yes, let us go, amiga" said Anna. Destiny rolled her eyes as she watched Anna skip like a little school girl to the palace. She walked slowly after her, taking her time. She wondered how Emma must be feeling right now. She had never seen her friend cry so much. Emma's heart must be broken once she saw that Brooke is no longer among the living. She frowned at the thought. She hoped Emma still can carry enough strength to continue on the journey.

XXXXXXX

A doctor came out to meet with Emma in the waiting room. She looked at him with a questioning plea, "Doctor? Can you tell me if she is… alive?" She said, wanting so badly that Brooke is alive and well. The Doctor looked at her and felt incredibly bad for her. She must have been really sad.

"Well… I have some good news… and some bad ones…" The Doctor said as he looked at his clipboard, "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news" said Emma, almost immediately.

The Doctor nodded, "All right, the good news is she is alive…" Emma was about to rejoice, but the doctor stopped her, "The Bad news is… she is in a coma. We honestly don't know how long Brooke would be in the coma. It can take up to days, weeks, months, or maybe years. In all honesty, if she doesn't wake up, she might as well be dead"

Emma looked at her feet. She wasn't expecting this. The blonde sighed sadly and looked up at the doctor, "May I see her?" The doctor nodded and stepped aside for Emma. She walked past him to the room where Brooke is being held.

The blonde's heart broke as she saw Brooke lying almost helplessly on the hospital bed with her arms at her side. The Heart Monitor beeped softly, signaling the patient is still alive. Emma pulled out a chair and sat next to the bed. She gazed softly at the sleeping form of Brooke, beyond relieved that she is alive, but also afraid that she may never come out of her coma.

Emma gently caressed Brooke's cheek. She felt like staying here by her side but then she realized, she couldn't… not with Malistaire in the way. Her sister and Destiny can't possibly take on Malistaire themselves. Time is of the essence and staying here with Brooke just won't cut it. She sighed as she stilled her hand on Brooke's cheek.

"Brooke… I know you might not hear me, but I am going to try my best and defeat Malistaire. Then I'll be back as soon as I can" Emma slowly got up and looked at Brooke. Slightly hesitating, she leaned down and gently kissed Brooke on the cheek before stroking her brown-locks. "Sleep well. I'll always be there for you…" With that, she slowly made her way out the hospital room. Just as she left, Brooke's fingers started to move and then stilled once more.

XXXXXXX

Anna and Destiny stood inside the Jade Palace, standing over the sleeping ill-form of the emperor, Yoshihito. They kneeled down and placed each item besides the emperor. All of a sudden, he glowed bright as if it was working, however, a being formed behind them, ready to do some chaos.

"Fools! You have released me from my prison and now I am stronger than never before. Prepare for battle"

Both girls turned around to see that the Jade Oni has manifested itself. Just like its name, it is the color of Jade and like the other Oni's, a huge elephant type thing with a jade sword. The Jade Oni trumpeted and summoned 3 other Oni's; War Oni, Plague Oni, and the Death Oni. (1)

"Grrr…" Anna said as she turned to look at Destiny, "We are outnumbered, 4 against 2, where is Emma when you need her?" Destiny sighed and got out her sword, "Well she'll appear when she'll appear, you can't blame her because she just lost Brooke, and she must be in a lot of pain right now"

Anna nodded and got her own sword, "Your right, let's just try and win this together. We have come this far, why stop now?" Destiny nodded, "Agreed, let us attack!" She yelled out her battle cry as she and Anna went in for battle.

XXXXXXXX

Emma walked out of the Hospital. She had a lot of questions and unanswered explanations. If she met Brooke met in the past. How come Brooke didn't remember her? Did she have amnesia or she just didn't tell her and kept it secret? Figuring that Anna and Destiny are probably doing ok back in Mooshu, she headed over to the Headmaster's Office.

Once inside, she sees that Headmaster Ambrose lay back in his chair, feet on his desk as he slept away. He snored loudly and every time he exhaled, his long gray beard drifted upwards. As comical looking this was, she had to wake him up. She headed over to him and gently poked him to try and awake him. He didn't respond.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a whistle, and blew harshly. The loud noise reached him and he jumped up, startled. He looked at Emma as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh it's you young wizard, don't do that, you trying to kill me?" said Ambrose as he calmed down.

Emma shrugged in response, "Sorry"

Ambrose sat back down on his chair and turned to pay his full attention to her. "So, what brings you here? Did you get the Dragonspyre Spiral Key from Mooshu?"

Emma shook her head in response, "No, but my friend Destiny and Anna should be getting it by now" Ambrose looked at her and sees that there is more to the story. He stroked his beard, "What about Brooke? You didn't mention her" Hearing Brooke's name she saddened and sighed, "She is in the hospital"

Now this shocked Ambrose and he immediately stood up. Her friend is in the hospital? How? "What happened, Emma?" He asked kindly. Wanting to know what happened to Brooke to send her to the hospital. Any student that gets hurt really breaks his heart.

"Amme did this… but it was also my fault…" Emma started, stopping Ambrose before he made any comments as she continued, "Amme turned Brooke against me and we got into a duel. I didn't want to kill her, much less hurt her. At the end of our battle, she somewhat committed suicide, not wanting to kill me as she fought back against the control of Amme" She sobbed as Ambrose patted her shoulder, "I should have done something to prevent it! How stupid of me! I should be the one in the hospital in my death bed, not her!"

Ambrose nodded in understanding as he tried to cheer Emma up. He sighed inwardly about all of this. This war has gone too far and needs to stop before more innocent lives are taken. "Is she still alive?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but she is in a coma… for who knows how long" She wiped away the tears from her eyes, she had enough of crying. "Ambrose, I came to ask you something"

"What is it? You can ask me anything" He said as he sat back down at stared up at her.

The blonde girl pushed her hair behind her ears as she fumbled with her hands. "When did Brooke come to Wizard City?"

Ambrose knew where this was going. He should have told her beforehand. "Emma, it is time I told you a story, that will probably answer all your questions" He sees that Emma nodded fast and sat down on a chair to listen.

"It all began about 10 years ago…"

_Flashback…_

_Headmaster Ambrose stood in his office, scorning some students who were being bad. Something about them throwing toilet paper on the trees in Ravenwood. "I'll let you off with a warning, but if I catch you all doing that again, I will have to expel you all, understand?" The students nodded, not wanting to argue with the headmaster. "Good, now you leave my office, I have other work to do" _

_He watched them leave his office. Just as they have left, a blue haired teen came running in with a small child in her arms. The child has brunette hair and had a massive bump on her head, she seemed unconscious. "Headmaster Ambrose, this child has been injured badly at some sort of Amusement park on the world called Earth. I brought her here because she seemed important and I felt magic inside of her" _

_Ambrose took a good look at the child held in the teenager's arms. "What is her name?" _

"_Brooke J. Roberts… I think. Please take care of her, I have to go back and help!" said the blue haired teen. _

_Ambrose took the knocked out child in his arms. Once he held her, he felt an incredible amount of magic stored inside of her. "Thank you, Sophia, you may go" He watched the blue haired teen run out the door. Once he was completely alone, he summoned a bed with a snap of his fingers and gently laid the girl on top of it. He took out a potion and gently opened the mouth of the girl. He gently poured some of the liquid into her mouth before placing the potion away. A few eerie seconds later, the girl's eyes fluttered open and took a look at her surroundings. _

_Ambrose was stunned, the eyes of this girl named Brooke, seemed lifeless. The brunette sat up and looked at Ambrose. "Who are you?" she asked softly. _

"_My name is Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Tell me what your name is?" he asked. He already knew her name; he just wanted to test if she remembered. _

_The brunette shook her head in response, "I don't know… oh my head hurts…" She said as she clutched her head. Ambrose placed an ice bag on her head to slowly ease the pain. _

"_Well your name is Brooke J. Roberts. Do you remember how old you are?" _

"_5"_

_Ambrose nodded and sat down in a chair, "Do you remember anything like where you're from or who your parents were?" Brooke shook her head in response. He suspected this; this girl has a very bad case of Amnesia. _

"_I see…" _

_End Flashback…_

"So she did have Amnesia… no wonder she couldn't remember me when we met in Unicorn Way…" said Emma

"Yes" Ambrose laid back in his chair, "She doesn't remember anything before the time she was brought into my office" He paused for a moment before continuing, "I soon learned that she was conked on the head pretty hard by a falling object in some placed called Disneyland. Also I learned you two were childhood friends, close ones at that"

As soon as she heard the word, Disneyland, she instantly remembered that horrible event 10 years ago. "Oh… now I remember" Ambrose nodded and continued, "Over the years. Brooke seemed to have gotten better and is now more active. Still, she cannot remember what happened though. It is as if her memory of the past was erased for good, but hopefully, that is not the case"

"I soon renamed her as Brooke WildCaster as she took on her Balance lessons. She seemed to have fit in just fine in Ravenwood. When you and her met in Unicorn Way… I thought that the meeting would trigger her memory back, but unfortunately that was not the case. But, she did however; feel that you are familiar to her somehow"

_Flashback…_

"_I suggest you three head back to your dorm rooms now and rest up for tomorrow. You have all done well" said Ambrose_

_Destiny and Emma headed back to their dorms, but Brooke stayed behind, watching Emma leave. As soon as she was out of sight, she turned to look at Ambrose. "Emma… she seems so familiar to me…"_

"_Ah… do you think you can remember her?" asked Ambrose_

_Brooke placed a hand under her chin as she tried to recall when she saw this girl named Emma. The memories were all a blur to her, she can't seem to recall exactly. "No, I can't, but somehow my heart knows that I've known her before and I feel so nostalgic for some reason" _

_End Flashback…_

"So in a sense, she did remember me, in her heart, just not in her brain" said Emma

Ambrose nodded in response. "Does that answer all your questions?" Emma opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Did she have any other questions to ask? She didn't know and said nothing. The headmaster then motioned for the door, "All right then, I suggest you be heading off now, we'll have more to discuss when time isn't of the essence"

Emma sighed and nodded. She slowly walked out of the office. The blonde was happy that she got the answers to her questions. It all makes sense to her now. Putting that away, she now thought it is time to get serious. The clock is ticking away from the Spiral being destroyed by Malistaire in Dragonspyre if she doesn't act now. Emma thought of all the friends she has made here in Wizard City and the other worlds. They were all at risk of their lives being taken if he succeeds. She won't let that happen, she'll have to die first.

"Malistaire… I'll make sure you die so painfully…" said Emma

She was normally not a very violent person but with Malistaire in the picture, she can make an exception. She had to avenge the people who had died and the person that she loved that almost lost her life.

With newfound determination, she ran back to the Spiral Door to Mooshu…

XXXXXXXXX

"TEMPEST!" yelled Anna

With a weak wave of her sword, stormy waters appeared and attacked all the Oni's. Every Oni besides the Jade one fell down defeated, although the Jade Oni was on the brink of death. Anna panted heavily, her clothes were practically torn everywhere. She also tried to cover herself from exposure. She got those cuts from the sword attacks the Oni's made on her. Anna looked over at her blue companion.

Destiny had some tears in her clothes as well, just not as much. "My turn" She said and played Colossus. The spell appeared and slashed the Jade Oni to death. The battle was over and the duel arena disappeared. She sighed heavily as she drank a potion. The cuts she had healed and disappeared completely, though her clothes still had tears, showing off skin she didn't want people to see.

The blue haired girl muttered some magic words and pointed the sword at herself as her clothes slowly fixed itself back together. She then pointed her sword at Anna and repeated. The purple haired girl said her thanks.

"God, what a battle" said Destiny, getting her breathing back in control.

"Yeah… I think those Oni's are perverts, tearing at my clothes with them swords" said Anna, relieved that nobody saw any unnecessary skin. She drank a potion to heal her wounds. She looked back at the Emperor, who she saw got up from his sleeping position. Emperor Yoshihito groaned and looked over at 2 young wizards before him. He smiled and gave them a bow.

"I thank you young wizards for saving me of my sickness. I can only imagine how hard you worked your way here. Nevertheless, you have done an honorable deed" said Emperor Yoshihito.

Anna grinned and placed her hands behind her head, "Ah no big deal really, we were just doing our job"

"Well I thank you for your efforts. Now, I believe you have come here for the Dragonspyre Spiral Key, is that correct?"

Destiny bowed before him, "Yes, your majesty. We humbly wish for the key so we can head over to Dragonspyre and teach Malistaire a lesson" Emperor Yoshihito smiled and tossed Destiny the key. "Very well, you may have it, take it for all you have done for me and the land. Go in peace and good luck…"

XXXXXXXXX

Emma walked up the area around the Moodha statue, looking around for her friend and her sister. They should be done by now, she thought. She looked at the Jade Palace and see Anna and Destiny coming down the steps. With a smile she waved at them. They see her and waved at her too.

"Hey, Emma!" they yelled

Both Anna and Destiny ran up to her, but then, somehow they froze in place, not moving at all. Emma let out a confused sound and waved her hands in front of the girls. They did not budge or even blink for that matter.

"What's going on? Hello?" yelled Emma

She then heard an all too familiar chuckle from behind her. Her anger boiled up inside of her and turned to face the culprit. Not surprisingly, there stood Amme, sinister and evil as ever. She immediately got out her Fire Sword, ready for battle, "YOU!" She growled like a tiger ready to strike.

Amme chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you angry? Do you hate me? Good. Because I want you angry seeing how I did something to your 'special friend'"

Emma clenched her left fist in anger, "You filthy bitch! You killed Fleur, you led Andrew to sacrifice himself to protect his friends and you went and almost killed Brooke! Leave my friends alone!"

Amme grinned and took out her deadly sword, "That's right, more! Let your whole heart blacken with anger and rage!" She said, encouraging Emma to get angrier.

Emma growled and growled as she felt her anger about to burst from inside, her blood boiling to its peak. Head thrown back, she screamed angrily as she was enveloped in flames.

CCCCCCC

1. From the Test server of Mooshu, Jade Oni was accompanied by the other Oni's.

**O. o Damn, Emma is very pissed. Let's see what happens in the next chapter with that kind of anger and rage. But this chapter is also sweet and a bit sad. I had no interest in writing the Oni battle anyways. Sorry, change of plan. Oh well, see you in the next chapter! When will Brooke wake up? If she ever does anyways… Who shall be victor? Emma? We shall see! Ciao!**


	35. Emma vs Amme Round 2

**Angel: Welcome to the 35****th**** chapter! Only 4 more chapters to be made, excluding the Epilogue and this story is done. I had enough of this Malistaire type story. I want to move on to my Morganthe Arc story and the Armored Man Arc story. The Flashbacks in the previous chapter are necessary as they do leave some questions as well as answer some. The whole idea I have for this series of stories is that they leave some mysteries and questions to be solved. I just answered, how did Brooke came to Wizard City? How come she didn't remember Emma? However, that didn't answer everything; you'll have to do some deduction work by reading the prequel. **

**Here are the questions that have yet to be answered. **

**1. What did Brooke get conked on the head with?**

**2. What was the horrible event 10 years ago in Disneyland?**

**3. What was Destiny's story 10 years ago?**

**4. Why is Valerie inside of Emma, anyways?**

**5. What had happened to Valerie's gang? (Sophia, James, and Justin)**

**There are plenty more questions than this, but I'll let you figure them out. **

**Disclaimer: Ay, ay, ay! Just read the previous ones, dammit! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Emma's POV…

I stand there, looking at my evil doppelganger as I was engulfed in flames. I am surprised I am not hurt by the flames, guess when you're Fire you are pretty much immune to it. There was so many things that I want to do her; it is not even funny…

I then realized… I don't have my deck with me. I dropped my deck and my sword… I have another sword mind you, when I surrendered myself to be killed by Brooke. I quickly glanced over at the area where I dropped it, but I couldn't find it. How the hell am I going to fight against Amme if I don't have my deck with me? I growled in frustration, where could it be?

"**Here" murmured Valerie**

My eyes widened as a deck formed in my hands. I checked its contents and … none of these spells looked familiar. I knew Valerie is a Diviner and none of these are storm spells. The deck had spells from a school I never even heard of. They all seemed to be Dinosaurs or something Prehistoric.

"**Long story, I don't want to bore you right now, it is a Prehistoric Deck that was mixed in with my storm deck, use it, it is very powerful" **

"You just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Amme said, making me angrier.

"Fuck you!" I said to her as I shuffled the Prehistoric Deck and placed it in my pocket for use. I looked at Amme once more. She seems very confident, but there was something else different about her. I noticed that she didn't have that usual evil glint in her eyes; it seemed a bit softer for some reason. There were also some strands of hair that were turning yellow from her usual black. Something is definitely up with her, but why should I care?

I turned to look at the blade in her hands. That same blade almost took my life. This all seemed like déjà vu to me. There was no way I am going to lose this time, but I have to admit, I am nervous… a little. Since I am playing with a school deck I've never even heard of, I lose advantage of knowing what it can do and I can't use any power pips to play it earlier.

"Alright… let's do this, bitch!" I yelled. The Duel Arena formed underneath us and then all of a sudden we are inside a Doom and Gloom bubble. Great… I can't heal much with that in the way, but I can't let that stop me, I need to kill Amme.

"You take the first move, I am feeling generous…" said Amme, pushing back her hair.

I growled, I didn't want her generosity, but I took it anyways. I drew 7 cards from this new deck Valerie gave me somehow. Let's see, I have Prehistoric Blade, T-Rex, Stegosaurus, Prehistoric Trap, Triceratops, Skeletal Fury, and Astral Shield. The last two spells confuse me. I looked closely at them; Skeletal Fury summons a Skeletal Dinosaur Minion on the enemy's side and attacks the chosen enemy. The amount of turns it stays on the field is the amount of pips you used. Astral Shield protects against Galaxy Attacks it seems.

Hmm, but Amme does not have any Galaxy spells… wait…

Flashback…

_I watched as Amme played Fire Shield as well. Wait, was she copying my moves? _

"_Are you copying me?" I asked in confusion_

_Amme rolled her eyes, "No I am not copying you! I have the same fucking deck as you!" _

_End Flashback…_

There is only one galaxy attack in my deck and that is Asteroid. So if Amme had the same deck as me, she must have Asteroid in her deck as well. If that is the case, I might as well keep Astral Shield in my hand until later; I may never know when she might use that against me.

So I played Prehistoric Blade on myself since I only have two pips. From what I gathered at this type of school is that they hit hard like Storm and Shield breaks like Myth.

"Don't know what you are playing with, but don't think that will let you win, my move!" said Amme

I hope this deck can face her well. She can't shield against any of my Dinosaur attacks, which is good. However, I can't shield against any of her Fire attacks either, that is bad. She has two power pips which scares me she can just blade away and then Phoenix next turn to do some powerful damage to me, my clothes can only resist some of the fire damage so I best be cautious. She played Fire Blade, not surprised…

"Make your move loser…" said Amme

"Shut the fuck up" I retorted as I drew another spell card from the Dinosaur deck. I got Prehistoric Stampede, a 7 pip spell that attacks all enemies and stuns them for 3 rounds. That is pretty powerful for a Grandmaster spell. However, Amme is only one enemy and I don't want to stall to play it. I could be dead before I could even do so. I discarded the card and then I heard some rustling in my backpack. Princess Emma must be getting tired being stuck in there.

I unzipped my backpack to let her out. Perhaps she can play Pixie to heal me, well only half, but whatever helps to keep me alive. I looked over at her, flying right next to me. She looked pretty determined about something. I smiled, piggles are so cute. Back to the duel I looked at my hand of spells. T-Rex needs 6 pips; I only have 3 right now. Stegosaurus needs 4 pips and Triceratops needs 3 pips.

I have a trap and can very well use Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus can do a bit more damage than a Kraken and removes one charm. If she doesn't attack me on her turn I can get rid of that blade. I played the Prehistoric Trap on her and waited for her move. Let's hope I win this…

XXXXXX

A hooded figure walked through the ruins of Dragonspyre. It looked up at the sky and sees that the clouds are turning more red than usual and the Dragon Titan was starting to stir awake. It let out a sigh and took off the hood. The darkness covered the person's face from being seen but you can tell that it was female.

"There's not much time… Where is she?" asked the mysterious girl. (1)

She took off with tremendous speed somewhere off further in Dragonspyre.

XXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Emma sees that Amme played Fire Trap on her. She looked relieved somewhat as it was her turn. She drew 2 cards, given that she discarded one and she got another T-Rex spell and another Prehistoric Blade. She shrugged and went to play her intended spell.

"Come on out Stegosaurus!" Emma yelled, as she waved her wand around and the spell initiated.

A creature on four legs fell from the sky with a tremendous slam on the ground. It looked pretty strong with its armored scales and the weird looking spikes on its back. "Ah… it feels good to be back in action!" The Stegosaurus said, stretching.

Emma's eyes widened. She had no idea these spells can talk, much less not get to the point of attacking. Reading Emma's mind it rolled its eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll attack" The Stegosaurus turned around to face Emma as it revved up its spiky tail and smacked Amme clear across the face. Then, turning around, it took the Fire Blade into its mouth and chomped down on it hard. "Mmm… tasty" It then disappeared as its job was done.

Amme growled at her as she clutched her much wounded face. Bloody scratches were evident on her face. Her health circle depleted half way. "How dare you!"

Emma chuckled, "Hurts doesn't it? Well you deserved it!" Amme growled and played Phoenix. The flaming bird appeared and attacked Emma with ferocious fire power. She groaned in pain as her body got burned. Her health is also depleted half way. The blonde girl needed to stay strong as she looked at Amme with determined and fiery eyes, "Is that all you got? Come on bitch! Just try and kill me!"

This only made Amme angrier. "You have a death wish with that kind of stupid command? Fine! I shall grant you that!" Suddenly more and more of her hair started to turn blonde. Amme didn't notice it, but Emma sure did. _What the hell is happening to her? _Emma thought. _Wait… an exact clone always looks like the original person, so Malistaire must have done something to her to make her evil. I see… _She looked at her doppelganger more closely and noticed that sweat was forming on her face; she even heard her heart beating fast.

"**I am not one to jump to conclusions, but if you keep fighting her, she might just change back to being good. I don't think she was meant to be evil before" said Valerie**

"_But why? I feel so angry that I just want to kill her slowly and painfully and don't care if she changes back! It's all her fault!" Emma yelled_

"**Emma…" Valerie started as she sighed, "It's not her fault actually, blame Malistaire. She is just a perfect clone of you before he decided to turn her evil" **

_Realization dawned on Emma… maybe she shouldn't be angry with Amme at all. Her anger should be directed at Malistaire and not at her. "But what about Fleur? Amme killed her, right? Why are you saying this?" _

**Valerie was silent for a bit before responding, "I know, it took me a while to realize that Amme wasn't to blame, she had no control of her actions. I blame Malistaire for her death, not Amme. I look at her now and see that she is just a perfect clone of you who had no intentions of doing harm until Malistaire decided to fill her with darkness and turn her evil" **

"**I know that it is hard to forgive and forget everything that she seemed to have done, but know that she didn't mean it. The darkness inside of her is doing this and she is trying to fight back" **

Emma sank all of this in. Perhaps she shouldn't blame Amme for this. Her heart however still had this anger for her. She won't forgive her or forget what she did, she will however, accept that fact she is just a clone fused with darkness, meaning no harm in the first place.

With a sigh, she had to continue the battle. Until Amme actually turns good, the battle must continue as she can't afford to lose to the likes of her. "My move!" She yelled but a bit softer than her previous yells. She gained a pip and got Pterodactyl, a 2 pip spell that does the same damage as Lightning Bats but can also stun an opponent for one turn.

She shrugged and played another Prehistoric Blade on herself. Amme wiped the sweat off her face as she tried to get herself under control. "You'll die soon enough…" she said as she drew a card from her deck. She had two power pips and she used them right away with a spell, Immolate.

Amme got burned slightly, her health circle dropping to a third while Emma got burned twice that. Her health went down to a quarter. Her body ached in pain as she fought to stand up. "You… won't… win" Emma gasped as she slowly drew her next card.

"Why do you still have the nerve to continue on? Answer me that. How come? You used to be normal girl that didn't know magic existed and now you think you can just defeat Malistaire?" asked Amme, uncharacteristically as her red eyes seemed to have turned slight pink.

Emma looked at her, "Because unlike you I have something to fight for. I may have been a normal girl and I didn't want this adventure at first. Throughout this whole adventure I have come to make a lot of friends here. I am going to make sure I face Malistaire and defeat him because I have the knowledge that with him out of the picture, my friends will be safe, and that gives me the strength to continue on"

Amme seemed to be moved by that and she clutched her head in pain, "Grr… must… not… give in… Just make your move so that I may kill you!"

"_She is almost good I think, perhaps I should probably finish her off to get the job done" _

"**Good idea. You winning the battle won't really kill her, after the battle you decide what you want to do. Whether keep her alive or finish her for good. I personally recommend letting her live, but whatever you decide" **

Emma thought hard about this, should she really kill her? A huge part of her heart says yes. A small portion of her heart says no. She bit her lip, why must she think about this? Shaking the thought off, she looked at the spell she drew, Dino Rampage, a spell that places 3 traps on every enemy that costs 3 pips.

Discarding the spell, she played Pterodactyl. The flying beast flew into the field with a squawk. "Ah, what a good day to attack people" said the Pterodactyl. He looked at Amme and then cleared his throat. A few seconds later he let out a huge screech that echoed throughout the area. It hit Amme hard and she got stunned. The Pterodactyl let out a smile, "Ah! Still got it!" He disappeared after his job was done.

Amme being stunned, she went again and drew 2 cards. Both of them were a spell called Dino Roar, gets stronger with each pip used and attacks an enemy. She played Astral Shield just for heck of it or probably caution.

She looked at Amme who got out of her stunned faze and drew her next card. She chuckled and turned the spell around to show Emma, another Immolate. Good lord!

"Say good night!" Amme said as she played it. She once again got burned, her health going down to a quarter. Princess Emma wouldn't hear of her master's death. She spun around a few times and played Pixie. It came out and healed Emma just before the Immolate attack hit her. Her health only went down to one eighth.

"_Thank you Brooke for Princess Emma" _thought Emma

"GRRR! You're still alive!" yelled Amme

"Yeah I am" Emma said as she didn't even bother drawing her next spell, "But you won't have another chance at it, it's over" she played Dino Roar. A loud roar of practically all the dinosaurs reached Amme and pummeled her. Amme clutched her head as her health circle depleted.

The Duel Arena disappeared and Doom and Gloom as well. Amme dropped to her knees, defeated. Her hair turned back to blonde and her eyes turned back to bright blue… permanently. She seemed to have tears flowing down her eyes. Emma walked up to her, fire sword in hand as she stared down at her now exact copy. Amme looked up at her and figured what was going to happen.

"Go ahead… I deserve it… finish me…" said Amme

Emma raised her sword up into the air. Amme closed her eyes as she braced herself for impact of the blow to her death. She waited for a few seconds and hasn't felt a thing yet. She opened her eyes to see that the fire sword was slightly above her ahead and then moved away. Amme was confused, why didn't she kill her?

"No. I won't do it. You are not to blame for your actions, it's Malistaire I should be killing, not you" Emma said as she sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kill you, but a voice inside reasoned to me that you aren't responsible and for that, you shall live"

She pointed to her frozen friends, "Just unfreeze my friends and be on your way" Amme got up to stand and looked at her original self in the eyes. There was truth to her words and she sighed. With a snap of her fingers, Destiny and Anna unfroze and then fell to the ground with a thump.

"I am sorry I didn't stop the darkness inside me soon enough. I am also what I did to you and your friends. So sorry," Amme said as she looked down at her feet in shame. Emma said nothing and watched as Amme opened a portal and went up to it.

Amme turned to look at Emma one last time before walking into it and disappeared. Emma sighed, "That was hard for me to do" Princess Emma nodded in agreement and went back into her backpack. Emma went over to her fallen friends and picked them both up from the ground. "Did you get the Dragonspyre Spiral Key?" Emma asked, straight to the point

"Yeah we got it. We can now go to Dragonspyre" said Destiny, unaware of what just happened a minute or two ago.

"Hey, you look badly burnt, what happened?" asked Anna, concerned for her sister and also unaware of what happened.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing really. Come on, let's go see Headmaster Ambrose, I am sure he would like to hear our success"

She wrapped her arms around her friend and sister's neck as they walked together to the Mooshu Spiral Door. "By the way, have you seen my deck and my other sword?" She asked

"Oh yeah it's in my backpack, didn't want you to lose it" Destiny said sheepishly as she unzipped her backpack and handed back her items.

"So what happened to Brooke?" asked Anna, out of the blue.

"She is in a coma, but at least she is alive" Emma said with a smile

They both looked at her and smiled. They were beyond happy to hear that. Anna hugged her sister, "That is great! Glad you didn't give up on her!"

"Do they know how long she'll be in a coma?" asked Destiny, brushing her blue hair behind her ear.

Emma shook her head, "They don't know I just hope she wakes up soon" She sighed sadly.

Anna and Destiny both nodded, nothing more to say to that. With more sighs from all 3 of them they headed back to Wizard City.

XXXXXXX

"Ah the Dragonspyre Spiral key!" said Ambrose as he sees the said key in Destiny's hand.

"Yep!" Destiny said, twirling the key on her index finger.

Ambrose smiled. He knew they could do it. Now that just leaves for them to go there and finish Malistaire once and for all. However, there is one more matter for a certain blonde girl to do before they do so. "Emma, I have a task for you to do before you head to Dragonspyre" He said to her. Emma looked confused. What task could he possibly have in mind at a time like this?

"It seems that the myth professor, Cyrus Drake, would like to test your skills" said Ambrose

Emma didn't like that task at all. She didn't like Cyrus Drake either. That man has some serious anger issues and keeps saying she is incompetent.

"I know you two have gotten on the wrong foot, but he would like to see if you are worthy to defeat his brother" Ambrose reasoned.

"Well good luck, Emma, our professors just called us to learn our Grandmaster spells, you should go get Helephant before you tangle with Cyrus" said Anna

Destiny placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Kick him in the balls for me, I actually hate him as a myth teacher" She giggled before skipping off with Anna to Ravenwood. Emma rolled her eyes at those two before turning her full attention to Ambrose.

"Where will the 'test' take place?" asked Emma, not really wanting to face Cyrus.

"Myth Tower"

Emma let out a sigh, "All right, but can I at least check up on Brooke and get my fire spell before I do that?" Ambrose nodded and motioned for her to leave his office. One last sigh escaped her before she teleported off to the inside of the Fire School.

Dalia Falmea just handed her several copies of the spell without going through the whole teaching process. "I trust you know what you are doing, so I lecturing you about Helephant would be a waste of time. I'll call you back soon for your most powerful spell you'll learn yet" Emma nodded before teleporting off to see Brooke.

XXXXXXXX

Emma appeared back in the Hospital room where Brooke is. She stared down at the sleeping form of Brooke. She hasn't budged an inch the last time she saw her. She kneeled down and stroked her hair affectionately. "Please wake up soon, Brooke. I can't bear to see you like this" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then gently hugged the sleeping form, mindful of the wires hooked up to her. After a minute or two, she pulled away.

She looked outside the window and sees that it is getting dark. Time is running out. Emma walked around thinking to herself. She had just one more thing to do before she takes on Malistaire in Dragonspyre. She brushed her blonde hair, she felt nervous, but she had to do this for the sake of her loved ones and the spiral.

"**Make that two things, Emma, I still have to test you as well you know" Valerie said, reminding her**

Fuck. Two things actually and then face Malistaire. She was comfortable with Valerie testing her since they are practically friends. Testing with Cyrus makes her cringe. She looked back down at Brooke, breathing softly. She leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I will be back soon, Brooke and when I do, I'll be by your side until the day you wake up… I… I love you" She finally said; glad to get that off her chest and surprised how much she meant it. She walked out of the room.

Unknown to her, Brooke's hand started to move as if searching for something or someone, but then stilled again.

XXXXXX

1. More mysterious characters!

**Well that is done and yay, Emma finally confessed her feelings, but maybe she should say it when Brooke is not in a coma… nah not in this story! I know what you're thinking, why did I keep Amme alive? I don't know I like her, best not to kill her off so soon. I have my reasons. See you in the next chapter! Ciao! **


	36. Cyrus Drake

**Emma: Hello, hello! Angel is sick of doing Author's Notes so I am filling in for her until she changes her mind. So… welcome to the 36****th**** chapter of MY adventure. Not that all exciting really, this chapter that is. I fight Cyrus Drake in this chapter… yippee… Anyways, we still have 3 more chapters to make. We'll probably be done by Thursday. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Are you that lame to keep asking this? Read the previous ones!**

**News: Unknown Schools Chapter 9 is 75 percent complete**

**EWA2 Chapter 3 is 0 percent complete**

**Quiz Competition at end of story. **

**Winner gets a chapter in which you give me details of what you want it to be about.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Amme sat in her room. Her room is inside Malistaire's house, but he hardly comes here, due to obvious reasons. Her room looks like every Goth girls dream room, but since she changed back to her old self, she hated the room now. She seemed to have been crying over the past hour. Crying about the horrible things she did… thanks to Malistaire. She hated him, she deeply hated him. Amme got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her hair stuck to her face because of the tears.

"Look at me… what a lame excuse for a person I am!" exclaimed Amme as she punched the mirror and it shattered. She didn't care if that caused 7 years bad luck. She ignored the cuts on her hand due to the punch and went back to sit on her bed. What to do, what to do? She thought as she sat there.

Emma most probably doesn't want to see her ever again. She could see the hatred in her eyes, hatred for her. Who could blame her? The darkness inside her took control and she went and injured her and her friends, plus murdering one of them and almost killing her girlfriend, well, sort of. She had to do something to pay back for what she had done. This guilt she had was killing her slowly inside.

There was a sudden knock on her door and wondered who the hell it could be. She growled in frustration and went over to the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'll open the door" She opened the door to reveal a hooded figure. The slender curves obviously gives away that it is female. Amme took a step back, alarmed.

"Who are you?" asked Amme, a bit scared of this trespasser.

The hooded girl said nothing and grabbed her by the collar. She then shut the door.

XXXXXXX

Emma walked into the Ravenwood Campus. She turned her head to her left and sees the Myth School and its tower. She then looked over at the Life School. Getting an idea, she looked into her backpack, mindful of Princess Emma being in there, and took out her Training Points. She has 8 of them to use. 7 of which she can train up to get Satyr spell. (1) The last one she'll get Stormzilla with. The blonde girl didn't know why, but perhaps Life shall be her 3rd school, because of her need to protect her friends and prolong battles.

Emma walked over to the Life School, hoping that Moolinda Wu is not teaching right now. She opened the doors of the Life School and walked in. She sees that Moolinda Wu is tending to some of the plants in her classroom. The cow professor sensed that someone came in and turned to look. She smiled and welcomed Emma. "Good evening, Miss EmeraldBlossom" She said in her beautiful calming voice.

"Good evening, Moolinda" greeted Emma as she walked up to the Life professor. Moolinda Wu began to water some of her plants, "What brings you here this lovely evening, young wizard?" She asked, not really looking at her.

"I've decided to let my 3rd school be Life so I am here to train, is that possible?" asked Emma, a bit shy.

Moolinda turned back to look at her and smiled. "Yes of course, I'm glad you chosen life to be part of your studies" She finished up her gardening and then proceeded to teach Emma about life… for a quick while since time is short.

"Well as you know, without Life there are no other schools. Life is the very balance of music and songs throughout the spiral. We use songs and music to bring forth magical creatures to help aid others. Life spells are not one to attack, rather to help those in need, hence healing others"

"To make this quick and easy for you, just relax your body and listen to the music of the life around you. Once you do that, summon this Imp spell" She said, handing her the Imp spell.

Emma nodded and sat down, folding her legs across one another, closing her eyes as she began to relax her body and clear her mind. She heard the water flowing from the water falls, the birds chirping happily, and other music of life. The blonde felt an incredible rush of life power flow through her as she then, without looking, waves her hands around and summoned out the Imp. She opened her eyes to see the little green guy flying about.

Emma smiled at her own success. She then stood up to look at Moolinda, who is smiling. "Very good, young Emma, you now have grasped the power of life"

5 or so minutes later, she came out of the Life School with her new life spells in her deck. Imp, Leprechaun, and Seraph she didn't add to her deck, however, Sprite, Spirit Armor, Legend Shield, and Satyr she did. Emma then headed over to the Storm School to learn her Stormzilla spell. Once inside she sees that Anna is growling in frustration of trying to make some sort of Storm offering.

"Oh hello there, Emma!" greeted Halston Balestrom

Anna turned her head to greet her sister, "Hey sis!"

"Hey little sister of mine" Emma greeted to Anna as she then turned her attention to Halston Balestrom, "So what is Anna doing?" Halston Balestrom watched as Anna once again made the storm offering explode. Anna's face was covered with soot and she coughed up some smoke. He then turned to Emma, "Ah she is still failing to get that storm offering working so that she may offer it to the Storm Lord in Triton Avenue. I swear she is a good learner, but not good at physical labor" commented Halston

"H-hey!" yelled Anna

Emma giggled as she showed him the training point, "I'm here to learn my final storm spell here" Halston Balestrom rubbed his hands together in excitement, "Ah excellent! Let us get started then!"

He hopped onto his desk and pulled out a several copies of the Stormzilla spell and threw them to her, which she instantly caught easily. "Now, remember what I said to you on your previous spells, don't worry if you fizzle, it is a common thing we storm people do. Concentrate and focus on your inner thunder!"

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed. She let the energy flow into her. After a moment or two, she waved her hands around and played Stormzilla. She opened her eyes to see a storm egg beneath her feet. It cracked open revealing a baby Stormzilla. It then grew and grew until it was so big, it broke through the roof.

"Ah don't worry about that, my insurance covers that, good job!" said Halston Balestrom

Anna clapped her hands, "Nice one sis!"

Emma headed back outside and looked toward the Myth Tower. No point in stalling now, she has to get this over with. With a sigh, she headed over and then headed into the tower. Upon entering, she sees Cyrus Drake impatiently waiting for her. He scowled and shook his head at her, "That certainly took you long enough to get here! Taking your sweet time did you?"

The blonde growled at that, she really did not like this man. "Let's just get this over with. I don't why you bother wanting to try and test me anyways!"

"I need to know if you have what it takes to defeat my brother and for that you must be tested. Stand your ground!" said Cyrus

The Duel Arena appeared and the battle commenced. The pointer chose Emma to go first. Given that she is facing against a person that pretty much has every Myth spell to date, she has to be cautious. She drew 7 cards and looked at them, Legend Shield, Sprite, Helephant, Fire Blade, Fuel, Wyldfire, and Kraken. She has two power pips while he had 3 power pips since he is more experienced.

Emma knew he can only play Minotaur or Earthquake with those. Probably not Earthquake since it is pretty darn weak and Minotaur hits twice, one weak, one stronger. She played Fire Blade on herself and braced herself for what he might send out.

Cyrus just played Myth Blade. Emma felt nervous, what could he be planning? She drew another spell card from her deck, Phoenix. She now has 3 power pips and he having 4. Being cautious, she played Legend Shield. A Death and a Myth Shield hovered around her feet.

"Being cautious has its advantages, but that won't protect you for long" said Cyrus

He waved wand around and played a spell. There was a crack in the middle of the field that was wide open. A sword came out of the crack and something slithered out. Emma gulped as she realized it was the Medusa, half snake, half person. Her hair still looks like snakes as she eyed Emma's every movement. A second or two later, she let out a hiss, attacking Emma. It didn't hurt much due to the shield, but then the Medusa stunned her with her piercing gaze.

"Now you are stunned for 2 rounds" Cyrus said simply

Emma only half heard that as she was seeing stars. "So many stars… whew" She kept on blabbering like an idiot. Cyrus rolled his eyes as it is his turn again. Myth Blade and then played Cyclops on her. The one eyed man came out of the ground with his mallet. He flexed his muscles for a bit before conking Emma on the head with the mallet.

"Ow son of a bitch!" Emma yelled, getting out of her stunned faze. Cyrus just said tsk tsk, at her. She growled and drew her next spell, Stormzilla. She has 6 power pips now. She played Fuel on him, 3 separate Fire traps appeared around him. Cyrus got one of the traps off using a spell of some kind.

The blonde's turn again, drawing Satyr in her hands. She played Wyldfire, a burst of flames erupted and then surrounded the field, heating the area. Cyrus was sweating due to it, but kept his cool. He played Myth Blade on himself again.

"Time for some intense heat, Cyrus!" Emma yelled as she drew Asteroid. Then with some intense fiery concentration, she summoned out Helephant. A Huge Tower of flames erupted in the middle of field as if about to greet some powerful being. The Helephant emerged from the flames with a trumpet from its trunk, sword in hand. It stomped its foot on the ground before slashing at Cyrus with the sword. His health circle dropped down to three quarters. She has to keep using attacks like that to bring him down.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile….

The hooded girl led Amme to some sort of machine in some very dark place, still taking her by the collar, "W-what are you doing?" asked Amme, frightened.

The girl said nothing in response and pressed a button on the machine. A capsule appeared next to the machine and opened up. She shoved Amme into it and then closed the capsule on her. The hooded girl pressed some buttons and flicked some switches before turning on the main switch that activates it. A stream of electricity went through the capsule. A piercing scream echoed throughout the area as the hooded girl watched in silence.

A minute or two later, the screaming stopped and the capsule stopped flowing with electricity. With a snap of her fingers, the capsule opened to reveal Amme in much different clothes than what Emma is wearing. Her clothes have been replaced with a black and red magic top, a small black and red skirt, a charming red and black hat, and red hot and black flip flops. Her lips were coated in red lipstick. She, however, still looks completely like Emma though, but somehow, she is a different person. She does not look evil in anyway shape or form, her eyes held no evil intent, only good ones. From anyone's first hand observation, she is remarkably hot.

Amme walked out of the capsule and stared into the eyes through the hood. "Thank you" The hooded girl just nodded in response. Amme summoned out her sword. Her sword is way different than Emma's. Although it is a fire sword, the grip is decorated with Ruby Gems, and the blade had a huge Fire symbol on it. The sword glowed with enormous fire power.

"Let us go…" said Amme

"Right behind ya"

XXXXXXXXXX

"GRYPHON!" yelled Cyrus

Gryphon is a rank 9 Hero spell that attacks all enemies and removes all charms. A huge nest appeared in the middle of the field. Emma gulped as she braced herself for an attack. A Huge bird like head peaked out from the nest and looked at Emma. The Gryphon then shot up into the air with a squawk. It then dived into Emma with a ton of force that nearly knocked her down. All of her blades were removed after the attack.

Emma struggled to stand as her health circle is almost depleted, just a little bit of it showed. She knew she won't die because this is simply a battle to test her skills. She looked at Cyrus's health, he only had one sixth of it remaining. He used all of his pips with that attack, while she had 2 power pips.

"Better think of something fast or you'll fail the test and it shall be my pleasure to give you a big fat F" said Cyrus with a smirk

"NEVER!" Emma yelled

She drew her next spell, storm trap. Princess Emma made some movements in her backpack and a pixie came out to heal her to a quarter of her health. "Thanks princess" She had no blades on her or any traps on Cyrus so she had to think fast of how to defeat him. She used her sword spell and slashed Cyrus in the stomach.

"Violent are we? Very well" Cyrus summoned himself out onto the field and attacked Emma with massive Myth force.

"… ow…" Emma said as she drew her next card, Asteroid.

"_Heheh, you are practically always there for me, Asteroid" _Emma thought, as she placed the spell in front of her. "I'm afraid this test is over" Cyrus raised his eyebrow at that, "Oh?"

"Yes. Allow me to turn it into you and get an A plus!" Emma giggled as she played Asteroid. A big fat space rock appeared above the duel arena. It then slammed its way down upon Cyrus, defeating him.

The Duel Arena vanished and Cyrus Drake appeared to be unmoved by how the battle went. He just shrugged, "Hmm, your better than I thought you be. Very well, you have passed, but don't get cocky, my brother is far more powerful than I am"

Emma just grinned as she enjoyed the victory and sense of pride of defeating a Myth teacher. "Let us head to Dragonspyre so that we can take the necessary next steps to finding where Malistaire is hiding" said Cyrus

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Anna, and Destiny appeared with Cyrus Drake in the Basilica. The sky is very dark red and threatening. The heat is unbearable, but not to Emma, she seemed to have gained more fire power just absorbing the area around her. Everything looked to be destroyed and there is practically lava everywhere, not a drop of water anywhere. The smell is horrible as well. Up on the mountain stood the Dragon Titan itself, it seemed to be sleeping… for now.

"This is Dragonspyre. It used to be one of the most beautiful worlds in the Spiral. Now it is just a fiery wasteland thanks to the Dragon Titan" explained Cyrus

"Yeah, this place is a mess" said Anna, covering her nose from the horrible smell of the place. Who knew a world like Dragonspyre would be like this.

"And hot too, I'm like melting" Destiny said, sweat forming on her face as she tried to clean them off.

"Eh I'm ok, but then again I'm fire" Emma said as she looked at Cyrus, "So, I assume Malistaire is planning to awaken the Dragon Titan to bring back his wife Sylvia Drake from the dead and take over the Spiral"

Cyrus nodded, "Yes… that is correct" Anna did not like the sound of that at all. Like, waking up a Titan? That will surely cause a lot of chaos and the idea is just plain crazy. Malistaire might just get killed too! "How the hell will he control the Dragon Titan? The previous lords of Dragonspyre lacked the will to even command the Dragon Titan, I doubt he will be any different!" said Anna

Cyrus nodded again, "Yes, the idea does sound farfetched and too risky for Malistaire, but like that will stop him. The Dragon Titan won't listen to just anyone so as soon as it is awake, it will cause doom on the Spiral. So, let us find a way to stop him before he has the chance to do so"

With a wave of his wand he pointed at the portal off in the corner that is named, "Dragonspyre Academy" The Portal opened up and ready to take in people. He cleared his throat before starting again, "Go through there and find a way to get to the Great Spyre. There is no way you can make it up there by foot in time and besides you'll not last a second"

A high piercing growl was heard from the mountain, signaling the Dragon Titan is about to wake up from its long slumber. "Go quickly, I'm counting on you" said Cyrus as he motioned them to move along.

The girls didn't need to be told twice as they jumped into the portal into Dragonspyre Academy. Cyrus shook his head and sighed, "I can't believe I have to do this, but I must"

XXXXXX

Inside of Emma's heart, Valerie stood on the glass platform with her long storm sword in hand. She sighed and looked through her deck a bit. She looked at every spell in her deck whether death, storm, and prehistoric with affection. She smiled; she loved her deck as it brought her many treasured memories of defeating lots of deadly and powerful opponents.

If there was one thing she loved more than her deck is Fleur. She sighed sadly, she wanted to bad to be with Fleur in heaven. She cannot bear another day in Emma's heart. All the purple haired girl hoped is that Emma will be able to pass her test and go on to defeat Malistaire so she can live happily with Fleur in heaven forever.

Valerie is going to make sure Emma is going to learn a thing or two in this test of hers. Her test is not going to be like Cyrus'. Oh hell no… she is going to make this a very tiring experience for her, as cruel as that is, it is necessary. "Time to bring her here…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma, Anna, and Destiny walked through the ruins of the Academy together, wondering how the hell are they going to find a way to get up that mountain without burning themselves to death.

"Perhaps a drake would work… but how are we going to find a drake nowadays, they are practically almost extinct in this place" said Destiny, looking around.

"I don't know" Emma shrugged, "But we better find one or something else fast, time is short" She then gasped as her head threw back. Destiny and Anna turned to look at her concerned. Emma fell down to floor, limp, and was unconscious; her mind is now somewhere else.

"D'oh! Great now she is unconscious, I bet Valerie did this" said Anna

"Well hope you like having a sore back because we have to carry her" said Destiny, as she picked up Emma's legs while Anna has her head. "Man she is heavier than she looks" Anna remarked, not liking the weight of her sister.

"Lighten up, Anna, and starting moving" said Destiny

Both girls carried Emma off somewhere as they looked for something to go up the Mountain with.

CCCCCCCC

**Well there you have it. Short and a bit sloppy, but Angel is going to edit the whole story once it is done. She'll make it a lot better. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter as I am going to be tested to my limits against Valerie. Man, wish Brooke can wake up… getting off topic, anyways, what kind of tests does she have in mind for me? We shall see, adios! **


	37. Emma vs Valerie

**Emma: Yo, yo! Emma in the house! Welcome to the 37****th**** chapter of MY adventure. Two more chapters and it's a done deal! I hope you enjoy. This chapter contains a lot of battle scenes and a somewhat explanation of why Valerie is inside my heart. Hmm, Angel just found out she is going to be a little busy, so the scheduled finish might be later than usual, sorry. So Saturday is the at the least and Monday being the latest. **

**Disclaimer: Yo no hablo ingles. Leer previous 'disclaimer' **

**News: Unknown School Chapter 9 85 percent finished**

**EWA2 Chapter 3 5 percent finished**

**Quiz competition of story is at the end of Malistaire chapter. Winner gives me or her, whichever, details and what not of a chapter they want in the sequel. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Emma fell down onto the glass platform with a thump. She felt dazed a bit before realizing where she is. She felt a presence standing behind her and got up before turning around. Valerie stood there with her sword and deck, ready to do some 'testing'.

"You knew I was going to send you here sometime" said Valerie, running a hand through her purplish locks. "Now that you are a Master Pyromancer, let us begin the series of tests shall we?"

Emma got out her deck and sword, ready for battle. "Alright, a one on one battle, right?" She looked confused as Valerie shook her head. What did she have in mind then?

"Well we'll one on one later, but right now let us warm you up and do a little bit of… 'Training'" said Valerie, making air quotes around the word 'training'

Emma gulped; she did not like how she said training. This is going to be a tiring experience, she knew that for sure.

Valerie grinned wickedly, "First let's do some push-ups"

Emma found herself on her on the floor doing push-ups as Valerie sat on top of her as if she was extra weight. The blonde hated physical exercise, especially Gym. She struggled to do a push-up with Valerie being on her. "God you're heavy" Emma said, straining as sweat formed on her face as she finally did a push-up. "Muscle weighs more than fat, now do 9 more!" Valerie said, examining her nails like she didn't care.

Emma groaned and did what was asked, she is going to be very sore at the end of this…

"TEN LAPS NOW!" Valerie yelled as she got out her timer.

The blonde zipped around the whole glass platform in fast speed. Valerie tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her to be finished. Once Emma was done she stopped her timer. The blonde panted heavily and wiped off the sweat, she stank a lot. Valerie walked slowly over to her and shook her head in disappointment. "You ran 10 laps in 1 minute and thirty seconds, not good enough" She said, smacking Emma lightly on the head.

"Yes coach…" Emma muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

_Next…_

Emma carried a giant crate on her back as she attempted to walk across the entire glass platform with it under time pressure. Sweat flowed down her face as she walked slowly across. Valerie was urging her on and shouting commands and some mindless profanity. "Come on, Emma, I walked twice that fast when I was your age! I'll make a woman out of you, yet!"

"I hate you, you know that?" muttered Emma

"So I've gathered, but… KEEP MOVING!"

Emma muttered curse words under her breath as she walked a bit faster with the giant crate on her back. Once done, she threw the crate on the floor with huge strength that it shattered. The blonde felt a bit fatigued and called for a break. Valerie looked at her incredulously, "Really? You want a break? Hell no! We only got started!"

Valerie watched as Emma groaned and got out her magic wishing stone. She wished she wasn't fatigued and got her muscles working again, ready for a second wind.

"50 Cartwheels now!" commanded Valerie. Emma did as ordered, she wondered how the hell is this training going to help her defeat Malistaire; they are basically fighting with magic, not physical punches and what not.

2 minutes later…

The blonde was on her back doing bench press it seems. The weights on each side of the bar are a 45 or aka, plate. The bar itself is 45 pounds is well, so that is a 135 pounds she is lifting. Valerie of course is spotting her so she doesn't hurt herself. "Come on! I can do two times what you are lifting!"

Valerie watched as Emma as she did one lift, sweat forming all over her. "Valerie, I'm in pain, this is too much" Emma gasped as the weight almost fell on top of her as she struggled to lift it back up. "Oh god, this must be what it's like to have a baby, only more painful!"

"You should lift with your whole strength!" said Valerie

"Nah… screw it, I got health insurance" said Emma, as she successfully lifted a second one.

5 minutes later…

Emma found herself sitting in a chair drinking tea with Valerie. Now this was getting out of hand and just plain strange. "What does this have to do with my training?" asked Emma, sipping her tea. Valerie rolled her eyes and lightly sipped her tea. "Nothing, it builds character"

Once done with tea, Valerie snapped her fingers and the chairs disappeared, making Emma fall on her bum. Emma groaned in pain as she rubbed her behind before standing. She gave Valerie a glare.

The purple haired girl grinned, "Well your all done with your training, I think you are ready to learn something new" Emma looked at her, curious as to what she is going to teach her, but also frightened of what it might be.

"Take out your sword" Valerie commanded softly, watching Emma take out her sword. She then gripped her own sword with both hands, motioning Emma to do the same, which she did. "Now," Valerie started as she looked at Emma, "Concentrate, feel your inner fire and physical power merge together. You will know once they have merged, and when they do, I want you to use that combined power for a powerful sword attack!"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the burning fire power within, boiling her blood and heating her body. She also felt her physical power seeking in from all the training she did. Then they merged together, forming into absolute power, just waiting to be used. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing intense fiery eyes. She gripped her sword tighter as she saw that Valerie placed a puppet for her to attack on.

Without even knowing it, she yelled what the attack was going to be, "CELESTIAL FIRE RETRIBUTION!" Emma kicked the puppet up into the air, jumped up to it, slammed it back down with the back of her foot, then kicked it away before charging up to it and then mega slashed the puppet in all directions in a split second with major fire power.

The puppet was on the ground in a lot of pieces and burned to ash. Valerie clapped her hands, "Very nice, very nice" With some magic waves of her hands she formed a spell card for Emma to use and gave it to her. Emma looked at it; it looked like every other fire spell. The spell's name of course is Celestial Fire Retribution; an 8 pip spell that attacks one enemy with insane fire damage, it can only be used for killing the opponent otherwise you get drained of almost all your health. The picture of the spell is two swords crossing each other with a Fire symbol in the background.

"Use it wisely, I suggest you use that in your battle with Malistaire, that spell can do major damage to kill him. Some might say it can over kill, given the chance" Valerie grinned, knowing how badly Emma wants to murder Malistaire in the worst way possible.

"Only one copy though?" asked Emma as she placed the spell card in her deck for later use.

Valerie nodded, "Only one. Now, let us get on with your testing" She summoned three minions beside her. They were pox like things that floated around. "Our first test is called, "Protecting your Ass" Valerie laughed at Emma's look she gave her. "In all seriousness, everybody knows you need to defend yourself in battle. But what happens when you can't land an attack on your opponent? It's like a game of ping pong, somewhat"

Valerie snapped her fingers and the pox like things summoned the duel arena to challenge Emma. The purple haired girl stood out of the fight to watch how it goes. "I shall see if you know what you are doing. Defend yourself, these pox aren't friendly"

Emma got into position; the duel arena randomly chose her to go first, which she gladly accepted. She drew 7 cards and looked at them. She has 2 power pips, the three poxes have 3 power pips each and they are balance. The spells in her hand are Celestial Fire Retribution, Fire Blade, Meteor Strike, Kraken, Satyr, Sprite, and Fuel. She went and immediately played Meteor Strike.

Meteors came out of nowhere and attacked each one of the poxes. They are weak minions so their health circle went down to a quarter.

Each pox played a Tower shield on one another. Emma's turn again and she drew her new favorite spell, Helephant. She only has one pip so she discarded Sprite to draw a card and she got Tower Shield as well. She played it and it floated around her feet. The first pox played Judgment, the damage being halved as Emma was attacked by it. The other two poxes played Elemental Shields on the first one.

"Stop shielding! Grr!" Emma growled as she drew her next spell card, Scald. She played Fire Blade and watched again of what the poxes might do. First pox played Spirit Armor on the second and then the second played Hydra. The 3 headed beast jumped down from the sky and attacked Emma with all 3 elements. The third pox played the same thing as the first on the second.

Emma's health is only a third depleted, regardless, she has to be careful. She drew her next card, Spirit Armor. She went ahead and played Scald, damage overtime appeared on each one of the poxes. The burn only hurt the first pox little as it passed. The second one passed as well and getting no damage. The third just blasted Emma with Spectral Blast, the element being Ice.

"Stay focused and save your ass, Emma!" said Valerie

Emma rolled her eyes and drew her next spell, Meteor Strike again. She discarded Spirit Armor to draw a Treasure card tower shield, and played it on herself. The first two passed, but the third one played Judgment that would have defeated Emma if she didn't shield.

"_Come on, Emma, you can defeat these pox things" _thought Emma as she focused on her energy within. The fire filled her with power and she knew her next attack will be devastating. With high concentration she played the Meteor Strike spell. The spell damage doubled as it hit every single one of them with intense fire power that they the poxes blew up.

The duel arena vanished and Emma wiped the sweat from her face. She really hates hard stuff. Valerie clapped once again, "Nice job, now for the second test" She pulled out her deck and then landed it on the floor, the spells scattered about. Emma was confused at this as Valerie motioned for her to do the same. She reluctantly dropped her deck to the floor as well.

"Now, as you know, there aren't always battles with the duel arena. You must be skilled with outside duels, using your sword only, sword spells are acceptable and so is any sort of kung-fu type things, but anything else is forbidden" Valerie started, "I know you won't be facing Malistaire with this, but it is always good to be skilled in it. Casting spells takes too much time outside the duel arena where your enemy can slice off your throat"

Emma gulped as she held her throat. Valerie grinned, "Ah don't worry, I won't kill ya. We are just going to do a little sword fighting until one of us is at mercy" She brought out her sword and went into her stance, "So let's fight!"

Valerie dived at Emma with her storm sword. Emma quickly blocked the attack with her fire sword. She then side stepped out of the way and tried to poke Valerie. The purple haired girl back flipped out of the way.

"Thunder!" Valerie yelled as a thunder shock blasted from her sword towards Emma. She in turn, cartwheeled out of the way, before jumping up to the air and blasting a fire ball her way.

Valerie grinned and just simply side stepped the attack. She watched as the Blonde then tried to throw punches her way. She simply dodged them with ease, predicting the blonde's every move. She then kicked Emma in the chest, knocking her down onto the floor.

"Ouch…" Emma said, clutching her chest. She watched as Valerie jumped up and dived attacked down with her sword. She quickly rolled out of the way and then blasted Valerie with a fire ball to the stomach when she tried to dislodge her sword.

"Nice… but let's see you do more!" Valerie yelled

She charged at Emma with a powerful slash attack. Emma quickly dodged under it and tripped her with her leg. Valerie fell down to the floor with a hard thump. The blonde lunged at her, but Valerie kicked her away. Emma regained her footing as she saw Valerie coming straight at her at full speed…

Time slowed down in Emma's eyes as she ducked from the sword attack lunged at her head and slowly placed her leg behind Valerie's foot. She then tripped her down to the floor and pinned her with a hand on her stomach and sword at her throat, signaling the battle is over and that she is the victor.

Valerie smiled; she now knew Emma is ready. "You win, congratz, that's all I have to test you with" Emma smiled back and moved her sword away. Valerie got up and dusted herself off. "I won't be testing you with the one on one dueling with magic. I'll probably defeat you very easily because of how strong I am and that I am a Legendary Diviner that shouldn't be trifled with"

Emma gazed at her companion, "So… that's it? Nothing more?" Valerie shook her head in response, "You're a great Pyromancer, Emma, and I'll give you that. You are now ready to face Malistaire… I am proud of you" She patted her shoulder.

The blonde grinned like an idiot and placed her hands behind her head, "Well you trained me well and tested me well. I thought I surely lose!" She then thought of the one thing that has been bothering her since she discovered Valerie being in her heart. She was about to ask when Valerie stopped her.

"Don't, I know what you're going to say, perhaps I should tell you why I am in your heart…" started Valerie as she looked at Emma, seeing that she gained her full attention. Valerie sighed and sat down next to Emma to continue the explanation.

"So 10 years ago, I have died very painfully and horribly" The purple haired girl looked at her small blonde companion, she seemed to be a bit shocked at her opening explanation. She paused for a second or two before continuing, "I won't tell you how I died. Ambrose can tell you that one, but I will however explain what happened to me after I died…"

_Flashback…_

_Valerie found herself in a dark endless void of some kind. She stared into the darkness, seeing nothing but darkness. "Am I in hell?" She asked, wondering where she is. Valerie heard a light girly chuckle from the darkness. _

"_Far from it, my friend" said a girly voice. _

_Valerie gasped as a glowing female in white robes appeared in front of her. The girl is blonde and fairly beautiful. If anything, she looks like an Angel. The purple haired girl pondered for a bit before asking, "So is my time up on life and I am going to be directed to Heaven?" She asked, confused. The Angel smiled and shook her head. _

"_No, granted you will go to heaven, but not right now" The Angel said in response. _

_Valerie scratched her head in confusion, "Then… what? Am I supposed to do something important?" _

_The Angel nodded, "Yes, something very important" She walked around Valerie, eyeing her closely, "The good lord would love to have you in heaven, but there is one final thing you must do before he grants you into Heaven" _

"_What?" _

_The Angel pondered, wondering how she is going to put this. She decided to be blunt, "You'll be inside Emma Green's heart for a little bit more than 10 years" Valerie's eyes widened at this and was about to open her mouth, but the Angel silenced her. "Do not speak, I know what you are about to say, and I assure you, it is necessary. You see, once you are inside of Emma's heart, you will awaken her burning fire magic trapped deep within. Then 10 years from now, you shall help her on a very dangerous adventure that she will endure" _

"_10 years inside a little girl's body…" Valerie said with a sigh. Did she want to do this? This all sounded kinda crazy. She, of all people has to awaken the girl's fire power and then help her on some destined adventure? Then again, she rather not be in hell, who knows what Satan has in store for her if she refused this favor. She finally nodded in response. _

"_Good I knew I could count on you. Once you are finished with this, we will gladly allow you in heaven" said the Angel_

_The Angel disappeared and Valerie felt herself being sucked into a warm heart of a little girl. She found herself on the glass platform. She stared at the images in the glass. There were Emma's parents and Brooke J. Roberts in the glass. She then gasped as an image of herself appeared in the glass alongside the others. _

_She heard a voice whisper in her ear, "You can do it…" Valerie sighed and decided to feel the girl's magical fire power deep within. It was sealed inside but ready to be unsealed by her. Valerie closed her eyes and lifted her right hand up into the air. With some words under her breath and her fingers twiddling about, it was unsealed and the magic flowed throughout Emma's body, ready to be used. _

_With a sigh, she shook her head, "This is going to be the longest 10 years of my … well heart life I guess" _

_End Flashback…_

"So… you're the one that awakened my powers?" asked Emma with newfound understanding.

"Yes, you should be thanking me. You got a new life, found your long lost friend, new friends, and some good magic skills to boot!" said Valerie with a sigh

Emma looked at her awe, "Yeah, I should thank you, you given me a life I never thought I could have. Thank you, Valerie"

Valerie rubbed her blonde hair affectionately, "No problem, sport" A bright light appeared in front of them as they shielded their eyes from it. Once the light has shimmered down, the Angel that Valerie talked about appeared, still looking the same as before. The Angel smiled a toothy smile at Valerie.

"Valerie, you have done well, you have finished your goal here and now you can move on" said the Angel. With a wave of her left hand, a door appeared beside her, probably the door that leads her to Heaven.

"Your beloved Fleur is waiting for you" The Angel added as she looked over at Emma. "And to you, miss EmeraldBlossom, your beloved Brooke is fine, she'll wake up soon, but I won't tell you when" She giggled when she saw Emma groan. The blonde hated to be teased.

Valerie turned to look at Emma and pulled her into a hug. The blonde immediately returned the hug, a tear falling down her cheek. She is going to miss her friend, even though she was annoying and a bit bossy. Valerie pulled away from the hug and looked at her bright blue eyes, "Be good Emma, I'll see you in Heaven whenever you do die" She turned and walked towards the door and then paused. "Oh and uh, Be sure to tell how Brooke you feel about her when she wakes up" She turned her head to give her a wink and Emma quickly blushed.

"Goodbye for now" said Valerie as she opened the door.

Emma cried as she waved her goodbye, "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" She watched as Valerie stepped through the door with the Angel and they both disappeared within. The door then disappeared three seconds later.

XXXXXXXX

Anna and Destiny carried the unconscious body of Emma to a place called 'The Forum'. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and looked at her surroundings. This was not unnoticed by the girls holding her. They helped her stand up on her feet. Anna let out a sigh of relief as she stared at her returned sister.

"You're back, I assume you passed Valerie's test" said Anna

"And you also look a little more… buff than usual. Who knew inside your heart tests can actually go to your outside look" said Destiny, looking at Emma carefully.

Emma indeed looked a bit stronger and her muscles stood out a little bit, but she still looked like a beautiful young woman. The blonde looked at herself and flexed a bit, showing some muscle. "Yeah, Valerie trained me hard"

"I bet. I think Brooke will drool at the sight of you being a bit more buff" Anna teased

"Oh please, I don't think Brooke likes me that way" Emma said, not really sure if Brooke shared the same feelings.

Anna and Destiny both looked at each other with knowing looks and then rolled their eyes. "Yeah, well, while you were testing, we happen to find a Drake to take us up to the Great Spyre, however, we need to get some armor in order to do so"

Emma was about to comment but she then received a whisper from her professor.

"_Miss EmeraldBlossom, please report to my classroom ASAP, I have a new spell to teach you" said Dalia Falmea_

"_Ok, professor, I'll be right over" _

Emma looked at her friends with a sorry look, "Look, I have to go back to Ravenwood to learn a new spell of some kind, are you girls comfortable being alone and doing the armor thing?" The girls nodded quickly in response.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can"

Destiny and Anna watched as Emma teleported off to Ravenwood. "There she goes to learn Fire Dragon. A Titan spell" Anna said as she took out a spell that is called Storm Lord. Destiny doing the same but her spell is Frost Giant. They both looked at their spells.

"Wish Brooke was here with us… I know she would have loved to join us to defeat Malistaire" said Destiny

Anna nodded, "Yeah, hopefully she'll wake up soon"

With that, they both walked further into the Forum.

XXXXXXXX

Up in Heaven, Valerie and Fleur are both watching Emma and her gang closely. Fleur looked over at her girlfriend, seeing those blue eyes she loved so much staring back at her. "Do you think they can do it, love?" asked Fleur, caressing her cheek.

Valerie smiled and stroked her cheek back, "I know they can. I have faith in them" She kissed the palm of Fleur's hand lovingly. "Malistaire will die. I know that for sure"

Fleur smiled contently, giving her a soft kiss. "Yeah… they'll win" They cuddled together as they looked below them to watch their friends.

CCCCCCCCCC

**There's your million dollar answer. XD Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	38. Dragon it up!

**Angel: Emma is taking the day off. Anyways, welcome to the 38****th**** chapter of Emma's Wizardly Adventure. One more chapter to make and we are done. Malistaire and the Epilogue chapter will both be uploaded together. I can't wait for this to be done! Sad that Valerie departed for heaven, however, she will be mentioned in the sequel. **

**Disclaimer: No! No! No! You think I own Wizard101? Heck no!**

**News: Unknown Schools Chapter 9 is 95 percent complete. (Upload will be 2 days after story finished) **

**EWA2 Chapter 3 is 45 percent complete**

**Quiz completed, will be at end of Malistaire chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Emma appeared in Ravenwood. The night sky is present and it is hard for Emma to see. She can still however, make out where Bernie the fire tree is, since he is on fire. The blonde carefully made her way to the Fire School. Once there, she made her way in.

Falmea was found at her desk, grading papers. Apparently school still goes on even if the worlds could possibly end. Emma cleared her throat to get her attention. Falmea looked up and smiled. She got up and walked over to her. "Ah, my favorite student, I'm glad you're here. I have a new spell for you to learn to use against Malistaire"

"Alright, what is the spell I'm learning?" asked Emma, eager to learn what Falmea have in store for her.

"Fire Dragon, a titan spell" Dalia looked amused as she sees Emma very excited to learn the spell. "It is exciting, but rather hard to get" She took out a picture of an amulet of some kind, "This is a Fire Gem Amulet. This is made by different unique fire shards from different enemies" She paused, letting Emma sink this in, "I want you to go and make one. Once you do, go to the Plaza of Conquests and place this on yourself. The Fire Dragon will sense you and appear itself for you. After it reveals itself, quickly place the amulet on it. That way, you have control of it when you summon it for battles"

Emma nodded, "So, how can I make one?"

"Just collect the fire shards from the following Fire enemies; Fire Elf from Fire Cat Alley, Charmed Slave from the Royal Hall, a Sunbird from Knight's Court, and a Fire Elemental from the Ancient Burial Grounds"

"Once you gathered the fire shards, head to the Athenaeum in Dragonspyre. There is a forge you can use to make the amulet" finished Falmea

Elsewhere, Amme and the mysterious hooded girl walked up to the Wizard City Hospital. They both entered the hospital and went up to the front desk. The woman working there looked up to see a familiar face and a not so familiar person.

"Emma, you're back, why so soon?" asked the woman, oblivious that she wasn't looking at Emma, only at Amme.

Given that Amme has the same voice as Emma, she spoke calmly, "Just want to see Brooke one last time before I… you know, fight Malistaire" The woman eyed her, she seemed to be in different clothes and in a skirt no less.

"Why are you wearing a skirt? I thought you hated them?" asked the woman

Amme mentally smacked herself on the head but replied calmly, "I decided to turn over a new leaf" The woman didn't looked convinced, but she nodded in response. "Is she still in the same room or did she get moved somewhere else?" asked the mysterious hooded girl.

"She is in the same room, Floor 3 Room 6" said the woman, getting back to her work.

Amme nodded and motioned for the hooded girl to follow her. They rode up the elevator the third floor and then walked over to the Hospital Room where Brooke is being held.

Both girls stared at the sleeping form of Brooke. The Heart monitor beeping softly, signaling she is still alive and well. "Can you examine her?" asked Amme as she turned to her unknown companion.

The hooded girl walked over to the bed and looked at her. She gently touched Brooke's abdomen and other body parts to get a better understanding. After a minute, she turned to look at Amme. "Well, she is in a coma obviously; she won't wake up until after 3 years if we don't do something about it"

Amme knew this will sadden Emma very much if Brooke is going to be in coma that long. She will do anything to pay back her debt to her and all the others. "I did this to her… therefore I must do something to break her out of this sleep like state"

She focused her energy into the palm of her hand as she muttered a spell under her breath. Her hand instantly glowed as she gently placed her hand above Brooke's body. Within seconds, Brooke's body began to glow with warmth a bit, before calming. Brooke is still in her sleep like state, but will be woken up by a specific something.

"Emma can wake her up now since the spell is working. Just got to tell her how to wake her" said Amme

"We best be heading to the Great Spyre, Emma is sure to be there" said the hooded girl.

Amme nodded as she watched the hooded girl leave the room. She then turned to look at Brooke, sad that she almost killed her. She remembered what she had listened to Ambrose and Emma was talking about when she was still… evil. Amme pulled out a blue potion and whispered some magic words. The potion glowed brightly as she lowered the potion's liquids into Brooke's mouth. She lifted Brooke's chin so she could swallow the liquid.

Satisfied, she placed the potion away and turned to head to the door. "I hope you two have a great life together" Amme said, before getting out of the room.

XXXXXXX

Emma is in the Dragonspyre Ring shop in the Athenaeum. She pulled on some gloves and placed on a metal mask as she forged together the fire shards she had collected from the fire enemies she defeated. It took a while on her part, but she finally managed to make a nice Fire Gem Amulet.

She stared at the amulet, amazed at the intense fire magic it has. With slight hesitance, she placed the amulet around her neck. The blonde cursed as she was burned from the after heat of the amulet. "Stupid me, should have waited until it was cool"

Emma walked out of the shop and walked in into the Plaza of Conquests. She looked around, waiting for the Fire Dragon to appear. There seemed be no sign of the dragon anywhere. She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the dragon.

"Where is the dragon?" asked Emma as she looked at her amulet closely, "Maybe I forged it wrong" All of a sudden without warning, a red female fire dragon flew down right in front of her. The blonde yelped in surprise and staggered back a bit. The Fire Dragon eyed her carefully, moving her head from side to side to get a better look at the terrified young fire student.

Emma is terrified at the very big dragon in front of her. Very much so that she forgot to place the Fire Amulet on her neck to have control over her. She didn't make that move though, because it looks like she might eat her up for dinner or maybe turn her into ash.

Once the Fire Dragon finished studying the fire student, she nodded in satisfaction. "Young mistress of Fire, you have come long ways in the study of Fire magic. It shall be a great honor to help you on your battles"

Emma let out a relieved breath that the fire dragon was not going to kill her. The Fire dragon smiled, showing her sharp teeth, which startled poor Emma. "My name is Ruby. It is great to know that there is finally a young Pyromancer that is strong enough to face the likes of evil" (1) Ruby sighed and stared at the sky above her. "I rather not have that dreaded excuse for a dragon awake" She shook her head as she looked back at Emma. "I shall you help with your battle with Malistaire. He deserves a good burn in the ass if you know what I mean" She grinned

The blonde laughed and nodded. She placed the Amulet around Ruby's neck with carefulness. Once it's on, Ruby soared off back into the sky. "Tata for now wizard, summon me when you need me"

Emma appeared back in the Fire School to tell her professor her success. Dalia smiled and formed several copes of the Fire Dragon spell for her. "There you go, use it wisely in the heat of battle. Haha, no pun intended"

The young fire student rolled her eyes and placed the copies in her deck for later use. She then received a whisper from her friend Destiny.

"_Emma! Get your butt over here! We are at the entrance to the Great Spyre!" said Destiny_

"_Alright, alright, keep your pants on" _

"_Feh, like I ever take them off for that reason" _

Emma rolled her eyes as she waved her professor goodbye. The blonde teleported off to the Great Spyre, where her friends are waiting for her.

XXXXXXXX

Anna and Destiny marched back and forth together, impatiently waiting for Emma to get here. The Dragon Titan was starting to stir almost awake and they didn't want that to happen. Finally, Emma showed up in front of them.

"Finally, sis! Jeez, who knew learning the Fire Dragon spell took so long!" said Anna in exasperation. She wanted them to go inside and finish off Malistaire once and for all.

"Hey, I had to go defeat fire enemies in 4 different worlds and then forge a damn amulet. That takes a long time, thank you very much" said Emma, rolling her eyes at her annoying sister. She can be such an impatient brat.

"Girls, don't fight each other, your sisters. Suck it up, anyways… are you ready to take on Malistaire, Emma?" asked Destiny softly

Emma nodded, determination in her bright blue eyes of hers. "Yeah, I'm beyond ready to give that bastard a piece of my mind!" She said with enthusiasm. Anna chuckled, "Easy tiger, save some butt kicking to us as well"

"Let us go then, we can't waste any more time, it's now or never"

All 3 girls took out their swords and opened the door of the Great Spyre. They charged in with battle cries…

XXXXXXXXX

Malistaire was in the air casting some powerful death magic to awaken the Dragon Titan and bring back his wife Sylvia from the dead. He heard the door to the lair burst open and then fell to the floor with a slam. He growled, he knew who was coming in and he wasn't going to let them stop him.

"MALISTAIRE!" yelled Emma, meters away from his position.

He sees the annoying blonde brat and her lackey's run to the area where he is. They looked up to stare at them with anger in their eyes.

"Your time is up, Malistaire!" said Destiny

Emma glared up at him; she wanted to give him a very painful death. She is going to make sure he regrets messing with her and killing innocent people. "Give up, Malistaire. There is no way you are going to win this"

She looked over to her right and sees that the spell he is casting required the energy from those undead ghosts. She smirked and walked over to them.

"No! Stop!" Malistaire demanded, trying to finish the spell he is casting.

"Time to put a stop to your plans!" Emma yelled as she summoned the mighty Fire Dragon.

The Fire Dragon, aka Ruby, come flying in with a roar. She glared at the undead beings that Malistaire was using to finish his plan of awakening the Dragon Titan. Standing on her hind legs for a second and then breathed fire on each and every one of the undead. She gave Emma a smile before disappearing.

"Bentley, it is your turn!" Destiny yelled, thrusting the Frost Giant spell up into the air to summon it.

A giant icy man that has no lower body parts once so ever, appeared with a giant ice hammer. He groaned and shook a bit. With a growl he waved his hammer around before attacking the undead with it. He turned to look at Destiny and waved goodbye. He disappeared like the Fire Dragon.

"STOP!" Malistaire growled, still trying to make his plan work with the things he had and the Krokonomicon.

"Never… Storm Lord! Your turn now!" said Anna, casting the spell.

A muscled hand came out of the floor as electricity surged through the area. It cracked a knuckle before revealing the Storm Lord, aka Zeus. He charged up some electricity and shocked each and every undead, finally defeating them. The Storm Lord saluted Anna goodbye as he disappeared.

With the undead out of the way, Malistaire's spell broke and he groaned in disappointment. He disappeared from thin air and then reappeared on the middle of the area a few feet away. The girls ran over to where he is and glared at him.

Cyrus Drake teleported to them and then looked at Malistaire with his usual glare. "Malistaire, this is Cyrus your brother, stop this madness at once!"

"The Dragon Titan will no more serve you than he did the Lords of Dragonspyre" Cyrus sighed and shook his head at this, "Sylvia your wife, she is gone! There is no power to bring her back, certainly not this!"

Malistaire scowled and glared at his foolish brother. How dare his own brother doubt his powers? "My brother, Cyrus, you have apparently lost your faith in my abilities… how unfortunate and how blind of you!"

"The Lords of Dragonspyre lacked the will to command the Dragon Titan. I am FAR stronger than they were!" Malistaire yelled before continuing, "I am the Master of Death! The Dragon Titan will do as I command; I will order it to return my wife Sylvia to life so she might rule at my side!"

The girls growled at this. He is so mad and blind! The Dragon Titan won't serve him any different than the lords. They did not like this one bit.

"I can see that in your madness there is no listening to reason… but perhaps… you will listen to the sounds of your own heart" said Cyrus, holding up a crystal that contained Sylvia Drake's memories.

A few seconds later, an apparition of Sylvia Drake appeared near Cyrus. She looked at Malistaire with pleading but loving eyes, "Malistaire it's me, Sylvia, listen to me"

"You must stop this madness, the man I loved would never risk the life of so many for his own desire" Sylvia said, trying to reason with Malistaire before he did anything he will regret, "I love you, please release me, be happy and move on!"

Malistaire scoffed, not believing any of this nonsense, "I expected better of you brother. You thought you could trick me with a mere illusion?" He readied the staff in his hand, "You'll pay for evoking my beloved Sylvia!"

With a hard slam of his staff onto the floor, both Cyrus and Sylvia disappeared without a trace. Emma had wide eyes at what he just did, "No!" She turned to glare at Malistaire with so much hatred in her eyes.

"Now for my great work; the summoning of the Dragon Titan!" Malistaire looked at the girls with a menacing glare, "Stand aside young wizards, you cannot hope to stop me!"

Malistaire muttered a spell and out came skeletal hands from the ground near Anna and Destiny's feet. They grabbed onto both the girl's legs and held them tight. Both girls gasped as their energy was being drained. Emma gasped and tried to free them but she was pushed back by a powerful magic blow to the chest. The blonde regained her footing as she sees that her friend and sister is being drained of all their energy. "Nooo!"

Once all the energy left them, the skeletal hands left their legs and disappeared completely. The girls felt very weak and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Emma's eyes widened as her anger got full control of her. She clenched her fists and looked at Malistaire, pure fiery hatred and rage was filled in those blue eyes of hers. "You bastard!"

Malistaire scoffed, "You should have known better to mess with me, now you shall pay a costly price" He muttered another spell and more skeletal hands came popping up from the ground and this time they only held her in her place, she can't move anywhere.

"Time to finish you off once and for all!" Malistaire charged up a big death ball with his staff and then fired it at Emma. The blonde closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

"EMMA!"

The blonde's eyes opened at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes widened and realized that it was Amme. She seemed to have blocked Malistaire's attack with a shield of some kind. Malistaire growled at this, how dare she ruin this perfect moment for the blonde brat to die. "Amme! Why are you disobeying me?" Malistaire said with a growl.

Amme glared at him, "I had enough of you, Malistaire! You created me and turned me into a monster that did some very evil things. I for one want to pay off my debt to society and help Emma stop you!" She snapped her fingers and the skeletal hands gave way, freeing Emma. The blonde was speechless; she did not expect this from her clone.

Amme looked back at her, "I know you won't forgive me, but I am going to help you win this battle, whether you like it or not" She got out her Ruby Fire Sword and readied herself for battle. With her free hand she whistled for someone to come out.

The Hooded girl jumped down from her hiding place and landed perfectly next to Amme. Emma had no idea who the hell she is, but she is not going to question it and accepted the help, even though it is unexpected. She looked over at her friend and sister. They were very weak and unconscious. The girls will probably gain back their strength if she killed Malistaire.

Emma wanted to finish off Malistaire with them at her side, but she guessed God loving playing games with her. She shook that thought off and got out her fire sword. She looked at Malistaire, "Malistaire, I have seen a lot of evil people in my time, but you… are the worst. You sacrificed the life of so many people just for your own benefit; of bringing back your wife, Sylvia"

She sighed, "I know it is hard to move on when you lost someone very dear to you, but why place others at risk just to bring her back? You are just selfish and downright insane if you think you can bring back your wife by awakening the Dragon Titan" She shook her head at this, "Your such a fool, Malistaire!"

Malistaire is just getting angered by this, "A fool am I? Well allow me to let you eat those words as I will bring you all to your deaths! You can't defeat me; I AM THE MASTER OF DEATH!" He yelled harshly.

Lightning appeared in the skies as he summoned 3 undead ghosts beside him. Amme, Emma, and the hooded girl got into position, ready for the ultimate final showdown between good and evil.

CCCCCCC

1. That is what I call my Fire Dragon spell.

**Dun dun dun! Surprised that Destiny and Anna aren't in the final battle, huh? Well it was intentional. This story will finally be over once I finished the Malistaire chapter. Short and sloppy chapter, but next one better and longer for sure. See you then… Ciao! **


	39. MALISTAIRE!

**Angel: Hey y'all! Here is the second to last chapter of EWA. Technically were finished, just read this chapter and then read the Epilogue. Don't have to review both chapters, you can if you want, because I'm through with this story except edit it later… much later… Anyways, hope you enjoy. The EWA Quiz is at the end of the chapter. The Battle is a bit long, but not too long. I made myself mad writing it. Xd. **

**News: The Unknown Schools Chapter 9 is 100 percent complete. **

**EWA2 Chapter 3 is 50 percent complete. **

**? Chapter 1 is 10 percent complete (Will be uploaded on New Year's) **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma's POV

So, here I am, facing against Malistaire. I must say, I am amazed that a seemingly normal girl like me got turned into a wizard and is now facing the biggest threat of the Spiral. To be honest, I am nervous, but I must not let that get to me, it is all up to me.

What shocks me right now is Amme is helping me on this battle. I mean my own clone that almost killed my… friend, Brooke, is now aiding me to defeat Malistaire and then this strange mysterious girl comes in and helps as well. I guess God loves messing with me, jeez, he can't give me a break.

Any who it's not like I have a choice in the matter, Anna and Destiny are drained of their energy and are unconscious. So might as well accept the help and ask questions later, we got a duel to do.

My strange team got selected to go first. How wonderful! I drew 7 cards and looked at them; Fire Dragon, Asteroid, Meteor Strike, Fire Blade, Fuel, Legend Shield, and a Satyr. Well since Malistaire is death and he has like 4 fucking power pips right now, I might as well be safe and play Legend Shield.

I felt the whole area shake as we all heard a growl. Uh oh. That must have been from the Dragon Titan. I looked behind Malistaire and see the eye of the beast itself. Gulp. We better finish this fast. I looked over at Amme and I was a bit confused. She looks still exactly like me except her outfit is a bit… well… slutty. I grimaced as I see that she is wearing a mini skirt, if she is my clone, wouldn't she have the same tastes and distastes as me? I fucking hate skirts.

Amme ignored my stares at her and played something that caught me off guard. It was some spell called Dark Fire Blade. The Blade looks like a regular Fire Blade, but it gives a bit more damage and has a dark outline. I have no idea what happened to her, but right now, I don't care.

I looked over at the mysterious girl next to her. I closely examined her as I didn't get a chance to before this. She is wearing a black hoodie that concealed her face. I hate it when they hide their face, what are they hiding from? She has a sword called Life force blade it seems and she is wearing some kind of Soldier type robes.

She played Life Blade on herself, ok, so I assume this girl is life. Well, always nice to have a healer.

"You pathetic twits, why do you still bother trying to ruin my plans?" asked Malistaire with a sneer at each of us.

I glared at him, fire in my eyes "Because some things are worth fighting for, while you, you're just killing innocent people just to bring back your wife from the dead. You are nothing, but a rotten man who won't accept the fact that your wife is dead and you won't even move on! You blame Ambrose and the Spiral for her death, they tried their best and yet you decide to do revenge on all of them. You're sick and such a fool!"

"ENOUGH! I had enough of you! Time to make sure you die a painful death and you won't have a next life!" Malistaire growled at me as he went ahead and casted a Death Spell.

My eyes widened as I see some remains of a dragon appear on the field. They reassembled together to form a skeletal dragon. Gulp. It roared at me and then blasted me with some sort of Death breath. It hurt only a little, but I see that it is damage over time spell… great. The Undead Ghosts just passed.

"Stay focused, Emma!" Amme said to me

I rolled my eyes at her. I know I shouldn't be mean to her since she saved my life, but I still don't trust her, and my hatred for her will probably never go away. Who's to say really? Any who, I drew another spell from my deck… I groaning in pain as I did so because of the strong death over time. It was Fire Elemental. Meh, I discarded it without a second thought and played Meteor Strike. One thing's for sure, those minions need to be killed.

My meteors did double the damage, since I am in a place where Fire is the main power here. Needless to say, Amme played the same spell. Except this time, I see dark fire meteors attacking each of them. The undead are gone, but Malistaire's health circle barely even went down.

"That tickled, why don't you try again?" taunted Malistaire, brushing off the attack that was just given to him.

This just fueled my anger; he shall die in the worst way possible. If only I can find the spell Valerie gave me…

"Taunt all you want, but you'll never defeat us" The Hooded girl said, playing Life trap on him.

"We shall see about that!" Malistaire growled as he played Doom and Gloom, a much stronger version that cuts healing by 75 percent. Great, not this field again, I have been inside it for too many times.

"My move!" I yelped from the pain of the death damage still going at me. I drew a spell and it turned out to be Satyr. Hmm… don't have enough pips so I played Fire Blade instead.

"Dark Immolate!" I heard Amme yell.

Dark Flames erupted underneath Amme and burned her a bit before attacking Malistaire with even stronger dark flames. He did not even flinch and his health circle only went down by a pinch. I suppose Amme is using the darkness inside of her to power up her spells. Interesting, but I prefer to not use darkness.

"You're boring me" I heard Malistaire say.

All of a sudden Meteors went flying out of nowhere and hit all of us. Ouch. That didn't stop there as he skipped the hooded girl's turn again and played Scarecrow. I yelped as it drained me of my health to about half and then drained the other girls before giving half of it to Malistaire. He just took back all the damage we gave him. SHIT!

"Why you! Eat this!" said the Hooded Girl

I watched as a bunch of thorns came out of the field. Those thorns were actually part of the legs as a woman with wicked green hair appeared. I suppose this is rank 9 Life spell. The woman raised her arms into the air and let her powerful thorn legs attack Malistaire with incredible amount of life power. Given that he is death, it did more damage and a quarter of his health went down. Great!

"Stop trying to stall the inevitable" said Malistaire

Once again, against the rules of Duel Arena magic, he played Scarecrow with only one pip. I once again groaned as my health got drained again and so did the other two. His health is almost back to being full again. Not so great…

This is going to be a long battle… that's for darn sure.

Normal POV

Emma watched as Malistaire played a Death Blade on himself, revving up for another scarecrow is what she thinks he might do. Her health is already pretty low. Another blow like that will almost kill her. She must not give up though; she has so much riding on her hands.

She drew another spell, Stormzilla. She discarded it, not really wanting to wait a couple of turns to play it. She groaned one last time as the final effects of the Skeletal Dragon attacked her and then disappeared. She drew a Treasure card, it being Death Shield. She immediately played it and it hovered around her feet.

"Damn, time for plan B" said Amme as she fled from the duel arena battle. Emma groaned in aggravation of her leaving the duel.

Emma soon found out that Amme only left to appear near the unconscious bodies of Destiny and Anna. The blonde watched her clone reach into a bag and pull out a red potion. Amme gave each of them a sip. It took a second or two for them to wake up with their strength back.

Destiny and Anna looked at Amme, confusion in their eyes. "Emma? Why are you in different clothes?" asked Anna, getting up.

"I'm not Emma, Emma is over there" said Amme, pointing to Emma dueling against Malistaire. Emma rolled her eyes and beckoned them to come over, "It's a long story, don't ask" She said.

With a shrug, they joined the duel against Malistaire. Amme decided to just sit back and enjoy the show. Hoping that Emma can will against him and give him the most brutal death there is. "Hang in there Emma!" Amme yelled

Given that Destiny and Anna just joined the duel, it skipped them for right now and it was the Hooded Girl's turn. She played Guiding Light on herself to increase her next heal spell.

Malistaire summoned himself out onto the field and attacked Emma. It did barely any damage to her, thanks to the shield. The blonde grinned, "Now you're the one that is tickling, come on is that your best?" She stuck her tongue out at him. He sneered.

Emma drew her next card. She is a bit more confident with her friend and sister with her. This is how it was supposed to be… except for the Mysterious hooded girl and Brooke is still in a coma in Wizard City. The card she drew is Wyldfire. She smiled; this will replace Doom and Gloom so the hooded girl can heal better.

She played the spell. Doom and Gloom disappeared and was replaced by warmth of the spreading fires around the field. She absorbed the area, loving the heat, making her feel a bit more powerful.

"GODDAMIT EMMA! I hate hot places!" said Destiny

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled. Destiny gave her the Elemental Blades so she can power her next spell. The hooded girl just passed, not really having anything at the moment.

Anna took a risk and played Insane Bolt. A Dark Pinkish swirling cloud appeared above the field, trying to do decide who to zap. It then chose Malistaire and zapped him with pretty strong lightning. His health moved down a notch from that attack. They need a lot more stronger attacks than that to take him down.

Malistaire growled at each of them, "Lay down and die, you won't win, so stop trying!" He played a rank 9 spell by using only one pip. A Full Moon soared above the field and the sound of a wolf howling was heard. A Cave appeared in the middle of the field. In the darkness of the cave showed red eyes. It came out, revealing it was a Werewolf. It howled and was ready to attack.

Emma gasped as the Werewolf attacked her with some ferocity it almost killed her. She collapsed on her knees as blood started spilling out of her. It then did the same to the other girls doing massive damage to them. The Hooded girl fell to her knees as well, also very weak.

"We must not give… up!" said the Hooded Girl, trying to stand up. Emma doing the same, she was very low on health but she still managed to stand. "You'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me" said Emma with one eye closed and a hand clutching her chest.

"Why don't you surrender now and I'll promise to make it somewhat painless" said Malistaire

"NEVER! Not with all the things you've done to me and my friends. Your life is mine!" said Emma, drawing her next card with slow speed. Still no Celestial Fire Retribution, but she did get Fire Trap. Without much thought, she played the spell as the trap hovered around Malistaire.

"Come on, you girls can do it" said Amme, watching them closely.

Destiny played Frozen Armor on Emma to protect her from another major hit. The hooded girl finally found what she was looking for and played a rank 10 healing spell.

Trees, bushes, flowers, and other life appeared in the middle of the field. A beautiful woman with black hair came out of the field. She held a long wooden stick staff in her right hand. Emma assumed this spell is called, Mother Nature.

Mother Nature, with a wave of her staff gave each of them some major healing and then gave each of them a powerful guiding light. She then turned to Malistaire and placed a powerful trap on him that works for any school. With her job done, she disappeared.

Anna played Kraken immediately once it was her turn. The Kraken appeared on a rock. It grabbed a lightning bolt and attacked Malistaire with it. Malistaire groaned as his health went down a bit to a quarter of his health. They still have a lot to go.

"Die, die, die!" Malistaire chanted as he once again cheated.

Scarecrow appeared once again to drain their health once more and then give half of it to Malistaire. The Dragon Titan roared loudly, ready to do some damage soon. They knew they had to hurry or else the Spiral is going to get a surprise attack from the Dragon Titan.

"Stop cheating Malistaire, you are a coward and a fool!" said Emma, drawing her next spell, Windstorm.

She discarded it and played Fire Blade on herself. Destiny passed, not having anything right now. The hooded girl summoned herself out onto the field. She got critical power and attacked Malistaire deeply with her Life force blade. Anna took another risk and played Insane Bolt again. She got lucky as Malistaire got electrified with powerful lightning.

"Why you!" Malistaire growled.

He slammed his staff into the floor and played something out of the ordinary. Two spells at once… Meteors and Scarecrow appeared together on the field. He got a critical on both spells. The spells attacked each one of the girls with a lot of power that it nearly killed all of them.

The girls groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor, barely able to hold themselves up. Malistaire laughed at them, mocking them, taunting them. "You all are fools, not me. I am still practically living! AHAHA!"

"_He's right, we are down to our knees. One more cheating attack like that… and it is over. There is still no sign of the spell Valerie gave me…" _Emma thought, panting as she looked at her sword. This might as well be the end of them.

"_Don't give up, Emma. I believe in you" _she heard a voice in her head say. To her surprise, it was Brooke she was hearing.

"B-Brooke?" said Emma in almost whisper tone, slowly standing up. 

"_I'll help you… I'll always be there for you…" _Emma heard Brooke say in her head. She saw her next card glow with intense power. She drew it and there the spell was, right in her hand just waiting to be used. "_Let me give you strength… you'll be all right" _She heard Brooke whisper those words in her head as her health restored back to full. Her power pips went to max. Emma knew what to do and nodded, "Thank you, Brooke" she whispered as she gripped her sword tightly and glared at Malistaire

"PREPARE TO DIE, MALISTAIRE!" Emma yelled as she glowed bright with light. She picked up the card she just drew and thrust it into the air to play it. Her eyes closed as intense fire power soared into her body. A Fire Symbol appeared on her fore head and she opened her eyes, they are blazing red with fire burning ferocity.

Emma screamed, "CELESTIAL FIRE RETRIUBUTION!" Malistaire watched in horror as he watched Emma charge up at him and kick square where it hurts. He flew up into the air.

The blonde jumped up to him and looked at him square in the eye, "For everyone's tomorrow!" She kicked him back down onto the floor with the back of her foot. She landed back down near him and kicked him away, "For everyone's dreams and future!" Emma charged up to him at full speed, Fire sword revved up with power, "Let's finish this NOW!"

With a piercing scream she slashed Malistaire in every direction within a swift second with intense blazing fire power, "MALISTAIRE!"

Malistaire gasped as blood poured from him from the incredible strong attack. He clutched his heart as he gasped for air. With one final look at Emma, he closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor… dead.

Emma panted with one eye closed. There was Malistaire's blood all over her. The duel arena disappeared and so did the Doom and Gloom. The Dragon Titan closed its eyes and fell back into slumber, like it should be.

Destiny and Anna's eyes were wide as they stared at Emma with disbelief. The blonde girl was truly something. A force to be reckoned with that's for darn sure! "DAMN! You killed him so badly!" said Anna, having no others words to say.

"That was… wow…" said Destiny, speechless

Emma sheathed her very bloody sword and looked back at them. "He deserved it, after what he's done" Amme took a look at Malistaire's dead body, she sighed, happy to have him dead, "Now the Spiral can rest in peace…"

They saw something form from behind them and they turned around. They see the apparition of Malistaire and Sylvia Drake, talking to one another.

"I failed you Sylvia," Malistaire sobbed looking at his wife, "All I wanted was to free you from death. I've done so much to help bring you back from death"

Sylvia looked at him with love in her eyes, "Oh Malistaire, I'm in a batter place, come to me" She said as she slowly faded away, "Rest now my love, you can rest now…" She disappeared completely before Malistaire decided to fade away as well and join his wife.

Emma and the gang sighed with relief and joy. They did it; they stopped Malistaire and his plans of destroying the Spiral. The Dragon Titan is back in its slumber and now they feel like they should rejoice and pat themselves on the back for a job well done.

Cyrus Drake reappeared in front of them, surprising them with a smile on his face, which was quite rare to see. "You've all done well young wizards, you all closed the chapter on this unfortunate event. It is unfortunate you were all drawn to a dangerous battle, but you all shown courage and ingenuity beyond anything I could have imagined"

The girls looked at one another and smiled, they are getting compliments from Cyrus Drake, which is very rare to get.

"I have lost my brother, though the true Malistaire has gone long ago," Cyrus Drake said before summoning a portal, "I will return us all to Headmaster Ambrose's office now, I suggest you all use this portal"

Cyrus Drake then walked into the portal, disappearing into the Headmaster's office. The Hooded girl yawned and stretched as she turned to look at Emma. "Well it was nice working with you, I suspect we shall meet again someday" The blonde nodded and smiled, "Likewise, but before you go, can you at least tell me what your name is?"

The hooded girl chuckled and shook her head, "Not now, but maybe when the time is right" Emma was about to stop her, but she quickly summoned a portal and jumped in. A sentence was said just as the portal closed. "See you in a couple of years… my friend"

Anna scratched her head in confusion, "Who was that strange girl?" Emma shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself, "Who knows, but perhaps we'll meet her again, and get to know her name and who she is"

Amme felt like this is the time she told Emma one last important thing before she goes, "Emma, I have something to tell you"

The blonde looked at her and gave her full attention, however, she still felt hatred for Amme, a hatred that will probably never go away, but time will tell. "Yeah Amme?" She asked, tapping her foot.

The clone looked back at Emma; she saw the hatred still lingering in her eyes, hatred that she placed there. She couldn't blame her after all the things she had done to her and her friends. "I found a way you can wake Brooke up"

Emma now listened with interest as she motioned her to go on.

"I went to her before our battle with Malistaire and placed a spell on her. She will awake from her coma if you…" Amme blushed as she couldn't find herself to say the next word or two.

"If I what?" asked Emma, slightly impatient.

Amme decided to be blunt and say it, "Kiss her"

Now it was Emma's turn to blush. Anna and Destiny looked at each other wide eyed and got a little excited. They giggled; they so wanted to take a picture of that.

Emma's heart hammered in her chest wildly at the thought of kissing Brooke… on the lips. "Uh… um…" She felt like passing out soon as she tried to form a coherent sentence. Amme smiled as she watched her regular-self stutter like an idiot. "It's just a kiss; it's not going to kill you. Besides, don't you love her?" asked Amme innocently

"I-I do" Emma stuttered

Amme placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then it shouldn't be a problem now. Besides, she won't know it. I don't think. All you have to do is kiss her on the lips for just one second and then pull away. She will awake seconds afterwards" She giggled as Emma tried to calm down her heart, "I know it sounds cliché and sappy, but it works"

She looked at her watch and noticed it was time for her to take off to do whatever lies in wait for her. "I best be on my way, perhaps we shall meet again someday Emma. Once again, sorry for everything I did. Goodbye for now" Amme waved goodbye to them before opening a portal of her own and jumping inside it, disappearing from their sight.

Anna and Destiny turned to Emma, who now calmed her heart from beating so fast. "Come on sis, let's go back. You can kiss Brooke after we talk with Ambrose" said Anna with a little grin.

"B-but if I kiss her, I would probably be stealing her first kiss. She told me she hasn't kissed anybody" Emma said, very nervous to do it.

"I don't think it matters, she probably wanted you to be the one to give her the first kiss anyways" Destiny teased.

Emma didn't really believe that but nodded. She hoped Brooke wouldn't notice the kiss once she does it.

XXXXXX

Ambrose looked at the girls standing in front of them with a twinkle in his eyes. "You girls have defeated Malistaire, I am beyond proud of all of you" He then looked at Emma, "Especially you Emma, I knew there was something special about you when we first found you on Earth. You truly are a fantastic wizard, people will always remember you and deem you as the Savior of the Spiral. Good show!"

Emma smiled as a tear went down from her eye, she felt so happy that she did a good deed to everyone. She just wanted to cry tears of joy, having the satisfaction of doing the hardest thing in her life yet. "It was nothing, just wanted to make a difference and do what wizards do best" She said, sniffling.

"Well you certainly did that. Now everything in Wizard City is as it should be and the people in the Spiral can relax, knowing Malistaire is out of the picture for good" Ambrose smiled and then sighed, "If only your friend Brooke saw what you did, too bad she is still in that coma"

"Well headmaster, we can wake her up now, we now know how to wake her up" said Anna, slightly grinning.

"Oh really? And how is that?" asked Ambrose, curious.

Destiny giggled as she once again saw Emma's face turn red, "Emma has to kiss her to wake her up" Ambrose looked at Emma with an amused look, "Is that so? Well then, I am sure that won't be a problem for you, Miss EmeraldBlossom" The blonde is very flustered as she tried to find words to speak with.

"Go, go on now, don't let her stay in that coma of hers any longer" Ambrose said, pushing her out of his office as the girls followed, giggling like school girls.

Ambrose closed the door to his office behind them as the blonde looked really nervous about this. She brushed back her hair and sighed. Wondering why God love messing with her so much. He must think it is funny watching her do embarrassing stuff.

"Come on let's go and no taking pictures of me kissing her" Emma warned, looking at them, before turning and walking towards the Wizard City Hospital.

"Oh we won't" Anna and Destiny grinned at each other, fingers crossed behind their backs as they followed her.

XXXXXXXX

Emma and the girls were in Brooke's hospital room. Destiny and Anna were sitting on some chairs, secretly having camera's ready to take a picture of the cute moment. The blonde stared down at the sleeping form of Brooke. She looked so peaceful laying there.

She knew she had to do it to wake her up. Her palms are starting to sweat and her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst.

With hesitance, she slowly brought her head down to Brooke's. Her lips were mere centimeters above Brooke's. Finally closing the gap, she softly kissed Brooke.

Anna and Destiny let out an "Aww" as they silently took a picture of it.

Emma felt the kiss down to her very soul. It felt very right to kiss her. Her lips were very soft and warm. After a second she pulled away from those lips and stared at her, waiting to see if she'll wake.

It didn't take long as Brooke started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, showing those beautiful purple eyes. Emma choked back the joy filled sob burning her throat that begged to escape as Brooke looked at her surroundings.

"Emma?" asked Brooke, her voice very soft

Emma nodded, tears of joy strolling down her cheeks as she hugged Brooke tightly, never wanting to let go. Brooke slightly blushed and hugged her back. Anna and Destiny smiled at one another as they watched a very touching scene.

A minute or two later, Emma reluctantly pulled away. Brooke looked at her and then at the others as she tried to figure out what she was doing here for.

"So what happened to me?" asked Brooke

"You were in a coma for more than…" Emma started, checking her watch quickly, "15 hours"

Brooke nodded, seeming to understand, "You must have done something to wake me up from a coma so early"

Emma didn't dare tell her what she did to wake her. She simply blushed and decided to fib, "All we did is pray Brooke, pray for you to be awake"

Brooke smiled, "Then your prayers have been answered"

_They sure as hell did,_ thought Emma.

Brooke then started to have a memories flow right back into her that she seemed to have forgotten. Her eyes widened as she looked at Emma. It all came back to her now, she met her 10 years ago and they were friends. She'll have to talk to her about it later.

"Well did you win against Malistaire?" asked Brooke

"Yes… we won, it's finally over" said Emma

Anna and Destiny walked over to her. The purple haired girl hugged the brunette, "You should have seen Emma, she was a monster against Malistaire" She said, rubbing her head.

"Hmmm, too bad I couldn't get to help you girls" said Brooke, sad that she wasn't of any help at all.

"Well in a way you did, you gave me strength and determination to defeat Malistaire once and for all" Emma said, smiling down at her, "Thank you, Brooke"

Brooke smiled, "Heh, you're welcome"

"Hey, let's have a big group hug" said Anna

The girls hugged one another, probably never wanting this to end.

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later…

The Skies are dark and the moon is up, signaling it is night time. Emma sat on the roof top of the Girl's Dormitory, looking up at the moon with awe. It has been one hell of a week for Emma. She couldn't get away from those fan boys and fan girls running after her since she is now the Savior of the Spiral. She shuddered as she remembered they tried to tear of pieces of her clothes. Celebrity life was not for her.

She also received word from her Mom and Dad that she has to come home tomorrow to finish her High School years. The blonde didn't want to go, but she knew she had to please her parents. They want her to at least finish High School and hang some High School Diploma on the wall or something. She won't be using it, because she plans on living here for the rest of her life.

Emma heard somebody walking on the roof top towards her. She turned around to see that it is her friend, Brooke. She smiled happily and motioned for her to sit down next to her. Brooke obliged and sat down next to her blonde friend. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Brooke sighed and looked at the Moon, "We've met each other before… haven't we?" Emma looked at her and then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we met when we were both five. What a beautiful friendship we had as children"

"Well I thank anyone who is responsible for bringing us back into each other's lives" said Brooke with a toothy smile.

"Me too" Emma laid back down on the roof top, hands behind her head, "Just can't believe I almost forgot about it, it's been so long"

Brooke nodded and laid down next to her, hands behind her head as well, "Well what matters now is that we found each other again, let us not be out of each other's lives again"

Emma nodded and sighed in contentment. Brooke turned her body around and held herself up by an elbow to look at her blonde companion, "Emma?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really have to go back to Earth?" asked Brooke, hoping the blonde will stay here and forget about Earth. She doesn't want her to go; she'll miss her too much.

Emma sighed and turned to look at her, "Yes, sorry, I have to; my parents want me to finish High School. I don't like leaving here, but if it will make my parents happy, I might as well"

The brunette was disappointed, but it's Emma's choice. Without thinking, she pulled Emma into a tight hug, tears strolling down her cheeks. The blonde was stunned, but only for a second and returned the friendly gesture.

"Please be back soon" Brooke sobbed, holding her tightly

Emma only nodded; there was nothing else to say as they held each other. Never wanting to let go, but they knew they had to. Emma will be out of Wizard City by tomorrow…

CCCCCCCCC

**Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Quiz is below here for competition. The prize is telling me what you want to happen in the chapter of the Sequel. It can be whatever you like within reason. So basically, it is your chapter that I will make. If you don't wish to participate, just read the next chapter.**

**20 Questions only plus 5 extra credit, no reading previous chapters to find answers, be fair. **

**1. How was Amme created? **

**2. Describe Emma's Personality.**

**3. List 3 things that Emma hates. **

**4. Who guest starred in this story?**

**5. True or False, Sakura Blossoms was part of the ingredients to save Emma. **

**6. How many times has Emma used the spell Asteroid? **

**7. How did Brooke die somewhat?**

**8. Who was the murderer in the mystery chapters? **

**9. Who was the character that loved Pies so much?**

**10. What does Emma comment on when strange and unexpected things happen to her? **

**11. True or False, Anna has a crush on Destiny**

**12. How long has Valerie been in Emma's heart?**

**13. Princess Emma can play a spell, what is the spell?**

**14. True or False, Emma thinks Anna can be annoying. **

**15. What was used to kill Emma's FIRST enemy? Hint: Not common enemies**

**16. How did Emma lose to Amme on the first battle? **

**17. Who are the other two people that are 'interested' in Emma? **

**18. Emma always hated to wear what? **

**19. What attacking Dinosaur spells have been used in the Emma vs. Amme Round 2 chapter?**

**20. Did Emma ever use her Fire Elemental Minion?**

**Extra Credit**

**21. Emma EmeraldBlossom is based off the Author herself, true or false.**

**22. What can you conclude about the Mysterious Hooded Girl? No wrong answer, just give me a good opinion **

**23. What is the name of the Team the gang created?**

**24. How many recorded deaths has there been in this story? **

**25. Give me a brief summary of the Anna and Destiny story chapter. **

**Good luck and be fair for others. **


	40. Epilogue

**Angel: WOW! This story is finally done! Woo! (Dances) Well anyways, almost 2 years since I started this, it seems like yesterday… nah… Well here is the Epilogue! I hope you enjoy. I will now be working on finishing Unknown Schools and starting on EWA2: Battle of Celestia. **

**Warnings: Slight girl-girl stuff. (Hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Emma slept in her dormitory. Light went into the room and illuminated it. Emma groaned and opened her eyes. She really wasn't a morning person. She slowly got up and looked at the clock on her counter. 7:30. Emma yawned and stretched her arms. Today was the day she headed back to Earth to finish her High School years just for her parents.

Emma frowned at the thought. She is going to leave this wonderful, magical, place for 2-3 years. She has grown to love this world like her own home. Back on Earth is like some sort of death sentence to her, she will be bored and lonely. Her friends and her sister, Anna, will most definitely have to stay here to finish their studies. She is going to miss them deeply.

She thought back at the time they spent together. Even though they were on a life or death adventure, she loved spending every moment with them, whether bad or good. Now that Malistaire is out of the picture. Hopefully Wizard City will be at peace, though she has to admit, there is got to be some action going about right?

A knock was heard at her door. Emma got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing a very teary eyed Destiny. She was quickly embraced in a tight hug by her.

"I don't want you to leave, Emma!" Destiny sobbed, "I'll miss you too much if you go!"

Emma smiled a sad smile and hugged her best friend back, "I know, but my parents wish for me to graduate from High School so they have a good memory of it and put my diploma on display or something"

Destiny pulled back from the hug and stared at her with teary eyes, "Please be sure to contact me when you have the chance?" She pleaded, "You're like my sister! The sister I never had!"

Emma smiled warmly and gave her another hug, "I will, I promise"

They pulled away from each other. Destiny looked inside Emma's room and sees that almost everything is packed. Emma's pet Piggle is still sleeping and wonders if the pet is going to go with her. Earth is practically a world with hardly any magic, so a flying pig around there might bring some unwanted attention.

"You going to bring Princess Emma with you?" asked Destiny

Emma looked back at her Piggle in question, "Hmm, I guess, I don't want her to be without her master"

There was some running down the hall of the dormitory. A very teary eyed brunette came rushing into the room and tackled Emma in a hug, just like Destiny had done. Emma, again, surprised but recovered and returned the hug, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Brooke pulled out a bit to look in Emma's eyes, "Please don't leave! Why can't you stay here? It's not fair!" She cried, "I… l… lo…like you to stay here!"

Destiny knew she almost confessed right in front of Emma, but backed out and said something different. She sighed; Brooke had to tell her sooner or later. She wanted both of her friends to be happy, but Brooke isn't making that happen.

Anna walked in sometime later and did the same actions as the other 2. Emma chuckled and hugged her beloved sister back.

"Stay in contact with me in whisper, ok?" asked Anna

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sis" said Emma

"What time do you need to leave, Emma?" asked Brooke, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

Emma looked back at her clock, 7:45 the clock read. She turned to face all of them. "Noon" she said

"Well, we are definitely not letting you go without a great breakfast between us!" said Destiny

Emma chuckled. She was so content being here with her beloved friends and sister. She hated that she had to go and live in a place that doesn't really seem to be like a home anymore. Earth had its good points, but living here is way more fun!

"Yeah, let's go, let me get out of my pajamas and then we'll head out" said Emma

XXXXX

Emma and her gang were in the Wizard City Pancake House. Again, it is much similar to the IHOP on Earth except with a tint of magic here and there. A waitress walked up to them.

"Welcome ladies, can I get you anything for breakfast?" asked the cute waitress

"Eh I'll have the Breakfast Special" said Emma, putting down her menu

"I'll have Blueberry pancakes with some sausages" said Destiny

"Um, make mine strawberry" said Anna

"I'll have what Emma's having" said Brooke

The waitress placed down their orders, "Anything else?"

"Nope" they said together

"Ok, I'll be back in a few" With that the waitress went to another table of wizards.

Emma looked at her gang. She had some questions for them about what they were going to do during her absence here in Wizard City. She wanted to know if they were going to do anything fun or what not.

"So girls, any plans of what you're going to do now since Malistaire is out of the picture?" asked Emma, drinking from the free water that is placed on the table for customers ahead of time.

Destiny shook her head, "Not really, I guess I just go back to my Thaumaturge studies. I don't really have anything planned" She fondled with the glass of water as she frosted it and defrosted it simply by touching it with some magic.

"How about you, sis?" asked Emma

Anna appeared to be in thought, "I don't know, it will be pretty boring without you, Emma-neechan"

"Surely there must be something interesting to do" said Emma

"Nope" Anna shook her head, "If anything, I am back with my Diviner Studies and perhaps I should probably try to find that special someone for me"

Emma smiled, "I am sure you'll find that special guy… or girl… whichever" (1)

Anna smiled back, "Gracias, sis"

Emma finally turned to Brooke, who was staring back at her. She blushed at the eye contact and slightly turned her head away, "So, Brooke, how about you?"

Brooke shrugged, "Guess I'll study like the rest of ya. Since Malistaire is gone, there is less chaos going around, but maybe I should go around the Spiral and help out if I can" (LOL (2))

Emma smiled, "Good idea Brooke"

The waitress returned to them with their orders. The girls sat and ate their pancakes in comfortable silence. In a matter of hours, they had to say sad goodbyes. Neither girl wanted this meeting to end.

XXXXXX

11:45…

Emma had tears in her eyes. It was almost time for her to go back to Earth, where her parents are waiting for her. Ambrose decided to come and say goodbye too and so did Emma's professor, Dalia Falmea. They were all huddled up by the Spiral Door inside of Bartleby.

"I wish you the best of luck Emma on your Earth studies, I really don't understand why you need to learn that rubbish, but do you what you think is right" said Ambrose

"Be sure to practice your Pyromancy skills, Emma. I don't want my favorite student to fall behind" said Dalia Falmea.

"I won't, professor!" said Emma, giving her professor a hug. She liked this woman like a second mom. She then turned to Ambrose and gave him one too. This old man was like her grandfather, she hated to be apart from her Wizardly Family.

"Oh and before I forget, here" said Ambrose, handing her a portrait of some sorts. She stared at it and realized that it was a picture of her, her friends, Dalia, Ambrose himself, Balestrom, and all the other professors huddled together. It looked very realistic; in fact, it appeared to be moving from time to time, like a living thing. (3)

Emma smiled, "Thanks, grandpa"

Ambrose smiled, he also thought of Emma as his granddaughter.

Emma turned to her friends and her sister, Anna, who was having a hard time to stop crying. Destiny walked up to her first and gave her a bone crushing hug, "Don't you dare be a stranger, Emma!" Emma laughed, loving her friendship with the bluenette, "I won't"

Anna then walked over to Emma and surprised her with a loving noogie on the head. "H-Hey! Cut it out, Anna!" Emma giggled. Anna smiled and let go of her big sis. "Good luck on your Earth studies. I really don't see what is interesting about that World"

"Yeah… tell me about it…" Emma rolled her eyes, "But hey, you were born there!"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, but I LOVE it here"

Emma smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Yeah, I love it here too, but I need to go for my parents' sake"

Anna pulled away and nodded, trying to refrain from crying, she cried too much today. Finally Brooke went up to Emma. She fondled with her hands before looking straight into Emma's bright blue eyes, "Emma… I'm really going to miss you, I wish you best of luck, I wish I can come and visit, but I have studies here of my own…" she said, wiping her eyes.

Emma sighed and then smiled, "Even so, we can contact one another through whisper, so we can catch up on each other's lives and what not" Brooke nodded, smiling weakly. She reached into her bag and then gave it to Emma.

Emma looked at what Brooke gave her. It was a bracelet of some kind. The color of it was silver. On it was the symbols of 4 schools, Fire, Ice, Storm, and Balance. Brooke smiled sheepishly, "It is just a bracelet to remember us by, I hope you like it!"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks Brooke!" said Emma, pulling her friend in for a tight hug. Brooke blushed, but returned it. It lasted for quite a while but they both know they needed to pull away and they did, rather reluctantly.

Emma looked at her watch, it read 11:58. "Well, time for me to go!"

With waves of goodbye, Emma opened the Spiral Door, revealing the portal that goes to Earth. With a final sigh, she jumped in and the Spiral Door closed…

XXXXXX

The Earth Spiral door that was hidden in a very tall tree opened and threw Emma out. She landed onto a grassy floor. Emma groaned in pain and slowly got up.

"God dang it! I now know why they don't use the Spiral Door anymore to head to Earth! It is in a fucking tree!"

Shaking off the dirt from herself, she looked around. She was back in her own neighborhood. Nothing has changed since the last time she came here. She sighed, typical… Nothing ever changes here. Her house was just a few blocks away.

She walked dramatically slow over to her house. Once she got there, she knocked on the door. Her father opened it. "Hi dad" she said

"Hey pumpkin, welcome home" Her father said, moving away so Emma can enter.

"Yeah… yeah… home…" said Emma sarcastically as she entered the house.

Emma dropped her bag on the couch and then sat on it. She sighed with boredom and sadness. Her father sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Emma looked at her father, sadness in her eyes, "Nothing dad, I just want to stay in Wizard City. This place is so dull" Her father nodded in understanding. He laid back into the cushions, "Well, as soon as you graduate, you can head back. You'll be 18 by then and can legally leave us. You don't want the city to think you are missing do you?"

Emma nodded, not having anything else to say about the matter. Her father then got up from the couch, "Well I am going to make lunch. Your mother will be home shortly, put your things up in your room and I'll call you down when Lunch is ready" With that, her father left and went into the Kitchen.

With another deep sigh, she headed upstairs to her old bedroom. She opened the door to her room and examined it briefly. Nothing has changed since the last time she's been here. Emma gently laid her bag on her bed and got out her spell deck and wand. She placed the wand on her desk, in case she wanted to practice her magic later. She went through her spell deck. She examined every card from the novice Pyromancer spell, Fire Cat, to Grandmaster spell, Fire Dragon.

She then placed it on the desk next to her wand. She pulled out Princess Emma, who was being quite squeamish and making pig sounds of being in the bag for so long. The little blue Piggle looked around, examining her surroundings. "This is where you'll be staying for the next 2-3 years" said Emma. The Piggle snorted in dissatisfaction. Emma sighed, "Yeah I know, boring right? Don't worry though, I'll take care of you, and try to make things fun around here"

The Piggle smelt something good downstairs and decided to investigate. Emma laughed as she heard her father yelp in surprise. "What the? Oh hello there! You must be Emma's pet. I guess pigs do fly" she heard her father say

She then got out her mount, the broom. She laid it on the floor. In a couple of seconds, the broom stood up right. It turned around a couple of times as if examining the area. Without warning, the broom decided to clean the house like any broom would. It swept Emma's room within seconds and then darted somewhere else to clean.

Emma then pulled out her Wizard Clothes, the last items that were in her bag. She could not wear these while outside, since it is unusual, but not like city didn't already know about her. She shuddered as she remembered being chased by a lot of interviewers and fans. She had to be careful not to wear them outside or practice magic outside or perhaps at least find a good deserted area to do magic. Without much thought, she placed the clothes in her drawer.

She quickly got changed since she was already in Wizard Clothes. A minute later, she was back in her Earth Clothes, wearing her favorite Emerald Green T-Shirt and snug but not too snug blue jeans. Her boots were taken off and replaced with Nike Tennis shoes.

"EMMA! LUNCH IS READY! Oh, thank you magic broom for cleaning the kitchen. That is very nice of you" Her dad commented

Emma laughed and went down to eat Lunch; hopefully 2-3 years here won't be so long and boring.

XXXXXXXXX

3 days later…

Emma groaned in boredom as she sat in her morning Math Class. She missed a whole lot of work and she was going to need a miracle to make all that up. She slammed her head down on the desk a couple of times, "Why… must… life… be… so… hard!" She said between head pounds on the desk. She picked her head up from a desk when she saw that a new girl just entered the classroom.

She looked to be around Emma's age. She has lush white hair, which is quite unusual, very pretty emerald green eyes, and wore square glasses. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and she was wearing a shirt that says, "Don't have a cow, man!" (4) Underneath those words was a picture of a cow with a 'don't' symbol on it. Judging from that, Emma assumed she was a vegetarian.

She also noted that this girl is very pretty, though not really interested in the fact of dating this girl. She wanted a certain Brunette. She smiled warmly as she thought about Brooke. Granted, it took her awhile to come to her senses and realize that she did have feelings for the brunette, but will those feelings change after the years go by? Who's to say really?

"Ok class, this is our new student, Jessica Rose. She just transferred here from Washington. Please be good to her" said the teacher to the class.

Emma watched as the teacher pointed at the desk next to her. Jessica immediately came over to the desk and sat down. As the teacher continued today's lecture, Emma decided to try to be friends with the new girl. She didn't want to be lonely here for 3 years. Emma tapped on Jessica's shoulder to get her attention. The white haired girl turned her head around to look at Emma.

"Um… h-hey Jessica, my name is Emma Green" She said quietly, holding out a hand as she blushed. Jessica smiled and took her hand in a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Emma. Call me Jess; I don't like to be called Jessica that much. It's easier to say Jess" She said with a smile.

"Right, Jess. So um… is your hair naturally that white? Sorry for the rude question, I'm just curious" said Emma, blushing a bit

Jessica smiled, "No it isn't rude, I get that all the time. Yes my hair is naturally white, I don't why. My parents, grandparents, or even great grandparents had no white hair so I don't know why I have white hair"

"Oh"

Jess then decided to ask a question of her own, "So, how is this school? Is it fun, is it boring, or is it just so-so?"

Emma shrugged, "Eh, in my opinion, BORING! Though that is my perspective of it, stay around longer and see how it is" Jess giggled, "Well we should probably be taking notes now, I don't want to fail a fellow student because of a conversation"

"Oh I am already failing" said Emma, good naturedly

Emma and Jess took out a piece of paper and began to take notes. Emma hoped that these 3 years will go by quickly and that she can head back and spend some time with the friends she loved and the City that made her life so much more pleasing.

XXXXXXXX

Brooke sighed sadly as she sat in the Balance School in Krokotopia. She can't believe that she won't be seeing Emma for a long while. This made her incredibly sad; she deeply loved Emma to death, being apart from her feels like half of her soul is gone. At least they get to stay in contact through whisper. Even then, she feels that she is just half a person without her.

"Brooke, are you ok?" asked her balance professor

Brooke nodded but sighed in sadness. "Nothing professor"

He did not look convinced and decided to walk very slowly over to her since he is a very old Krok. "Tell me what's wrong, Brooke"

She turned to look at her professor, "I'm just sad that Emma is gone and she won't come back until she finishes this… 'High School' whatever that is" Her balance professor nodded, "I see… she must be really important to you if you are this down"

Brooke just nodded. Not wanting to have a conversation about her undying love for Emma with her teacher. She sighed as she watched her teacher head back to his desk to work on something. The brunette took out her pencil and other equipment for class and got to work. These years are going to be long…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna sat down on her desk in Professor Balestrom's class. Today they were going to learn the Leviathan spell. As excited as she was to learn such a powerful spell, she deeply missed her sister. The violette sighed, but she knew she'll see her blonde sister in a few years. Right now though, she has to focus on her studies. She looked around the room and sees that there were a bunch of people flirting with one another. She rolled her eyes at that, but deep inside she wants a special someone to flirt with too.

Professor Balestrom hopped on his desk and took attendance. With a satisfied nod, he began class. "Hello students! Are you ready to learn our favorite slippery snake like friend?" He asked. The class just nodded except for Anna who was always the enthusiastic one, shouted, "YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" Some students laughed, other students just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Professor Balestrom just smiled, "Now that's the spirit, Anna. Always be cheerful when learning storm. Now let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Destiny did not have class today since Professor Greyrose is sick. So with nothing to do, she sat on the rooftops of her new house she bought. It is an Ice School House. The whole area is covered with snow and ice. Behind the house looked to be a frozen solid Fire Dragon and surprisingly a frozen solid Frost Giant. The House is fairly huge in size and covered with snow. The blunette hummed softly to herself, dangling her feet.

She sighed, wondering what to do on a day like this. Normally, when she met Emma, they would hang out, do some quests together, or something like the Arcade, but since Emma is gone for 2-3 years, she found herself bored and a bit lonely. Destiny knew her other 2 companions are in class right now and she can't bother them.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be creative" Destiny said to herself.

Tearing off wooden planks with inhuman like strength from the roof, she threw 2 of them down to the ground. Jumping down to the ground and astonishingly not breaking any bones in her legs, she landed on the wooden planks and decided to do some out of control skiing.

"WOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In a place that looked pretty medieval like, a dark haired woman roamed the streets. She looked very evil like. She wore black cloths that fitted her frame nicely. A Staff in her right hand that looked pretty powerful. She walked down until she reached an old abandoned tower. It looked like it hasn't been disturbed for years.

The dark haired woman walked inside and looked around. On the wall in what looked to be an old magical office stood a picture of a familiar old man on it. The woman grinned wickedly…

"You'll soon meet your doom…" (5)

CCCCCC

**1. Yes, Anna is indeed bisexual. My sister is bi so it is only natural that Anna is bi. I did base Anna off my sister so whatever traits my sister has, Anna has. **

**2. Lol. Brooke wanted me to put that in there to somewhat 'advertise' her story. XD**

**3. The Harry Potter moving pictures in Hogwarts always amaze me so I made a little reference to that. **

**4. Joke used from the Simpsons episode, "Lisa the Vegetarian"**

**5. In those paragraphs I am clearly hinting my theory of what KingsIsle made the "Villain" from. It may be wrong, but it is a theory I am using. **

**Well, that's that, thank you readers for all your support. You made this author very happy. I hope you can be loyal and stick around for the sequel. Here is the Sneak Preview I have promised. **

**Narrator: Coming Fall 2012… **

The Wizard City residents looked up in the sky and see a big black ship hover over them. It looked old and rusty. A Dark Figure emerged from the ship and flew high into the air.

_Skip Scene_

"Hey! What's going on here?" yelled an old owl named Gamma

Ambrose did not answer as he was struck with terror. "N-No! He has come back!"

"W-who?" yelled Gamma

_Skip Scene_

**Narrator: A New novel created by Angel and co-written by Brooke**

"Citizens of Wizard City! Prepare to face your doom! And I shall rule you as the KING OF DARKNESS!" said the dark figure

He thrust his very black sword into the air and the skies turned blood red. Clouds came in and lightning appeared. The wizards' eyes widened as they see that their spells are glowing and getting out of control. Without warning, the spells summoned themselves. Spells like Efreet and Cyclops turned big and went over to smash the schools and buildings.

Black creatures of darkness appeared on the ground. They looked foul and gruesome as they started attacking all the citizens.

_Skip Scene_

Ambrose looked at the professors of Ravenwood with urgency. "This is not good, we have 13 days to stop him before the Spiral is gone forever"

"Just what is he looking for exactly?" asked Professor Greyrose

The Headmaster sighed and looked at them seriously, "He is looking for…. The God Spells"

_Skip Scene_

"We must stop him, girls, our mothers can't handle him alone!" said a young teenage blonde

A young black haired girl with pale green eyes looked at her, "But we are not strong enough to take on these gruesome creatures!"

"Maybe so" The Blonde walked away but then paused, "But we must do what we can"

_Skip Scene_

"EMMA! EMMA!" a dark voice chanted in the sky

The blonde haired woman covered her ears and didn't want to hear of it. "No! I won't release the God Spells!"

"You will… you shall!"

Lightning strike Emma with intense ferocity as she screamed. A Dark symbol was appearing on her forehead.

**Narrator: It is the end of the Spiral as we know it…**

"If he were to get his hands on the God Spells, we shall all die slowly as the Spiral will slowly vanish from existence!" Ambrose said in a dark room, looking at 6 other women in the room and 5 teenagers.

"And where are these God spells?" asked a Purple haired woman

"I must not say, you'll have to travel the worlds, and search for the answers yourself!"

"You can count on us!" said a blonde woman

_Skip Scene_

5 Teenagers were in a strange place, a place filled with graveyards and bones everywhere. Above them, staring down at them menacingly is a very large castle with red eyes.

The Castle used the dead trees around it to attack them. They dodged and revved up their swords for magical attacks.

"We must win or our parents are gone forever!" yelled a red haired teenage girl, summoning a large minion.

Then all of a sudden the Dark Warrior appeared from the sky, looking down at them with a sneer, "You'll never get them back. The Spiral shall be wiped from existence. MWAHAHA!"

**Narrator: 8 God Spells must be not found by him…**

Emma ran into a chamber of some kind. Standing in the middle is 8 engraved glyphs. Her eyes widened as these were the ancient pictures of the God Spells of each of the schools.

"So, we meet again" said a familiar voice

She turned her head around and there was… her…

"YOU!"

Skip Scene…

Emma and her gang stood on a floating land spiraling around the cosmos. The Dark Warrior figure looked at them with a devilish grin on his face. Each one of them took out their swords and got ready to battle.

"Why must you do this?" asked a white haired woman with a growl

"Nothing! I just want this spiral out of existence!"

The gang gasped as they see all the worlds spiraling out of control into a Black Hole. One by one they disappeared into it. Emma watched in terror as she sees Earth get sucked into the black hole, never to be seen again.

"NOOO!"

"HAHAAHA!"

The Floating Land they were standing on slowly made its way to the Black Hole. Time was running out.

"I'll make sure the spiral is saved!" Emma yelled as she glowed very bright.

The Battle of the Spiral is about to begin….

**EMMA'S WIZARDLY ADVENTURE 3: THE END OF THE SPIRAL**


	41. Alternate True Ending Part 1

**Angel: I can't take it anymore. I really can't. If I keep getting these kinds of messages telling me to hurry the hell up with updates… then I shouldn't bother anymore. So I am updating EWA1 for this reason. EWA2 and EWA3 are both deleted… FOR GOOD! I did not save any documents for any of the chapters… the deletion is final, you won't see it ever again. Call me names all you want or spam my inbox, it won't come back. Yes I know I am never accurate of when I update… but hey people have lives and or they might have GASP Writer's Block… so there's that. If you are so butt hurt about it, go read stories from another author, clearly I am not the "True" Author for you… so buzz off if you feel like that.**

**On the upside however, I am doing Epilogue Chapters for this story. You get to see what happens to the cast days, months, maybe even years into the future. The sequels never happened. This update is an Alternate True Ending where Emma doesn't go back to Earth. It is unknown how many chapters I will do, but it is purely just for fun. Think of them as One-shots. So enjoy it! I am not updating this regularly so don't think I should. **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**Angel presents…**_

_**Emma's Wizardly Adventure**_

_**Chapter 41: Alternate True Ending Part 1**_

Emma sat on the rooftops of the Girl's Dormitory, staring up at the starry night sky. It was after midnight and she figured she might as well relax and enjoy the view. After defeating Malistaire… she was chased by fanboys and fangirls aplenty. All of them wanted a piece of her and needless to say that scared Emma a lot. She is not afraid of losing to Malistaire or even him for that matter and she can't even handle a crowd of people wanting to talk to her, hug her, or even… She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"What an adventure… being a celebrity sucks…" Emma tucked her arms around her legs and pulled them close, putting her head on them. "At least the Spiral is safe and I can finally have some peace and quiet…" She closed her eyes and sighed, content with life.

The sounds of footsteps reached her ears. She smiled and didn't bother turning around, knowing who just came to visit her. Keeping her eyes shut, she tapped the spot next to her. "Hello, Brooke, nice of you to join me…"

"… Scary how you know it was me…" Brooke commented with a slight smile. Emma chuckled as the brunette gladly took the spot next to her. The two girls sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful view of the sky.

Brooke lay back on her hands and looked at Emma. "Emma… we've met before… haven't we? When we were little…" The blonde turned to look at her. Ah, yes, her clone did say her old memories would return once she had been woken up with a kiss from her. She was glad Brooke got them back… but then again… she did kind of forget Brooke too…

"Yes… we were only 5 and were… and still… the best of friends…" Emma smiled and the brunette smiled back. "It is unfortunate that we had forgotten each other after the incident in Disney Land." The blonde still wondered who that creep was that knocked out Valerie's best friend and made Brooke have amnesia coming into Wizard City. Ah well, whoever he was, he is not a threat right now. If it comes down to it, she will find out and see if she can stop him if need be.

"Yeah, but we are together now and that's all that matters, right?" Brooke asked, smiling. Emma nodded in agreement and looked back at the sky. "Yeah, you are very important in my life, Brooke… I want you to know that."

Brooke blushed and rubbed the back of her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I-I am? I am flattered you feel that way…" She suddenly then thought of something and grew a bit more serious. Emma noticed it and looked over in her direction, wondering what was on her mind.

"…You kissed me didn't you?" Brooke blatantly asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Emma flushed red. She didn't expect her to be so forward and KNOWING what she did to her. Her mouth opened, but then closed it shut, not having anything remotely intelligent to say on the matter. What could she say?

"I felt something on my lips when I came to, and I am sure they were another pair of lips… I know Anna and Destiny wouldn't do that… and they were 10 feet away from me… You were the only one close to me…" Brooke smiled, feeling a bit more confident as she inched closer. "Am I wrong, Princess Charming?" She grinned.

Emma didn't say anything. In all honestly she felt like fainting. Her face was so red. She just nodded in response. This was a side of Brooke she hasn't seen before. Normally the brunette was shy with her actions… but she seemed pretty confident here…

"Hehe, thought so." Brooke pulled Emma into a warm hug. "You are so very cute and I thank you for waking me up from my deep sleep like the…" She paused for a moment, trying to think of that one Disney Movie she watched before the two of them first met. "Princess Aurora… in Sleeping Beauty…"

"Um… you're wel-" Emma was silenced with two fingers on her lips. Brooke had pulled back from the hug and was staring into her eyes. Purple met Sky Blue. Without a word, she removed her fingers and kissed her. The blonde's eyes widened a bit, her heart thumping wildly. Then she shut her eyes and kissed back, loving the feel of Brooke's lips against hers.

The two pulled away after a minute, needing air. Both girls panted, looking into each other's eyes, love evident in them. Brooke hugged Emma as close as to her body as humanely possible, never wanting to let go of her. The blonde hugged back, feeling the same.

"I love you, Emma…" Brooke murmured into her neck. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… and even the Spiral… but most of all me. I love you so much…"

"I… love you too, Brooke…" Emma gently cupped Brooke's face in her hands and softly kissed her. She was relieved to finally say it and was really happy she did.

_The next day…_

"COWABUNGA!"

A purple haired annoyance jumped into a pool with a giant splash. The girls that were in the pool with her had an annoyed look on their faces as they were hit with water from the impact. They were not amused with the purple haired girl's half-hearted cannonball.

"ANNA! Not funny! I got water contaminated with bleach in my mouth thanks to you!" A girl named Susie Gryphonbane said, spitting out the water. Like the aforementioned girl, she was a diviner.

"Hey… I did call out Cowabunga so you would know to swim away!" Anna retorted as she floated on her back. The other girls in the pool rolled their eyes in response. Anna was a lovable friend but such an idiot goofball.

"It's a good thing my book is water proof with the magic spell I cast on it…" A girl named Roslyn commented. She was a death student and a new friend to Anna and the other girls like Susie.

"Who reads a book while swimming in a pool?" A girl named Fallon commented, not believing anyone would do that, but then again… it is Roslyn… the studious death student…

"Reading in a pool… is cathartic…" Roslyn responded as she kept her eyes on the book. Anna shrugged her shoulders and decided to swim around for a bit. These girls were no fun.

Destiny who was in the corner of the pool decided to change the subject before things get awkward or something. "Now girls, Emma just saved the Spiral, we are here to have fun and celebrate her victory. So let's all relax and thank Emma for all her hard work…"

Emma flushed in embarrassment as all the girls turned to look at her. "Gee, thanks for putting me on the spot, Destiny. You are giving me too much credit… I couldn't have done it without the help all my friends…"

"Nah…" Anna chastised her, smiling. "It was all you… You were and still a badass woman that wrecked Malistaire's shit up! Come on girls; let's give it up for Emma EmeraldBlossom! Hip-Hip!" Anna started, motioning for the girls to cheer with her.

"Hooray!"

"Hip-Hip!"

"Hooray!"

The blonde sighed, but smiled. She was glad to have so many friends in her life. This adventure, though hard, exhausting, and emotional, was the best adventure she had ever had. If she went on future adventures… she hoped she will have her friends fighting by her side.

"Thanks girls… You make me feel special in this world…" Emma smiled, feeling so loved by her friends.

"You ARE special, Emma." Brooke patted her on the head affectionately. "You just don't want to admit it." She said before giving Emma a quick kiss.

"Eww! No public affection in the pool please!" Susie joked. The couple broke away, blushing. The girls were happy they were together… but they would appreciate it if they didn't show it too much in public. "Anyways, girls, what are your plans now? Malistaire is defeated and the Spiral is now peaceful… so…" Susie asked, wondering what the main 4 heroines will be doing now.

"I dunno, I am watching this movie tomorrow called Technology Apocalypse… They say it might happen in 2052 and I am curious to see what happens in it…" Anna responded as she floated on her back. "In general though, I have no plans… guess I continue with my storm studies."

"Boring…" Fallon stated, shaking her head. She turned her head to Destiny. "What about you Des-Des…? Have some fun plans?" The Ice Student tilted her head up in thought. Did she have any plans for the future? She looked back at her to give her an answer.

"I am going to be scrounging around for rare Paintings I guess. There is this one painting I would like to find… it is called the "Dashing Man". Some say that painting is over 100 years old and has a mysterious history…" Destiny responded. Susie looked at her with a bored look. The Ice student rolled her eyes. "It is better than what you're doing! You're still lusting after your best friend… hoping for her to notice you…"

"Well yeah… but I think our friendship is kind of wavering… she has been distant lately…" Susie responded, biting her lip. Footsteps could be heard from behind the girls and they all turned around to face the surprised guest they have.

A shoulder length pink haired girl with tanned skin in a blue bikini was standing there watching them with a serious look on her face. Everybody recognized her easily. This girl was Nikki. She is Headmaster Ambrose's daughter.

"Oh hi Nikki, what's up?" Brooke asked, not liking the look on her face.

"Something… a mysterious portal opened up in the Dark Cave in Triton Avenue. My grandfather has no idea how it got there… I was told to give Emma the news so she can go investigate…" She gave an apologetic look to Emma who seemed to be enjoying her vacation from all the work she had to do. The blonde sighed; looks like a heroine such as herself can't get much of a vacation.

"It's ok… just come back after you investigate… we'll still be here…" Anna suggested.

"Do you want help, Emma?" Brooke asked, feeling very concerned about this. Any suspicious activity may have a dangerous enemy lurking behind it. She could be killed for all she knows. However, the blonde shook her head.

"I'll look into it… I don't want any of you involved." Emma got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Nikki walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder, feeling sorry for interrupting her fun.

"Sorry for this, but my grandfather trusts you with this to find out what that mysterious portal is about." Nikki weakly smiled. Emma brushed her off and told her to not worry about it. To be honest with herself, she kind of wanted to have some spice in her day instead of just fun, fun, fun. She was curious to see what the portal is all about.

"Be careful… Emma…"

_**Somewhere…**_

The wind blew in an area filled with lots of corn. The sky was covered with dark clouds, not a star in sight. Amongst the field of corn was a lone pumpkin. There was a powerful aura emanating around it. It felt like… it was waiting for someone… all alone… in this corn covered field… It felt… sinister…

To be continued into Part 2 of Alternate True Ending…

CCCCCCCC

**After Part 2 is random one-shots and special chapters dedicated to OC's that have been long neglected and the main characters. If I am bored, I will write those chapters as I don't have to follow any kind of plot. So, see ya next time! **


	42. Alternate True Ending Part 2

**Angel: Welp, here is part 2 of the Alternate True Ending. Wrote this at 2 in the morning when I was much energized for whatever reason. **

**To NightSkyWolves: No you haven't been rushing me. You are actually kind. I thank you for that. I just wish other people had the same mindset as you. **

**This chapter is foreshadowing another story, but that's all I am going to tell you. Read on and enjoy the second part of the ending! I actually made this ending into 3 since it felt weird doing a lot of major scenes in one chapter. **

_**Angel presents…**_

_**Emma's Wizardly Adventure**_

_**Chapter 42: Alternate True Ending Part 2**_

Emma walked into Ambrose's office fully clothed into her usual fire gear. She hoped this investigation will go by quick so she can go and hang out with her friends some more. However, something inside her is telling her this will be something huge.

"Emma, glad you are here." Ambrose got up from his desk and walked over to her. He seemed to be disturbed by something. Did he find something out about the mysterious portal in the Haunted Cave in Triton Avenue or something?

The blonde brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked at him impatiently. "What's wrong Ambrose?" The old Headmaster sighed and tapped his staff on the ground twice. A holographic image appeared before Emma, showing the Mysterious Portal near the Storm Drain Tower where she defeated Nightshade in the beginning of her adventure. It looked to be a portal with black and red colors to it. It doesn't appear to be doing anything other than just floating there.

"Something sinister is lying in wait on the other side of that portal." Ambrose told her as he made the holographic image go away. "It feels like it has more power than Malistaire himself and that worries me." Emma's eyes widened a bit. It was stronger than Malistaire? If her fight with Malistaire was tough then this is going to be a nightmare for her. Now she wished she had some aid.

"So… you want me and go face this evil being that is lying in wait?" Emma crossed her arms, a bit scared. Ambrose is usually right in finding out details about mysterious activity so she believes him when he says an evil being is around and is stronger than Malistaire.

"Yes, also, if you could," He paused, trying to remember some other details he noticed. There was something else. "I feel some people have been sucked into other side of that Mysterious Portal… and no they didn't get sucked in by THAT portal…"

She raised an eyebrow at that. Innocent people have been sucked into that side and it wasn't that portal that did it? Did any other portals open up? She voiced her question to him, wanting some more answers. Ambrose sighed and shook his head. "I had Gamma look into the Book of Secrets for any portal openings that had appeared anywhere else in the Spiral. None came up… This is very mysterious indeed…"

"…" Emma didn't know what to say. She got out her Fire Sword and gripped it tight in her hands, looking at the reflection of herself on the blade. If that was all the information, then she must go and face it right now. It might cause trouble for the Spiral and she didn't want that.

"So yes, if you find the people that were sucked in, please help them return to their homes if at all possible and tell me about your findings as well as what you faced over there…" Ambrose hated to send his most beloved student in a place he knows nothing about, but the Spiral doesn't need another menace around to try and destroy it.

"Yes… sir…"

_Storm Drain Tower…_

Emma walked up to the bridge that led to the Storm Drain Tower. Her right hand was placed firmly on the hilt of the sword sheathed in her belt. On the other side of the bridge was the portal itself. She looked at it and felt as though it was staring back at her.

The blonde felt a feeling of dread. Something seemed off about it. Walking closer to it, she felt a lot of emotions from it. Despair… anger… sadness… It was nearly overwhelming. A tear sneaked down her face and she quickly wiped it off, wondering why she was crying.

"I feel… so much sadness… This is so strange…" Emma shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She has a mission to do, she will question it later.

Without any warning, the Portal suddenly edged closer to her and started pulling her in. Emma showed no restraint and allowed herself to get sucked in. She screamed as she fell through the void of the portal and it closed shut…

1 minute later…

Emma groaned as she came to. Opening her eyes and lifting her head off the ground a bit, she scanned the surrounding area. She was in a field of corn and there doesn't appear to be an end to it in sight… at least from her view point. She got up from the ground and listened around for anything.

There was nothing but the sounds of wind were heard and it was kind of creepy. She shivered as she felt really chilly all of a sudden. Emma murmured comforting words to herself as she carefully walked through the field of corn, hoping to find something relevant around here.

"H-Hello? Anybody around?"

She walked forward for a few more seconds before she saw somebody lying on the ground unconscious. To her surprise… it looked just like Nikki! What was she doing here?! She just spoke with her and now she somehow ended up here… Something is horribly wrong here…

Looking around the unconscious form of the girl that looked or IS Nikki, there were 5 other unconscious bodies of other girls. Some of them she knew or looked familiar. There was… Bly, the Princess of Marleybone… Jessica Holmes, the student of Sherlock Bones…, an Asian woman with green hair and a scar on her face, a young looking orange haired girl, and a red haired girl in what appears to be a hospital gown.

"These must be all the people that were sucked into this side. However, how did Jessica and Bly end up here? I just saw them on TV earlier this morning! Nikki I just saw at the pool! What is going on?" Emma did not like this. She kneeled down to take a better look at the unconscious body in front of her. This was indeed Nikki, no denying that. Everything to her hair, clothes, and other body parts matched up. She gasped when she the girl stirred.

"W-Where…?" The girl opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She looked at Emma, very confused. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Emma! Don't you recognize me, Nikki?" The blonde asked. The girl shook her head. She doesn't seem to know her at all. Did she have Amnesia landing here?

"I don't think I do. How do you know my name? More importantly, how did I get here?" Nikki asked as she pulled herself up from the ground. "I remember being in a computer with Hannah… but then… I end up here… Odd…"

She doesn't seem to be her Nikki. Was she a clone? Or…

"Wait… isn't that Bly, Apli, Kay, Jessica, and Riley?" Nikki glanced at the other unconscious girls, seeming to know them. Emma seems intrigued that this Nikki knows these girls. The life student went to each of them and started casting spells to make them regain consciousness.

As one by one regained consciousness, Emma decided to walk forward some more. If the girls landed in area here… then the perpetrator that did the deed is nearby.

She walked no more than 20 feet before she saw a lone pumpkin sitting in a clear circle where there was no corn. Something was telling her this was no ordinary pumpkin. Why did it bring all these girls here? To kill them or was there something else it was planning?

"I am telling you I have no idea who you are!"

That sounded like Bly. She turned around to see all the girls up and walking. Nikki appeared to be talking to the blonde princess. Nikki knows her, yet it seems the princess doesn't. Bly turned her attention to Emma.

"Is that you, Emma? You look… much older now…" Bly looked her over. Emma felt uncomfortable but curious to know why Bly seemed to think she looked older. Was this a different Bly?

"I look just the same as you last saw me, your highness…" Emma responded. Bly shook her head, not believing it. "No, you look like an adult now… not like the pre-teen I saw you…"

Now this was REALLY weird. There is a different Nikki and now a different Bly that seemed to know her differently. What the hell is going on? She turned her attention to the other girls. The orange haired girl, Kay, and the Asian woman, Riley, appeared to be chatting to one another with Jessica just staring at them oddly. From their conversation, she gathered they recognized each other but seem to know each other differently than the other expected.

That's a confirmation, most of the girls know each other, but somehow they have different stories on how they recalled them. Something tells her that each of them was from a different place in time or something.

She looked to the last girl, who she assumed is Apli. She was staring back at her, the look of anger in her eyes. The blonde shivered, not liking her stare. The red head made her way over to her, examining her more closely.

"I finally found you Emmaline…"

"Emmaline? My name is Emma… period. I don't have a 'line' in my name…" Emma nervously scratched the back of her head, wondering what this girl's problem was. Apli didn't look too convinced, but before she could say anything, they heard movement behind them.

All of the girls immediately faced the direction of the lone pumpkin on the ground. They pulled out their weapons, nervously waiting for something to happen to that pumpkin. The girls gripped their weapons tight as the pumpkin started rocking back and forth.

In a few seconds, the pumpkin turned into a Jack o' Lantern, making the girls flinch. It jumped up in to the air and out of nowhere; parts of armor came flying under the Jack o' Lantern. They formed together to make a suit of armor fit for a Knight. The Jack o' Lantern then landed itself on the suit and merged with it.

"Hehehe… Welcome girlies! I see that all of you came here! Good…" The Jack O' Lantern laughed and the girls just stared at him angrily, wondering why he sent them here. He looked at each of them and noticed something or someone was gone.

"Hmm, actually, looks like one of you couldn't make it… Ah right, she is lost in time… I forgot…"

_Who is he talking about? There were supposed to be… 8 of us? _Emma wondered who the other girl could be. Well whoever that girl was… least she didn't have to face this guy… He seemed very powerful… despite his appearance.

"What do you want, pumpkin head?! Do you have business with us?" Jessica asked, baton in her hands, ready to hit him with it if need be. The pumpkin laughed and nodded, quite amused.

"I do. I wanted to test the magic users that dare call themselves Wizards…" He chuckled, getting excited for what he was about to do to them. "I assure you I didn't pick all of you at random. I chose all 7 of you specifically, even that one girl that is lost in time right now…"

"Why are you testing us? Do you doubt our Wizard abilities…?" Apli was getting angry at the concept of him basically telling them they are not real Wizards…

"Basically…" He grinned, "Wizards are so arrogant these days… they think they are all that when they are clearly not…" A sword appeared in his armored hands. The blade was pure black and emanating with bad emotions and feelings… anger… hatred… prejudice…

"So you think we are arrogant, huh? Don't think you know who we are!" Kay spat.

"I know more about you than you know yourselves!" The pumpkin shrugged, grinning. "Ah well, whatever boosts your ego. Keeping talking nonsense… it will get you nowhere… fast." He slammed his sword into the ground, creating a gloomy dark field around them.

"ALLOW ME TO TEST YOUR MIGHT! HAHAHA!"

_To be continued into Part 3…_


	43. Alternate True Ending Part 3

**Angel: And here is Part 3 of the Ending. The final part of the ending is here. Any chapters after it are just one-shots devoted to special events, holidays, and or what the characters are now up to after the Malistaire War. To clarify, this is the actual true ending so that the Morganthe War never happened. (Sequels cancelled and what not. EWA2 never happened; let's erase it from our minds) **

**While this ending foreshadows another story, it is not a direct sequel to EWA, just so you know. Emma is NOT the "Main" character of it. The "missing" girl of the group is. I'm pretty sure though you know who that missing girl is as it is painfully obvious. **

**The story however won't be out until everything else is finished. I don't plan on quitting anytime soon as I do love writing Wizard101 stories. (Until I have my dream job anyways… 10 years probs) It won't be out because it NEEDS the endings of each story as each ending hints something to it. I'll say more about it when more and more stories get finished or close to anyways. **

**The battle in this fight COULD be longer, but I didn't want it to drag out. I think I'll make it longer later if need be, but that's the best I could do.**

**SpycyAlmond: No you haven't been rude to me or rushing me. I like you. I just don't like people spamming in reviews or spamming my inbox with these stupid, "HURRY UP!" comments like they think I am an author that has no life and will continue to write! **

**Guest: You've done what you can and I respect you for that. But I can't continue to please people if they bother me like that. It gets on my nerves. **

**Okay, long Author's note is long, go ahead and read. **

_**Angel presents…**_

_**Emma's Wizardly Adventure**_

_**Chapter 43: Alternate True Ending Part 3**_

Emma and the other girls felt a little weak with this dark dome over them. It seemed to be… draining their strength and magical energy very slowly. The Jack o' Lantern was nowhere to be seen… which is troubling. "W-Where is he?" The blonde asked, feeling nervous.

Bly looked in all directions and she sees something in the darkness… She can barely make it out… but it was indeed the pumpkin's shadow. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to Emma. "Emma, look out!"

She tackled the other blonde to the ground just before a dark energy beam hit them. The other girls were startled at that attack. It felt REALLY powerful… this pumpkin is no joke! The Jack o' Lantern came out of the shadows, blade at the ready.

"IVY WALL!" Riley quickly casted the spell with her paintbrush wand. The said spell came up all around them. The blade of the evil pumpkin slashed through it without much resistance and slashed Riley across the stomach.

The life student gasped in pain, the wound stinging her. She was then picked up by the collar and was thrown into the blondes that were just about to get up from the ground.

"That was cheap!" Nikki made her way over to him with her Life Trident. She went for his head and pierced through the pumpkin like substance. He seemed to be unfazed by it and smirked at her. Nikki's eyes widened as he somehow pushed the trident out of his head without using any physical contact.

"No, my dear… that was… and here is a little payback…" He stabbed Nikki in the stomach and then kicked her square in the chest, sending her flying across the area.

"Nikki-chan!" Riley got up from the ground quickly and made her way over to her so she can tend her wounds quickly.

The Jack o' Lantern was about to turn around to attack another person, but he came face to face with an angry T-Rex summoned by Apli. He didn't seem surprised at all when the T-Rex grabbed a hold of him with his teeth.

"Come on, rip him to pieces, boy!" Apli commanded him. The T-Rex obliged and proceeded to sink its giant sharp teeth into him. The Jack o' Lantern laughed hysterically as he was torn apart and then swallowed up by the giant creature.

The girls waited patiently, knowing that was not the end of him if that laughter indicated anything. They were right. The T-Rex groaned in pain and clutched its chest with his claw. The pumpkin slashed out of the stomach of the beast with his sword and laughed. He seemed to be back in his normal state and doesn't appear to be wounded at all. This was crazy!

The T-Rex collapsed on the ground and disappeared back in the spell card it was summoned from as the Pumpkin chuckled. He seemed to be really enjoying their desperate attempts to wound him. "Is that all?" He asked, grinning.

"No!" Emma pulled out a trusty spell card from her deck and activated it. Burning with the power of fire, she quickly ran up to him. The Pumpkin was kicked up into the air and then kicked back down onto the ground. She landed back down with him and then kicked him away with both feet.

Jessica saw this opportunity and decided to use her special move she learned from her professor. "Here Emma, let me aid you!" She waved her baton around and out came a Krokosphinx. It roared and waited for its order. "Go and help Emma destroy him!"

The Krokosphinx obliged and sprinted over to him, catching up with Emma was running at the Jack o' Lantern at full speed. When they both reached a close enough proximity to him, they released their attack.

"Celestial Retribution!" Emma screamed as she slashed every which way with her sword against pumpkin. While she was doing that, the Krokosphinx let out a huge sonic roar to the pumpkin. Once Emma was done with her intense slashes, the Krokosphinx stomped on him over and over… hoping to flatten him like a pancake.

The girls looked at him, noting that he was indeed flatten like a pancake… but they knew he was still kicking… This was far from over.

The Jack o' Lantern laughed and laughed as he seemed to have somehow unflattened himself and shook his head, VERY amused.

"Damn it! Why don't you die already?!" Bly growled as she made her way over to him while activating her Dream Form she obtained from the dreamers on her adventure. Angel wings sprouted out from her back and a fire mask appeared on her head while her hair changed into a fiery red. The sword of hers glowed with the pure dreams of the allies around her. She tackled him to the ground and proceeded to stab him repeatedly in the head with it.

"Have this too!" Riley summoned the Forest Lord to the fight. Nikki summoned her own Forest Lord as well. Both Forest Lords came out of the ground and growled. They looked at one another and nodded, having a strategy in mind. The girls watched silently as both of them punched the ground, causing cracks in the earth to appear and vines coming out of them as they made their way to the Pumpkin.

Bly quickly jumped out of the way as she sees what was happening. The vines made their way over to the Pumpkin and wrapped around him, squeezing him with all their might. Kay followed that up with a spell of her own. She waved her baseball bat around and summoned up a giant blizzard. It froze him in a block of ice when the strong cold snow and hail got to him. Then the two Forest Lords then decided to finish it with a belly flop on him.

The two forest lords disappeared afterwards when he was once again flat as a pancake, but with life force damaging him on the inside. The girls were getting weaker as they waited to see what happens next. The longer this fight drags on… the more strength they lose and soon they won't have the energy to keep fighting. This dark dome was doing a number on them.

"Hahahah! You wizards keep making me laugh!" The Jack o' Lantern got back up and once again reverted back to his old self as if he was never wounded in the first place. The girls didn't have anything to say… It would be a waste of breath to say anything to him as all that were on their minds was trying to put an end to him… but no matter what they do… nothing seemed to be working.

"My turn!" He snapped his fingers. A Dark swirling tornado appeared out of nowhere. The girls screamed as they were sucked into the raging storm of abomination. They all screamed in pain as they felt the darkness that this Tornado had, went right into them, damage them internally and then took away almost all of their magical energy.

The Jack o' Lantern seemed pleased at their cries of pain. After about a minute… he soon got bored. "Time for a little of this!" He waved his arms around to cast a spell. All of the girls' weapons made their way over to him. He powered them up just temporary for this one move. "Tornado! Be gone!"

The Tornado sent all of the girls flying in one direction and they all landed face first into the ground with a painful groan. Before any of them can get back up however… the Jack o' Lantern yelled out a command to their weapons of choice. "Go and impale your masters!"

The girls didn't have enough time to react as the weapons came right at them at full speed. Each of them let out a bone-chilling scream as they got impaled. Apli's scythe was in her stomach. Riley's paintbrush somehow pierced through her hand. Jessica's baton pierced through her foot. Bly and Emma's swords were right in the side of their stomachs. Nikki's trident was stabbed all the way through her right leg. Kay's baseball bat was right in her shoulder. Their weapons had been infected with some kind of darkness and were doing more damage to them internally.

Emma tried getting up, but she was in so much pain… that she couldn't. She collapsed on the ground… wondering if this was the end for them. The Pumpkin made his way over to them, slowly. A grin plastered across his pumpkin face.

"… No…" Kay whimpered… not wanting to die yet. The girls near her were attempting to get up and fight him some more… but they felt VERY weak.

"_No… It can't end like this…" _Emma gulped as she sees the pumpkin charging up his blade for a final blow, ready to end their lives.

"**HERE!" **

Emma heard something and turned her head a little. She sees a red wrench come out of nowhere. It didn't look familiar to her… but it seemed to be moving very fast. The other girls didn't notice it as they were busy praying to be spared.

The blonde gasped as she sees the red wrench glow yellow and went faster towards the direction of the Jack o' Lantern. The unsuspecting pumpkin was hit square in the chest and he screamed in pain as pulses and pulses of an unknown force went through him. The wrench then disappeared, but not before giving an unknown power to each of the girls.

All their strength suddenly returned… and then some… The girls got up from the ground and they slowly took out their weapons from out of their bodies, wincing as they did so. The Jack o' Lantern seemed to be paralyzed in shock and can't seem to do anything about it. Emma looked at the girls besides her as she glowed the color of her respective magical school. She didn't know who that wrench belonged to… but it was much appreciated as they can now finish him off with their strength back in full power…

"Let's… finish this!"

They nodded as they two glowed their own respective color. Charging themselves up, they pointed their weapons at him. "3…2…1…" They looked at one another one last time and nodded. "CHARGE! YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls screamed as they ran full force at him. The Jack o' Lantern had a look of shock as he was hit with their weapons. He screamed as he felt their full power of their respective schools enter him and damage him. A flash of light erupted from the impact… nearly blinding the girls…

1 minute later…

The girls looked down at the ground panting. The Jack o' Lantern looked at them… feeling a bit surprised of their new found strength. He was weak… and didn't have any desire to continue fighting them… he has seen enough.

"Hmm, I see… I know now your capabilities as Wizards but you seem to have had help from someone that awakened your inner powers…" The Jack o' Lantern chuckled, seeing the girls very out of breath as the dark dome over them disappeared from view. He has seen all that he needs to see. "I'll be back. Maybe not now, maybe not later… but someday… I will continue on with my plans and you'll all see what my full potential is! The portals back home are behind you now… good luck… fools!"

The Jack o' Lantern disappeared out of thin air, laughing like crazy. The girls clutched their chests, panting heavily and nearly on the brink of passing out. They were so close to losing it wasn't even funny. He was no pushover. He was more powerful than anybody they have ever faced in their lifetime. The fact that it took 7 of them to defeat him didn't make it any better.

"Dakara tsukare. Sore wa subete de tanoshī tokide wa nakatta." Riley spat out as she placed both hands on her knees, gasping for air. Every girl except Nikki did not understand a word what she just said, but they assume it had something to do with how hard the battle was.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm wiped out and that was a tough battle." Nikki shook her head, wondering what that Jack o' Lantern guy was planning. "He makes the CPU's I faced seem like mere annoyances…" He was insanely powerful, but something told her he did not use his true strength. It was as if he was holding back and testing their abilities… but… whatever for?

"I wonder who that missing girl is…" Jessica commented, putting a hand under her chin, trying to think. "He chose 8 of us to be summoned here to be tested… He didn't choose us at random. He specifically chose each of us for him to test because he thinks Wizards are arrogant…"

"Good point. What do each of us have that other Wizards don't? Also, I have no clue who the last girl might be…" Emma crossed her arms, trying to think. Kay pondered for a moment, considering the possible answers.

"Wait… I think he might be talking about Mika." Kay suggested out loud to the group. The girls stared at her. The orange haired girl bit her lip and continued to explain. "Look, this may be a coincidence, but I have actually befriended and worked with all 6 of you including the missing girl, Mika, on this adventure of mine… He must be talking about Mika… I am sure of it…"

"…How can that be… she is dead…" Apli paused for a moment to think a bit more. "Yeah, pretty sure she is dead." The red head remembered seeing her friend use Mika's disembodied head for a disguise.

"No…" Emma scratched the back of her head, not sure what she is getting at… "Mika is still alive… she is just… acting like a zombie nowadays…" The blonde knew this from Susie. Mika hasn't been quite herself.

"I have heard of this, "Mika" gurl. She apparentry disappeared off in time…" Riley gave her input. The girls looked at one another, wondering who to believe. They all have different stories of this Mika person it seems.

"Either someone is getting their stories wrong… or someone is lying…" Bly blew out impatiently, wanting to sort this all out so she can plan on what to do to make a move against this super powerful evil being.

"Or perhaps, Bly…" Jessica folded her arms, feeling confident on what she is about to say next. "Everyone is telling the truth." Bly looked at her incredulously, wondering how that works. There must be one telling the truth or all are telling a lie.

"What?"

"It's elementary, my dear princess…" Jessica cleared her throat and spoke out her thoughts. "Remember, when we first landed here… we all seem to know each other yet the other doesn't remember them in that way… So that means…" She paused to let them figure it out by themselves. Imaginary light bulbs appeared over their heads in realization.

"So… you are saying… we are from different universes…" Nikki bit her lip. Jessica nodded slowly. So knowing that factor… she now had a scary revelation of something else and that wasn't good at all. All of them are in DEEP, DEEP DANGER.

"Well… there is a theory that there are an infinite number of universes…" Emma scratched her head. "Scientists say that maybe there are universes that are slower, faster, or different than the other universes…"

"… Scary…" Kay commented with her eyes widened with shock.

"No… what's scary is…" Apli started, but Nikki decided to finish that sentence for her.

"We are dealing with a powerful being that can transcend universes…" The girls were alarmed and shocked. This was indeed bad and will not only danger the Spiral… it will danger ALL the Spirals, every universe is in deep danger. That evil pumpkin thing may seem to only hate wizards… but they know there is a hidden motive to him.

"This… is bad… How can we stop something than can transcend universes at will?" Bly wondered, worried for what will happen next.

"Don't know… Also, how are we going to see each other again? All of us are from different universes. The Portals behind us can send us back home, thanks to the Pumpkin guy. None of us really have the power to go into a different universe…" Emma didn't know what their next step would be. She would like to get together with these girls and Mika if they ever find her and talk to her. Again though, after they go back home, they lose contact. Whispering… as far as she knew… doesn't travel across universes. That means they would have to hope that the Pumpkin guy or whatever his name could be, sends them together.

That would be odd, because if he had something evil in mind… why would he help them try and defeat him? That seemed to be a win-lose against him. There must be some way for them to remain in contact once they go back to their own universe.

"Personally, I don't really want to work with all of you… especially you," Apli gave Emma a quick glare, "But it is clear that we are facing someone that is powerful enough to destroy every universe in existence… I and especially all of us have no choice but to work together on taking him down…"

"Yes, we must. After we all return home, we must find a way to find each other again, and we also must search for this 'specific' Mika girl that is apparently… according to the pumpkin douchebag," Jessica paused, thinking back. "She is lost in time, apparently."

"Which brings up another question…" Riley decided to input her thoughts. "Why did he choose 'us' 8 specifically? Aren't there an infinite number of us… if we go by the infinite universe thing… He could have chosen another group of us…"

The girls knew what she was driving at. It made sense. Why did he choose them specifically? What was so unique about them that the other versions of them didn't?

"Well, maybe we did a major important event differently or something? Let's start off with that…" Kay suggested, chewing on her fingernail. "I saved a lot of people from a serial killer that likes to play "The Game'"

"Um… I saved people from these Deadly Premonitions…" Jessica Holmes nervously spat out, thinking she really didn't do much…

"I kirred an evil artist that tried to make everything into a bad piece of art…" Riley threw out her accomplishment.

"I saved people from the Technology Apocalypse…"

"I protected the Spiral from disappearing into the Nightmare World…"

"… Um…" Apli scratched her head nervously, not comfortable talking about what she did. So she decided to lie. "I brought a pleasant change to the Spiral…"

"And… I saved the Spiral from Malistaire…" Emma didn't see where this was going. Yes, she could see the common theme is that they have all done something to protect the Spiral in a way. However, is that really it..? Or is there something more else?

"We don't know what Mika has done… but she must have done something similar to us…" Jessica noted. The girls nodded in agreement. "Well this is all speculative until we find out more information. For now, I suggest we all return home, study more about this mysterious pumpkin guy if there is any dirt on him that is… and we must find a way for the 7 of us plus Mika to communicate."

They all agreed on that. With nothing more to say to one another, they turned around and started walking towards the portals that will return them to their respective universes. Emma stood before the portal, looking at it, and then at the other girls, deciding to watch them leave.

One by one they disappeared until just Kay and Emma remained. The orange haired girl turned to look at Emma. She sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think I would face something as powerful as him… it makes me nervous if we can actually defeat him…" Looking up at the cloudy dark sky, she noticed it was starting to rain in this… whatever world this is… "Are you scared?"

"… Yes. I am not afraid to admit that even I get afraid of something capable of destroying all the universes possibly. He is tough… we barely managed with just the 7 of us excluding Mika. I'm pretty sure all of us knew he was holding back as well…" Emma responded, not looking forward to what the Future has in stores for all of them.

"We shall hope for the best then…" Kay smiled. "I have to stay confident and stay positive… My dad once told me that I must stay positive no matter how rough the situation is… He says it is the only way for a person to get through life happy and alive…"

"That is good advice…" Emma remarked, wondering if she could even adopt that piece of advice. "Well, see you soon, I hope…" Without looking back at her, she jumped through the portal back to her world.

"Bye Emma… take care…"

5 minutes later…

Emma landed on a cold clean floor after being thrown out of the portal. She groaned in pain and got up from the floor, still not liking how portals just throw you out like that at times. Looking around, she appeared to be back in Headmaster Ambrose's office and not in the Haunted Cave where she got sucked into earlier.

"Emma! Thank goodness you are safe!" Ambrose exclaimed from behind her. The blonde turned around to face her favorite grandpa like person. He walked over to her, examining her all over.

"Are you hurt at all?" Ambrose asked, looking for any wounds on her body. Emma scoffed and brushed him off. "I'm fine, gramps, and I have a story to tell you…" She sighed, not wanting to frighten Ambrose with this news, but the fate of not only this Spiral…. But all the Spirals are at stake…

She and Ambrose sat at his desk. Emma went through everything she saw and learned while on the other side of that portal. She told him everything from meeting the girls from the other universes, the pumpkin guy, and what his possible motives are. Each bit of news she told made Ambrose grow more and more concerned.

"Oh no. You're saying we are dealing with an entity that can transcend universes and cause trouble in them?" Ambrose didn't want that to be true. It had to be some kind of joke. However, Emma wasn't joking as she shook her head.

"This is most troubling…" Ambrose fumbled with his hands nervously, wondering what must be done to try and stop this new menace. Not to mention they have to find a way for Emma to go into a different universe… but does such a way exist?

"Do we have any information on this Jack o' Lantern guy?" Emma asked. Ambrose thought for a moment before shaking his head, not knowing anybody that fits that description. "It could be anybody. Jack o' Lanterns are a strange subject since there are so many of them and they are usually weak entities. Yet, somehow this one has the power to go across universes with ease…"

"Darn…" Emma hoped she could find some info by herself then. "So I guess ways to cross universes are impossible right now, yes? I need to stay connected with each of those girls…"

"I have never heard of any kind of magic that will allow that… I'm sorry." Ambrose shook his head. "However, I'll look into it. Nothing is ever impossible. However, it will take some time… hopefully that Jack o' Lantern doesn't strike by the time we do find something…"

"Okay…"

Ambrose stood up and walked over to his file cabinet. He began searching through them. "For now, just relax today. You've done a lot this week and I advise you get your energy back before you do anything."

Emma didn't feel like resting when she knows that any moment the Jack o' Lantern will attack. However, she didn't have a choice. She was drained both physically and mentally. Her friends are also waiting at the pool… but she doubted they were there anymore as it has been… Emma looked at the clock on the wall… It has been 3 hours since she left.

"Where are my friends now?"

"They are at your new House, waiting for you. A certain someone bought you that house…" Ambrose smiled, "Here is your new address…" He tossed her a card with the address on it and she looked at it. She smiled, thinking that it was very sweet of her to buy her a myth house. They've only been a couple for barely a day and she got her that.

"Ok… well, I'll be seeing you sometime soon, Ambrose!"

Half hour later…

Emma arrived at her new home outside. She took it all in. It looked to be empty now, but in time it will be filled up with stuff. She is going to buy a lot of stuff because apparently she is getting one hundred million gold for saving the Spiral from Malistaire.

"Time to tell my friends the news… I hope they haven't been waiting for me for long…"

Before Emma could even make a step to her house, she heard a computer like buzz in her ears. Confused and startled, she wondered what was making it do that. She didn't have to wait long before something shot out of her ear and onto the ground.

It was a small orb of light… which then turned into a hologram. There in the hologram was Nikki of the other universe. Emma was amazed that Nikki found a way to communicate with her so fast.

"Glad I could reach you, Emma… I can't seem to reach the other girls at all with this device Hannah made for me…" Nikki exclaimed, biting her lower lip. She was happy to see Emma again, but they have jobs to do soon in the future.

"How did you manage to reach me?"

"Like I said, I got a device Hannah made for me. She is a CPU… a very talented CPU. She built it so I can talk to anyone that I have last talked to in the past couple of hours. However, I am very limited in talking with you, so let's keep this short…" Nikki explained.

"Okay… any new news about the pumpkin douchebag we have…?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest, waiting patiently. It was good that Nikki can communicate with her individually, but they all needed to be together to do something about this menace.

"The info of him is scarce in my universe. The Technology Apocalypse did a lot of damage and info about anything is hard to come by. However, I got a bit of info with the help of Hannah." Nikki paused and looked at the paper she was holding. "He is an experiment that somebody made. One of two experiments actually…"

"So the person that made him hated wizards?" Emma speculated. An experiment shouldn't be that powerful unless the person that made it was powerful… Who was the person that did it… and are they still alive?

"Possibly… I don't know. Apparently he is already dead…" Nikki sees Emma's shock and merely nodded. "Yes I know. I was shocked too. He died in an explosion. Now I don't know his name… I only know he was the cause of this stupid pumpkin experiment."

"That's all?"

"Yep… Sorry. Dumb Technology Apocalypse that I had to stop destroyed almost every single piece of information…" The hologram started going on the fritz, about ready to collapse. "Looks like my time is almost up… Emma… do whatever you can to figure out a way to get us together including the Mika person we hardly know about. Scarce magic over here and Hannah's limited abilities won't work for me to find anything."

"I'll… see what I can do…" Emma hoped she could find something, but she feels it might take a LONG while before anything gets done about it.

"Good… I'll contact you again later down the line… Right now I must improve this device with Hannah so I can communicate with the others. Over and out!"

The hologram disappeared. Emma shook her head at the tiring work ahead of her. From one adventure to the next… She is excited, scared, and really tired. She needs to rest at least for today and tomorrow. She sighed deeply before heading on forward to her house.

She opened the door and walked inside. Immediately, she sees her friends all waiting on the couch. They appear to have been watching TV to pass the time. The girls turned their heads to her direction. They were relieved that she came back safely. Brooke shut off the TV and quickly enveloped Emma in a bone crushing hug.

"Emma! You're safe! We were worried about you! You have been gone for almost 4 hours!" Brooke exclaimed, not loosening her hold on the blonde at all. Emma weakly chuckled and patted her girlfriend gently on the head.

"I know, babe, but… could you let go of me so I can breathe?" The brunette blushed and pulled away from her. The blonde let the air back into her circulatory system and shook her head. Brooke truly doesn't know her own strength at times.

"What did my grandfather say to you?" Nikki asked from the group of girls sitting on the couch. Emma stared at her. It was weird seeing Nikki now since she just SAW the other Nikki.

"More importantly, what happened that made Ambrose go get you to investigate something?" Susie threw in her question. The blonde sighed. She sat down on the arm chair on the opposite side of the couches and allowed herself to relax a bit. Getting herself comfy and letting out a long groan, she then proceeded to talk about what had transpired.

"I didn't think it was possible… but there is this Jack o' Lantern thing that is stronger than Malistaire. WAY stronger than Malistaire… It took me and 6 other girls to take him down… barely!" Emma gauged their reactions, noting the slightly shocked look on their faces. She knew they were about to be more shocked once they hear more of this news.

"Wait, there is somebody stronger than Malistaire and you had to bring it down with 6 other girls?" Anna didn't believe it. The look on Emma's face said otherwise. There was some fear in Emma's eyes and it takes a lot to scare her sister. She couldn't take down this new menace herself and had to have help in order for her to win?

"Yes… However, that Jack o' Lantern was holding back and we barely won… I don't even want to know what the strength of that monstrosity is…" Emma replied. She looked at the coffee table in front of her, noting the plastic cups and Fanta orange soda bottle on it. Shrugging, she decided to pour herself a drink.

"Wait… who are these other girls that had to help you… I thought my grandfather only sent you and no one else…" Nikki looked at Emma, confused. The blonde gulped down the soda and then crumpled up the plastic can. She carelessly tossed it into the trash can nearby.

"Well… he didn't. The Jack o' Lantern has been sending these girls to a remote world somewhere in the Spiral." Emma clicked her tongue as she stared at her hands. "These were no ordinary girls… they were tough… strong as me even." She looked at Nikki, who stared back at her questioningly.

"Nikki… one of those girls was you…"

The life student was taken aback at that. She shook her head, not believing it. "Uh… how? I've been here with the others when you took off. I didn't go anywhere…" The girls nodded in agreement. They all been here waiting for Emma, nobody left.

"Well… in a sense. It was a Nikki… from another universe…" Emma explained.

"Another universe… Wait…" Roslyn looked at her seriously, seeing where this was going. "So you're saying… this Pumpkin guy has the power to bring people from other universes and possibly has the power to travel to other universes…"

"… Basically…"

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Emma shrugged in response. "It's the truth. He chose 7 of us… and another girl that is lost in time right now…" She looked at Susie this time. "That girl being Mika…" The diviner's eyes widened, wondering how that could be when she was at home this whole time… Oh… different Mika…

"All 8 of us came from different universes and he summoned us so he could test our abilities…" Emma seemed disgusted at his known motives. "He wanted to test us because he thinks we are not fit to be wizards and that most if not all wizards are 'arrogant'."

"Seems like a stupid reason…" Brooke shook her head. "So do you know his actual name and where he went… since I assume he got away…"

"Yeah he got away… but since he can travel to other universes… he could be anywhere…" Emma poured herself another cup of Fanta Orange soda. "Nikki of the other universe told me he was one of two experiments that somebody made… who is dead now… don't know who the creator was or who this Jack o' Lantern guy is…"

"One of… two…?" Destiny rubbed her chin, hoping this wouldn't be more trouble. "So there is two of him?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing the answer herself. "I don't know. I have no idea whether this second experiment is alive or whatever. No information on it… I'll go to the Library if need be if I need to find out more…"

"From one adventure to the next, eh Emma?" Anna smiled weakly. "As much as this worries us… we deserve a short vacation to relax. You of all people deserve to have a short break… You must be really tired…"

Emma smiled. A break is definitely what she needed right now. She can worry about this new menace later. "Yeah… I deserve it… and I have the greatest friends to vacation with…" The blonde stood up and motioned for her friends to all hug her. The girls came together and did a group hug.

"What a Wizardly Adventure I had… and it is only just beginning…"

**THE END**

…

…

**Or is it?**

_A blonde woman in a white dress was running away from a mob of men with pitchforks and torches. They seemed to be chasing her to the edge of the cliff where it might ultimately lead to the death of this unlucky woman. _

_A mysterious pumpkin somehow was on the branch of a tree. It had two carved eyes and it seemed to be looking at the chase… carefully and silently. It was as if it was planning something. _

_The blonde woman had jumped off the cliff and seemed to be plummeting to her death. The pumpkin disappeared out of thin air, having seen enough…_

"_3… What a magical number…"_

"_The deadliest number…"_

"_HE has different plans than I…"_

"_But I have a plan with 3…"_

"_Things seem to come… in threes… HAHAHA!"_

_**Elsewhere…**_

_The ocean waters hit the sandy beach. The sounds of heavy winds filled the area. Amongst the sands was a blade. It was a dark blade emanating with dark emotions. It seemed to have been washed up on shore some time ago. _

_A mysterious girl and a familiar blonde walked up to it. The mysterious one picked it up and examined it… She looked at her blonde companion and she nodded in response. The mystery girl looked up into the sky, murmuring these words…_

"_**Prejudice will never seem to die… However… it doesn't mean one can't try…"**_

"_**To make things right again…"**_

_**To be continued…?**_

**CCCCCCCCCCC**

**You won't hear anything from me about that teaser. As more and more endings come out to the other stories… more teasers will come out. I will talk more as more stories end, k? Now then, hope you enjoyed. I will see if I can make an Unsatisfactory Ending for this story and if not I will do one-shots. Not sure when I'll do them, but they'll come… See ya next time! **


End file.
